An Okashira's Honor
by Alis Volat Propris
Summary: COMPLETE March 8th 2008: Misao gets into a street brawl ending up in the hands of the Mibu Wolf. There's something fishy going on in the crime underworld, something sinister and familiar.Saitou and his newest parolee want to know why. Saitou/Misao
1. Default Chapter

((An: Don't you hate really good ideas that pop into your head. I swore I'd finish a fic before I wrote down another idea....but this was just too good not to write down. Forgive me Tokio fans. I really have nothing against Tokio san and I actually admire her, after all one must be awesome to handle the Mibu wolf! but for this fics purpose she needs to be bumped out of the picture. Gomen Nasai!  
  
** are for thoughts of emphasis on words.  
  
Mad thanks and also curses to my friend Buffybot76 allegedly my partner in crime for this particular fic! *shakes her fist* Darn these ideas you put in my head!!! ^_^))  
  
Misao had been a ninja far too long not to notice she had been followed. 6 of them from what she could tell. The ringleader was a tall dark haired man with a large clenched jaw. He didn't have any definite distinguishing features that Misao could make out, but she couldn't afford to look back. She kept an eye out for him but continued on her way. She carried her bag of peaches, hefting the bag, and taking some of the weight on her hip.  
  
Her sense of Ki was nothing near Himura's or even her Aoshi sama's.....*not that he was really hers* her mind reminded her harshly. What did she care? He cared half as less as he actually talked to her. So it didn't matter, she told herself firmly. Anyways, although her sense of Ki was not as sharp, she could tell that these men had hostile intentions. This was definitely not good.  
  
She couldn't remember insulting any of the townspeople anytime soon. Aoshi was the one who had been handing most of the matters at the Aoi-ya. Another source of bitterness. When Misao had become the Okashira, she had assumed naively that they would *actually*allow her to assume the title of Okashira, along with the responsibilities. Aoshi was running everything with Okina. She merely held the title, not the occupation. How dare he go so blatantly behind her back! He probably thought she was some weak little child that would run as soon as hardship came. He knew nothing of Makimachi Misao. He only knew a child. That child had long since vanished since he'd left.  
  
She had traveled while he was away, true searching for him, but in that time she had matured, matured because she HAD to. The world was no longer a place of fun and games. She was still young, and that wouldn't change for a while. However, she was ready to take on the weight of Okashira. Aoshi had done it at a young age. Why couldn't she? She wanted to! And more important, she was willing to work to earn that right. Was it merely because she was a woman? She scoffed. They didn't even see her as that!  
  
The men's ki flared as Misao felt a distinctively hard Knuckle connect with her jaw and send her stumbling to her right. Blood flowed through her cheek as it started to throb. Her own Ki rose in fury. Her sea foam green eyes turn into Jade flames as she glared at her attacker.  
  
"What the Hell is your problem?" Misao cried, Kunai in hand, defensively.  
  
"The leader of the Oniwabanshuu is nothing more than a prostitute! The Oniwabanshuu have been dealing with Opium and it's trade for over a decade now! The Oniwabanshuu are nothing by spies selling out our information to any foreigner who'll pay them enough! How dare you proclaim to be an upstanding citizen!" The man cried spitting on her. His spit landed in her eyes as Misao lost all control of her temper.  
  
"What...did.... you say?" Misao said, as his spit ran down the side of her face.  
  
"You heard what I said, filthy dog! You who should claim to be defending the people of Kyoto!  
  
She remembered wiping the spit off and the outrage she felt at a complete stranger. Who the hell was this man to say anything about the Oniwabanshuu? How dare he insult her and more importantly the Oniwabanshuu so vulgurly. He obviously knew she was the Okashira from his tauntings. Call her a whore would he? Her blood boiled.  
  
"I don't know who you are but you have made a grave error in attacking me on illegitimate terms, and secondly for challenging the Honour of the ONIWABANSHUU!" Misao cried springing into action.  
  
Kunai flew through the air and Misao's foot instantly broke the man's jaw. He staggered back caught on aware as Misao continued her onsults. His followers sprang to his aide and Misao found herself in one of the toughest skirmishes of her life. She fought them off, flipping out of danger when needed and throwing Kunai. Finally the cries of people calling for the police, reached her ears and Misao saw the blue uniforms and cursed. Blood ran freely down her eye from a gash she'd received. The men retreated but not without issueing a final challenge.  
  
"Meet me 3 days from now, at the temple to finish this Oniwabanshuu whore!"  
  
The police arrived late, a few of them chasing after the gang of men and a few breaking up the crowd that had gathered to watch. The last came to stand in front of Misao.  
  
"You are under the captive of the Meiji Kyoto District Police" the tight monotone voice came.  
  
"I understand that" Misao said finally, putting her kunai away and examining her own damage. She would have a limp for her leg and ankle, several gashes that would need stitches and various cuts and bruises. She grimaced as the police officer took a firm hold of her arm and dragged her through the streets of Kyoto, to the main offices.  
  
Saitou Hajime, better known as one of his better alias's Fujita Gorou, sat at his office, muddling in his mountain of paperwork. He had as much on duty as off duty and every speck of that was spent in paperwork. Good that he was busy. Detail work kept him from thinking. Thinking kept his mind from concentrating, and alllowed his mind to wander. And as always, whenever it wandered, it strayed off to her. Damn it! He stopped his paperwork and wanted to hurl the desk in frustration.  
  
How dare she do this to him? Wasn't it her call in life to be faithful as a wife, much less his wife? How dare she claim to be a loyal wife! How could he have let her get so close, and not know?...How did he not know about this? Wasn't there some sort of sign. He was a police officer, a detective of his own rights if you will, how could he have not SEEN this? Saitou had a cigarette in his lips in seconds puffing slowly. He wasn't the man to cry, no Hajime was a hard man and as tough as nails. He contemplated on the subject, playing it back through his head, as his amber eyes grew cold.  
  
He was gone most of the time, work called for him to be away and traveling at certain points, but he always made sure she knew of his affections. He wrote to her frequently and often, and came home quickly to see her. She was always happy to see him, now as he looked back on the occasions...too happy. She was always so nervous when he arrived, but he took that as excitement and anxiety for his return. He had been careless. To let such an obvious blunder occur because HE wasn't thinking clearly. It had been a mistake!  
  
He slowly became aware of a constant thumping. Blinking and flicking the burn't ciggarette into the ashtray, which was overflowing onto the mountain of paperwork he was supposed to be finishing, he realized it was the door.  
  
"Hmm" He replied lighting up another Ciggarette and going back to his paper work. The door opened heisitantly.  
  
"Ano...Fujita san, the captain is out at the moment and we have one of the adjitators for another street brawl here. Would you mind handling the suspect, while the captain is away?" The timid officer asked, knowing that Fujita san was never a man to be trifled with, but even more so as his moods had grown increasingly volatile in the past few days.  
  
Saitou sighed and scowled taking another deep drag of his ciggarette. Just like this office in Kyoto. There own people were so incompetent that they couldn't handle a simple street scuffle. This was why the Meiji era was having so much difficulty because of idiots like these men who he had to bail out of their difficulties. He had been transferred here as an attempt to "get away" from Tokyo for a while. Bullshit. He knew his own commanding officer was trying to be sympathetic. Did they ever consider that he didn't want their sympathy? No! instead they shipped him to Kyoto to this damned incompetent force with bad lighting and a smaller office! They didn't even let him keep Chou, his subordiante assitant whom he'd taken from the Kyoto "incident". NO! They switched Chou to a COMPETENT working force and left him high and dry with these fumbling idiots! They didn't even know how to properly FILE the paperwork he did, much less use the detailed information he provided. DAMN THEM ALL!  
  
"Ano Fujita san..here is the suspect" The officer said, pulling him out of his thoughts and bringing in a short, bemuddled and fairly torn up.. boy? No, Saitou grimaced as he saw a long green braid snaking over a shoulder....and an obnoxious pink bow on a ninja gi. The girl, one weasel oniwabanshuu member, refused to look at him and kept her face to the floor.  
  
"Leave us" Saitou snapped, lighting another cigarrete.  
  
Misao looked up, and then regretted it.  
  
"S-saitou?" She questioned, astonished.  
  
"Yea, Itachi, why the hell are you causing problems on the streets? Don't you have anything better to do? Like Shinomori to be stalking?"  
  
Her sea foam green eyes shot up and darkened, it was then that Saitou noticed the gash on her eyebrow.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, examining her from head to toe and taking another drag of his ciggarette.  
  
"It was just a stupid fight, nothing more" Misao replied dryly, looking away.  
  
"You're a shitty liar, Itachi girl, what happened?"  
  
Misao said nothing.  
  
"Listen, itachi. Honestly, it doesn't matter what you did, or why you did it. While I'm in Kyoto, there will be NO street fighting or other random various acts of stupidity on my watch here. If you do end up in another brawl, I will see to it personally that your ass is dragged back here in a jail cell until Shinomori feels sorry enough to bail you." Saitou said standing up.  
  
"Then I guess I'll be seeing you, Saitou" Misao replied, her eyes taking on an icey glare common to Shinomori, but certainly not itachi.She had changed, an interesting development in and of itself. Saitou would have to save this information for later. In the meantime, Misao made a move for the door.  
  
"I have not released you yet Itachi, you still violated SEVERAL laws, and you haven't explained your actions or the other parties involved. I have to file a report" *damn you* "On this incident, and I make sure I'm thorough" He replied.  
  
Misao tensed, her glare boring into his amber eyes with a rather fierce intensity. Saitou let a smirk slide across his features, making her irked glare double in ferocity.  
  
"So...this isn't a warning? How much time do I have to spend here?'  
  
"As long as it takes for you to tell me what went on so I can file the paperwork, Itachi" Saitou replied, sitting back down at his desk and going back to his mountain of paperwork.  
  
Hours passed easily in the small cramped little office he had been given. Occasionally a police officer came in to pile on the paperwork. When they entered, there was such an awkward silence, and such a storm of tension in the air, that he hustled to leave and wouldn't come back. Misao sat there, her jade eyes still full of fury, glaring at him. She could've escaped, but she knew better than to try, less she get more demerits against her and an even more infuriating Saitou. He technically could jail her, and Misao wasn't about to underestimate him for a second. She was within the clutches of the Mibu Wolf....and hating every second of it.  
  
His office, if one could deem such a disasterous place an office, was small. The floor was so old it was starting to peel, along with the walls. It fit his desk and the mountain of paperwork. The only thing that really stood out on said desk, was a blue ash tray which was overflowing onto his paperwork. The last note of interest was the green file cabinet, holding said paperwork and whatever else Saitou did. She cringed as he lit up another ciggarette. He'd already gone through a pack, and the smell was ghastly.  
  
She coughed, every now and then, the smell making her sick, but she wouldn't complain. She was starting to get used to sick smell, but not without consequences. She had splitting headache, a bad temper, and the blood on her forehead had dried crusty, and was itching. Worst off about his damned stupid office there wasn't even a window! She sad idly in her chair, twitching every now and then, but avoiding scratching the wounds. She had lost a bit of blood, and needed to take care of the wounds soon! She couldn't tell Saitou that though. He ignored her for the most part, continueing through his paperwork, occasionally looking up when he put the finished document on another stack, which was gradually growing as the hours went by.  
  
Saitou finished his last bit of paperwork, and stood up stretching and cracking his neck and knuckles. Having temporarily forgotton about Itachi he was midly shocked when she stood up as well. Of course, who could tell when Saitou Hajime looked shocked, though. The hard amber eyes glittered with malicious intent as he looked at Misao. Misao looked away before long, unable to face those eyes.  
  
"Well Itachi, I must say it has been an amusing day. Now I can either go home, and let you get off with a warning, which *won't* happen. Or I can torment you while I file my paperwork and lock you up until tomorrow, or whenever you're ready to speak to me. It is of course, your choice" With an evil sneer he crossed his arms and waited, all the while with that damn smirk!  
  
"He compromised the honour of the Oniwabanshuu" Misao said softly, but her tone was rigid and tense.  
  
"That won't fill my report Itachi. You have to tell me who it was, exactly what happened, and all the details that you gathered from the situation. If you had done this earlier you'd probably remember it with much more clarity, and had a chance that the suspects could've been apprehended, but no...you had to be stubborn and prove something." Saitou provoked.  
  
"He said I was tantamount to a WHORE. He told me that the Oniwabanshuu had no honour and accused us of still having dealings with the opium TRADE" Misao said, biting off a sob. Her eyes turned jade, hardening to keep in the tears she felt coming.  
  
Saitou said nothing for a moment. So..it was a matter of honour.  
  
"Listen Itachi, I don't care what he said about the Oniwabanshuu's honour. You were deliberately breaking the law, when you decided to fight. You shouldn't have let that man's tauntings provoke you into a fight-"  
  
"He hit me first Saitou! And then he SPIT OF ME. Did you not NOTICE my swollen CHEEK" Misao cried standing up. He then took notice of her limp. So...it hadn't been itachi's fault to start off with. He felt pity for her, the claimed "Okashira" trying depserately to defend the honour of the Oniwabanshuu, but he could not condone such acts.  
  
"I'm sorry for your pain Itachi-"  
  
"Spare me Saitou, you of all people could care less" *even less than Aoshi* her mind jeered .  
  
"But my warning still stands, if you fight again Misao, I WILL arrest you, even if he challenged you, and you WILL pay your time in jail."  
  
"and I still hold to what I said Saitou, I'll be seeing you around" With that Misao slammed the door leaving. Saitou didn't try to stop her. He was mildly impressed that she had fought. She had taked her own casualties, and her limp was not missed by Saitou's keen eyes.However, he had the law to uphold and would NOT allow her to continue with such a stupid and reckless decision. He'd have to have her tailed and made a note of it. They usually waited three days, unless it was to occur tomorrow...he'd figure it out in the morning, for now he took his ashtray and dumped it out, grabbed his coat and called it a night. Then he had a better plan.  
  
Misao sprinted from the office as fast as her feet would carrry her. It was already dark, and Jiya and the others would worry. Except Aoshi sama, she thought bitterly. Then she Hit something hard and solid, and fell to the ground.  
  
"Misao, where have you been?"  
  
Misao froze as she looked up into the ice cold eyes of Shinomori Aoshi. With his trench coat on and his Kodachi out, she knew he had been sent to look for her. Damn him, she gritted her teeth. Why were they worried?  
  
"Out." Misao replied, getting to her feet and shirking off his assisting arm. She limped through the streets.  
  
"Don't be pert." Aoshi said grabbing her by the arm. Misao hissed at the pain and slipped her arm away. Aoshi did not fail to notice her cringe of pain.  
  
"Where have you been?" He persisted.  
  
"What do you CARE?" Misao replied angrily, in pain and hurting and feeling the tears rise and fall down her cheeks. *Stop that!* she scolded mentally and forced herself to stop crying.  
  
"The others were worried about you. Okina has been pacing for hours..."  
  
"AGAIN, Why do YOU care Aoshi- sama? It's none of your concern! I'm fine, see?" Misao replied, turning away and walking back to the Aoi-ya.  
  
"Why were you with Saitou?" Aoshi continued. Misao froze. She said nothing for a while.  
  
"Tell me" Aoshi persisted.  
  
"I'm going back to the Aoi-ya Aoshi *sama*." Misao replied continueing to walk and gritted her teeth. Aoshi could not let such an insulent act go unpunished. She would tell him what was going on. He grabbed her other arm and yanked her back, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Tell me what happened" Aoshi demanded again, his eyes hardening.  
  
"As Okashira I demand that you let go of my ARM" Misao ordered, her usually sea foam green eyes turning to Jade fire. Aoshi released her and she continued on to the Aoi-ya. They were there shortly and she opened the gate, and walked in through the shouji door angrily. Okina looked up.  
  
"MISAO chan! Where have you been my child? We were so worried about you!" Okina asked, coming close to her. Misao brushed him off and went up the stairs.  
  
"Misao?" Okon questioned.  
  
"I'm taking a bath" Misao's curt reply came as she walked up the stairs. "And then going to sleep".  
  
"Omasu, if you would get out the bandages for Misao's wounds and lay them on her bed, Shiro, if you would draw a bath for Misao chan, and Okon if you would get some food for Misao, I will go discuss what happened with Aoshi." Okina ordered. The Oniwabanshuu set out to their tasks, and Okina stepped outside of the Aoi-ya.  
  
"Aoshi" Okina acknowledged and walked towards him.  
  
"Okina" Aoshi nodded, sheathing his kodachi.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"She wouldn't say, but she had dealings with Saitou Hajime, for well over 5 hours" Aoshi replied, taking his trench coat off. Misao listened from an open window, upstairs. So they knew she had been at the police station. So what?  
  
Someone came out through the shouji.  
  
"Sumimasen, Okina san, Aoshi sama, One of the customers today said there was scuffle in town. He said that someone had insulted the honour of the Oniwabanshuu and that a fight had proceeded, until the police came and escorted someone off." Okon said.  
  
"Thank you Okon, see to it now that Misao has some food brought up, and tell her that her bath is ready" Okina replied eyeing Aoshi. Aoshi stood rigid and stern as ever.  
  
"Someone questioned the honour of the Oniwabanshuu..."Okina stated softly.  
  
"I will go out tomorrow" Aoshi replied.  
  
"It was obviously Misao chan that was involved in the skirmish, and that would attribute to her wounds and such. Who would dare be so bold with a girl?"  
  
"She is the Okashira, Okina" Aoshi replied.  
  
"You and I both know better, but I assumed the people of Kyoto knew as well."Okina sighed. Misao gritted her teeth against her rising anger. How could he say something like that!  
  
"We will have to keep a sharp eye out for Misao. I do not wish any more harm to come of her. Perhaps it was a mistake, letting her join the Oniwabanshuu and practice the arts. She should start becoming a woman" Okina said. Misao bit back the tears that came to her eyes.  
  
"Aa" Aoshi agreed. "She should stop this charade, and start becoming a proper woman, rather than a would be ninja" Misao couldn't listen to anymore. She headed to the bath, her lip quivering with rage, and withheld tears.  
  
"Aoshi, where is Misao right now?" Okina asked.  
  
"On her way to the bath" Aoshi replied honeing in on her ki.  
  
"Very good. Tommorow then? Oyasumi" Okina said going back inside.  
  
Misao slunk into the tub biting back cries of pain, as her wounds submerged into the water. She had to clean them, but it stung, so fiercely. She wiped the tears from her eyes by submerging her face in the water. Slowly she undid her braid in the water and realized that her own blood was caked into it. She had been holding in the tears for so long. Now she let them out, quietly sobbing in her disgrace, as a girl, as Okashira, as ninja, and obviously as an Oniwabanshuu.  
  
Having cleaned and cried out most of her grief, Misao slipped into some clean clothes and made her way slowly, but painfully, up the stairs. She would be there in 3 days. She needed to treat her wounds but first thing tomorrow she would be training. She would NOT let such a foul mouthed man go unpunished. Like it or not SHE was the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, even if they didn't treat her as such. She would defend the honour of the Oniwabanshuu, even if it meant jail, or death!  
  
Saitou Hajime, slunk about the streets of Kyoto, remembering his way through the alleys. Eventually he made his to the door of the Aoi-ya, flicking a cigarrette into the dirt as he did. With in seconds he recognized Aoshi's Ki and brought his sword up to block an oncoming blow. Saitou met face to face with Shinomori, guarding against his two kodachi with practiced ease. He shook off the swords, and Aoshi retreated back a few yards.  
  
"Saitou" Aoshi acknowledged darkly.  
  
"Hm" Saitou smirked. So Aoshi was still as good as he had been a few months ago. Saitou was afraid the younger fool had digressed in his training and was pleasantly surpsied that the younger man had continued, despite his emotional baggage. He still wasn't close to touching Him, but he was a semi worthy opponent, useful at times for information, and not to be under estimated, or forgotten.  
  
"Why are you here?" Aoshi asked, as a comfortable silence flowed through the air. Both preferred the silence to idle chatter.  
  
"I just came by to check up on Itachi" His amber eyes gleamed and Aoshi's emotionless face darkened "To make sure she got home safe" he finished with a smirk.  
  
"Why are you here in Kyoto, Saitou?" Aoshi pressed, knowing Saitou was being irritating on purpose.  
  
"So cold Shinormori! I wanted to see you! Where else can I find such amusement in the form of a block of ice?" Saitou replied with false gusto and another one of his evil smirks.  
  
"Why is a wolf walking a girl home?" Aoshi asked fiercely.  
  
"Perhaps it's because the Wolf enjoys playings with the little girl" Saitou replied, enjoying the angery emotions flaring off of Aoshi's Ki.  
  
"What happened?" Aoshi demanded.  
  
"Oh?" Saitou asked. So the little ninja girl hadn't told him what had gone on. Saitou grinned. This was just too delicious to pass up.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Saitou baited him, waiting. Aoshi grimaced, his hands on his kodachi clenching in anger.  
  
"Yes," Aoshi said painfully. "I would"  
  
Saitou laughed. Shinomori was so very amusing when forced into a corner. Saitou had to be careful now, because even Shinomori had a temper when he wished.  
  
"What would you be willing to offer for such costly information?" Saitou asked, knowingly that he could not, with a "just" conscience, give out personal information without good reason to do so. Aoshi's teeth clenched and grinded, as he considered his options. He could wait until tomorrow and ask the townspeople, but by then Misao would have planned something and he would have to rely on the hearsay of gossip. By tomorrow Misao would've faced 80 mens witrh lizard tongues and flaming breaths, rather than what *actually* happened and Aoshi would have to slowly mend the bits and pieces together. She would've had to tell Saitou the truth, and it seemed lengthy by the 5 hours she spent there. Aoshi had his suspicitions about that incident too, but for now he would cooperate with Saitou.  
  
"You know the worth of Oniwabanshuu information" Aoshi replied carefully making his point clear without infringing on Saitou's honour.  
  
"Ah, I do" Saitou replied, accesing the information correctly. Shinomori would owe him a hefty favor for this.  
  
"Misao was apparently attacked in the middle of the market place today at about 1:30. She had been carrying a bag of peaches home, when her attacker allegedly punched her in the face and spit on her declaring the dishounour of the Oniwabanshuu." Saitou said waiting for Aoshi to ask questions.  
  
"She didn't start the fight?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"Iie, according to the questioned witnesses."  
  
"Continue" Aoshi said, pondering.  
  
"She paused, going on with her justice tirade, and then proceeded to jump kick the man in the jaw. It would seem from my men's report that she broke it, but they're the very definition of incompetency so" Saitou shrugged.  
  
Aoshi nodded motioning for him to continue.  
  
"His other lackeys joined in and Misao fended them off till my men came to break up the fight. She was reluctantly carried back to my department, where I had to deal with the annoying itachi until she'd told me what she'd done. Need anything else Shinomori?" Saitou asked loving every hated glare he received from Aoshi.  
  
He would save the favor, holding it high over the "former Okashira's" head, and call it in on an important and annoyingly lengthy case.  
  
"Iie, Saitou" Aoshi replied, turning his back on him, and walking back inside the Aoi-ya. Saitou smirked and lit up another cigarrette.  
  
"Oyasumi, Shinomori" Saitou replied sarcastically, and walked back down the streets of Kyoto to his crappy little shack that the department had given him for his use. 


	2. Chapter 2

((An: AHGGGG I went to like 3 stores to try and find the new RK action figures. I want the Aoshi figure DAMN IT! If you have a Gamestop or any other anime action figure related store nearby GO AND GET ONE!!! They have Battousai, Hiko, Soujiro, Aoshi, and Shishio. The first set had Saitou!!! But yea...This is again an alternate pairing. For all you Aoshi Misao fans Gomen! I like the idea of that couple too but...for now...this story stays as is!  
  
Once again thanks to Buffybot76 who prereads most of my crappy fanfiction. If you haven't read HER fics you should!  
  
** are for thoughts and for emphasis on words  
  
Ooh! Japanese words that's people might not know!  
  
Shouji- the cool paper made doors that have inlays of wood panels and junk.  
  
San- Polite tag ending to a name. If you don't use one your being impolite  
  
Itachi- Weasel  
  
Ne- Right? It goes at the end of a sentence  
  
Tabi- split toed socks that the Japanese wear *giggle*I have a pair of my own!  
  
Baka- Fool, idiot  
  
Shimatta- damn it  
  
Ohayou- Good morning (Informal)  
  
Gomen nasai- I'm sorry (semi formal) ))  
  
Misao tossed and turned in her futon. The sun was already well out and in her eyes. Technically she was supposed to get up long before now, but she didn't want to. She hadn't slept well last night. She kept thinking about what Aoshi and Okina had said to her. About growing up and acting like a woman. About her "pretending to be a ninja". Was she pretending? She looked back on her actions and flushed burying her head deeper into the pillow. So they'd been right about her actions. She shouldn't have been provoked into battle by such a low class ruffian. That fight wouldn't have even started if Misao had simply brushed by him.  
  
*BUT he had punched her!* Her mind screamed! But she shouldn't have reacted with violence. Aoshi wouldn't have cared if it had been him. Aoshi would've dodged the punch. *But you're not AOSHI!* Misao sighed wiping away a few unbidden tears. It seemed like everything she was would have to be oppressed if she were to "Grow up". But how could that be? She liked the way she was just fine! How could she grow up if it meant loosing everything that she was in order to be some silent submissive housewife? She would learn to hold her tongue a bit more, and she would learn a little bit of humility and quietness, but she refused to become completely what they wanted for her.  
  
She could hear noise downstairs, which meant people were up and probably expected her to be. She sighed. Rolling out of her futon onto the cold hard floor, she shivered and was on her feet quickly. Unfortunately she'd forgotten about her wounds and covered her mouth to muffle her cry of pain. She was so sore! She slowly went to her closet, to get clothes for the day. She didn't want to dress in her ninja uniform today. Her cheeks flushed in shame. Why did they make her feel so uncomfortable with herself? That wasn't what an Okashira, or a grandfather does!  
  
She did have a few Kimonos....but she didn't know how to wear them. Hmm...she'd have to get Omasu and Okon to help her, but certainly they'd be willing to ne? She threw on her ninja out fit for the moment. She'd change into the Kimono soon enough with Okon and Omasu's help. She needed to fold up her futon and clean up her room a bit more. Since when was she so self- conscious about everything? *since they mocked everything I was* her mind prompted. Scowling, she finished quickly and started to put on her tabi. She'd need to wrap her ankle extra tight to walk on it. She had sprained it before, and the tighter wrappings had worked fine. Besides this sprain was light. Finishing her wrappings and tabi she slid on her sandals, and made her way down the stairs. She hummed slightly to herself but stopped at the bottom of the first set of stairs as she heard Okon and Omasu.  
  
"We don't have any peaches for lunch?"Okon asked.  
  
"Iie Okon san" Omasu replied, not looking as she was busy frying tempura  
  
"That's odd. MISAO! MISAO! WE NEED YOU TO GO SOME PEAC-"Okon had cried before Omasu had clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"BAKA! Misao went to go peaches the other day. Shimatta Okon san! Do you really want to send her out again?" Omasu scolded.  
  
Okon gasped. "G-gomen Nasai! I didn't realize-"  
  
Misao had come down the stairs at this point. Biting her lip to keep tears from running down her face she decided to go straight into the kitchen. She put on a fake smile, and pretended to be her usual normal self.  
  
"OHAAAAYOU Okon san, Omasu san, You called me for something?" Misao asked politely.  
  
"Uhh...iie Misao chan w-we were just arguing" Omasu said stuttering.  
  
"They asked you to pick up some more peaches today Misao chan." Okina replied, looking up from his newspaper. (AN:I believe they did have newspapers back then *shrug* forgive me if they don't!)  
  
"That's fine" Misao said shrugging. She wasn't about to let them think she was concerned. "Okon san, would you mind helping me with something upstairs before I go out?" Misao asked.  
  
"Um...sure Misao chan" Okon replied wiping her hands on a towel and following Misao upstairs. Misao nearly choked on the chan part. She scowled, hiding it from Okon as she made her way up the stairs. So even they thought of her as a child.  
  
"What was it you needed?" Okon asked, curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"I need you to help me put on a Kimono" Misao replied simply.  
  
Okon gasped "B-but why would you want to wear a Kimono?" She asked incredulously  
  
"BECAUSE I do Okay?" Misao replied, flustered.  
  
"Well Misao chan, I will help you, but it's a bit hot for a formal Kimono, so lets put you in a Yukata for today?" Okon said looking through her closet.  
  
Misao had been given several Kimono and Yukata from her mother's wardrobes. So she had all necessary pieces including the fancy and lightly dressy Obi and the hair accessories should one need them, along with the Obijime among other things. With in a half an hour Misao was in a nice light Yukata with all the under robes in place. The Yukata itself was white with blue and pink flowers. She wore a light blue Obi and Okon had clipped her braid in a secure bun and placed a lily barrette in her hair. Misao turned to look at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Thank you very much Okon san." Misao replied, grateful.  
  
"You look wonderful Misao ch- well I guess it would be san now ne?" Okon replied with a giggle. This sent Misao into giggles and the tension around the air broke. It felt good to laugh after all the tears she'd cried last night.  
  
Okon wiped tears from her eyes. "My, My, Misao san, you are growing into a beautiful woman."  
  
"I really appreciate you saying that Okon san, but for now I should go get the peaches."  
  
Okon nodded and wished her well on her trip. Misao headed down the stairs carefully. She wouldn't rip this Yukata. It was her mothers. She berated herself fiercely to walk slowly. Although walking slowly for Misao, was still a quick pace. Okina's eyebrow arched as she came down the stairs. Omasu turned and dropped her pan of rice.  
  
"Misao chan! You look so pretty!" Omasu said recovering the rice.  
  
"Thank you" Misao replied shyly.  
  
"Where are you going Misao chan? Especially in your mother's Yukata?" Okina asked speculatively, and set his newspaper down.  
  
"I was going to go to the market to pick up peaches Jiya..." Misao replied frowning.  
  
Okina sat for a moment, considering. Misao bit her lip; sure that he wouldn't let her out of the house. He waved his hand.  
  
"Go Misao chan" he replied.  
  
Misao smiled brightly and headed for the door.  
  
"But Aoshi must go with you"  
  
Misao nearly tripped going out said door. The LAST person she wanted to take was him. She scowled. Normally she'd rush back in there and scream at Jiya about how unfair it was and how she could take care of herself. However she couldn't do that. It would be "too childish" and ruin the whole point of her wearing a Yukata and making an effort to grow up. She sighed and bit her lip, a nervous habit she'd picked up. She couldn't directly disobey Jiya's orders without serious repercussions. She had to go find Aoshi and bear with him as she picked up the peaches. She couldn't fight in a Yukata anyway, and having somebody there would be helpful. she told herself sullenly, trying to be optimistic.  
  
Aoshi was training. She bit her lip again, wishing that she could do anything except ask HIM to go with her. Making her way to the training room carefully she paused waiting for a good time to ask him. Aoshi was using his Kodachi at the moment, slowly flowing from form to form. Misao watched, awed by how graceful his movements were, even if slow. He was working on his form at the moment, proceeding slowly so that he knew every transitional movement without having to think about it. It was handy in a fight to be able to flow from motion to motion, move to move and react without hesitation. He looked perfect going through each move without flaw.  
  
Misao felt a tight pain in her chest as she watched him. She loved him with all of her heart, but she would never be worthy of him. Misao was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Aoshi trying to ask her something until he grabbed her shoulder. Misao flinched under his rough touch, but it woke her up and she sidestepped his arm, getting out of his arm's reach.  
  
"G-gomen nasai Aoshi-sama" She gritted her teeth as she called him that. She had to prove to him she was growing up and not some child that stalked him.  
  
"Do you need something Misao?" Aoshi asked again staring at her. She was wearing her mother's yukata. She looked just like her in it, except her mother had been a bit taller.  
  
"I-"Misao started, hating every minute of it.  
  
"Playing dress up Itachi? It doesn't suit you. I wonder who you're trying to impress? " Saitou said, rounding the corner and smirking towards Aoshi. Misao clenched her fists.  
  
"Ohayou Saitou" She replied in a very tight monotone voice. She refused to be provoked. "Now what the hell are you doing here at the Aoi-ya?" Misao replied, walking between Aoshi and Saitou.  
  
"I decided to pay a visit. Did you miss me Itachi?" He replied grinning.  
  
Misao grit her teeth, trying not to bash the damned Mibu wolf over the head. Must not try to kill him must be calm in front of Aoshi sama...damn it Aoshi!!!!  
  
Aoshi stood, kodachi in hand. "What do you need Saitou?" Aoshi asked stepping out of the training area.  
  
"Only to annoy the hell out of Itachi and make sure she isn't doing anything stupid Shinomori. Now put your toys away before I show you how to fly" Saitou ordered, amber eyes glittering dangerously as he hand went to his sword. Aoshi clenched his teeth, unmoving. Misao eyed the two and realized what was going on. She wasn't going to let them duel! She stepped between them.  
  
"You're not welcome here Saitou, however since you did show up so un expectantly and want to keep me out of trouble, you can accompany me to the marketplace to go buy some peaches. Goodbye Aoshi- sama" Misao said taking his arm and continuing to walk.  
  
To say that Saitou was surprised didn't begin to describe the situation. He felt an electric shock go up his arm when she grabbed it. She had soft hands. She was wearing some sort of perfume. Peach blossoms, now that he thought of it. His mind strayed briefly to Tokio who wore a mountain flower scent and pushed those thoughts away. Itachi was most definitely NOT Tokio. Aoshi too was shocked as he watched Misao take Saitou off. Saitou's sharp observations did not miss his startled, shocked and offended face. Saitou, wanting to make the most of his insults, and seeing the effect it had on Shinomori decided to play it up.  
  
"We'll be seeing you Shinomori" He replied winking." I'll bring her back before dark" It had nothing to do with the fact that Itachi had wrapped her soft, small, arm around his, or that she really did look lovely in her Yukata. Or that she smelled wonderful. None at all! They walked out of the Aoi-ya and Misao took her hand back. Saitou smirked. So Itachi was trying to impress Shinomori by dressing up. Stupid girl. Shinomori couldn't appreciate any women, much less a short, scrawny little girl like Misao.  
  
Misao said nothing, after taking her hand from Saitou's which she hadn't really remembered doing until just then. She flushed uncomfortably, and then wondered why Saitou was STILL with her. Why hadn't he fought her? He had gone with her almost willingly. These thoughts made her extremely uncomfortable. She decided she should make light conversation.  
  
"How is your Wife?" Misao asked. Saitou clenched his teeth. *She had to ask THAT question didn't she?*  
  
Saitou didn't understand why she'd taken him. Was this some lame attempt to make Shinomori jealous? What WAS she trying to do by bringing him along? He wasn't sure what her motives were, but at least he could tail her properly, and keep her out of trouble. That was his reason for going with the little Itachi, in a yukata. Tailing her....nothing more.  
  
"Why do you want to know Itachi?" Saitou asked, watching her flush uncomfortably as her anger rose.  
  
"Look Saitou I was TRYING to be nice and make NORMAL conversation. Why what's wrong with your wife Saitou?" Misao said throwing it back at him.  
  
Saitou's eyes hardened dangerous amber. Then they softened back into a bronze gold color. The amused smirk returned to his face.  
  
"I wouldn't know, Last time I'd heard she'd run off with some damned farmer." Saitou replied knowing it would make Itachi uncomfortable. She flushed red with shame.  
  
"Gomen Nasai Saitou. I-I had no idea-"Misao stammered.  
  
"I'm not Itachi, and you usually don't have a clue, so I'm adapting well." Saitou replied.  
  
"Why do you ENJOY making people angry?" Misao demanded, furious.  
  
"Maybe because it's fun? maybe it's so I know what they'll do if they're angry enough? Or maybe I just get my kicks off pissing people off." Saitou replied shrugging. WITH THAT DAMNED SMIRK ON HIS FACE.  
  
"Or Maybe it's because you're an evil sadistic old man" Misao replied angrily. Saitou stopped, his eyes taking on that same dangerous gleam. He grabbed her arm and brought the back of his hand up.  
  
"I should hit you for saying something so insolent....Know THIS Itachi, there are A LOT worse men in this world than me. Hopefully you'll never have to meet those who are truly evil, if you consider me as such. There are men who'd tear you to pieces without a second thought..." Saitou said releasing her arm, but not his piercing amber gaze as he walked on.  
  
Misao flinched under his gaze. For a second she remembered long about something about Aoshi. He had hit her for being so bold once. She never remembered being so frightened of him in her life. His eyes had taken on a similar, but even more dangerous gleam. Saitou noticed the growing space between them and that Misao was walking quicker. Her Ki was finicky. Itachi had been frightened.  
  
"Itachi, wait" Saitou said rolling his eyes exasperatingly. Misao stopped. "Just... don't *ever* accuse me of being evil" Saitou said compromising. Misao nodded.  
  
"I didn't know it was offensive to you....gomen nasai Saitou" Misao said bowing her head.  
  
"And what do you mean by OLD?" Saitou demanded. Misao looked at him and her eyes brightened to a sea foam green. She started to giggle which flowed into laughter.  
  
"Humph" Saitou muttered. "Go buy your peaches Itachi" Saitou said pointing out the peach stall.  
  
"The sooner we get this pointless trip over the better." Saitou murmured, leaning against the side of a stand while Misao purchased her fruits. He handed her a bag, so that she could choose which ones she deemed worthy. Misao flushed, but took the bag and made her examinations of the fruit. After filling her bag, she proceeded to talk with the seller. She smiled brightly as their business was finished, thanking him for his generosity. Saitou's eyebrow arched.  
  
"That man gave me the peaches for free! He said it was because I gave that ugly baka from yesterday such a great pummeling" Misao cried happily, as she balanced the weight of the bag of peaches on her hip. Any idiot could see she was struggling, but Misao just held her head up high and continued on. Saitou rolled his eyes. Itachi was so exasperating. Did she know she couldn't carry the peaches? NO, she'd kill herself trying and end up in a mess on the floor. Saitou nearly groaned at the frustration of it all.  
  
"Do you want to drop your "earned" peaches?" Saitou questioned her, lighting a cigarette.  
  
"No" Misao replied, struggling with them still.  
  
"Then give me the damn bag Itachi" Saitou replied, feeling generous after getting his nicotine fix. Misao flushed uncomfortably.  
  
"I couldn't! I can carry it myself Saitou, I just needed you to accompany me because Jiya said-"  
  
"Itachi" Saitou said, silencing her protests. That explained her intentions. So she hadn't been wanting to make Aoshi jealous. Okina, or as she had affectionately deemed "Jiya" had forced her. Had he also made her start dressing in Yukata? Or was that her own choice? Hmm...Saitou pondered over her appearance. Itachi Had changed. The mental note he had made yesterday stuck with him. And for the better.  
  
"Hai" She murmured looking at the ground.  
  
"Give me the bag" Saitou ordered firmly. She handed the bag over hesitantly, and Saitou carried the burden.  
  
"OH!" Misao gasped as they were about half a block from the Aoi-ya.  
  
Saitou frowned. "What now Itachi?"  
  
"I'm supposed to cook dinner tonight! Ahhgg! Misao how could you be such a baka and forget!" She cried pacing around in a circle quickly. Unfortunately she had forgotten she was wearing a Yukata and tripped, about to fall in a huge pile of mud. Saitou swore, ditching his cigarette, which was pretty much done anyways, and shot out with his right arm, sparing her from the fall. It took her a while to get over the shock of not falling. Saitou sighed and grabbed her shoulder, righting her.  
  
"Geez Itachi, you'd think that with your baka clumsiness, you'd never worn a yukata before" Saitou said lifting the sinking bag of peaches so he could get a more firm grasp on them. Misao flushed a red purple color. She'd never worn a yukata before? THAT was amusing, his typical wolfish grin appeared on his face, as Misao kept her eyes on the ground, still trying to overcome her embarrassment. Then an alarming thought occurred to him. Who HAD she worn that Yukata for if not for Shinomori? Certainly not him? He peered down at her, as her face was gradually returning to a semi normal shade.  
  
"Saitou....Umm...would you mind coming with me to go get some food from the market for dinner?" Misao asked hesitantly.  
  
Saitou rolled his eyes.  
  
"Only if you promise not to trip any more"  
  
"But then I'd have to change!" Misao complained.  
  
"You've got 10 minutes Itachi and then I'm leaving" Saitou said leaning against the wall, in desperate need of a cigarette.  
  
"Eep!" Misao cried, lifting her yukata up a bit to allow more movement...and give Saitou a view of her slim creamy calves, and start to run for the Aoi- ya. Saitou scowled at the thought. What was leading him to think about the little Itachi so much? *Tokio* he grimaced, knowing exactly what was provoking the thoughts. He was still irked about her, but it didn't really matter at the moment did it.  
  
He was still curious about Who she was wearing the Yukata for. Certainly the weasel couldn't have feelings for him. Despite the way he had teased Shinomori earlier, he had no intentions for Itachi whatsoever. *or did he?* his mind echoed. Shaking his head, and taking a deep drag of his cigarette he pondered thoughtfully over exactly what his intentions for Itachi were. Certainly he needed to tail her in order to avoid the fight she obviously planned. It wasn't today, that was for sure. Perhaps if he could keep finding excuses to end up here he could keep her busy long enough for her to forget about her fight.  
  
*As if she would* his mind berated. *She's young, and naïve, not stupid* he had to keep reminding himself. She'd find a way there because she refused to let the honor of the Oniwabanshuu be stained by some false rumors. The fact that she was the "claimed" Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu didn't help. It was admirable what she was doing but she didn't stand a chance against any mediocre swordsman, ninja or hand-to-hand fighter. She knew more than any average dolts...including his police force...(Saitou stifled a groan as he thought back to his police force) but certainly not enough to defeat anyone. That and Saitou didn't necessarily know that these men Misao has fought were average ordinary dolts.  
  
Saitou sighed, continuing his cigarette. His favored foreign habit, he had become addicted to the little fire sticks. For other people they caused serious coughs and hacking. Saitou was certainly not an average ordinary person, so they didn't hamper him. (An: At least not yet ya baka wolf! -_- ') He breathed as easily as anyone else, bereft of the "smokers hack" that people tended to get. He waited impatiently, wondering what was taking Itachi so long. He stared at the sun. It was starting to get darker out, although the sun was still up in the sky. They had about an hour till sun down, and while Saitou didn't care too much about the time, he did want to get Itachi back before dark.  
  
Not 5 minutes later, Misao was running out trying to pull her wrappings around her tabi up, her braid flipping in effort. Saitou flicked her cigarette into the dirt, glad for her to be back in her ninja get up. At least he was used to that. He handed her the bag of peaches.  
  
"OH!" She cried having forgotten about them and took off to run inside.  
  
Saitou made his way down the dirt road back up towards the market place, cigarette in hand, and one on the hand of the hilt of his sword. The orange sun glowed behind him, slowly going down.  
  
"Oi! Saitou! WAIT UP!" He heard Misao cry, scuffling into a run to follow. Saitou grinned. It was proving to be an interesting day indeed. 


	3. Chapter 3

((AN: I really like how this is coming out *happy happy dance* I haven't written anything so good in a while *points to crappy fics* Yea yea...I know! *sticks her tongue out* Lemme alone! I just removed 2 of my stories *deep sigh of sadness* they sucked anyway and it was with one of my made up characters so nobody understood it anyways. Blahck It still sucks though.*feels like she removed a kidney or something* O_o  
  
I was looking over the 2nd chapter and I noticed one particular spelling error that stuck out "For a second she remembered long about something about Aoshi" *_* *flushes embarrased* Gomen!!!  
  
I think I'm dislexic or something because I tend to type words backwords and sentences in backwords orders *still beet red*  
  
Once again this story was inspired by and preread by Buffybot76 (my beta reader/muse/superhero ^_^) and also to give credit to all the other S&M fics out there, you guys put the ideas in my head and Buffy just poked me into writing one! *lol*  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chibi Saitou- Hey Baka Sakuseisha (writer) you forgot something *cigarette burning*  
  
Me- *eyes blink innocently* Oro?  
  
CS- *grimaces* If you start acting like him I swear I'll Gatotsu your ass off FF.net, YOU know what I'm talking about! *smug smirk*  
  
Me- *pout pout cry cry* I do not own Rk...  
  
CS- *poke* OR?  
  
Me- or ANY of it's characters or anything *grumpy* Ya happy now?))  
  
"Baka Onna" Saitou complained, carrying armfuls of groceries. Misao giggled promptly as she was carrying the herbs that they needed and nothing else. The day with Saitou had proved....very interesting...She continued to laugh.  
  
"Do you think you have ENOUGH to cook dinner ITACHI?' Saitou complained.  
  
"Well there are 7 mouths to feed back at the Aoi-ya" Misao said smiling brightly. They were almost home. She almost regretted saying goodbye to Saitou as he had proven very helpful with her today, carrying groceries, and accompanying her to the market instead of her having to ask Aoshi. Almost, she reminded herself sharply. He was better company than Aoshi, but certainly more rude, pointing out every fault and negative thing about her along the way.  
  
*But he had caught her before falling in the mud* she reminded herself flushing. She opened the gate at the Aoiya, entering into the garden. Okina was outside and greeted them.  
  
"Konnichi wa Misao chan. I'm glad to see you didn't forget about dinner. We were afraid we'd have to let Aoshi cook tonight" Okina said with a smile. Saitou set the groceries down on a bench scowling fiercely and crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance.  
  
"Ah Fujita san" Okina said, fully aware that he was dealing with the Mibu Wolf of the revolution. "I did not see you there for a second. To what do we owe this pleasant surprise?" Okina asked eyeing him suspiciously with his dark brown eyes. Saitou's eyebrow arched.  
  
"I've been accompanying your Itachi, to hell and beyond Okina san" Saitou replied grimacing. Okina's eyes widened and he grinned.  
  
"So our Misao chan gave you one heck of a hassle today then ne?" He said elbowing Saitou and winking. Misao flushed bright red, at Saitou's startled look.  
  
"Iie, JIYA" Misao said sharply yanking the old man away from Saitou. "Sai- er Fujita san has merely been helping me purchase the groceries, and carry them home." Misao said, still bright red.  
  
"Oh has he now? Well then I invite you to dine with us tonight Fujita san. It'd be our treat" Okina said. Misao turned a dark red.  
  
"JIYA!!" She yelled. "Wouldn't that be RUDE asking more of Saito-er...Fujita' san's TIME?" She screamed. Saitou grinned.  
  
"Nonsense" Okina chidded. "I'm sure Fujita san would appreciate a good meal. Our little Misao chan is an excellent cook" Okina said patting Misao on the head. Saitou full out laughed at the exasperated look on Misao's face, as she flushed furiously.  
  
"Hai hai Okina san, Dinner would be most *pleasant*" Saitou replied flashing an evil grin at Misao. Misao rolled her eyes and flounced off with the groceries.  
  
"JIYA...would you mind helping me TAKE the groceries IN, I need to TALK to you for a second" Misao said, and proceeded to berate Okina for his foolishness and meddling. And "How dare he offer food" and such. Saitou merely chuckled to himself, until he felt an ever annoying Ki in the air. Twin Kodachi were out in front of him now, along with one Shinomori Aoshi.  
  
Saitou sighed.  
  
"Shinomori" He acknowledged with a highly superior and amused smirk.  
  
"Saitou" Aoshi nodded, not letting his Kodachi down.  
  
"Is there something you needed Shinomori san? Because once again you are risking my offense with your toys" Saitou said, his gaze hardening and his hand going to his sword.  
  
"Know this Saitou, while Okina may welcome you here with open arms, and may allow you to take Misao out around Kyoto. I do NOT." Shinomori said sheathing his Kodachi.  
  
"Oh please Shinomori. Don't tell me your jealous?" Saitou said grinning. Ice blue eyes glared with hatred as his Kodachi met Saitou's Japanese sword. The harsh clang of steel, arose the senses of the Mibu wolf, as he attacked with much fury. Saitou disarmed one of the Kodachi, suffering a small slice to his shoulder, and parried the blow before Shinomori could do much more. They exchanging blows, Saitou far out mastered him and soon Shinomori was swordless with Saitou's Japanese sword at his throat. Aoshi stood standing, their eyes locked in hatred.  
  
"Saitou san , are you allergic to- AHK!" Misao cried rushing between them. She muscled her way between Aoshi and Saitou.  
  
"STOP this! NOW!" Misao demanded, eyes turning to jade, as Saitou shook off the effects the battle had on him and realized Misao was talking to him, rather than Shinomori. Her hand was on Saitou's sword arm and she glared fiercely back refusing to give in. Saitou chuckled.  
  
"We were merely sparring Weasel, no need for concern. Your precious Aoshi sama wasn't harmed....much" Saitou replied sheathing his sword. Misao knew that Aoshi was more harmed in terms of his pride rather than his physical condition. Misao turned to go after Saitou and paused to turn back and help Aoshi. When she turned around, he was gone, along with his Kodachi. Misao sighed and continued after Saitou.  
  
"Mou...Saitou! WHY did you do that?" Misao demanded catching his arm and forcing him to stop. Saitou took his hand back, but gave Misao a traditional smirk.  
  
"Because Shinomori was being an Ass." He replied nonchalantly. Misao fumed.  
  
"He's always an ASS. That's doesn't give you ANY right to start a fight at my home when you're getting food out of it!" Misao cried, and then flushed realizing what she'd said. Saitou chuckled.  
  
"Shinomori was merely souting off things he couldn't live up to. He didn't appreciate it much when I refused to listen, and proved him wrong." Saitou replied, enjoying the infuriated look on her face.  
  
"SAITOU! Just...Leave Aoshi alone ...Ok?" She asked, finally giving up, of sorts. She looked up at him, her green eyes frowning.  
  
"Hai hai Itachi...go back to your kitchen" Saitou ordered grinning as she glared fiercely at him, but retreated. Saitou sat in the garden and watched the sun go down. It was dark by the time someone called him in. He was going to have dinner with the Oniwabanshuu. Taking a seat next to Misao, Saitou smirked, as Aoshi glared daggers at him. He merely smiled and seated himself as dinner was served. Dinner consisted of Miso soup to start with, Edamame, Tuna sashimi, rice, Gyoza, along with a bowl of soba with Saitou's meal.  
  
(An: I have NO idea if this is what they ate intraditionail Meiji households. *dies* they're all really good japanese foods though! *personal favorites*. Ahhg! *ducks from flames* Don't flame me I burn!!!)  
  
Saitou looked at the bowl in astonishment as Misao served up the food onto the table. So Itachi hadn't forgotten. He ate heartily and Misao was a much better cook than he had ever imagined. *Better than Tokio* His mind reminded him evily. For dessert Misao had fried various fruits in tempura. Including slices of peaches and banana. It was delicious. Saitou set his chopsticks down, unable to eat another bite as conversation went around the table, except of course from one Ice block glaring at him at the end of the table. Misao talked all through out the dinner about her day and the things she had seen at the market and what she was hoping to make the next time she went out. Saitou sat back and listened, half heartedly, a small grin crossing his feautres as the weasel talked. Finally it was time for him to leave.  
  
"Oyasumi Nasai" Saitou bid, as he grabbed his sword.  
  
"Misao chan, see our guest to the gate" Okina said. Misao got up from the table, and out of the blue Aoshi also rose to his feet. Misao flushed uncomfortably as she saw Aoshi get up. Recovering from her shock, she said nothing and followed Saitou out, as Aoshi followed her out. Misao couldn't help but feel awkward as She followed Saitou out the door and Aoshi, a few paces behind,came with them.  
  
"It was delicious, Itachi, I might poke my head around here more often if this is how you cook" Saitou complimented her. Misao flushed and bowed deeply, in her ninja uniform.  
  
"Thank you Saitou. Come again" She replied formally with grace and bowed. Saitou saluted, pulling out a cigarrette as Aoshi came to stand beside Misao, arms crossed and glaring daggers at Saitou.  
  
"Oyasumi ice block" Saitou said lighting his cigarette and making his way down the road.  
  
Misao closed the gate, hiding her small grin from Aoshi, who still following her as she stoppped at the bench.  
  
"Did you need something Aoshi sama?" Misao asked slightly flustered by his stalking.  
  
"Iie Misao, only to make sure that Saitou was leaving" Aoshi replied brushing past her. Misao couldn't hold her question.  
  
"And what made you think he wasn't?" Misao asked angrily. Aoshi turned around and looked her up and down.  
  
"Not all men, especially men in this age have good intentions Misao" Aoshi replied skalking off towards the Aoi-ya.  
  
"And what THE HELL was that supposed to MEAN?" Misao muttered nearly running after him, but decided it would be better off not too. She didn't understand it! What was his problem? Why had Saitou fought Aoshi earlier? Why had he been glaring at Saitou the entire meal? Why did Aoshi follow her and Saitou out? He couldn't be jealous? Surely there was nothing to be jealous of! Misao flushed uncomfortably. Aoshi had never taken any special interest in her before. So why was he decideing now to be a nuisance? It made her feel terribly uncomfortable as she entered into the Aoi-ya to finish the dishes  
  
Saitou sat drumming his fingers on his desk that morning, as he awaited the paperwork he was sure to recive from his incompetent officers. He pulled out a cigarette lighting it quickly as he puffed. He hadn't slept well last night, wondering what the hell Shinomori was pulling with a stunt like that! It wasn't ANY of his damn business to follow them out to the gate, and it certainly wasn't like he was going to make any advances on Itachi *not with Shinomori standing there anyways....you're just mad because you didn't get to try* his mind tormented.  
  
He didn't care for Itachi. There. It was out in the open. *Now if only you meant it...*.  
  
"Kuso....I can't get the damned Itachi out of my head!" Saitou muttered massauging his temples irritably. The knock on the door was the LAST thing he needed.  
  
"Come in or Stay out, but make up your mind" Saitou snapped furious at the interuption. He accepted the paper work quickly, letting the officer know exactly what he thought. The officer that came in with the paperwork, left just as quickly at Saitou's impatience. Saitou was finally left alone in peace as he buried himself underneath the massive piles of paperwork. Paperwork was peaceful, he already knew all that he needed to know about each of the cases, and so he could add, to what he felt was an appropriate amount for the report, or shorten it, for those bumbling idiots who wasted words and precious paper. He scowled, reading through a complete fools work.  
  
"A child could do better than this" he murmured.  
  
Another Knock to the door brought up his attention. It wasn't one of his officers. His hand instantly went to the hilt of his Japanese sword, rising to his feet.Whoever it was their Ki was cloaked, sheilded from his senses. That took talent. His eyes darted left and right, sensing for any other disturbing Ki, that could mean an ambush.  
  
"Come in" He ordered, standing at full attention.  
  
Shinomori Aoshi walked in with his white trench coat on. He eyed Saitou with those ice cold blue eyes. Saitou eyed him wearily, wondering what he was up to now. *What the hell was he doing here?* Saitou cursed inwardly at the sheer annoyance. Not only was he tired, irritable, had to deal with the complete incompetent bumbling idiots of his workforce and THEIR PAPERWORK! But now he had Shinomori Ice block to deal with. Settling back into his chair he scowled.  
  
"Saitou san" Aoshi nodded, acknowledging him.  
  
"Don't you dare try to be a smart ass with me Ice block. I'm in NO mood to be trifled with. State your business or get the hell out of my office" Saitou snapped, lighting a cigarrette.  
  
Aoshi smiled. Saitou simply stared at him emotionless, although truly it startled him to see the ice block smiling.  
  
"Smiling doesn't suit you block head. You haven't said why you're here yet" Saitou replied, starting back in on his paperwork and flickingyet another cigarette but into the ash tray.  
  
Aoshi took a seat, and watched in mild interest as Saitou filled another report. They might as well have left it blank, for all the proofing and rewriting he had to do. Saitou wanted to slash the desk and all it's paperwork in tiny tiny pieces and then hack it some more! He longed to set the whole damn building on fire, while mercilessly slaughtering his idiotic staff. Instead, he added to the pile of done reports, his scowl deepening as Shinomori really started to grate on his nerves. Were it any other day, Saitou would take his shit and give it back in full, if not more, but Saitou was loosing his patience by the seconds. His hand gripped the side of the desk with increasing force, as his other hand wrote.  
  
Aoshi finally sighed. "Your life as an Officer seems to be full of interesting and...amusing" Shinomori could not help but smile at this "details, Saitou". *Damn him I oughta cut out every muscle from his body and beat him with his spinal cord* Saitou thought, infuriated.  
  
"I cannot help but notice that your eyes have dark circles under them, Saitou san. Did you not sleep well?" Aoshi asked, furthering the seething look of those amber eyes.  
  
"No Shinomori, I did NOT sleep well. You're observance is *most* impressive" Saitou replied sarcastically, finishing another report in haste.  
  
"Perhaps you had troubling dreams? I understand, regarding your current predicaments" Aoshi said, coyly going around the subject. Saitou slammed his fist on the desk.  
  
"Stop beating around the bush Shinomori, unless you plan on loosing an apendage" Saitou ordered, giving him the full glare of his dangerous amber eyes. Shinomori, stared at him for a while and then backed down, getting down to business.  
  
"I know about your current problems Saitou. I believe you know what sort of predicament I'm in, but let me indulge you on specifics. Misao is technically the Okashira still of the Oniwabanshuu. Therefore I cannot myself disobey an order persay. I also cannot challenge her for the title of Okashira, seeing as how she has already committed to a previous battle."  
  
"I'm crying for you, genuine tears, Shinomori. However, You still have yet to inform me *WHY* I should give a shit about your situation." Saitou snapped harshly, folding his hands together and leaning his chin on them, glaring.  
  
Shinomori shrugged. "Perhaps it's of little consequence. I'm sorry for troubling you, Hajime san. I know you are a busy man" Aoshi said wistfully, rising to his feet and heading for the door.  
  
"Stop pullying this rookie shit, and sit your ass back down. Shinomori" Saitou replied standing up.  
  
"Such a temper Saitou. She really must have you riled up" Shinomori said slyly.  
  
Saitou arched his eyebrow.  
  
"Your situation with Tokio must be *most* distressing. Of course, there's always Misao to take away the added stress of your marriage. Misao is quite a charmer when she wants to be" Aoshi supplied him.  
  
"You are a fool and your insults only go skin deep. Is this why you've come to me? To accuse me of trying to "have my way" with the little Itachi?"  
  
"Not at all Saitou. I understand your predicament entirely. You are missing the comfort of a warm bed, with a warm body to share it with..."Aoshi led on. Saitou's sword was at his throat.  
  
"Do not presume to know ANYTHING about me Shinomori. Tell me what you know and what you want and then get the hell out of my office" Saitou said, drawing blood from the wound to emphasize his point. Shinomori simply shurgged.  
  
"As you wish" He replied nonchalantly. "I understand that your wife is hmmm how to put this nicely..."Missing in action" so to speak" He said letting his smile widen. Saitou gave no acknowledgement of the fact and simple stared, chin resting once again on his folded hands, elbows on his desk, sword sheathed.  
  
"In either case, I have useful information as to her where-abouts...as well as her signifigant other, and I would gladly give them to you Saitou san, Only-"  
  
"Only what?" Saitou said. His tone lacking any emotion or hint as to his true thoughts with in. His amber eyes glittered, as he stared.  
  
"I'm in desperate need of the where abouts of Misao's duel. Even the people around the town refuse to cooperate seeing as how I'm not "the Okashira" therefore what good would the information do me? It's particularily a nuisance, but then I remembered that she'd talked with you previously. For quite a while as I seem to recall. That certainly must have been one of the conditions of your arrangements?" Shinomori finished, crossing his arms across his chest, waiting for Saitou's reply.  
  
"What are you proposing?" Saitou asked, flicking his cigarrette into the ash tray again.  
  
"I'm suggesting an exchange of information" Aoshi said simply.  
  
Saitou had to think about this. Lighting up another cigarette he took a long drag, blowing it out into the air. Shinomori said nothing, although is obvious distaste of Saitou's habit was apparent.  
  
"You're suggesting I give you detailed information on a marked case?" Saitou asked him staring directly into his eyes.  
  
"Precisely" Aoshi replied, still waiting.  
  
"So you're asking give me to you the information on a marked case that is *still* in action, for some personal information that could be *false*, that would lead me on some wild goose chase over Japan?" Saitou asked indredulously. "What sort of cop do you take me for Shinomori?" He demanded.  
  
Aoshi's face flushed, the insult on his information apparent. He reached for his kodachi.  
  
"I should arrest you here and now for trying to bribe an officer. If you draw those swords, Shinomori I will, and charge you with attemtping to assault a police officer and a high representative for the Meiji government as well. Get the hell out of my office. If I see you back around here, I won't heisitate to give you a intimate tour of the jail cells and the interrogation room" Saitou said vehemently insulted.  
  
"It is a true tragedy that we could not understand each other Saitou san. Good day" Shinomori replied, pulling his trench coat on tighter, keeping his anger under tight reins.  
  
"Bastard" Saitou murmured settling down to his paperwork again.  
  
Misao awoke that morning rising early and putting on her training outfit. She hurried down the stairs, pleased that her bruises were all but hwealing and the cuts she'd had, especially the one she had above her eye were closing nicely. Misao jumped the last few, landing in a crouched position and jogging to the kitchen. She hummed merrily, cookied her up some breakfast, and made her way to the table to eat. Gobbling down her food, she cleaned her dishes at the sink drying them and putting them away. She was in a hurry to start her training. She had started some training yesterday and little bit last night before she went to bed, but she wanted to make sure she had ample time.  
  
Misao exited the Aoi-ya heading for the training grounds. She had to work in the restaurant later on this afternoon, and so she would be busy taking orders and running around with dishes, leaving little time for training. She whistled as she walked, surprised that she hadn't seen Aoshi around this morning. He was always up early...where could he be? She shrugged. What business of hers was it on Aoshi's habits? She scowled, angrily thinking back to last now as she went through her forms.  
  
What had Aoshi been thinking as she started into her jump kicks and roundhouses, throwing kunai every now and then at tragets placed up by Hannya and Beshimi. Her eyes watered and her heart constricted painfully, as she collapsed to her knees, out of breath. It had been so many years now since she had seen them. But it hadn't been Aoshi would had taught her how to throw Kunai. He had been a part of her instruction, but it had benn Hannya who had taken her under his wings, to teach her all of the arts she would need. She had slowly continued progressing, learning the moves, making her way through the major fighting forms, and learning the limited weapons that Hannya would agree to teach her. He had chosen kunai to keep her from the swords. That had distracted her long enough she admitted bitterly, wiping her tears. She couldn't let her mind get so distracted. She NEEDED to train.  
  
Flowing back into her forms she worked herself exhausted. When she was done she was trembling from her effort. She heard the sound and felt his Ki before she saw him and she ran towards the gates and out of them, exhasution forgotten. Aoshi was coming back from town, and she planned to meet him in the street. She would make him breakfast she thought panting to catch her breath. She could see him, hands in his pocket and she smiled brightly.  
  
"Aoshi sama!" She greeted merrily, picking up her pace. She topped short a few yards from him.  
  
"Good morning Aoshi sama! Have you had a pleasant morning so far?" Misao asked, following alongside him stride for stride.  
  
"Aa" He replied, his tone much deeper than usual.  
  
"You're a terrible liar Aoshi sama. What's wrong?" Misao said frowning.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you Misao" He replied, brushing her off and continueing on towards the Aoi-ya.  
  
Misao felt the tears coming and bit her lip so hard that she could taste the blood, flowing into her mouth. She spit, furious, as the tears fell. He was so cold...always so cold and emotionless to her! Damn him! She thought angrily. I've wasted too many years following him like a little lost puppy. All those years....and for WHAT? To be ignored and tossed aside like the child they assumed she was? She was tired of it. She was tired of it all.  
  
"Goodbye Aoshi sama" She whispered, wiping her tears. Goodbye dreams..  
  
Then it struck her to the very core of her being. Aoshi had nothing to do in the marketplace. The only thing of any worth to Aoshi would be the Kyoto police department, 2 miles straight ahead on that road. Misao fell to her knees, finding it hard to breathe. What did Aoshi sama need from Saitou? More importantly what had Saitou told Aoshi sama? Did he know about her duel? Misao rose to her feet sprinting towards the police headquaters. She'd be damned if she wasn't going to find out. She prayed to any Kami sama that Saitou hadn't told him where and when her duel was!  
  
Misao sprinted up the steps and brust through the double doors, out of breath. Every officer wihtin the building looked up from his desk staring at her. Misao flushed, embarrased but searched for Saitou through the sea of police officers. She couldn't see him. One of the officers was aproaching her, giving her an old look.  
  
"Can I help you Kodomo chan?" The officer asked beding down to look her in the eye and giving her a friendly smile. Misao twitched.  
  
"Ko-Kodomo chan?" She spluttered furious and turned bright red with rage.  
  
"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A KODOMO CHAN YOU BAKA KAKYU (junior officer)." Misao cried, Kunai flying everywhere. The officer underweant a sea of turmoil as the officers tried to apprehend her.  
  
Saitou grimaced as he heard loud noises coming from the other room. After several minutes of shouting, that only seemed to get worse, Saitou slammed down his paperwork with an irritated sigh, grabbed his sword, unsheathing it and opened the door.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're-"  
  
"KANSETSU TOBIKUNAI!" Misao cried Kunai flying everywhere and impaling officers shirts, sleeves and other attire to the walls.  
  
Saitou narrowed his eyes deflecting an on coming Kunai with the hilt of his sword. It landed with a thunk on the wall beside him and his amber eyes hardened in seething fury. All the officers were trying to pounce and disarm the flailing, jumping, and flipping Misao. Saitou had had just about enough of this. Slamming his door in fury, he decided to use the set of lungs he'd been given. "EVERYONE STOP!" He cried, his voice echoeing through out the room, as all the officers came to stare at him and freeze. Misao was flipping through the air still and Saitou crossed the room yanking her braid and causing Misao to lose her balance, crashing to the floor. Picking her up by her collar he proceeded to take her roughly into his office, Slamming the door and plunking her in a chair, despite her protests. Saitou then opened the door.  
  
"Back to work. ALL of you" He ordered menacingly, and a fair sound of clunking and writing and scuffling was heard. Saitou sighed, closing his door again and settling back at his desk. Misao was sitting in her chair glaring, and also staring at the floor, her cheeks flushed in fury, and also shame from what her finicky Ki was proving. She took deep breaths, trying to clam down. Saitou couldn't help but grin. She looked like she'd just been run over by an army, her clothes torn, her hair frazzled and her face flushed, eyes alight with passion from the fight.  
  
Misao's glare deepened at that grin.  
  
"Just what the hell is so funny?" She demanded, her eyes snapping up to glance sharply into his. He just continued to smirk and chuckled lightly.  
  
"Only the fact that you look like you've been rolled in the dirt Itachi" Saitou replied, grabing her ripped sleeve and showing it to her. Misao flushed red with embarrasment, and made an effort to smoothe down her hair and wipe the sweat off her forehead.  
  
"Why are you here Itachi? And why were you causing a scene and conflict with my officers?" Saitou demanded, his eyes narrowing at the little ninja girl. Misao glared her eyes turning jade in fury.  
  
"One of your so called officers called me a child!" She spit, trembling with rage. Saitou's eyes widened and his eerrie laughter soon filled the room. Misao frowned, slightly frightened. Saitou stopped catching his breath. She never ceased to be amusing. A nuisance, but amusing nontheless.  
  
"You shouldn't be acting like one if you don't want people to assume it" Saitou pointed out. Misao stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"My point proven, Why are you here?" He asked, sitting back in his desk and folding his hands on his lap. He wanted to hear this! He thought grinning wolfishly. Misao didn't pause of heisitate, however her eyes darkened slightly.  
  
"Aoshi was here earlier." She said. This was a fact not a question.  
  
"Yes? What about it?" Saitou replied eyeing her. Misao continued on Unabashed.  
  
"What did you tell him Saitou?" Misao asked, her tone rising in urgency. She was so predicatable.  
  
"Hmmm...thatsa good question Itachi....what would I tell the former Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu" Saitou replied throwing her own question back at her. Saitou saw tears force their way into her eyes. She blinked them back.  
  
"Saitou! Did you tell him about the duel?" Misao cried and then bit her lip realizing what she'd done. Saitou grinned.  
  
"No, but now that you mention it, something you failed to mention in the report, when was this duel supposed to take place?" Saitou questioned forcing her to look him in the eye.  
  
Misao was caught within Saitou's amber depths, gazing forever into liquid glittering golde brown eyes. She caught her breath as she stared into them, trying to break the hold her had over her, and look away from his piercing gaze. Misao stayed silent and finaly Saitou sighed.  
  
"Do I have to lock you up Itachi?"  
  
"It's tommorrow. At the temple" She replied softly gazing at the floor.  
  
"You realize I can't let you go on with this duel?" Saitou asked her, surprised that she had so easily given him the information. She nodded.  
"And you're not going to argue with that?" Saitou asked, becoming more  
unsettled. She shook her head.  
  
"You surprise me Itachi. I didn't think you'd let this go so easily"  
  
"Who said anything about letting the duel go?" Misao said with a smile.Saitou's eyes widened and then narrowed again.  
  
"I'll stop you Itachi. You can't be breaking the law so flippantly." Saitou replied menacingly. Misao shrugged.  
  
"I'll pay my sentence, as long as you don't tell Aoshi where the duel is, I don't mind." Misao replied.  
  
"You're a fool"  
  
"Defending honor isn't foolish Saitou. It's what an Okashira's honor is all about. If I didn't defend the honor of the Oniwabanshuu what sort of Okashira would I be?" Misao questioned.  
  
"SHIMATTA!" Misao cried realizing the time. "I have to be down at the restuaraunt!" She cried, rushing out the door.  
  
Saitou let her go, his admiration for the little ninja girl rising several notches.  
  
"She wouldn't make a bad cop" Saitou muttered contemplating his next move with the situation at hand. 


	4. Chapter 4

An: Wow! *flushes sheepishly* I was only gone for a week and I got 7 reviews....Geez you guys must really like me!!! *bows deeply to all of her reviewers* Arigatou Gozaimasu, and douitashimashite for those of you who like the story. This is my first S&M fic sooo yea...it's awesome how well FF.net go-ers have responded! Thank you again!  
  
I don't plan on having this be a long chapter, it should be considerably shorter than the others. I just kinda want to plow through this chapter if at all possible, as horrible as it sounds.  
  
The "enter problem" is not my fault, if anyone of you want to volunteer to fix it then be my guest. It comes up right on my computer but ff.net screws it up. I know how to use the enter button I swear!!!!  
  
Buffybot76- Hope nothing too exciting has happened while I was gone ^_~ You still get props for reading my crap!))  
  
Misao darted out the door making her way through the marketplace, dodging and weaving in and out of people. The streets of Kyoto were thick and crowded. Finally becoming frustrated with it all she took to the roofs, using her ninja agility and speed to keep her balance. She sighed and looked to the sky. It was a beautiful sunny afternoon. She almost regretted having to work inside the restaurant. She darted from roof to roof and felt the presence of someone's Ki. It was menacing.  
  
Misao took out her Kunai, leaping down into an alleyway and doing her best to mask her ki. She waited. It was gone as quickly as it had come. Being cautious, and untrusting Misao looked around, sensing with all of her abilities the surrounding area. It seemed safe. Flipping back up onto the roof, she made her way continuing to follow the roofs to the Aoiya. She had to cross the alleyways to get to the roofs that would take her home. She stopped, taking a breath and backed up getting ready to take her run. Her ankle slipped, throwing her off balance. She threw out her arms to try and catch the roof as she slid, falling onto her back. The roof was greased!  
  
She hit the floor in a tumble of broken and shattered tiles. She covered her head as a barrage of them fell on top of her. It was a good twelve foot drop from the roof she fell from. She had landed on her bad ankle. She was shocked from the fall, getting up from the mess of roof pieces. She looked up into the eyes of a group of shady men.  
  
"Miss us Oniwabanshuu whore?" The man asked, his sword slung across his shoulder.  
  
His sneering smile mocked everything she was. Misao's eyes turned jade with anger. It was one of the men who'd attacked her. It wasn't however their leader. She was slightly disappointed. Misao sized up her opponents. She'd have a handful as it was.  
  
"You're probably wondering where our Leader is huh? He's preoccupied at the moment, but he'll have his fun with you tomorrow. He told us to rough you up a bit today though, So lets see what tricks you can do for me whore"  
  
He let a slow grin settle onto his features, making him only that much uglier. Misao's eyes narrowed in sheer hatred. She clenched her fists, Kunai in hand instantly.  
  
"You will regret meddling with ME" Misao warned, rising to her feet, eyeing her opponents. Her ankle was sprained, Misao could feel it throb, aching with pain. All were with swords, she was blocked in an alley. This would be bloody. Leaping up to throw her attackers off, she shot her Kunai through out the air, she tumbled down into the middle of them, getting two with her feet and landing into a tumble with practiced ease.  
  
She had learned all of her moves well, and even with her ankle injury she would hold her own in battle. She was the Okashira and she would NOT let these men get away with insulting the Oniwabanshuu. She round housed one, knocking him into a wall and clear unconscious as the others pulled out their swords. Landing into a crouch she waited. There were five in all, one unconscious now. She favored her ankle careful not to over extend herself. The two on the left were idiots, they fingered their swords insecurely. She would take the experienced ones first.  
  
They slashed towards her, swords slicing through the air with terrible speed. She leapt into the air twisting to avoid getting harpooned upon them. Misao landed behind them turning and sweeping out her arm, using a hand to hand fighting move Hannya had shown her so long ago to disarm him and take his sword as her own weapon. Taking the sword quickly, she parried a thrust aimed for her heart, and fended him off. Taking the butt of her sword she quickly bashed the un armed man over the head, retreating a few paces back, to give her room.  
  
2 down, 3 to go. She focused on her enemies, waiting, and hoping to catch her breath. Her heart beated soundly with the rush of adrenaline and fear she felt. She didn't know how to use a sword nearly as well as these men. She wouldn't last long like this. The three charged her, trying to take her on a group. She slashed the first along his stomach, and abandoned the sword and slid through their feet.  
  
She rolled out of the way, rising to her feet to feel the blade slice deep into her shoulder. Stifling a cry of pain, she grabbed the man's shoulder, and twisted her ankles using her weight and proportions the way Beshimi had taught her to twirl him and threw him into the others. Her ankle was as good as gone at the moment, almost all of her weight on her other ankle.  
  
The one with the stomach wound was on the floor, clutching his bleeding stomach. Apparently the wound was deeper than she originally thought. The other one coming after her, lodged the flying one onto his blade, killing his own man. The last one left standing swore revenge and retreated.  
  
Misao panted, and the one with the stomach wound slowly ran after his comrade. Misao fell to her knees panting, and gasping with effort. She was terrified from the battle. She sobbed for a bit, trembled, shivering, and turned to vomit, violently. She wiped the tears from her eyes and spit out the last of the bile creeping up her throat. Her wound was leaking blood upon the dirt, and it was almost hypnotizing for Misao to watch her own blood spill in such a large quantity. She shook her head to clear her mind, and wiped her mouth off. She had to get to the Aoi-ya. There just wasn't any way she could make it. She blacked out.  
  
Saitou Hajime had finished his paperwork 2 hours after Itachi had left. He sighed, cracked his knuckles and neck and stood to light a victory cigarette. Saitou had decided that he needed a lunch break, and his mind wandered back to the Aoi-ya where Misao had made him soba noodles. He had never tasted them made so well. Of course his mind started to wander to the Itachi herself and he had to mentally slap himself. She was far too young for the likes of him, and she was still innocent. Saitou nearly smirked. He had lost that so very very long ago with the revolution.  
  
Grabbing his sword and attaching it to his police uniform he left. Of course he was the only one STILL in the office.  
  
"Damn those incompetent short houred fools!" Saitou cursed.  
  
They did nothing to help improve the police force. Things would change. He was in line for a promotion in this job, the way he was running things. In time, he would be the captain of this place and things were DRASTICALLY change. No more half assed paperwork, no more slacking it on the job, long hours, less pay. Saitou started to account all the things he would do once he became the captain.  
  
He locked up the office and began the walk slowly back to the Aoi-ya. He sensed it almost immediately. Something was wrong. Someone's Ki was close by and wavering. It was a familiar Ki. Cursing, he followed the energy levels, slowly fading off. He walked briskly, there was no point in attracting unwanted attention by running. He prayed to Kami sama that it wasn't what he thought it would be.  
  
Saitou had seen many a terrible homicide case. Anything Involving horrible and bloody death he was a part of. The revolution days had qualmed any sick feeling from seeing the dead, no matter how lacerated and disfigured. But the thought of Itachi, cold and dead in a pool of her own blood shook him to the very core.  
  
He made his way to the side of the alley and already he could smell the blood. Quite a large amount of blood, in fact spilt all over the alley. Itachi was crumbled in a corner, unconscious. Saitou caught the air in his throat. Could she...? No, she was still breathing! He examined the area before deciding what to do with her. The fight had been harsh. 5 on one. The two others she'd knocked out where on the floor, still unconscious. Saitou grimaced and handcuffed the two while taking note of the movements and blood on the floor.  
  
Itachi had handled herself well again, despite being out numbered. Sharp fierce anger shot through Saitou. Where the HELL had Shinomori been? This was HIS charge! Wasn't Shinomori supposed to protect the girl as her guardian? Why hadn't he been tailing her properly? Saitou 's eyes burned crystallized amber as he carefully examined Misao. Saitou had assumed foolishly that Shinomori would've watched her more carefully in the last few days from her last attack. He should've known better. The ice block would never lift a finger. Especially not if it meant making his life easier. Saitou scowled.  
  
Her shoulder had a deep cut in it but somehow it had missed the bone. She was lucky, all she'd need was stitches. She was bruised and beat up. Her ankle was useless at the moment. Carefully keeping her prone in his arms, so as not to jar her, he picked her up. The Oniwabanshuu would want their little Itachi back. He might as well be the one to deliver her. The men he predicted by their breaths, would be out for another 2 hours. Long enough to return the ninja girl, get some food and return to arrest the bastards and find out just what they knew.  
  
Misao moaned in his arms, squirming slightly. Her green eyes flickered open.  
  
"Hush Itachi, I've got you" Saitou's gruff voice came. Misao had spazed when she had discovered herself in the arms of someone. She had almost thought she'd been raped. But Saitou's gruff voice reassured her. Her mind went back to the events. No. She'd not been raped. She had defeated her opponents once again.  
  
"Where am I?" She whispered, her eyes trying to register exactly where she was.  
  
"You're almost home" Saitou replied.  
  
"It hurts" Misao hissed through clenched teeth, tears framing her cheeks. Saitou's heart wrenched.  
  
"Shhh...Stop moving Itachi, you'll open your wounds" Saitou said trying to ignore her hissing pain. Misao nodded.  
  
"I missed work at the restaurant" Misao said bowing her head.  
  
"What? That's not important right now Itachi. You're severely injured!" Saitou informed her, feeling his anger swell.  
  
She was still worried about what those idiots at the Aoiya thought. Saitou clenched his jaw, opening the gate. Itachi put on a tough front of being able to handle things. This was the reality. A girl who put up a front to keep others out. He looked around. It was empty. They must all have been down at the restaurant. Saitou opened the door, careful to avoid jostling his burden.  
  
"OYE" He cried, door open. "GET OUT HERE!!!" He beckoned to Okon and Omasu. Okon gasped rushing to Misao.  
  
Omasu announced the restaurant's early closing, and ushered the customers out. After that she ran off to get Okina, while Okon showed Saitou into the Aoi-ya to a room to place Misao in.  
  
"Thank you so much Gorou san. We were worried when she didn't arrive to work, but we had assumed she was just late. We started to worry a little over an hour ago-"  
  
"And You didn't send ANYONE to go find her?" He asked incredulously. These people we as stupid as his officers!!! He walked out the open door, furious, and knowing if he stayed in the room he wouldn't have been able to fight the urge to strangle the ignorant woman.  
  
Outside the rest of the Oniwabanshuu members had assembled. Okina issued orders immediately.  
  
"Shiro, fetch the doctor, Okon go gather bandages, Omasu and Kuro see to Misao. Go now swiftly!" The other members departed, leaving Saitou and Okina alone. Saitou's amber eyes glittered dangerously, narrowed in anger.  
  
"I thank you Fujita san for returning my precious grand daughter back to me. We were very concerned for her-"  
  
"I need no thanks from you old man." Saitou replied venomously.  
  
"Oh?" Okina regarded him.  
  
"I had assumed I'd left the situation fairly clearly in your hands to watch over her and tail her. How could you let this happen? You're her guardian! "  
  
Okina's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Had someone done their job and gotten those ruffians off the street my grand daughter might not be in the predicament she is in now" Okina replied.  
  
Saitou's eyes flared golden amber. His hand went to the collar of Okina's Haori, and he lifted the old man off the floor.  
  
"You arrogant Bastard. I should arrest you for neglecting your duty as a guardian and her family!" Saitou fumed. Scissored Twin Kodachi pressed against his throat.  
  
"Release him" Aoshi ordered. Saitou paused, considering his position. Hurting the old man would do no good. He set Okina down, and turned slowly to look Shinomori in the eyes. Amber met ice, in locked, searing fury.  
  
"Shinomori" Saitou acknowledged his hand moving towards the hilt of his sword.  
  
"If you draw your blade, your head will roll" Aoshi said firmly, applying more pressure. Saitou could feel blood flowing down his neck. It wasn't deep. Saitou paused. If he continued on with this course of action he'd forever lose his ties with the Oniwabanshuu. However, he wouldn't allow Shinomori the satisfaction of beating him. He'd have to time this perfectly.  
  
"I've told you a thousand times Shinomori, but I believe this needs to be a lesson learned through the consequences of your actions, Put your TOYS AWAY!" Saitou replied, sword drawn and forcing his sword down the middle of Aoshi's scissored kodachi.  
  
Aoshi's arms strained with their locked position. His own Kodachi were being forced to his throat. He had underestimated Saitou's speed, which could apparently be cloaked. He had been a fool, and was slowly getting forced back. He couldn't get his Kodachi around him for a clear slice, Saitou had made sure of that with his counter. With the force of Saitou's sword, Aoshi would either be thrown back, or suffer a fatal gouge through the neck.  
  
Applying a tremendous force of pressure with a cry, Saitou sent Aoshi Sprawling several yards back. Saitou charged, not giving his opponent the time to recover, and Aoshi was barely able to parry his thrusts. Despite the fact that Aoshi had 2 kodachi, and his specialty was defense in and of itself, he struggled to hold the Mibu Wolf back. Saitou's single sword was more effective than both Aoshi's Kodachi combined.  
  
Saitou paused waiting for Aoshi to attack, deciding to see what the ice block would do. This fight was nothing more than practice for him, and he had never gotten to see Shinomori truly in action. Aoshi's form started to split, surrounding Saitou with his favored attack the Ryuusui no ugoki. Saitou's eyes narrowed. What sort of childish game was Shinomori playing?  
  
"Trying to amuse me with cheap parlor tricks Shinomori" Saitou scowled, searching the circle.  
  
The forms flickered. Saitou's sword met the twin kodachi in heated fury, as blow after blow came. Saitou finally found a loophole slicing Shinomori directly where Battousai's ultimate attack the Ama kakeru ryuu no Hirameki had scarred him. The force of the blow and the pain sent Aoshi back several yards  
  
Saitou's amber eyes lit up and practically glowed with their ferocity and depth. He charged, Aoshi being able to sense the Gatotsu with his eyes closed. It was a basic Gatotsu, and Aoshi knew that he couldn't block it. Still, he brought up his kodachi to try. He only succeeded in redirecting the Gatotsu. Saitou's sword went through his shoulder and pinned him painfully against the tree. Aoshi's knuckles went white with the pain, as he clutched his Kodachi. He couldn't move. Saitou's eyes returned to their normal color.  
  
"Now that we understand each other's POINT" Saitou spat, twisting his sword, and taking it out of Aoshi's shoulder. Aoshi cried out in pain as he slid down the tree to the ground.  
  
"The next time you challenge me, I won't hesitate to kill you" He finished, vehemently, walking off towards the room Misao was in.  
  
Once Saitou was gone, Okina approached Aoshi, whose shoulder was bleeding furiously all over. Aoshi ripped a piece from his tattered shirt, tying it tightly around the wound. Aoshi stood up painfully, avoiding a cry of pain by clenching his jaw.  
  
"How could you let this happen? You were supposed to be watching her!" Okina demanded of him.  
  
"I am not her guardian" Aoshi replied calmly rotating his shoulder carefully to make sure he could still move it. It would be sore for weeks.  
  
"Damn you Aoshi. You are the Okashira!" Okina roared.  
  
"No." Aoshi replied.  
  
"She is" He motioned to the door.  
  
Okina grazed Aoshi's cheek with his fist.  
  
"You are an Oniwabanshuu Aoshi! Act like it! How could you let her go off alone?"  
  
"I was preoccupied" Aoshi replied, his jaw clenching in the irritation of being reminded about his talk with Saitou.  
  
"INEXSCUSABLE! You are a disgrace to us Aoshi! Get out of my sight! NOW" Okina ordered, furious. Aoshi shrugged.  
  
"Aa" He replied walking off.  
  
It was a pity that the girl was hurt. He hadn't actually *wanted* that to happen to her. Misao had been a nuisance this morning and he hadn't bothered tailing her, figuring that his cold rebuke from this morning would've kept her inside and pouting. So he had underestimated her.  
  
He brooded on the situation at hand. Okina was furious because his granddaughter had been harmed. In his opinion Misao had needed the fights. Her bratty flouncing childish ways were long since past. Since she held "the title" of Okashira, she needed to start acting like one and not some selfish spoiled lovesick child. Aoshi leapt over the walls with grace and made his way to the forest. He'd go where he always found peace from his frustrations.  
  
Saitou entered the room, and with a glance from those amber eyes, Okon, Omasu and Shiro left the room. Misao's shoulder was bandaged; they had to cut away her shirt of the ninja outfit. She was awake and had seen Saitou come in. However she hadn't acknowledged him yet. Moments passed, and the silence grew stretching. Misao finally broke it.  
  
"Your neck is bleeding still"  
  
"So's your shoulder Itachi, neither of us seems to mind" Saitou replied, eyes narrowed at her.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Misao asked frustrated.  
  
"Because you shouldn't have fought them. Because Shinomori should've been following you properly. Because I should've just locked you up when I had the chance! Because I'm going to have a hell hole of paperwork on those two men! You pick one Itachi" Saitou snapped irritated.  
  
Misao's eyes filled with tears. "So you're upset about your damn PAPERWORK?" Misao cried.  
  
"What I said before still stands Misao, now more than ever. If you go to challenge those men, I will have you arrested. Already you have charges against you for those other men. All you'd be doing is racking up your time sentence."  
  
"I don't CARE! I don't care if I die doing this! I will defend the honor of the Oniwabanshuu. I am the Okashira" Misao declared.  
  
"You are not the Okashira, Misao" Saitou replied, truthfully. Misao cringed at the harshness of her words.  
  
"Yes I am. The title has not been taken from me, even if I'm not treated as one. And as an Okashira it is my job to defend the honor of the Oniwabanshuu!"  
  
"Is that honor worth dying for? Are you prepared to give your life, because some pathetic little street urchin called you a whore?" Saitou asked her. He felt the harsh sting of her hand connecting with his face.  
  
"My parents died for the honor of the Oniwabanshuu. Don't you EVER mock that!" Misao cried, getting up from the bed and limping outside the room.  
  
Saitou's scowl only deepened. He pulled his sword out grabbing a handkerchief to wipe the blood off of it from his fight with Shinomori. Shoving it harshly back into the sheath he left the Aoi-ya. No one was sad to see him go. 


	5. Chapter 5

((AN: FINALLY!!! We're getting to the part I really wanted to write. I apologize for the previous chapter. I didn't mean to portray Aoshi that harshly. But once again to suit my own evil purposes (BWAHAHA) I had to make him a bit cruel. *song got to be cruel to be kind pops into my head* GAH!  
  
Anywho! Enjoy! I don't own anything and I have no money!  
  
To those of you asking about my punctuation and lack of "ENTER SKILLZ" It's not my fault. It's correctly punctuated WITH enters on my computer. For some reason FF.net doesn't recognize it when I upload the document. Gomen NASAI!!!! I promise I know how to use enters!!!  
  
Thank you for calling the terribleness of the 3rd chapter to my attention. I fixed it....although spelling errors are still there at least it's not *too* terrible *wince*  
  
Buffybot76- You stinkin rock! Her birthday was the 25th by the way!  
  
Seifuku- Uniform  
  
** are for thoughts and emphasis on words)  
  
Misao wrapped her arms tightly with the black binding. The morning sunlight shone brightly through her room giving her a eerie glow. She had donned the traditional black/blue seifuku of the Oniwabanshuu Okashira. She'd put her hair in the typical high pony tail any other Okashira would wear with the exception of braiding it. She pulled the scarf around her face to cover it. Just the way Aoshi sama used to, she remembered, much to her dismay. She had already wrapped both ankles tightly, and the pant legs of the seifuku covered it effectively. She pulled the belts around her waist tighter, hopeing to qualm some of her anxiety with the pressure.  
  
She eyed the storage room for weapons. The storage room held the seifuku and all the weapons traditional to the Oniwabanshuu. She had always carried her training kunai with her. Those ones didn't matter if they were lost. Now she searched for hers. Inspecting the boxes and finding the correct one, she pulled out her formal Kunai. She had four sets of them and she placed these in all areas of her seifuku. She carried an old ceremonial sword she'd found that would pass for her uses. She'd need all the weapons she could get. She grabbed a dagger and paced it between her chest bindings for easy access. And continued placing various kunai.  
  
She walked down the stairs with the dignity and spirit a Okashira would have, even if it wasn't "the truth". Everyone looked up.  
  
"Misao chan! What do you think you are doing?" Okina demanded as he saw her attire.  
  
"I'm eating breakfast Okina" Misao replied calmly, although slightly muffled through the skarf.  
  
"You know what I am talking about child!" Okina scolded grabbing her arm.  
  
"I'm afraid I do not Okina" Misao replied, eyes narrowing dangerously as she yanked her arm back.  
  
"This! This uniform you're wearing! Take it off this instant!" Okina demanded pointing at her attire.  
  
"No" Misao replied calmly. "I have a duel to fight and I will go dressed as proper an Okashira as I can manage. "  
  
Okina's eyes widened in astonishment.  
  
"Misao Chan, I should have never allowed you to wander in with Hannya and Aoshi while they were training. Kami sama forgive me, but I didn't see the harm in it at the time." Okina muttered bowing his head gravely.  
  
"Misao, Take off that uniform *Now*. It's time you started to become a woman. This is not a game anymore" Okina ordered, dark eyes narrowing.  
  
Misao stiffened. His words stung, but Misao had been prepared for this.  
  
"No" Misao replied simply, and grabbed a peach to munch on.  
  
Okina threw his hat to the floor.  
  
"Misao this is an outrage! You are directly defying me child! If you walk out the gates to the Aoi-ya you can never return. Do you understand me?" Okina cried. Misao took one last look at him  
  
Within her green eyes Okina saw years and years of wisdom that hadn't been there the day before. His eyes widened and he already felt the tears coming. His little Misao chan had grown old and weary over night. As the tears streamed down his cheeks, He saw in her eyes one who knows death, and rides out to meet him. And with those jade green eyes, Misao gave one last sad farewell.  
  
"I understand Jiya.....Sayonara" Misao said softly, and made her way out the shouji door. Okina stood there speechless.  
  
Misao sighed deeply. Kami sama that had been hard!  
  
She made her way to the last stop she had to make. She wandered through the forests, climbing her way up the path. Many a time she'd come here, especially after Aoshi had come home. Her friends presence comforted her, even in death they supported her. She knelt down by their graves and prayed first. She could hear the birds chirping and smelt the cool clean air. It was crisp, still being early. It was a beautiful day. It would suit her to die on this day if she must.  
  
She placed her head against the cool stone of Hannya's grave. She couldn't help the tears that fell.  
  
"My first battle Hannya.....you remember all those years ago I said I'd be as strong as Aoshi sama." Misao paused, sniffling.  
  
"Well...I'm not. I could very well die today. But I want you to know that I'm ok with that. I miss you all so much that it hurts. It's like there's still a part of me missing. Like there always will be "She said wiping her tears.  
  
"But I will not shame the Oniwabanshuu." She whispered fiercely. "I will fight bravely." It was then that she felt his Ki.  
  
"Strong words, Misao" She heard his voice and froze. She trembled, unable to look at him.  
  
"Don't go through with this. You're afraid, Misao. You don't have to defend the honor of the Oniwabanshuu. They wouldn't have wanted this. I had to learn this the hard way. Let their death's be an example for you." His voice whispered, softly. His voice was so caring, so understanding.  
  
"I-"Misao started.  
  
"Misao" Aoshi's hand touched her shoulder.  
  
Misao recoiled from his touch. Something was wrong! What was he doing?  
  
"A-aoshi...." Misao stuttered, wondering what was wrong with him. He had never given her the time of day before now.  
  
"Misao....I don't want you to get hurt. Honor isn't what's important. They would've wanted you to live! They wouldn't have expected you to go through with such a fight. I lost them to my own honor." Aoshi admitted guiltily  
  
"Already Okina is grieving over you like your dead. Please. For everyone. For Okina, Okon, Omasu, Shiro and Kuro....Please come home." Aoshi pleaded, his blue eyes softening.  
  
Misao eyed him, perplexed, and suddenly feeling her face grow very warm. Aoshi had never treated her with such kindness. He came towards her slowly, bridging the distance between them. Misao couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Aoshi sama was approaching her.  
  
"And finally Misao mine" He whispered passionately, removing her scarf. "For me"  
  
Aoshi's lips seized hers, pulling her tightly into his embrace.  
  
Misao felt his lips claim hers. She felt him bring her close. Her mind screamed in exultant victory. Finally she had what she had always wanted. Finally Aoshi sama was hers! She could return home and be with him always! She had dreamed of this moment since she was 5 years old. As far back as she could think, she had wanted Aoshi sama to be her first kiss. To admit his undying love for her. To do something in the smallest possible way to let her know of his affections for her. Finally he had told her just how he felt. Misao could return with him....  
  
and then she remembered what she had come to do.  
  
The terrible pain at the realization of what Aoshi was trying to do, hit her like a dagger in her chest. She collapsed, falling out of Aoshi's arms and onto her knees, bowing her head to hide the fierce pain that shot through her, and hide the tears of shame. But....but why? How could he? Why would he do something so ....so cruel? *because he's never changed* her mind retorted, filling in the explanation. Misao's tears hadn't left her eyes, but dried as they turned a dark jade. How DARE he!  
  
"No" Misao whispered, her voice emotionless. The tears she felt, never came, replaced with an anger so intense that Misao couldn't express it.  
  
"No?" Aoshi asked incredulously.  
  
"NO!" Misao cried, on her feet and whirling on him.  
  
"I will NOT be distratced Aoshi! How DARE you! Did Okina put you up to this?" Misao spluttered, green eyes darkening to dark blue ocean waves.  
  
Aoshi had never seen her so furious. She trembled with rage, as she glared at him.  
  
"Okina asked me to bring you back" Aoshi replied. "I had hoped that this would distract you, and keep you from- " Aoshi had replied, before he had felt the sting of her hand. The skin stung still as she glared up at him. She was still trembling.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!!" Misao cried. Aoshi's blue eyes hardened to ice.  
  
"I thought it would work" Aoshi said simply.  
  
"I hate you Aoshi. I HATE YOU!" She replied venemously.  
  
"You need to return home Misao" Aoshi replied.  
  
"As Okashira I order you to return home without me" Misao replied.  
  
"You are not the Okashira" Aoshi said.  
  
"You have not taken the title away from me" Misao stated simply. "And you can't take the title away from me until I fight in this duel, because of the code of the Oniwabanshuu."  
  
Aoshi's eyes were still as hard as ice. "What do you mean?"  
  
Misao's grin was from ear to ear. "It states in the codes of the Oniwabanshuu that you cannot challenge me to a duel until I have completed the first one, or died. "  
  
"Should you try something so dishonorable you could be expelled as a member of the Oniwabanshuu. Shame and dishonor forever. And what would Jiya think?" Misao added.  
  
Aoshi's fists were clenched in sheer fury.  
  
"Go Home Aoshi" Misao said firmly, grabbing her scarf and leaving.  
  
"And if I don't?" Aoshi asked, eyes hard.  
  
Misao simply looked at him. "You're in no condition to fight Aoshi sama" Misao mocked.  
  
"Your shoulder is still damaged"  
  
"Even injured, you're no match for me" Aoshi replied.  
  
"Ah but you've forgotten one key problem Aoshi sama. If you fight me, especially here, not only do you dishonor the DEAD, but you will bring shame to our clan for fighting a girl, and Jiya's granddaughter." Misao replied, a smirk, very much like Saitou's reaching her lips. "One way or another, I still win Aoshi."  
  
"Go home" She ordered.  
  
Aoshi, fists clenched in fury, left.  
  
Saitou sat in his office contemplating his situation. He had already fought with Shinomori, essentially loosing his ties with the Oniwabanshuu. He took a long drag of his cigarette. What had posessed him to start a fight with the ice block?  
  
*Her* his mind replied.  
  
Saitou scowled, staring at the walls of his shack office. The fact that the Oniwabanshuu hadn't really done anything for her, knowing she was in danger had infuriated him to the point of threatening Okina. Then of course the ice block had challenged him and Saitou handed him his ass on a platter. He took a very long drag of his cigarette as his thoughts continued on.Saitou's scowl doubled.  
  
Today was the day at the temple. Today was the day Misao would either honor the Oniwabanshuu codes as "Okashira", or die. Saitou took another deep drag of his cigarette as he weighed his options. Although it was technically illegal, if he interfered with her fight, he'd have gangs start coming after him, and the sheer annoyance of it all, having to wake up in the middle of the night and spill their blood, would be more of a nuisance than anything else. Plus Itachi would never forgive him. She'd take it as a personal offence and annoy him the rest of his life. 2 annoyances, making for a terrible decision on his part.  
  
WHAT did THAT matter? Itachi was just another person he had to keep out of trouble. She caused more trouble than she solved, and she continued to be a nuisance as she grew.  
  
*Then why did you help her in the market place?*  
  
He was trying to figure out what she was up to, Saitou tried to justify.  
  
*So why did you help her in the alley?*  
  
He would've done that for anybody. Any other person who'd been hurt and bleeding.  
  
*So why are you helping her commit her crime?*  
  
Saitou slammed his fists on the desk, rising to his feet to pace. The hell he was helping her! How could he be helping her if she was doing all the fighting herself? Saitou sneered as he analyzed his situation. He was helping her....by doing nothing at all. He knew exactly what she was doing, and that it was illegal and he wasn't doing a damn thing about it. Irritated beyond all belief by his realization he proceeded with his choice of options.  
  
He couldn't with just concience treat Itachi any differently then any other criminal. By his followings of Aku Zoku San, If he knew about any other criminal and their activity, he would put a stop to it. Justified in his mind and actions, Saitou flicked his cigarette butt in his ask tray, grinding it with his thumb and grabbed his sword. He headed over to the temple. His hand gripped his sword hilt as he swore. The marketplace was packed.  
  
Trying to force his way through the marketplace turned out to be a mistake. The reason it was packed he figured out by drawing nearer through the crowd. There was a major dispute between 2 clans, and a brawl broke out. Saitou of course being a police men had to put down the fight before he did anything else. His eyes glittered amber as he pulled out his sword.  
  
"ALL OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF" He cried, bashing one over the head with the butt of his sword. He kicked another as he took another breath.  
  
"THIS IS THE LAW, LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND STOP FIGHTING!" He ordered, working his way through the brawlers.  
  
Did they ever listen when he told them that? NO! They of course continued fighting ignoring him. Saitou Hajime scowled, eyes narrowing. Fine. Wanted it the ahard way did they? Wish granted!  
  
Not too long later the brawlers were arrested and fined. When most all the work had been done Saitou left it in the hands of his incompetent work force and ran off towards the temple. He was late. It had started a while ago. He reached the temple and was stopped by a monk.  
  
"There are no weapons permitted here" He said politely.  
  
"Then why was there a fight in your meditating chamber?" Saitou replied sensing their warring Ki's.  
  
The monk's eyes widened.  
  
"Look priest, I'm here to stop a fight before they dishonor the gods. Let me through" Saitou asked.  
  
He had no further trouble identifying where the battle was taking place.  
  
Misao planted her kunai firmly into the man's heart, as Saitou rounded the corner and opened the shouji door area. Her eyes widened upon seeing him. Had she not expected him there? Something wasn't right with her. Her heartbeat was finicky, and she looked....She hit the floor.  
  
"Police! Police!" someone cried. The others having drawn their swords intent on punishing Misao, finally noticed him and charged uttering battle cries.  
  
Saitou was ready for them and fought them off as easily as he had in the marketplace. So much for not dishonouring the gods. Saitou snorted and threw another man through the shouji doors and down the steps. He knocked them out for the most part, sparing the room the blood that already lined the walls and floors, presumably from Misao's fight. Saitou's jaw clenched. He needed to finish this fight.  
  
"HEAR ME, SHOULD YOU CONTINUE TO FIGHT, YOU WILL BE ARRESTED! ALREADY MY OFFICERS ARE ON THE WAY. FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!" Saitou cried.  
  
He had played on the fact that they were tired and loosing. He hadn't expected them to be sheer cowards. They all took off running, grabbing swords and valuables of their fallen comrades before they left. Saitou glared. He had seen every one of their faces and memorized their features. Within weeks they'd be hunted down every single one of them. Content with the knowledge of their capture, he carefully walked towards Misao, analyzing the fight.  
  
It had been harsh, Misao giving almost as many blows as she received in the fight. She was bloodied, and shivering to his surprise. He had no closer than to look at her opponents blade for the cause. The blade had been dipped in poison, which meant that Misao was fighting time. Saitou carefully took her in his arms, not forgetting the grab the blade.  
  
(AN: Arghhhhh I don't like the way Saitou came out! But I've delayed the update longer than I should have. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. At least it's up!) 


	6. Chapter 6

((AN: It's been a hard day for me. I'm gonna be SWAMPED with finals this upcoming weeks *cries* So yea I apologize if updates are few. It's not for lack of trying I promise! To you faithful reviewers thank you. I appreciate you! I take time to read each of your reviews and It encourages me and inspires me to write on. Thank you!  
  
Any questions or comments? E-mail me, Im me, or review me! Clicky my bio! I'd love to hear from you!  
  
Gomen Nasai about Aoshi and Okina. They had to be cruel to fit this situation. I love them both dearly too and it hurts me just to write it! :*(  
  
Buffybot76- You stinkin rock! She's saved my butt in some of the most crucial decisions of this fic. If you haven't read her fics, they're ten times better than mine so go clicky clicky on her name! Mad praise comin your way girl!  
  
Mad love to my friend Feru Sama who told me about poisons and filled me in on the Japanese word for puffer fish, Love ya Feru!  
  
Puffer fish- Fugu))  
  
Tick  
  
Tick  
  
Tick  
  
Misao's eyes fluttered open in a whirly haze. She had no idea where she was, but the light coming from the left was bright. Blinking several times to clear her eyes, she glanced around. She was on a hard and stiff bed. Looking down she was on a board. Sitting up, she realized how injured she was. Biting back a cry of pain, and wiping the tears that came to her face she took another look. SHE was in a JAIL CELL!  
  
For a moment Misao panicked. Then she remembered. Her kunai had permanently shut that man up. Misao flushed in shame, hanging her head. It had been self-defense, she hadn't wanted to kill him, but she had been getting tired, and someone was going to end the fight with another's blood on it. Misao chose to finish it, ending that man's life.  
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes. It was one of the strains of being an Okashira. She remembered her situation and couldn't hold the sob that escaped her. Her own family had disowned her. She could never return to the Aoi-ya. She was stuck in a cold jail cell, knowing nothing about her predicament, or how long she would be kept here for. But they had not stripped her of her title, and she HAD defended the honor of the Oniwabanshuu. She heard the door open.  
  
"Morning Itachi....you realize you've been asleep for the past 3 days right?" Saitou's obnoxiously toned voice greeted her. He sat in a chair and pulled out his cigarettes.  
  
Misao said nothing, bringing her knees up to her chest.  
  
"Defeated already Itachi? I expected more of you than that" Saitou challenge, muffled slightly from the cigarette in his mouth.  
  
Misao gave him a sour look, but still said nothing, knees curled up to her chest.  
  
"Would you like to know your crimes?" Saitou asked her, after a good long drag.  
  
Misao's green eyes flashed blue in fury. She glared at him, eyes narrowed.  
  
Saitou merely laughed.  
  
"Very well then, You are charged with several accounts of illegal street fighting, the men you fought in the marketplace, the alley, and finally the temple. You're charged with deliberate defiance of an officer's orders. The heaviest crime you're charged with is manslaughter at the temple. Then there are some minor offenses."  
  
Misao winced. Saitou eyed her testing her ki. Guilt. She was hurt and moping. Good.  
  
"Nothing to say in your defense Itachi? No sharp pert words on your part about living in a cell the rest of your life?" Saitou asked, waiting for her to answer.  
  
"Good" Saitou replied to her silence and left.  
  
Misao had held the sobs in for quite a while, feeling the terrible lump well up in her throat. Now she couldn't control herself as the tears fell. So terrible! So unbelievable terrible was her situation. The others at the Oniwabanshuu would never pay her bail. Worse still if they did pay it. She'd be an embarrassment and a shame for the rest of her days. She wasn't too much better off here. She would be in jail the rest of her life for that man's death. All for honor. Was it worth it? Was it worth the stain that would mar her for the rest of her life? All for the sake of a title? Misao's parents briefly flickered into her mind.  
  
Yes. Yes it was worth it. Despite the pain, despite loosing her family, the only home she'd ever known, and her pride, it had been worth it. She had honored her dead comrades, her parents, and kept to the traditional ways. Her path had been clear, and she would pay the consequences for it, willingly and in silence.  
  
Saitou could be no less pleased. She was alive in his cell, moping over her current situation. But she wasn't broken.  
  
When he had taken her from the temple she had been badly injured and poisoned. Saitou found that he had to call in some favors from Kyoto citizens he'd known to bring the girl's fever down, and discover the poison. It was an annoyance, but thus far she'd proved to be worth investing in.  
  
She'd been poisoned with Tetrodotoxin, or puffer fish venom. She had been violently shaking, vomiting, with a high fever. The most acute symptom was that she'd shown signs of paralysis. Saitou had scowled on first receiving that news. Not many survived that. He had worried over Itachi those 3 horrifying days, pacing, wondering if she would live or die.  
  
After the first day he had been told that she'd survive. Itachi was a hell of a lot tougher than he'd given her credit for. More and more Saitou realized how much of an asset she could be. He'd discovered something else about the poison from the favors he'd called in. When his friend had finally discovered what the poison was, immediately they had started praying and chanting and all other such fiddle faddle. They had watched over Itachi constantly. Saitou however had gone to do some research.  
  
The puffer fish venom was commonly used on the blades of the fugu bandits, and gang members. They seemed to like to enjoy the pain and torment of the victims, the higher up leaders having higher levels of the venom. Saitou sneered. These fumbling idiots had been the lowest on the list. It hadn't been much venom because she was still alive. Saitou had heard of the fugu clan. They didn't have too much to do in this day and age, and with the Meiji officers effectively working against them, they seemed to all but disappear. Of course there were always corporation businessmen running amuck to cause problems.  
  
Neither or which was Saitou's current dilemma. Misao had no place to turn to. So even if Saitou had felt generous enough to let her go, (which he didn't) she would've been out on the streets. Itachi had proven herself very useful these past few days. She'd been honorable, courageous, and even surprised Saitou by her boldness, and loyalty. She had faced every trial given to her and succeeded. Granted she'd need more training, but that was much easier fixed.  
  
Saitou grinned that wolfish grin he always did, whenever a brilliant idea hit him. He was missing Chou. He didn't have any one competent on the work force. The captain of this office had left him in charge...First however he wanted Itachi to sit in her cell for about a week. To truly think over the things she'd done, and also so that she wouldn't know what Saitou was planning. Saitou's grin widened as he pulled out a cigarette.  
  
One week later  
  
Misao awoke to the terrible smell of smoke. Saitou Hajime sat outside her cell, backwards in a chair, smoking his cigarette. Misao's nose crinkled in disgust, but she said nothing. The week had been long and miserable and truth to tell Misao was glad for any sort of company, even if it was Saitou. Obviously the Oniwabanshuu didn't know where she was, or didn't care seeing as how she'd directly disobeyed their orders. She'd been quite lonely in her cell.  
  
"Morning Itachi, how's the cell?"  
  
"It smells..." Misao replied sullenly.  
  
"Does it now?" Saitou replied, ash falling from his cigarette. Misao glared at him.  
  
"You're not helping Saitou!" Misao cried.  
  
"Oh?" Saitou said, amused.  
  
"I didn't know I was supposed to be helping you. You ARE a criminal" Saitou reminded  
  
Misao said, nothing, but brought her knees up to her chest.  
  
"You can't tell me a week in a cell has put all the fight out of you Itachi?" Saitou said finally.  
  
"Saitou....how long is my sentence?" Misao asked.  
  
"It could be a very long time Itachi......" Saitou replied.  
  
Misao looked up. "Could be?"  
  
"I have an offer to make you Itachi" Saitou said, crossing his arms.  
  
"An offer?" Misao asked.  
  
"Yea. You remember Chou?"  
  
"From the Jupon Gatana?" Misao asked.  
  
Saitou nodded. Misao frowned. What was he suggesting?  
  
"Chou later became my assistant, working under me under the graciousness of the Meiji government."  
  
"What happened to him then?" Misao asked  
  
"He was *regrettably* taken from me for another police force" Saitou answered tersely.  
  
She had to bring up that didn't she?  
  
"Oh." Misao replied, unsure of where this was going.  
  
"I want you Itachi" Saitou said.  
  
Misao's face flushed a very bright red.  
  
"W-what???" She stammered. *Calm DOWN Misao! He doesn't want you *that* way!* she berated herself.  
  
Saitou smirked. "I'm offering you the chance to get out of that jail cell and become my new assistant."  
  
"What's the catch?" Misao asked, and Saitou's opinion of her steadily rose.  
  
"You do everything I say, and cannot go anywhere without me. I'd be acting as your parole officer of sorts. You'd be my responsibility, and my integrity would be on the line for every action you make" Saitou said sharply, eyeing her.  
  
Misao considered. She had nowhere to go. She was in a jail cell. She would get full benefits and even more training. Misao sighed. She had nothing to loose.  
  
"I accept your offer" Misao said solemnly.  
  
Saitou opened her cell door, swinging it wide, only to be glomped off his feet, hitting the floor with a thud by a certain Itachi.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you-"  
  
"Oouf!" Saitou exclaimed, as he hit the floor.  
  
It didn't take him long for his sharp senses to realize just how closely Misao was pressed to him. When Misao had finally stopped her tirade of "appreciation" She too realized, turning a very becoming shade of magenta, how *close* they were. She was laying most *intimately* on top of him, in a fairly compromising position, arms wrapped around her neck.  
  
Amber stared deeply into eyes of ocean green. Misao felt nervous, naked underneath the gaze of such eyes. She tried to shift, in a way that would get herself out of such a predicament, but failed miserably as two long arms snaked around her, and brought her closer. Lips seized her in a seductive, and passionately shared kiss.  
  
She ground against him, with a seductively naïve innocence that made him want to taint it. She had only been trying to move off him, innocently enough. However, Saitou had to stifle a moan. To say he was shocked at his reaction was an understatement, that was about to get worse. His arms stopped her from going any further, snaking around her and keeping her against him. He crushed his lips against hers, needing to know how she tasted, exulting in the kiss, and her innocence, which begged to be touched in the most intimate of ways.  
  
Saitou broke off the kiss, rising up and helping her off of him. Misao's face was flushed, lips agonizingly kiss swollen, and she was out of breath. Saitou found himself gasping from their intimate contact, and to his horror, realized he wanted to taste her again. Saitou berated himself harshly. He was still married to his wife! Despite the fact that she had left him he had no business to be fooling around with Itachi. Oh gods....he would be with her every second of the day! He had no business doing this!  
  
"S-saitou..."Misao asked timidly "What was that?"  
  
"A mistake" Saitou replied harshly. "One that will NOT happen again I assure you" He replied, closing the door and leaving Itachi.  
  
Misao felt the tears rise and fought them lamely. She had been kissed twice. First by her former love, Aoshi Shinomori. He had tried to trick her, his kiss meant to baffle her and render her unawares. That kiss, shared with one Saitou Hajime, had been something else. Something that had awakened a feeling Misao had never known. Misao trembled, remembering his touch, and wondering just what was wrong with her. He'd called it a mistake.  
  
*So why did she long for it again?*  
  
Misao's face flushed with shame. Saitou had been right. She hadn't meant to be in such a compromising situation with him. She'd merely been so happy about being free and having her problems solved by the same answer. She'd simply wanted to show him how grateful and thankful she was.  
  
*You certainly did *that* She berated herself harshly, flushing again at her memory of their contact. OH NO! Saitou was still technically married to his wife! She had....OoooHHHHH! Dishonor! Dishonor and shame come to her! She had kissed someone else's husband! Misao pressed her face into her hands. OOOoooh! This was absolutely terrible! Here Saitou was just trying to be polite and give her work and she had turned it into a terribly awkward situation!  
  
*or was it him?*  
  
No Misao had to stop and think. Had it been him? She could remember the mind-boggling kiss. Misao flushed at the sheer thought. But who had started it? ....Arms snaked around her...HE HAD! Misao was livid. How dare he try to pass off the blame on her! He had started the kiss! And that was mistake?  
  
*Yea HIS mistake* Misao huffed.  
  
She opened the door, intent on Saitou getting the lecture of his life, when she ran smack into one of the other officers. Getting a sickening feeling of Deja vue before her fight she looked up into the brown eyes of a huge officer.  
  
"Ano, Misao san is it?" The man's deep baritone voice asked politely.  
  
"H-hai" Misao replied, awed by how tall and big this man seemed. He was even taller than Aoshi Sama.  
  
"Forgive me" He said helping her to her feet. "My name is Orusen, and I'm to escort you to your new living quarters and such." Orusen said.  
  
"If you would follow me" He asked politely as he opened the door for her. They wandered further up the streets of Kyoto, further north than the police headquarters. In the distance Misao could see a small quaint house.  
  
"Is that where I'll be staying?" Misao asked.  
  
"Hai. The house is owned by our precinct to house our officers. It has a kitchen, and bath, and a decent amount of living space. "Orusen replied.  
  
"Aa." Misao said thoughtfully. The closer she got to it, the more she liked it. It was cozy.  
  
"I trust it's to your liking?" Orusen asked.  
  
"I love it" Misao replied.  
  
"Would you like to see inside the house?"  
  
"Nah, we've got other stuff to do, don't we?" Misao replied "Besides, I'll be living there tonight, I'll see it soon enough"  
  
"Now, we'll need to issue you your office space, guidelines and such, and you'll also be put through a training course, to evaluate where your level of police work will be focused at, and what you need to improve...." Orusen went on and Misao followed him back to headquarters. It would be a looong day!  
  
Saitou sat at his desk, feet up and smoking up a storm. He was a married man...he was a married man! He was a married man!  
  
(AN: I'm so sorry Tokio fans! Please forgive me!)  
  
*emphasis on WAS* his thoughts retorted. *Tokio is as much of a wife as a mare to a-  
  
"This is ridiculous" Saitou said out loud.  
  
He had no business messing with Itachi at all. Their relationship from here on was strictly a working relationship. He was her boss now. Nothing more, nothing less. To be so undisciplined disgusted him. He had no right to react like he had. He would have to work himself twice as hard. How dare he loose focus! He had a job to do. No distractions! No exceptions!  
  
He was representing the head of the police force at the moment, with Kyoto's captain gone. How dare he tarnish the police force with such blatant disrespect. Not to mention the hypocrisy of his own beliefs, stung him severely. Brooding, Saitou continued to suck on his cigarettes, lighting a new one up when the last was ash.  
  
Had Saitou been paying attention to the time he would have realized that SEVERAL hours had passed while he concentrated. His brooding would've continued, only a knock to his door interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"What is it?" Saitou asked.  
  
"It's me Orusen sir, May I come in?" Orusen asked politely.  
  
"Yea" Saitou replied.  
  
Orusen showed remarkable potential. He wasn't a paid policemen. He handled calls and did primarily volunteer work. He had proven himself extremely useful so far. Orusen was a retired policemen, working for the force, out of respect for the police force, and the need for volunteers. Saitou had over looked Orusen in his rants about his incompetent force. Orusen was worth twice to three times what the rest of them were. Orusen now entered with a handful of office items and Itachi trailing behind him with a desk.  
  
"Itachi what the hell do you think you're doing?" Saitou asked harshly.  
  
Misao glared daggers. "I'm moving my stuff in, Right Orusen san?" Misao asked.  
  
Saitou's amber gaze shifted to Orusen. He leaned on his folded hands, elbows on his desk, staring intently at Orusen.  
  
"Hai, Misao san is going to be your new partner in training right? and I couldn't find any other office space for Misao san to work at. I had hoped that she would be able to work in your office. This headquarters is much too small as it is, Goro san. " Orusen replied apologetically.  
  
Saitou merely gazed at him, not saying anything. Misao looked back and forth from the two.  
  
"You got anything to say to that S-Gorou san?" Misao said nearly forgetting to add the last part.  
  
Saitou sighed. "If there's nothing to be done, there's nothing to be done. You're dismissed Orusen"  
  
Orusen bowed formally and left. Misao started to follow him.  
  
"I didn't dismiss you Itachi" Saitou snapped.  
  
Misao stopped and turned, glaring. "Was there something you needed me for?" Misao asked.  
  
"I *am* your superior now Itachi" Saitou informed her.  
  
"That's nice" Misao replied, not liking the sound of where this was going.  
  
Saitou simply stared at her, a slow smirk spreading across his lips.  
  
"We'll see"  
  
"Perhaps we will" Misao replied flatly. "But it's time to leave Saitou"  
  
"What?" Saitou said. "No it's not" he replied hotly.  
  
"Saitou it's almost sun down. All the rest of the officers are leaving, and I still have to settle in to my new quarters." "You don't own anything to settle in Itachi!" Saitou challenged.  
  
"A home is a HOME, and I need to settle INTO it!" Misao said crossing her arms and planting her feet firmly, glaring at him.  
  
Saitou snorted.  
  
"You can do that on your OWN time, Itachi. Right now you're on MY time, and I need you to file these" Saitou motioned to the stack of paperwork.  
  
"W-W-what?" Misao cried, the pile being taller than her. "NO WAY!"  
  
"That was part of the deal Itachi. You file those in that green file cabinet or I'll put you back in the cell and give you further demerits against you" Saitou replied, going back to his paperwork.  
  
Misao glared, but picked up a small stack at a time. Over a process of two hours Itachi had caught up with him, and yawned as she awaited his last few reports. Saitou huffed as he watched her twiddle her thumbs in minor amusement.  
  
"Go home Itachi...to settle or what ever it was you were taking about." Saitou told her, dotting the last t and adding a period to the 2nd to last report.  
  
"Hai Taishou!" Misao perked up brightly. She lamely saluted and was off, the door slamming with a loud bang.  
  
Saitou rolled his eyes. Itachi was quick and diligent at paperwork. Good to know. Now he had to teach her how to fill in the paperwork and he could possibly hand the job off to her. Despite what Orusen had told her, He would be the one to handle her personal training. She needed to learn how to use a sword. Every police officer carried one. Saitou grumbled, annoyed by the thought of having to train her. Chou had come passably skilled enough to defeat his entire police force. Saitou had minor problems with Chou's pride, but nothing that Saitou's sword hadn't settled in minutes.  
  
Now, he'd be teaching her from the start. She probably hadn't a clue on how to hold a sword, much less use one. Saitou groaned. It would be hell the first six weeks. Stretching he realized just how late it was, and how tired he was of sitting. Grunting, he emptied his ashtray, which was overflowing again, and filed the last of the paperwork. Itachi had filed them neatly and alphabetically, straightening the papers before they went in as well. Saitou grinned. At least she was train able.  
  
He looked forward to enjoying his new home, courtesy of the headquarters. They'd supplied him with a home, MUCH better than the shack he'd been staying in, complete with kitchen and bath. Closing the doors and locking the headquarters, Saitou made his way up the streets towards his new home. The officers had deposited his personal belongings in the building for him, a polite gesture, but an annoyance, for surely everything was out of order, and chaotic in appearance. Saitou grumbled, ignoring the hunger in his stomach. He was too tired to worry about food at the moment. He'd have to grab groceries tomorrow.  
  
Once again the fact that Tokio was not present unconvinced him. Oh well. He'd just have Itachi come cook for him in the mean time. That brought a grin to Saitou's face. It'd all work out, but right now he was too tired to care. Upon entering the house he saw things actually fairly neat and tidy. It was a cozy little house. Saitou's room was the immediate left upon entering the house, followed closely by the kitchen and a hallway leading to the bath and another 2 rooms. He entered his own room and he threw off his shoes and shirt, settling into the house.  
  
Shirtless, shoeless and beltless, Saitou wandered down the hall towards the bath. (AN: Oooooo Saitou without a shirt! *drool*) A good long bath was just what he'd need to-  
  
The door opened, revealing a dark longhaired goddess in a very thin and soaking Bathrobe. It clung to her like a second skin, leaving VERY little to imagine. Saitou found he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Ocean green eyes met amber in total shock and confusion.  
  
Misao's petrifying shriek echoed through the halls of the house, and probably through out Kyoto it self. 


	7. Chapter 7

((AN: hehehe You know you loved the cliffhanger! I was trying to fish for reviews! lol I feel like a review ho, desperate for anything.  
  
I admit to being terrible, However I enjoy every moment of it! evil evil and don't I know it.... OHOHOHOHOHO! Aaaanyways! Saitou and Misao are going to get more amusing as the story goes on.  
  
Buffybot76- Partner in crime, Muse, and wonderful beta reader and person I cry to when the story don't work, thanks for putting up with me I appreciate it!))  
  
Saitou winced, not knowing Itachi could shriek quite that loud. She covered her hands over her chest, flushed, but furious.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" Both demanded at once.  
  
"Your house?" Saitou replied, eyebrow arching. "I'm in charge"  
  
"The house was GIVEN graciously to me by Orusen. YOU CAN'T LIVE HERE!" Misao cried, furious.  
  
"And why is that?" Saitou asked, deciding to annoy her. How long had it been since he'd truly irritated her? A few days at least. He'd merited irritating her.  
  
"B-because!" Misao stammered, flushing uncomfortably. Saitou walked forward, towards her. His golden eyes gleamed wickedly in amusement as she stuttered and flushed. It only succeded in getting Misao redder, turning a light maroon.  
  
"Because?" He asked in a silky purr, forcing her back against the bathroom wall, his hand resting on the wall, also blocking her escape.  
  
Misao was beet red, avoiding looking at his bare chest, not to mention that his pants were sagging giving her a wonderful look at his abs and stomach. They settled comfortably below his bellybutton. She could feel the heat in her cheeks as he looked at her, in that ooey gooey melting way. Like a predator...  
  
"Because it's not proper!" Misao said softly, looking away.  
  
"Since when have you cared about what's proper? You wander around in that scantily little outfit-"Saitou didn't finish.  
  
First because he'd called to attention the fact that he'd noticed her in said scantily clad outfit. Secondly because he started to picture her in said scatily clad outfit, and if one took those thoughts a bit further....  
  
"SINCE NOW HENTAI!" Misao cried back.  
  
"Hentai?" Saitou asked incredulously. Fury wound it's way through him as his amber eyes glittered dangerously.  
  
"I am anything BUT a Hentai, Itachi" He said, so close to her she could feel his breath upon her.  
  
"Could've fooled me earlier today" Misao replied glaring.  
  
"And you enjoyed every minute of it, Itachi! YOU started it!" Saitou replied.  
  
Misao flushed that beautiful and amusing magenta color. Examining her extremely thin Yukata/bathrobe, he noticed that she really was scantily clad, essentially naked except for the indecently wet, thin material that clung to every curve of her lithe body, framing it indecently with the see through Yukata. Saitou clenched clenched his jaw.Turning down the hall, he felt color rise to his own cheeks.  
  
"You have no idea of the things you do to me "Saitou muttered.  
  
"What?" Misao asked, not hearing whatever it was that he was muttering.  
  
"Get some decent clothing on Itachi. And go to bed, we'll discuss this in the morning" Saitou replied, walking back down to his room.  
  
The next morning Saitou could smell food. His stomach was begging to be fed. He remembered his current predicament with Itachi living there and groaned. He'd have to put on decent clothing so as not the frighten her innocense. Then he remembered last night...and the Yukata. Saitou grimaced. Climbing out of his futon, and folding it away, he went through the boxes, scowering for clothes.  
  
Whilst he scowered, he couldn't help but remember Itachi last night. Her ocean blue eyes had practically glown in the night, bringing out the green in them. He had been taken in by her eyes last night. Well, and the fact that she was practically naked and asking to be lavished. Saitou felt the flush rise to his cheeks and snorted in sheer annoyance. He was NOT attracted to Itachi. He was still married and even though his damned wife had turned on him, he would remain faithful.  
  
Managing to find some pants at the very least, he looped his belt through the belt holes. Grabbing his cigarettes, keys, and money, he shoved them in his new pockets and grabbed a button up shirt, throwing it on casually, and buttonining it up.  
  
Misao was cookling up some soba for Saitou, having remembered it was his favored food. She had already made her breakfast, but from the way he scolded her last night she figured she was in for a lecture and should probably eat breakfast with him. He had looked at her so.....so frighteningly last night. His eyes had devoured every part of her. She had felt very very naked at that moment. She wasn't used to be an object of desire. It frightenened her, but also gave her strength. Like she had power.  
  
The door slid open with Saitou, buttoning up his shirt. Not before she could get a good view of his chest though. He had strong tight abs, obviously from all of his work. He was very toned and well muscled. It wasn't over exagerated though. She detested huge muscles. Perhaps it was because she herself was so small. He had nice muscles. He wasn't so much of a wolf as cat like. Well he was a vicious as a wolf, but he had cat like grace and dignity.  
  
"Itachi!" Saitou's voice registered in Misao's mind.  
  
"What?" Misao asked startled.  
  
"Stop daydreaming! I was talking to you" Saitou replied, glaring.  
  
"Sorry, Taishou" Misao replied dumping the soba into a bowl and grabbing chopsticks. She served him first then went back and retrieved her own breakfast. She sat down, trying to ignore the penetrating gaze he held her in.  
  
"Well?" Misao asked, shifting uncomfortably under those eyes.  
  
"You slept well ne?" Saitou asked her.  
  
"What?" Misao asked, thrown off by his question.  
  
"It's a question Itachi" Saitou replied. "Itadakimasu" He said gruffly attacking the soba noodles.  
  
"Itadakimasu" Misao replied herself, realizing how hungry she was.  
  
"Well?" Saitou replied, after his stomach had stopped complaining so loudly.  
  
"I slept fine" Misao replied.  
  
"Good. You're going to need it" Saitou replied, lifting another mouthful of noodles into his mouth  
  
"Huh?" Misao replied, slirping up her own noodles.  
  
"You're starting your training today." Saitou informed her.  
  
"Really? Does that mean I get to train with the rest of the police force?" Misao asked, excited.  
  
"No. It means you train with me" Saitou replied, setting his chopsticks down.  
  
"WHAT? Orusen told me I'd be training with the rest of the police force" Misao cried indignantly.  
  
"He was misinformed" Saitou replied.  
  
"I don't WANT to train with you!" Misao pouted.  
  
"I can throw you back in your cell you know" Saitou growled grabbing his bowl and gettitng up to do his dishes.  
  
"Saitou!!!" Misao whinned .  
  
"You're not allowed to whine or complain Itachi, in ANY shape or form" Saitou said wincing as he cleaned his dishes.  
  
"Hmph! What am I going to learn from you? Besides how to file paperwork!" Misao replied, glaring.  
  
"How to use a japanese sword effectively. I'm going to further your knowledge of the arts Itachi. All arts, infact." Saitou replied.  
  
"I don't want to use a sword! I like my kunai!" Misao whinned.  
  
"Kunai can't save you in a sword fight and ALL police know and are trained in the art of swordsmanship. You'll learn" Saitou replied firmly.  
  
Misao finished quickly and grabbed her own dishes, setting them in the sink and drying the dishes Saitou had washed. Saitou's eyebrow arched at her helping him, but said nothing instead changed the subject.  
  
"We'll need to go find you a real sword." Saitou said sighing. That would be a hassle to find.  
  
"A real sword??? But I'm supposed to practice with a boken, or a shinai first!" Misao replied.  
  
"Nope. You won't learn unless you use a real sword" Saitou said scrubbing her dishes with a rag.  
  
Misao dryed the dishes he handed her. "Saitou I'll hurt myself if I use a real sword"  
  
"You'll learn then won't you?" He replied, grinning.  
  
"SAITOU! That isn't how you taught the Shinsengumi!"  
  
Saitou's eyes gleamed yellow amber, and saddened. The look instantly vanished replaced with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Those were better times, and they had a lot more talent than you do, and I had a lot more time to teach them. Besides, I've seen how you are with your practice kunai. I saw how you were with your formal kunai too, planting them in the man's heart. You won't take it serious unless it's a real sword. "Saitou replied, finished. Misao paled.  
  
"Get some training clothes on, we've got a lot to do today and you'll want to be comfortable and in something you can get hot and sweaty in." Saitou replied.  
  
Misao shrugged and finished putting away her dishes.  
  
"Did I mention you've got 5 mintues to do so?" Saitou replied, walking out the door.  
  
"AHHCCKKK!" was her reply as she scrambled down the hall, braid flipping.  
  
5 minutes later, Saitou was outside, with a dishevelled Itachi, awaiting further instruction.  
  
"Everything you learned under the Oniwabanshuu, no longer applies." Saitou informed her.  
  
"What?" Misao demanded.  
  
"I only say things once Itachi. Now he's how I want you to warm up" Saitou said performing the warm up moves for her.  
  
Misao watched him closely to make sure she didn't miss anything. From watching him she had a fairly good idea of what she was doing.  
  
"Now, you're going to go through the warm up technique with me step by step to get it right."  
  
"Hai Taisho" Misao said suppressing a sigh.  
  
"Now show me the steps" Saitou ordered. Misao went through her moves, Saitou's amber eyes analyzing every move.  
  
"Your form is terrible and you missed a between step" Saitou remarked.  
  
"Again" He ordered.  
  
Misao had to work for an hour and a half before it was to his satisfaction. By then Misao was soaked in sweat, and panting.  
  
"That'll do until morning, Now the real work begins" Saitou told her smirking.  
  
He next went through fighting moves. He once again took her through it slowly. So agonizingly slow that Misao wanted to rip her hair out.After that he made her do it with expert timing and precision. He always found some sort of fault in any move she did. His constant berating was starting to grate on her nerves. 3 hours into it she was grinding her teeth, sore, tired, and angry. The tireder Misao got the less she could take his criticism.  
  
"I CAN'T DO THIS SAITOU!" Misao cried, finally snapping.  
  
Saitou eyed her.  
  
"I can't handle your yelling at me and your constant criticism. I'm done for the day!" Misao declared  
  
"So what are you going to do when your opponent taunts you?" Saitou replied.  
  
"Ask them nicely to stop? Spare me the excuses Itachi. I told you this would be hard work and here we are not a half a day into it and already you want to quit"  
  
Misao tensed, clenching her fists until they turned white, and turned around walking back to where she was.  
  
"Are you ready to quit whining and crying?" Saitou asked her, amber eyes glittering in the sun.  
  
Not trusting her voice, Misao nodded. So they went through her new set of fighting techniques again. And Again. And Again....  
  
Saitou grinned. He worked her long and hard continuing through each set of moves. He drilled her endlessly to make sure she had it down. She'd worked for 6 hours, before she hit the floor. Saitou was once again impressed by her. She was tough, and would be hard to break, but he would break her. Nothing could happen until he broke her pride. She would never learn to be a good swordsman, or even a good police officer, until her pride was broken and melted down, tempered into forged steel.  
  
She lay there, collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath.  
  
"Had enough yet Itachi?" Saitou provoked her.  
  
Jade green eyes lit with an inner fire. Misao's trembling arms pushed herself up. She struggled to her feet. Saitou watched with an arched eyebrow as Misao clenched her jaw in pain. She got back to her feet. Her legs trembling.  
  
"Do you honestly think you can go on?" Saitou asked her, stalking around her.  
  
"I'm standing aren't I?" Misao asked him defiantly.  
  
"I want to see the warm up again" Saitou ordered, pulling out a cigarette. Misao flowed into the forms, and collapsed again. After several minutes of trying to get up and failing Misao finally grunted and stayed down. The silence between them stretched on and on as she panted. Misao couldn't take it.  
  
"Aren't you going to SAY SOMETHING?" She demanded.  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"ANYTHING! Are you made at me? Disappointed? Say SOMETHING" Misao pleaded.  
  
"You did a good job today Itachi. We go at it again tomorrow. Get yourself inside" Saitou told her. Misao couldn't get to her feet, and Saitou knew it. She'd have to ask.  
  
"Taisho I'm afraid I can't get up" Misao replied.  
  
"Oh? And what do you want me to do about it?" Saitou asked her.  
  
"Help me up.... Please" Misao replied.  
  
Saitou rolled his eyes concealing his smirk. She was learning.  
  
The evening, after Misao had taken a very long warm bath and napped, wore on. Dinner had been quickly prepared and the dishes done. Saitou sat, lost within his own thoughts. He was in the revolution era, re thinking the things that had happened. Running over the major events. He couldn't help but wince as he thought of Okita. He had been the most talented swordsman. The potential for him to do great things had been higher than any swordsman Saitou had ever seen and trained. He could remember the poor young man's face when hed been gutted through by a sword. He smiled.  
  
He had been terribly frightened to see a near resemblance to Okita, in Soujirou, Shishio's errand boy. Saitou's curiosity still peaked. The boy had become a wanderer, not to be seen or heard of, within the last year. Saitou wondered if he could've possibly been a distant relative, or have belonged to the same family clan. It didn't matter. Perhaps it was that Saitou's ghosts had come back to haunt him. In either case he had been silent and moody.  
  
Whatever Saitou had been thinking, he did nothing to voice his opinions. Misao left him be, and decided to turn in for the night. Painfully she made her way down the hall, gritting her teeth against how terribly sore she'd be in the morning. She practically flopped into her 


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Hello all. I'm just getting evil and angsty with these chapters! I'm sorry! I promise I'll do better. I dunno, in one sense I wanna be a review ho and like pawn for reviews but in another sense that's not fair to you guys. Ya know? I'll do my best to continue updating but I am in the middle of finals and junk. So yea...that's whats going on at the moment.  
  
Guess what? I GET TO GO TO ANIMEEXPO!! does a little happy dance that's like the highlight of my summer! Plus I might get to go to comiccon. Hopefully! crosses fingers . Anywho.....The chars don't belong to me,  
  
Buffybot76- You stinkin rock! I haven't talked to you for a while hates being busy but that doesn't change the fact that your still awesome!))  
  
His blade was instantly in his hands and his eyes narrowed dangerously. amber orbs darted left to right, searching for anything that might be out of place. He slid the shouji door slowly open, scanning the area for a foreign ki. Quickly he flowed down the hall. He heard her whimper again. His jaw clenched in fury. Whoever was here would be dead. He guaranteed it. Pausing outside her door, he continued to hear her moan and whimper. Bastard, whoever it was, could conceal their ki and was hurting her.  
  
Saitou paused outside the room, waiting. He slid the door open, and was in his Gatotsu form, waiting for his enemy. A quick scan of the room told him there was nothing and no one there. He looked to the floor and heard Misao's cries. She whimpered as she shifted, dark circles under her eyes. She screamed and sat up, Kunai in hand as she lunged towards Saitou. Saitou dropped the sword, taking both her arms and locking them.  
  
Misao was panting her eyes crazed and sweat all over her face. She was as pale as death as her entire body shook with convulsions.She trembled as she realized where she was. She finally recognized Saitou and those ocean blue eyes returned to their normal size. She choked back a sob, tackling him, crying.  
  
Saitou hit the floor as she unexpectantly tackled him, crying into his chest, her arms wrapped around him. Saitou blinked, having been glomped by her surprisingly affectionate behaviour. I guess this was a bad time to remember that he had un buttoned his shirt, and that she was crying all over his chest. Saitou frowned, and heisitantly patted her head in a lame gesture of comfort. She merely buried herself deeper into his embrace.  
  
"Hush Itachi......Whats wrong?" Saitou soothed, whispering to her. Misao's head reappeared, her eyes a deep blue color from her tears. Saitou brushed a few tangled pieces from her face and tucked them behind her ears.  
  
"I ....I saw them Saitou! I saw the people I'd killed! They were so pale....and covered with blood! They tried to attack me in my dreams! Everytime I plunged my kunai into them they came back at me! They were gouging me and....and I was bleeding....I was dying....and they were pulling me under with them!....and their FACES!" Misao sobbed, trembling against him.  
  
Saitou's eyes widened. He hadn't remembered. She'd never killed anyone. That fight had probably been her first real fight by herself, in a life or death situation. She was so cold! Her skin was like ice! Saitou wrapped his arms around her slowly, in case she wanted to break their embrace. Misao did nothing but bury herself further. Saitou stroked her hair, gaining more confidence with each caress.  
  
"S-saitou....do...do you think I made the right decision?" Misao asked him, still clinging to him, trembling.  
  
"What do you mean?" Saitou replied, golden eyes gleaming softly, as he soothed her.  
  
"I...um....The fight" Misao answered still unaware that she was uncomfortably close, clinging to him.  
  
"It's not neccesarily the "right answer". I'm not sure there was a right answer in your situation. Do I think you did the honorable thing? Yes, but you did something extremely foolish, without thinking of the consequences or having the proper training to go into such a battle. You were basically throwing your life away for a cause unworhty of yourself" Saitou replied. Once again her felt the sting of her hand, meeting his face.  
  
"IT was NOT an unworthy cause" She said, her sea foam green eyes jade and trembling with rage as the tears forced their way through her eyes down her cheeks. She was so close to him!  
  
"So where did that get you? It got you exhiled out of the Oniwabanshuu for disobeying a direct order, and it got your hands bloody with murder, and it got you in a jail cell." Saitou told her, eyes narrowing as his hand rubbed the palm mark. One of these days he'd stop letting her hit him.  
  
"It also got me here." Misao replied.  
  
"How is this situation any better than what you had?"  
  
"I'm with you" Misao replied simply.  
  
Saitou coughed, covering a choking snort.  
  
How could she be so blunt? So confident? he thought.  
  
"I'm learning. I'm being useful. I'm finally going to travel, and it won't be to find anyone or worry or wonder about anything else. It'll be for me. Because I can and because I want to." Misao continued.  
  
Saitou eyed her. Misao's eyes started to return to their normal color, and a flush crept it's way to her features as he held her gaze. Saitou still eyed her, a million thoughts running through his head.  
  
She seems better now...Does that mean she's alright? What time was it anyways? It had to be late...God's he was tired and muddled. He'd done too much thinking today as it was. She was flushing again. Oh...that's right...she happens to be sitting very provocatively against you, her arms wrapped around you. Whoops. Saitou started to remove his arms from around her waist, so that he could move.  
  
Misao saw him about to move, and clung to him again, her head just beneath his chin as she latched a death grip on him.  
  
"Don't go!" She pleaded, and for once Saitou found himself entranced in an endless emerald sea of blue green. He couldn't look away from her pleading gaze. He couldn't say no to her. What was he becoming? Oh gods! Her lips parted slightly to take a deep breath. Saitou's eyes found themselves locked to those pouting trembling lips. He groaned, remembering with vivid clarity how good it felt to have her against him, straddled in a rather compromising position. How good she had tasted...and how he longed to taste her again. Oh gods he wanted to taste her, to take her now!  
  
Saitou's arms went to hers to unlatch her..  
  
"Itachi....you can get through the night..." Saitou began, feeling extremely uncomfortable being in the same room as her, much less with her in his lap.  
  
"Saitou! Don't leave me!"  
  
"Itachi you don't understand" Saitou growled his eyes flashing amber.  
  
"Saitou! I-....I can't BE alone tonight! Please!" She pleaded.  
  
"Itachi....I can't stay here with you tonight...not only is it innappropriate but-" "I don't care! I don't care what happens to me or what we do! Just PLEASE....don't go!" Misao cried.  
  
"Itachi, if I thought you really meant that I'd be worried. It's not a good idea for me to be....around you, especially this late at night." Saitou told her.  
  
"Please..."Misao whimpered. "Just fight my demons....Just tonight...." Misao whispered, eyes blue with tears.  
  
"Itachi...." Saitou said, struggling to find a way out of the room. He couldn't stay with her, especially not tonight. His guard was already down and he was extremely tired as it was. To stay here tonight would mean to taint her innocence and that was something that Saitou Hajime wouldn't do. Coming to that conclusion Saitou started to get up.  
  
"NO you DON'T!" Misao cried, pouncing on top of him, glaring into narrowed amber eyes.  
  
"Itachi. Let. Go. Of. Me." Saitou warned her lossing his patience.  
  
"No!" Misao said. "You are not leaving me alone tonight"  
  
"Get a grip! Do you even realize what you're implying Misao?" Saitou told her, ripping his arm from her grasp.  
  
"I don't care!" She cried, clinging tighter as Saitou got up.  
  
"Like hell you don't! If I stay here tonight, things will be... " Saitou started  
  
Misao came face to face with him, eyes a deep blue in her seething fury.  
  
"Things will be WHAT?" She demanded.  
  
Different Saitou thought scowling.  
  
"If you're not going to even tell me then you're staying!"  
  
"Misao you don't understand" Saitou growled in frustration.  
  
"What do I not understand?" Misao snapped, irritatated.  
  
"What do you think will happen if I stay here?" Saitou asked her exasperatingly.  
  
"You'll guard my rest" Misao replied.  
  
Saitou wanted to kill something in frustration. It was so very typical of Itachi to NOT understand.  
  
"Itachi....what do you think happens between a man and a woman at these hours of the night? What do you think WOULD happen if I stayed here with you?" Saitou asked her.  
  
Misao flushed a bright red.  
  
"Saitou....Please....."  
  
"You don't even know what your asking Itachi. I can't stay here. You don't understand what would happen"  
  
"Then show me!" She cried. "Stop holding the knowledge over my head!" Misao cried, crushing her lips against his.  
  
Saitou hadn't thought she'd do this. He'd thought she'd threaten, and beat about the bush, but not like this. Saitou growled, trying to push her away. Misao would have none of it and clung to him with an even greater ferocity. It seems little Itachi had become a minx! (AN:Thank you buffybot76 for your term, I love you!) She pinned him against the wall, forcing her tongue in his mouth. Misao nibbled his lower lip, and Saitou was gone.  
  
He grabbed Misao' s waist and brought her even closer to him, meeting her tongue, as their kiss intensified. She tasted so terribly sweet. He could never tire of her taste. Saitou to his own horror realized what he was doing and broke off the kiss, shaking his head and retreated towards the door.  
  
"What the hell was that? You tell me that I'm ugly, and that I'm a weasel girl, and that the last kiss was a mistake! But everytime you look at me....and everytime you ...touch me" Misao blushed but went on.  
  
"It's like....it's like I'm being consumed by some fire! I don't understand it! I don't understand you! What is this.....this....thing between us?" Misao blurted, flushed but frustrated as well.  
  
"I never said you were ugly" Saitou said quietly analyzing her. Misao's eyes widened.  
  
"What about your "Mistake?" Misao retorted.  
  
What about that mistake? Saitou thought....  
  
"Itachi" Saitou started.  
  
"MISAO" Misao snapped, loosing her patience.  
  
"Misao" Saitou corrected quickly. "I'm a married man"  
  
Misao's eyes widened at the implication. "You said she'd run off with some-"  
  
"I said she'd run off. That doesn't just end the marriage Itachi. I loved Tokio. F#$, I don't know if I still do or not. But I won't do what she's done. I can't.. I'm sorry Itachi. I shouldn't have let this come between us. Everything I believe in..."  
  
"Aku Zoku san" Misao replied, monotoned, and zoned.  
  
Saitou nodded. "Would be for nothing. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, but this can't continue Itachi......whatever's between us... I can't let it. It might've been a mistake making you my assistant. This all might've been a mistake..."  
  
Misao said nothing but headed towards her unrolled futon.  
  
"Itachi?" Saitou asked her, frowning.  
  
"Nmm?" Misao responded, burying herself in the futon.  
  
"I'll watch over you tonight. Oyasumi Nasai"  
  
"Oyasumi nasai" Misao's muffled voice responded.  
  
Saitou sat in a chair and read while she slipped into a deep restful sleep. She had no more nightmares as the night when on, and by 3:00 in the morning Saitou let her be, needing his own rest.  
  
Misao's eyes opened as she distinctly heard someone callling her name.  
  
"Itachi....Itachi.....Itachi...get UP" Saitou told her.  
  
Misao groaned, wondering why she allowed him to call her that. She shifted in her futon, and rolled out of it, slowly getting to her feet. She rubbed her eyes and stretched.  
  
"Aa?" Misao asked him.  
  
"Get dressed. You're late getting up. We need to have breakfast and get going. We have a lot of things to do today." Saitou told her closing the door.  
  
Misao sighed and closed the door, taking out her long braid to redo it. It was then that she realized she didn't have any clothes. All of them, her uniforms, her yukata and kimono, everything was at the Aoiya. Misao trembled. She couldn't, wouldn't go back to there. Misao tried to get the wrinkles out of her current Oniwabanshuu uniform. She exited the room heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"Itachi" Saitou called her.  
  
"Hai?" Misao replied, striding down the hallway.  
  
"I forgot to give you these" Saitou replied with a stack of....of clothing and handing the huge stack to her.  
  
"AHCKK....what what are all these for?" Misao asked.  
  
"Uniforms of sorts. They're clothes designed specifically for the duty, the way they're made and the coloring is specific to each precint. It tells other police officers that you're uncercover. It's a precaution, knowing how...fervert you are about things. " Saitou smirked.  
  
Misao glared, and took the pile of clothes back to her room. She tried on her new attire, realizing that they weren't really all that different from her Oniwabanshuu uniforms. The colors were different. She threw a red colored uniform on, slipping it on and tying the shirt closed. It fit. Misao was surprised. She hadn't thought Saitou would figure it out.  
  
perhaps he's learning since he's had his hands on you so much  
  
Misao winced. She had been throwing herself at him as of late. It wasn't right! Saitou was a married man, he didn't deserve what she was doing to him. Misao had higher standards than that. She needed to keep their relationship professional. Whatever was between them...it didn't matter. It had to be put aside. Misao wrapped her ankles, as she heard Saitou's bellowing.  
  
"Hurry up Itachi, Half the day has been waisted already!" Misao finished wrapping her ankles and was bounding out the door.  
  
"Hai Taishou. What needs to be done today?" Misao asked him.  
  
Saitou eyed her red attire. It fit properly, not too loose, but forming to every curve she tried to hide. The shorts made her creamy white legs noticeable and they seemed longer. It drew ones eyes to them. Perhaps he should've just given her the green and blue. Saitou scowled as he pulled out a cigarette.  
  
"We've got some errands to run" Saitou said turning and heading out the door. It was the truth. At least part of it. Misao nodded and followed after them as they headed for the kyoto headquaters. They worked for hours doing mindless tasks like delivering messages and paying visits to officials. Misao was so utterly bored. It was nearly sunset when Saitou headed out past the cities limits.  
  
"Saitou, where are we going?"  
  
"You need to stop calling me that Itachi. It's Fujita Goro when we work. You could get me into quite a bit of trouble by calling me that in public" Saitou told her.  
  
"Oh....sorry Taishou" Misao replied. She watched him wistfully. He seemed to walk with purpose. His chin up his sharp yellow eyes alert, and darting left and right every now and then. She sighed. Whatever was between them could never happen again. Misao was startled to see two yellow eyes staring at her.  
  
"AHCKKK!" Misao cried, jumping backwards, and about to fall over. She closed her eyes expecting the fall. Instead, two arms were snaked around her, and two yellow eyes eyeing her peculiarly.  
  
"Damn, Itachi, can't you balance yourself properly? and I'm teaching you swordsmanship!" Saitou groaned. Misao's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What the HELL is THAT supposed to mean?" Misao cried, kunai flying everywhere.  
  
"That you have bad aim, terrible balance, and crappy weapons" Saitou replied with a smirk.  
  
"SAI-"  
  
"Remember Itachi, Fujita" Saitou interrrupted her.  
  
"OOOooooohhh" Misao growled, kunai in hand and knuckles turning white with her grip.  
  
"Ahh, here we are" Saitou said cheerfully, and stepped into the shop.  
  
Misao blinked, and put her kunai away. They were at a sword shop. 


	9. Chapter 9

Au: Sumimasen! Forgive my slow updates! I've been hired as an intern and I'm basically working from 10-10 and 10-6 and occasionally the whole week should work need to be done. that's what happens when you're an intern, little wages and hour raped. But the training is awesome. I get to work with kids too so it's sort of fulfilling .  
  
Went to Anime expo. That rocked my socks off. A ton of Vash's, and Wolfwoods and Kakashi's. A few Kenshins. It was fun! Anywho  
  
Buffybot76- This is ALL your FAULT! You started me up on this idea and now I can't quit it. Eventually you're gonna have to help me write that Sano Misao fic! If you like a lot of alternate pairings go read White Tiger, Jade Concubine. I just got addicted to this fic and have become and Enishi/ Misao fan as well.  
  
Me- sigh Such is my life  
  
Chibi Saitou Sama- glares You LIKE that white haired freak? What about ME????  
  
Me- rolls eyes Jealous aren't we?  
  
CSS- W-wHat?  
  
(I like these stars in between author rants, this is not my idea though...I believe I stole it from like a million other fics! Gomen )  
  
Misao's eyes sparkled emerald as she eyed the swords in the shop. Her eyes darted all over the shop, peering at the shopkeeper's artwork. A smile graced her lips as she looked, in awe at the blades. She ran her hands along the hilt of a nearby blade, admiring it. The shopkeeper smiled broadly.  
  
"I see you are looking for a sword. You've come to the right place. The finest swords in all of Japan are here you know" The man smiled and winked.  
  
Misao flushed, but smiled. "Your work is incredible sir"  
  
Saitou scoffed and pulled out a cigarette. He had brought her here because these swords would work, until he could properly afford a true blade. This one would be her practice Katana, and useful in teaching her the movements. His nose crinkled at the swordsmith's unabashed flirting, and bragging. Arrogant fool.  
  
"Good morning sir, Is this your lovely daughter that you've brought to my shop?" The shopkeeper asked.  
  
Saitou choked, nearly swallowing his cigarette at the comment. How DARE he ask such a question! Saitou wasn't that old....was he? Misao's laughter filled the air, and Saitou ground his teeth in frustration.  
  
"No sir, he's my partner" Misao replied with a forced smile to stifle her laughter. Saitou had taken out another cigarette to counter act the overwhelming feeling of being old. The need to slice the smile off of the man's face was so tempting that Saitou balled his fist to avoid grabbing his sword.  
  
"Oh. So you're lovers?" The shopkeeper asked innocently  
  
Both choked. Saitou had to cough to spit out his nearly swallowed cigarette this time. His yellow eyes gleamed very dangerously.  
  
"No, No, we're partners....we work together" Misao replied, once the brilliant magenta flush had left her face, she glanced over at Saitou, who looked like he was about to Gatotsu the storekeeper through the wall.  
  
"Ah, I see. So no mutual attraction or relation. We'll welcome to my store, feel free to look around"  
  
Saitou nearly snarled as the man went to the back of his storeroom. A soft arm touching his snapped him back into reality.  
  
"Sa-Fujita, don't worry about it, he's just a senile old man." Misao replied with a smile.  
  
"Hmm..."Saitou replied, unclenching his fist and sighing.  
  
"Kind of like some one ELSE I know" Misao replied with a giggle.  
  
"Excuse me?" Saitou challenged. "WHOse Senile?" He glared.  
  
If Misao hadn't been entranced with a sword in front of her she might  
have a witty reply. Instead, she was mesmerized by the blade in front  
of her. Her blue green eyes widened as her hands moved over its  
smoothness.  
  
"Pick it up Itachi" Saitou told her, amused by her fascination. Oh  
yes. She was meant to have a sword. By her sheer fascination she would  
be a fair swordsman. Misao hesitantly took the hilt into her hands and  
lifted it.  
  
"Listen Itachi. When choosing a sword you must be very cautious. One  
sword will look right, but you must ignore looks. You are looking for  
the other part of your soul. For that is what a sword is"  
  
"I've heard that same analogy used for lovers" Misao replied, taking a  
swipe. It was a beautiful sword, but it felt awkward in her hands.  
  
"It is indeed a lover. Your sword will become your life, your very  
being, but only if you find the right one. Tell me how that sword  
feels in your hands"  
  
"It feels....awkward....clumsy"  
  
"You must find the sword that feels like an extension of yourself,  
another part of your arm if you will. Look around the store. And don't  
feel pressured by price range, or that you have to have a sword from  
this shop. This is very important to your training. Pick wisely"  
  
Misao nodded, and wandering through the swords, picking up a few and  
swiping. One felt right, but wasn't what she needed. Another was  
pretty but wasn't small enough for her hands. Saitou sat and waited  
patiently, smoking a cigarette every now and then. Misao was starting  
to get frustrated. She had tried several swords and none of them  
seemed to be working.  
  
"It seems as through you are having trouble finding the sword you  
want" The shopkeeper observed, a few swords in his hands.  
  
"Hai" Misao replied, feeling frustrated and depressed.  
  
"Please, try these. I've been searching the storerooms for these and I  
believe they might work for your needs"  
  
Misao wandered over to him and Saitou's eyebrow arched in speculation.  
The storekeeper....find her a sword? Saitou doubted it. Especially if he  
thought they were lovers!  
  
he's not too far fetched from the truth now is he?  
  
Saitou grimaced, teeth clenched. He had gone farther with Itachi than  
he had ever intended to. But that didn't change the fact that he was a  
married man. Happily married.  
  
until she ran off that is  
  
Saitou scowled. He was done thinking these thoughts. He had more  
important things to be doing. Like watching the shopkeeper like a  
hawk. The shopkeepers hands were on Misao's and he was showing her  
where calluses normally built up. Saitou's jaw clenched, white-hot  
jealousy ripping through him. He shouldn't be feeling these things.  
Not for Itachi.  
  
"Let her pick up the swords" Saitou ordered, yellow eyes gleaming  
dangerously. The shopkeeper dropped her hands with a smile.  
  
"Certainly" He replied, eyes gleaming.  
  
Misao picked up the swords one by one. "These feel....better!" She  
exclaimed swinging them with ease.  
  
"Appearances can be deceiving, find the one that is perfect" Saitou  
told her. How did the shopkeeper know which sword to find for her? The  
shopkeeper grinned, eyes twinkling .  
  
"I love swords, sir, If I may venture a guess at what you are  
thinking, I can look at a person and know their other half, so to  
speak"  
  
Saitou's eyes revealed nothing of what he was thinking. He merely  
stared at Misao. She picked up the last sword, and gasped.  
  
"It fits my hand" She said, amazed. She swung it, and the blade sung,  
sailing through the air with the ease of her strokes.  
  
"This is the one" She said putting it back in its sheath.  
  
"I figured as much" The shopkeeper replied happily.  
  
"Charge it to the government for the Kyoto police bureau. I'll be  
waiting outside Itachi" Saitou told her flicking a cigarette butt, and  
crushing it underneath his boot. The door slammed behind him.  
  
"Be careful of that man" The shopkeeper warned, quietly, as if  
thinking Saitou would hear him still. "He has eyes for you"  
  
Misao blinked and stuttered "W-what? What are you talking about?"  
Misao declared, flushing.  
  
"The way he looks at you...he means to hide it, but it's as clear as  
day. Be careful mistress, he looks like a dangerous man" The  
shopkeeper warned, wrapping up her sword traditionally.  
  
"I figured I'd wrap it ceremoniously. Usually the police will have a  
sword ceremony to present it to you, if not you still have the case  
for it. Misao took the box gratefully, her face flushed pink.  
  
"Arigatou..." She murmured.  
  
"Kyotsukete ne" He replied. (An: Be safe, be careful)  
  
Saitou waited, irritated. Misao walked out, face slightly flushed.  
  
"What took you?" Saitou asked, slightly grumpy.  
"He wrapped my sword" Misao replied quietly, showing him the box.  
  
"Ah. Let's go then" Saitou replied leading the way.  
  
Misao eyed him, careful to avoid his gaze.  
  
Did he really "have eyes for her"? It was fairly hard to imagine  
Saitou Hajime wanting anyone, much less her. But the way he kissed  
her, and the passion he had showed to her during their time....Perhaps  
he did. But he had made it crystal clear that night that he was a  
married man. Misao had to honor that.  
  
Saitou heard the long sigh, and twitched in annoyance. What was she  
thinking about now? He was of half a mind to voice his opinion but one  
look at the girl told him no. She was lost within her own thoughts. If  
he pointed it out she'd probably go on and on about what she thought.  
Saitou figured it'd be more of an annoyance to hear her thoughts than  
to give in to his curiosity.  
  
"Where are we going Saitou?" Misao asked him.  
  
"Headquarters, have to go turn in the price, so that they budget it."  
Saitou replied.  
  
"Oh. Saitou....how...how do you handle....killing people?" Misao asked him,  
clutching the box close to her.  
  
Saitou closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"It's not for the faint of heart Itachi" He replied, amber eyes gazing  
at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being a ninja requires everything."  
  
"I don't understand" Misao replied. Saitou sighed, closing his eyes  
for a second. Misao frowned.  
  
"This isn't a game Itachi. This isn't something you can just pretend  
at, and play along with, like you did with the Oniwabanshuu"  
  
Misao's eyes narrowed. "You think I'm PLAYING at this??? I'm NOT a child anymore! I realize how SERIOUS this is!" Misao cried  
  
"Oh really? Then stop acting like one!" Saitou snapped.  
  
"You're childish fear of killing is only setting you back. You can't keep worrying and stressing about this. It's something that happens. You killed someone. So what? It was an honorable, life or death fight. So you took his. You didn't even start the fight. Get over it" He continued pulling out a cigarette.  
  
Misao stood there flabbergasted.  
  
"W-why...W-why you arrogant, thin faced, long nosed, mean FACED JERK!!!!" Misao shouted.  
  
"You think this is EASY FOR ME? Do you even remember who you first killed?"  
  
Saitou smirked. Once again she was acting like a child.  
  
"You're whining again Itachi. Pick your feet up, we've got to get to Headquarters"  
  
"OOOooohhh!!!" Misao growled, pulling out her Kunai. She let them fly at his head.  
  
Saitou turned and using his sword, as a bat, deflected the kunai and "returned" them to her. The Kunai grazed her across her right shoulder, material from her new clothing, hanging down, ripped. She could hear the kunai land, with a thunk into a tree not too many yards away. Furious, she launched herself with a battle cry at Saitou. She would rip that stupid smirk off his face! With three Kunai in hand she slashed. She only caught his shoulder, the scratches minimal. The bastard had dodged. She turned, missing the tree by turning on her ankle, and charging again.  
  
Saitou's yellow eyes gleamed in amusement as he assessed the damage. She had merely ripped his shirt on his shoulder. It was barely scratched. She turned, quicker than he anticipated and charged again. Saitou smirked. She was so very very volatile. He caught her wrists this time as she struggled against him, kicking and fighting like a bobcat.  
  
"You stupid, arrogant, Son of A- LET ME GO!!!!"Misao cried braid whipping with her struggles.  
  
He knew there was a tree a few feet away, and using his body weight against her he forced her back into it. He had effectively pinned her against the tree. Green eyes on fire, a bright Jade color, cheeks flushed a light pink, she screamed her defiance. Saitou didn't catch her words. His eyes were fixated on her small coral lips. His eyes wandered to her hair, which was mussed and wild from their scuffle.  
  
He could hardly miss that her top was partially hanging off of her right shoulder. The curves that were definitely her bound breasts were in clear view, along with a good portion of her collarbone. The itching desire to run his hands along her porcelain skin was overwhelming. Her clothes were rumpled, and her shorts were hiked up from their scuffle, exposing several more inches of creamy white thighs. He eyes roved up and down her body, taking in the view, admiringly.  
  
Misao was still struggling against him. Saitou pressed her more fully to the tree, eyes sparkling amber with desire. Misao gasped, breaking her complaints off for a second. She was so very very close to those amber orbs. She licked her lips nervously, face flushed, eyes frowning, wondering what Saitou was up to.  
  
"Know what Itachi?" Saitou's smooth voice whispered, close to her.  
  
"W-what?" Misao asked, eyeing those thin lips as they moved.  
  
"You talk, entirely too much" Saitou told her crushing her lips against his. Misao called out in surprise through the kiss, but said nothing more, wrapping her arms around his neck. He lifted her up by her waist, pressing her harder into the tree and deepened the kiss. Misao bit her lip to avoid gasping at the intimacy of their closeness. She didn't want to stop. This....this feeling that Saitou was making her feel. Whatever he was doing she was feeling so.....It was so intense, she needed something...but she didn't know what. The feeling only got stronger. She couldn't hold back anymore.  
  
She moaned breaking off the arousing kiss. Saitou dropped her, having heard the noise, and reached for his sword. Misao hit the floor with a thud, sobering up from their close encounter, very quickly.  
  
"FUJITA SAN!!!" One of the subordinate police officers cried, running towards them.  
  
"What is it?" Saitou growled, amber eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
Misao glared at him, face flushed, seething in fury. How DARE he just drop her to the floor like she was nothing! Bastard! Jerk! Son of a-  
  
"The captain sir! He's been murdered!" The subordinate replied, breathing heavily. "We've been looking all over for you sir, but we couldn't find you"  
  
Misao's eyes widened. The captain was dead?  
  
"Where and when did this happen?"  
  
"About a 5 days ago, up at the capital. We've just gotten word this morning, sir" Saitou merely nodded stroking his chin.  
  
"I'll meet you at headquarters, I've some business to attend to."  
  
"Hai Taisho sama" The subordinate saluted.  
  
Saitou smirked. "I guess I do rate a captain, now don't I?" His tone amused. The subordinate left, and Saitou turned. Itachi was dusting herself off, and ignoring him.  
  
"I trust you heard what he said Itachi?" Saitou asked her, wondering  
what her problem was now.  
  
"Fuck you, Saitou" Misao snapped, words laced with venom. Saitou drew  
closer to her, amber eyes never leaving her jade ones.  
  
"You'd do well not to tempt me Itachi" He purred, grabbing her waist  
and bringing her to him. His amber eyes were sparkling still, desire  
still in them. Misao blinked and shook her head, struggling in his  
grasp.  
  
"NO! what the hell IS THIS? You're the one who told me you were  
married and that nothing could continue from this! And NOW you want  
to? MAKE up your mind Saitou! You can't keep changing it whenever it's  
convenient. You told me you were married! We can't keep doing this!  
Remember????"  
  
Saitou flinched. She was right, but there was too much going on right  
now for idle chatter. This would have to wait, until Saitou had time  
to think about it. Too many things were falling into place, work wise  
to worry about their personal lives.  
  
"We have to go Itachi. We're needed at headquarters. We can talk about  
this later" Saitou told her, turning and heading towards the main  
office.  
  
"But- This is- Saitou! Damn it! MATTE! (wait)" Misao cried running  
after him. 


	10. Chapter 10

An: Yae!!! My reviewers haven't died!!! happy happy happy dance I was sooo afraid after posting the 8th chapter that you'd all just poofed out of existence. Your reviews are a great encouragement to me. I appreciate them so very much! In fact I got a really scary one that I'm still wondering if it's a compliment or complaint

There's a good, very citrusy bordering on lemon fic I've been obsessed with. I'm not all about lemons, but she writes Battousai sooo well! It's called Black Devotion, by Violet Goddess. The tree was inspired by this fic, but NOT ripped off of it! I hadn't read this fic for months when I thought of the tree incident. The tree was merely convenient for S/M smut. I don't feel I ripped it off. Gomen Nasai to anyone who thinks otherwise.

Disclaimer- If I owned any of the RK bishies, it wouldn't even be nearly as cool as it is. I am a baka gaishin who can't spell most Japanese words, and merely attempts to write the awesomeness of rk. I put in the Japanese word bank on request of somebody's review. Thanks for letting me know!

Itachi- Weasel

Taishou- Captain

Shimatta- Damn it.

Baka- Idiot

Ahou- Ass

Bokken- Wooden sword used for training.

Furo- Bath.

Edo- Essentially Tokyo

Buffybot76- The 9th chapter wouldn't have been up without you. I owe you soooo much! You stinkin rock!

Misao sat miserably while Saitou was given his temporary title and rank. He had just been promoted of sorts to the captain of the Kyoto precinct. All of his things would have to be transferred to the new office, and there was tons of paperwork to be done about the former Captains death. Saitou and Misao would be sent up there to investigate, as soon as all of the political things were taken care.

Misao was hurt that through all of this Saitou was practically ignoring her. Saitou had been the one to initiate their kiss shared at the tree. And now he was giving her the cold shoulder, like she didn't even exist. It hurt. It hurt exactly the way Aoshi used to treat her. Misao was tired of it.

"Tell the captain that I'm going back to the house, when he's done, he can meet me there to discuss the details of our mission" Misao told one of the subordinate police officers. And slammed the door on the way out.

Misao made her way up the hill to the little house, sword in its box and raging. She reached th house quickly, her temper fuming, and pulled the sword out of its box. She could try to practice with it. She'd seen Aoshi do it a thousand times. If she just copied his form, she could master it without the arrogant asshole.

She swung, the weight of the blade pleasing to her. It was as if it had been made for her, an extension of her arm.

an extension of your very soul her thoughts reminded her, bringing back alluring memories of Saitou.

If he really "had eyes for her" then why would he push her away? He was being so cold and distanc-y. The realization of Heartache paralyzed her. How could Misao have invested herself into that selfish jerk only for him to turn around and-.…Wait. Misao didn't HAVE feelings for Saitou! Did she?

Liar Her mind screamed You've practically thrown yourself at him several times. You're just lucky that he's man enough to be honorable with you

Misao winced as the blade sliced her hand. It was a big gash, just light bleeding. She slashed again.

He was probably giving into lust when he kissed you. He doesn't really want you. He just wants to use you and be done with it

Hack. Stab. Slash.

Honestly Misao, if Aoshi didn't want you, what makes you think that Saitou would?

She swung the sword faster, harder, anything to make her mind stop thinking. And then she felt a pair of strong hands grab her wrist. The sword hung in the air.

"What are you doing Itachi?" Saitou asked her, firmly holding on to her.

"Practicing" Misao snapped, trying to take her wrist back. Saitou snatched the sword from her and grabbed her hand.

"Cutting yourself more likely" Saitou told her, taking her hand, palms up, showing her the gashes. Saitou tossed the sword behind him and Misao gasped. That was HER sword!…… That was currently lying perfectly face down in the dirt. Damn him.

"How-" Misao asked, amazed, when she saw Saitou rip a piece of her Obi.

"HEY! What the He-"

"Quiet" Saitou ordered, taking the piece and wrapping her hand expertly.

"OOOoooohhh. Damn you! First you ignore me and now you rip my new clothing! What is WITH YOU?" Misao demanded snatching her hand back and finishing the tie herself.

"What the hell are you bantering on about?" Saitou asked her, irritated by her attitude.

"YOU! You and your jerky arrogant way of dealing with everything!" Misao snapped.

Saitou simply stared at her.

"And- and you don't even know what I'm talking about!" Misao cried, lip trembling as she fought back the tears, anger apparent.

Saitou's eyes widened as he watched her eyes water.

"Itachi" Saitou began, feeling his stomach clench at her tears.

"You can't even call me by my REAL NAME! All you do is lead me on! You say things- and then do things for me- and then turn me away as if I don't even EXIST. You drop me like a doll as soon as it's convenient. You're as cold as Aoshi!" Misao cried, tears spilling down her cheeks.

One moment, he was standing, gazing at her. The next moment, he was right in front of her, and she was staring deeply into the amber depths of the Mibu wolf. His gaze penetrated hers, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I'm not as cold as he is, Misao." Saitou whispered quietly, her name rolling off his lips. Misao stood speechless.

"I think you of all people would know that" He told her, never looking away from her. Misao eyed his thin lips as a blush spread cross her cheeks; he was on one knee, leaning a bit to meet her eye to eye. Misao leaned forward, wondering if he would accept her. She was dying to feel, to taste those silky lips on her. His lips met hers in the middle, and he crushed her to him.

Twigs snapped, and Saitou was once again aware. Saitou pushed her away, pulling her behind him and pulling out his sword. Misao took a small breath as she eyed the stranger.

"Are you Fujita Gorou, formally known as Saitou Hajime?" The man who had somehow snuck up on them (not so much Saitou as Itachi) was wearing a nondescript straw hat, and a dark blue haori (AN: wait....isn't that the girls jacket?) and white Hakama. A dark blue cloth covered up half his face, and his hair was clipped short and black. The only clear thing you could see were his hazel brown eyes.

"I am" Saitou replied, sword out and ready to attack if necessary.

"This is a warning from my master, do not leave Kyoto." He told Saitou, and bowed.

"And if I should?"

"You will most surely die" The man replied, and made his way through the forests, surrounding the house.

Saitou sighed and sheathed his sword. Running his gloved fingers through his messy bangs, he pulled out a cigarette, and lit up.

"Saitou….what does this mean?" Misao asked him, in a small voice.

"It means that whoever murdered the captain doesn't want us out of Kyoto to discover who exactly murdered the captain. It also means that this someone is pretty damn powerful to be able to threaten ME" Saitou muttered to her through his cigarette.

Misao frowned. "Are there more powerful people?" Misao asked suddenly, green eyes filled with wonder and worry.

Saitou eyed her, eyes glowing amber in amusement, as a smirk graced his features. He stroked her head, which only caused the girl to tense and glare at him, irritated by being treated like a child.

"I was only the third captain of the Shinsengumi. Battousai, or your beloved Aoshi sama, aren't even the strongest men alive in Japan. Whoever it is, is awfully damn sure of themselves that we won't make it to the capitol. This is all the more reason to get to the capitol as soon as we can" Saitou told her.

Misao trembled. " How are we going to make it to the capitol?"

"Very Carefully. I'm assuming that they won't throw their most powerful units at us, just a lot of worthless mercenaries and hired hands. They probably think the warning and all of the paperwork at the office will stop me. Baka ahous….So, I need to train you on how to handle several swordsman, and various other opponents, at once." Saitou told her.

"Oooh? Is that ALL? And here I thought this was going to be difficult. ARE YOU CRAZY?" Misao cried.

"I've been accused of it" Saitou whispered to her, yellow eyes gleaming, predatorily, as he stalked around her.

Misao took a huge breath trying not to be so damn mesmerized by the expression on his face. She wanted him. Pure and simple. Maybe it was lust; maybe it was her trying to overcome her childish infatuation with Aoshi. Maybe….maybe it was more than all of that. But she could no longer deny it. She was afraid though. Terrified. She couldn't handle more pain, on top of her heartache.

She was still deeply wounded by her "beloved Aoshi" and her so called family. They hadn't even come to ask about her. They would've left her in jail. Aoshi had made it fairly clear that she wasn't welcome at home, when they'd spoken at the graves.

"Let's get to work Itachi" Saitou told her handing her the sword, and flicking his cigarette away.

"Hai" Misao told him, dreading what she knew she was getting herself into.

Misao saw the sky, a beautiful orange. It was purple and orange and blue and red all at once. The sun burned a brilliant gold that reflected in her jade depths. She was flying, sailing, as her tears came. It was beautiful. She hit the ground hard. Harder than she had within the past 3 hours and cried out of impact. Her sword never flew from her hands as she skidded, rolling for what must have been the thousandth time, today. She had various bruises and scratches from her "instructor". He wasn't even using a REAL sword against her damn him!

Getting to her feet with a curse, she struggled to stand, groaning at the pain in her limbs. Saitou stood, cigarette in one hand, bokken in the other.

"That all you've got Itachi? Show me you deserve to wield a sword!" Saitou demanded, flowing into his defensive stance.

With a cry Misao, launched herself forward, determined to hit him, to scratch the bastard. To feel the warmth of his blood on her fingers. She would kill him this time. She would-

Fly. Flying was always so beautiful. The one true time Misao felt graceful was through the air. The of course she would land painfully again. Gasping for breath, sword still in hand she rose, wobbly, to her feet. Her eyes a brilliant jade, gasping for breath. She wiped the blood dribbling down her chin, hair dirty with sweat and dust.

He hadn't even explained the point of the exercise, just told her to come at him as fast as she could. It was a game to him, an amusement to push her to her breaking point. Was that the purpose of this exercise? To break her? It sure as hell seemed so.

"Tired already Itachi?" Saitou taunted, golden eyes gleaming almost orange in the fading light, as he stood smugly. This would be her last charge. Her ki was fading fast and she used her adrenaline to fuel her. She launched herself forward again, ushering whatever speed and energy she had left.

This time Saitou deflected her sword, rather than attack, aiming for her shoulder. Itachi brought up her sword quickly realizing that he'd break her collarbone if she didn't. The sword's crashed together, a small chip, made in the bokken, where her sword met his.

Saitou grinned, proud that she was learning quickly. She was a brilliant pupil, her years in martial arts greatly helping her swordsmanship form. He applied pressure, wanting to see how she would react. She cried out in pain and fury and redoubled her efforts to drive him back.

Saitou slowly (At least for him) brought his sword under and around her parry. Realization quickly flashed in her eyes. She responded again with a grunt, parrying and foiled his sword away, lunging in for the kill green eyes ablaze in her battle lust.

Saitou grinned, and sacrificed his bokken, her sword slicing through it swiftly.

"Enough" Saitou told her, smirking proudly. Misao dropped the sword, falling to her knees trying to catch her breath. Saitou towered above her, eyes gleaming at her in silent approval.

"You did well Itachi. We'll call it a night and continue tomorrow with training." Saitou told her, going inside as he chucked the remaining bokken piece to the floor.

Misao fell backwards, staring at the last remains of daylight, chest heaving as she assessed the damage. Bruises scattered her body. She could feel them forming. Her muscles hurt, from their strain, her arms shaking from effort. It had taken sheer will to continue the last hour of training. Her pride wouldn't allow her to fall. Not without something to show for it. She had finally gotten that damned bokken. Someday she would make Saitou pay. He would teach her everything. She refused to let him out of her sights without him teaching her.

So planning on a long-term arrangement are we? Her mind taunted.

No….well….Perhaps. The thought of adventuring with Saitou did have its appeal. She would never be bored, and his company was proving interesting enough. She could learn so many things from him. Realization swept through her. She was eager to learn things from him. She had never felt this way about anyone, and it excited her to know, that aside from sheer sexual attraction and tension, she was drawn to Saitou Hajime.

The fact that he was married once again posed a problem. She had to put her foot down. She would befriend him, but their relationship could go no further. He was married to Tokio, and had seemed perfectly happy when he had told them during the shishio incident.

Obviously she wasn't too thrilled her mind offered.

Misao gasped, flushing at her thoughts. She had no right to be judging Saitou's wife, whom she'd never met before, and knew nothing about the situation. Was Saitou hurting? Underneath his mask of arrogance, and male ego, was the wolf hurting, and longing, the way she had for Aoshi. The thought was enough to sober Misao up, and she sat up, albeit painfully, making her way towards the furo.

She drew the bath, heating up the fire by adding more wood and retreated to her room to grab herself some clean clothing. Laundry would have to be done tomorrow, Misao decided firmly. She wanted to wash and repair her tattered clothing. She could even offer to wash Saitou's clothing.

WHO are you kidding? He has a wife for that!

A wife currently missing in action, Misao mused. Saitou probably didn't have that many uniforms. The offer would certainly be appreciated. Perhaps she could befriend Hajime after all. The thought of taming the mibu wolf brought a smile to her face, followed by a light blush. She erupted into giggles at the thought of Saitou with one of those ridiculous foreign collars on his neck, that she had seen foreigners so often bestow upon their pets. She entered the bath with a splash and enjoyed the warm water, sighing in pleasure. This would indeed be an eventful trip to edo

(An: Wonder if anybody reads these anyways….Anywho sorry that this chapter was shorter than the others. But STAY TUNED! The kenshin-gumi will be making their cameo in this fic as well )


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry about the delay for chapter 10. It was sort of a transitioning chapter. This one promises to be entertaining. Been working soooo much. I just wanted to say before we continue this, that I love Aoshi sama and I just wanted to give him credit where it's due. I dunno about this fic. It might take some surprising turns. We'll see!

Love the reviews, you all rock! It encourages me to write....and also makes me feel guilty about not updating as much --' OH NO! the secrets out!

Disclaimer- NOOOoooo the bishies don't belong to me cry cry

Chibi Saitou Sama- smirks and holds up the victory sign

Me- glares just wait what I have in store for you!!!

Buffybot76- You rock. I love how you write your stories for Yu Yu Hakusho and Kenshin. If you've not checked out her stories, go CLICKY CLICKLY to her name!

For those of you who are Sailor Moon fans go clicky clicky on deadlydiva for her fics. They're pretty good too!

Genki- energetic,

Kirei- Pretty, beautiful

Wakatta= understand

Kami sama- God

Ano- Umm,uhh, (that sort of thing)

Sumanai- sorry

(3 days later)

Incense. Visions. Shinomori Aoshi was far away. From all the hurt, all the pain. He had left it all for the peace and the tranquility of his own mind. It was always quiet. Peaceful. Serene. No blood curdling screams, no cries. No death. No fighting. Just the quietness of now. Of this moment that was passing. There was no hurt, no betrayal, none of the pointless games he had to play to keep the Oniwabanshuu running, to gather information. Just silence.

Forget the moments that you've betrayed your own family. Forget the moments when you were the reason your friends were slaughtered mercilessly in front of you, and of course because of you. Forget the moments when you're so lonely that slitting your wrists sounds like fun. Forget the moments when you're so cold that you've discovered you're numb, even to the love of a child. Forget the moments where it's damn near unbearably to be you at night.

And the voices that taunted him from his failures. All of them lost in the silence.

Remember the moments of glory. When the Oniwabanshuu needed him. When he the youngest, and least likely candidate became the Okashira. When Okina had been proud of him. When his family had surrounded him with love and comfort. When he had the love of everyone. When a small girl had clung to him, begging her beloved Aoshi sama to swing her around and help her "fly".

Her green eyes had welled up with tears as she realized he was playing her. Merely using her, kissing her to force her to come home, not because he desperately needed the contact. Not because he wasn't sure he was real anymore and wondered what real flesh felt like. Not because he wanted her. But in his most intimate and private thoughts he wished her his. The pain she must have felt, wrenched his heart. To know that her beloved Aoshi sama was really just a chunk of ice. That he was too proud and emotionless to tell her the truth, to show her the truth.

"I HATE YOU!!!" She had screamed at him.

Aoshi was startled to feel the tears on his face. He touched his face in an odd fascination, feeling the wetness, as if to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wiped the tears silently, contemplating. He could still feel. Barely. However the feelings were there. He had been so tired of the hurting and the pain that he had simply banished them away. But why was he crying? Hadn't he been mediating to forget everything?

Aoshi's azure green eyes opened, and blinked as if seeing for the first time. The tears didn't stop streaming, but he wasn't sad, was he? Was he upset? The former Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu had been so frightened of his own emotions that he didn't quite know what to do with them. What had she done? His green-eyed angel had awaken him from a long slumber of emptiness....but to what?

Misao was roused early. Earlier than she would've liked to be, by harsh, sword calloused hands. Stifling a groan, she rubbed her eyes. It was still very dark outside. Blinking a few times she stared straight into golden depths of Saitou Hajime. She met his stare, awed by how his eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. Saitou merely motioned for her to grab her things, and handed her a pile of clothing. Wanting to sigh but knowing she'd be scolded, Misao quickly shrugged into the clothing he'd given her. It was a disguise. Boy's clothing. So he wanted her to be a boy?

Misao bound her chest tightly, and twisted her braid up to hide it beneath the angled straw hat she was given. Saitou was in full regalia. He was posing as a wandering medicine man. Running his thumb through the mud, he smeared a bit onto Misao's face and arm. Gasping from the coolness, Misao frowned. She had to play the part right though. If she was to be a country boy, country boys were often dirty, and lacking in teeth. Misao wouldn't be able to say anything then.

Rubbing the remaining dirt onto her arms, and over her disguise, Saitou handed her a pack. Shrugging it on Misao realized how heavy it was. Containing a groan of pain, she clenched her jaw, and followed after Saitou. She was still sore from her training sessions. He walked slowly, emphasizing his walk, to follow along with his disguise. He also carried a walking stick. If he could do get into his part and complicate it, well then she could too. Picking a piece of wild grass, Misao stuck it into her mouth to chew on the ends, and worked on her own walk. Country boys seemed to walk lazily, like they had nothing better to do. So Misao made her own imitation of it.

Saitou smirked. Itachi had been improving drastically the past few days. They would have to be careful, but Saitou had planned for something like this. He headed towards headquarters; glad to see the officer there and waiting for him. Misao eyed the officer, oddly until she finally recognized his features.

"Orusen san! What are you doing here?" Misao asked, hugging the man.

Orusen flinched, unused to the affection, but gave her a small hug and then retreated a few steps back, as was appropriate.

"I was ordered to accompany Fujita sama and Makimachi san as far as Nagoya" Orusen replied, returning the genki ninja's smile. He was dressed as well, in disguise.

Emerald green eyes sought Saitou's, in question.

"They are looking for two people traveling on the road. Since we could not split up safely, I figured I'd find us a trusted companion to travel with us."

"Why Nagoya? Isn't that out of the way?" Misao asked, frowning. She had never come by Nagoya on her travels to find Aoshi sama. Even with Himura, Nagoya was several miles out of their destination to edo.

"Yes, but I have some things I must see to there" Saitou replied.

The fugu clan frequented Nagoya on their missions. He wanted to see if he could find information. Particularly since they'd sent their lackeys after Misao. Perhaps that hadn't even been deliberate, but he would find out, one way or the other. The more he knew about whoever would be coming after them, the more he could prepare for them. Besides that, their gang faction was causing problems throughout the cities. The quicker he put an end to them, the better. But who was running them?

Gangs were only as good as their crime lords. The crime lords were the intelligence behind the operation. They ran everything from a far, recruiting and scavenging when needed for their own operations. There were only a handful of true crime lords in this day and age. Could there be a new faction rising? Saitou pondered this as they set out on the road by foot.

Misao frowned, wondering why Saitou wouldn't tell her what was going on. He obviously had a lot on his mind. It explained his quiet somberness. Of course, that was also just Saitou. His face said nothing of what he was thinking. Misao's curiosity doubled. What was so important in Nagoya that Saitou was failing to mention? If he wasn't going to tell her, then she would have to gather her own information on this trip.

Her mood lightened as she thought of the capitol. Himura and Kaoru were there. She could visit them! She frowned. But if they knew she was on a mission....and working for Saitou no less Kenshin would spring to action. Knowing that that was the LAST thing the Mibu wolf wanted, Misao contemplated on her situation. If she were seen in Edo, she'd be screwed anyways because then they would wonder why she was there. Misao was a fairly honest person. It was hard for her to openly lie, especially to her dearest friends. There was nothing for it. She'd have to talk to Saitou about it later, and write them, telling her of her visit, and ask to stay there while they did their investigation.

In the meantime Misao enjoyed her walk, stretching as they saw the sun rising. They'd been traveling for a little bit over an hour, they were past Kyoto now, and making fairly good time. Misao watched, the sun casting a golden light on everything.

"Kirei...."Misao said, awed.

"Hai, Japan is the land of the rising sun" Orusen told her, with a smile. Misao returned the smile, in full.

Saitou ignored it knowing that if he looked to her, he'd merely be distracted. She had a beautiful smile. Knowledge that he knew all too well about Itachi. Saitou gritted his teeth. He couldn't afford to be distracted by her on this trip. He had to be focused. Her life as well as his depended on this. He needed to keep his head in all situations from here on. If he missed a detail on this case, it could prove disastrous. Everything in his body told him something was going down and quick. It almost reminded him of the shishio incident the way the gangs were reacting. Something was up. He wouldn't allow another incident like that to repeat. Not while he was captain.

Saitou picked up his pace, sensing a few others on the road behind them. They weren't moving fast, but the less people that noticed them the better. Itachi complained but kept up with him stride for stride. Itachi really could've been mistaken for a boy. She was short enough, fairly lanky. Her chest was bound flat, and her braid put up into her hat. Now that he took a look at her, he had caked mud onto her clothing and face. Plus she was toned all over. Saitou had packed her weapons within her pack. As long as she didn't look anyone straight into the eyes she'd be safe in her disguise.

The disguise she was wearing seemed to cling to her lithe form. Why was HE the only one that noticed such things? Scowling in irritation, he accessed their situation. Should they be attacked, Itachi would be nearly helpless. There was no way to conceal kunai on her form-fitting disguise, so Saitou had thrown them into her pack. Perhaps there was a way to store it along her inner thighs.... Saitou tore his gaze away from her. Here he was getting distracted again. This was going to be a _very_ long trip.

The traveled on, the sun setting behind them. They had been walking for ages! Misao's back and feet ached, their low throbbing pulse giving Misao something to focus on. Orusen had been a wonderful companion, talking about the plant life, Japan, and a little bit about his family while they walked. Saitou ignored them completely during the time, even when Misao asked him things. He didn't even seem to notice either of them, just clenched his jaw and walked. It irritated Misao to no end. She was going to let him have it when they stopped. IF they stopped, Misao thought gloomily.

"We'll stop here for the night," Saitou told them.

Misao dropped her pack, and sunk to the floor, grateful for sitting.

"I'll go start on gathering firewood."

"Be on the look out for something edible while you're at it" Saitou replied, scowling.

"Hand me your pack Itachi" Saitou ordered.

Misao shrugged and passed the massive thing on. Saitou began to pull out all sorts of cooking ware, along with his sleeping arrangements and several other things. Misao's eyes narrowed.

"You...."She muttered, eyes hidden by her jagged bangs.

"Hm?" Saitou asked, not even bothering to look up.

"YOU MADE ME CARRY EVERYTHING ALL THE WAY BY MYSELF!!!" Misao cried, outraged and furious.

Saitou cringed. He had forgotten how annoyingly LOUD Itachi could be.

"YOU ARROGANT-"

"Tomorrow you get to play the part of the old woman. You won't be carrying anything" Saitou interrupted her, getting up to gather rocks for their fire pit.

"Huh?" Misao stopped, blinking trying to comprehend what he said.

"Saitou! Wait!" Misao cried, following after him.

"It means that we have to keep switching costumes, to keep our cover. There are a few other things I'd like to discuss. Follow me"

Misao followed, wondering why they were going deeper into the forest than necessary.

"Sai-"

"You really need to stop calling me that. It's Fujita." Once again Saitou interrupted her.

"Fine then...Fujita san...Do you not trust Orusen?" Misao asked him, tired of being interrupted.

Saitou nodded. "Can't be too careful"

"Why?"

"Let's just say I find it a little bit too convenient for the old man to have fallen into that idiotic hell hole of a police precinct." He told her sitting down on a rock.

"Mm" Misao nodded in understanding. He was a very good volunteer.

"Listen, as of Nagoya we split ways"

"WHAT?" Misao squawked.

"Shh! Do you want to attract every bandit in Japan?! Now, I'll take Orusen with me into Nagoya, and you'll head on into edo. I'd like you to stay with Battousai, in order to keep your cover from being blown. You'll need to write him a letter at Nagoya. Have it addressed from Kyoto, pay the postman extra for it. I'll tell you where to go, and who to ask for. Battousai is NOT to suspect that you are working under me? Wakatta?"

"No...Why? What? What are we doing? Why are we splitting up?"

"Because I'm not going to let Orusen and you go off alone, Itachi. I thought that should be perfectly obvious." Saitou told her, eyes glittering gold, narrowed in her direction.

"How do you think that would look? An old man and a young girl traveling together?"

Misao flushed.

"Exactly. I couldn't send you two along alone. Especially when I don't know if I can trust him. If you stay in disguise, no one should recognize you or suspect anything. Once in edo, pack your cloak and stay within the crowds till you reach the Kamiya dojo. "

"But Sa...Fujita....why do we have to split ways?"

"I want to find out what Orusen is up to, and I have a few things to check on in Nagoya, I'll meet you up at edo within the week. I'll find you. Until then, stay at Battousai's and keep your ears open. Don't go meddling into things. Period. I don't care if you have a lead or not." Saitou warned her.

Misao hated it when he stared her down. She always found herself unable to look away from that melted golden gaze.

"Yea..." Misao said, looking at her feet.

Saitou sighed.

"I still don't understand one thing," Misao stated finally.

Saitou rolled his eyes, taking his pack of cigarettes out and lighting up.

"Which is?" Saitou mumbled, through his cigarette.

"Am I going into Nagoya with you and then leaving?"

Saitou nodded.

"But won't Orusen know I'm gone?"

"I'll be sending you to do some "errands" for me. You'll be sending the letter and heading to edo before he suspects and if he is a spy, it'll be too late for him to do anything about it. "Saitou replied.

"I still don't-"

"Hush...we've been too long" Saitou snapped, grabbing her by the arm, and yanking her through the brush. Saitou was quick, and his hold was harsh.

"Fujita..." Misao cried. "You're hurting me! Ow!"

"How many times have I told you not to wander OFF?" Saitou whirled on her. His face was deep set in a scolding manner. Only his eyes, which were alight with amusement, told her that it was an act.

"I HAD to go to the BATHROOM!" Misao returned, doing her best to look angry. Her eyes snickered at him.

"We've got bandits and kami sama knows what else after us, and you decide to go off-"Saitou and Misao were back in camp, and Orusen blinked at the pair.

"Ano, Fujita san" Orusen asked, sweatdropping at the sight of the two.

"What?" Saitou snapped, and his face quickly changed from anger to his typical scowl.

"sumanai Orusen san. What was it that you needed?" Saitou asked him.

"We should get started on dinner. I found the fire wood, and stones, however there was no game to be caught out in the forest."

"We'll be eating rice cakes then...." Saitou sighed for real. Rice cakes were miserable. Especially for a veteran who had lived off of them for years during his days under the shogunate.

Misao flounced to her pack, taking out her own sleeping arrangements with a haughty "Hmmph". Misao so desperately wanted to giggle. She laid out her sleeping arrangements "quivering with rage" as she took out the imaginary wrinkles in the fabric. This was turning out to be an interesting trip indeed. Misao bundled up under her blanket, shivering from the cold.

Had Saitou packed her a-? Opening the pack, Misao discovered a long sleeve uniform for her to wear. She took it out, loving the feel of new fabric beneath her fingertips. She had never gotten new clothing as a family member of the Oniwabanshuu. She had always been given hand me downs, from Okon and Omasu's child hood days. Misao clenched her jaw. She still couldn't fit into most of the old hand me downs from Okon and Omasu's teenage years. She didn't have the bust for them.

Pain swiftly coursed through Misao upon remembering her family. Ex family. Did they even miss her? She wondered what they were doing. Probably the same old same old, having moved on from her a while ago. Misao was shocked to feel the tears streaming down her face. It was only to be expected she considered. After all she still hadn't dealt with the pain.

Taking a deep breath and nibbling her bottom lip she forced the tears back. Now was not a good time to be getting emotional. She had far too many things to worry about. Slowly her eyes lids flickered, and with a yawn Misao realized just how much sleep she was missing. With a soft sigh she was asleep.

(AN: Not as long of an update I know, but I'll try to make it longer and jump us further along in the story with the next chapter ok?. Hope you enjoyed it and rest assured that Kenshin will make his appearance!

Kenshin: Oro?

Me- sigh


	12. Chapter 12

AN: oyeee! I've been getting over the most terrible of sinus infections ever! I really want to do something fun for this fic. Since I need to learn how to draw Misao anyways and I'd like to do some fanart for this fic myself, let's play a little game. I'm thinking of a number in my head. If your review # is that # that I thought of in my head, you'll win yourself one fanart pic for this story. You'll get to pick a scene for me to draw from the story. Sound fair?

(Yup this is encouraging you to review, encouraging me to write more, and more over encouraging me to get off my lazy butt and draw. It's a WIN WIN situation!)

Which also means you'll have to leave your e-mail address, so if you're the lucky winner I can e-mail you and congradulate you. I also e-mail people who leave particularily nice or interesting reviews. It amuses me vastly!

Osashiburi desu- it's been a while since we've last met

Konban wa- Good evening

Anywho onto the story!

Demo- But

Dozo Yoroshiku-

Rurouni (If you don't know what this means SHAME ON YOU!) Wanderer

Misao flinched at the rough touch. Green eyes instantly snapping awake and reaching for her kunai. Finding it wasn't under her pillow, Misao blinked rapidly and looked at her current surroundings. It was dark, and she was in a forest. Amber eyes met hers.

"Have a nice nap?" Those amber eyes mocked, his thin lips twisting into a smirk.

"Actually I did!" Misao told him indignantly trying to smooth out her hair, and clothing.

"Orusen went into the forest." Saitou told her, sitting back down cross legged to lean against a tree, sword sheath resting on his shoulder and knee.

"Oh. Why do you sit like that?" Misao asked him, wondering why it seemed so familiar.

"It's a resting position, and a good form for defense. Makes for drawing a sword quick and easy. There's food left for you and it's getting cold. "Saitou told her, refusing to look at her.

Misao frowned, yawned and stretched, crawling her way toward the fire. There was indeed foot in the pot. Misao sighed and got up to add more firewood to the fading embers.

"Do you still suspect...?" Misao didn't finish, knowing Saitou would understand.

Saitou nodded.

"Oh...I'd really hate to think that though...."Misao replied, unsure of how to proceed. She took the wooden spoon and nibbled on the rest of the stew. Saitou said nothing. Misao finished the left over froms the pot in silence, waiting to see what Saitou would say. He didn't flinch from his position. Misao sat.

"I hate the silence" Misao said finally.

Saitou's eyes met hers finally. Misao saw his eyes widen.

"Too quiet" He barely whispered, eyes searching. "Orusen's been gone too long"

Misao's eyes widened, and leaped for her pack to grab her kunai and sword.

Faster than she could possibly have realized she felt a knee connect with her gut. She tumbled backwards, coughing, gasping for breath. The man in the straw hat, and blue haori and white hakama stood in front on the pack. Saitou already had his japanese sword out and prepared.

"I warned you before that leaving Kyoto meant your deaths. And now I've had to prove my point" He told them, jagged katana red with blood. He held Orusen's head in his hand.

"ORUSEN!" Misao cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as she coughed.

Saitou's eyes widened. For him seeing Orusen dead was something that had been expected on a dangerous mission. But Misao was too innocent to be seeing such things. Saitou's urge to protect her took over, as he moved in front of her. Every sob that escaped her, made him flinch. He was once again tainting an innocent. Bowing his head, he remembered the last few months he'd had with Orusen. He'd been a good volunteer. He would be missed.

Saitou's head shot up and he eyed his opponent, sizing him up.The man's Katana was jagged and curled to a point. He probably enjoyed twisting it into people's bowels. It meant for a VERY painful death. This man had masked his ki from HIM. That night he'd been the messenger that had warned them before. This wasn't going to be an easy fight.

Flashback

"Are you Fujita Gorou, formally known as Saitou Hajime?"

"I am" Saitou replied, sword out and ready to attack if neccesarry.

"This is a warning from my master, do not leave Kyoto" He told Saitou and bowed.

"And if I should" Saitou asked him, eyes narrowingly. How dare this little insect threaten him!

"Then you will most surely die" the man had replied, and left.

end flashback

Saitou swallowed painfully. His eyes wandered to Misao, who was gasping for breath and crying still. This was not good. He could sense the lackies surrounding them. They could quite possibly die here.

Misao had never been struck so hard in her life. She couldn't control the sobs that escaped her. They'd done the most terrible thing to Orusen that was possible. She would not be overcome like this. She couldn't afford to be helpless. She looked up to see Saitou in front of her. He was protecting her. She had to stand up! Saitou would be fighting the man and couldn't worry about her at the same time. Wobbily, she rose to her feet, eyes wincing still in pain, as she struggled to get her breath.

"Y-you're supposed to t-take it easy on girls" She glared, eyes jade with anger.

"That is why you are not dead yet, little girl. I do not need the blood of a child on my hands."

"CHILD?" Misao snarled, throwing the closest projectile object at him in her rage.

The man grinned, creepily, brown eyes alight with...with...

SLICE

The two halves of the pot hit the floor. Misao's eyes widened.

"How?" She murmured, feeling fear creep through her veins.

"Save your cheap parlor tricks for someone who'll fall for them" Saitou told him.

The man chuckled. "I must say Saitou. This will be an honor for me, killing you"

Saitou's jaw clenched, his grip on his sword hilt tightening.

"You know. You won't be the first shinsengumi I've taken down. I've been hired to go after many former members over the years. However I just want to say that I will take this fight very seriously Saitou. After all it's not everyday I have the honor of killing the 3rd captain of the shinsengumi"

Saitou snarled, eyes practically glowing a golden amber. Faster than Misao's eyes could follow, the two were exchanging blows.

"I'm glad you're taking this seriously, Saitou" The man told him, his voice strained from keeping the Mibu wolf at bay.

"I guarantee you, you WILL die before this night is done" Saitou whispered, eyes glowing from battlelust.

The man slashed, weakly. It was a testing blow. Saitou parried fiercely, knocking the man back and lunging. The man dodged, smiling.

"So this is the strength of the wolf of mibu. You'll need more than fangs to bring me down" He told him, sprinting towards him.

Saitou grimaced, and parried again, looking for an opening. Whoever this man was, he was good. Quick, fierce, he attacked only to retreat. He was trying to tire him out. It was working. This had to end, and end quickly. Saitou grimaced as the strength of his attack jarred his wrists. He would not give in.

"Coward. You fight me at the end of the evening after a long days travel. Were you afraid of loosing?" Saitou snarled, deciding he was tired of defending and leapt to the offense. He came quick, quicker than the man was expecting, his parry was off. Saitou went up and around his sword and got a good slash on his sword arm.

"Argghhh!" The man cried, retreating and switching hands.

"Double handed? I must say I'm impressed. But it'll take everything you've GOT to keep me at BAY!" Saitou told him charging and forcing the man back.

"Ahhgg....So it seems I've underestimated you, Hajime." The man told him grinning. He sprinted towards Misao.

"No you DON'T!" Saitou snarled, leaping to stop him. The man flipped over him, suffering only a wound to the leg. Misao cried out as he grabbed her roughly, sword to her neck. She struggled, but he only pressed the sword further to her throat.

"S-Saitou! Kill him! Do it now!" Misao pleaded, green eyes wide with fear.

Saitou's eyes narrowed, they glowed yellow in this moonlight.

"You are a coward" He whispered, eerily. He was fuming, his anger giving him an incredible rush of adrenaline. His Ki rose. The man shifted, nervous and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"But I'll still win this Hajime. One way or another you take a hit"

"What makes you think the girl means anything to me?" Saitou shot back.

Misao felt the tears form. Perhaps he was faking it....perhaps he wasn't...but it struck blood deep from her soul. Did he really not care?

"We're at a stalemate Hajime. Drop your weapon and she lives"

Saitou stood there, waiting.

The man's eyes widened, as he felt a sword connect through his throat.

"Gomen nasai about this, but I didn't think it was fair of you to have taken a hostage" a polite voice said behind him.

The man's head rolled, his body dropped, and twitching. Misao sunk to her knees trembling.

"YOU!" Saitou snarled, sword out.

"Ah Konban wa Hajime san, Oshaiburi desu ne?" The boy told him smiling.

Misao trembled on the floor, gasping for breath. She felt a blanket being thrown about her shoulders.

"Gomen nasai miss, I didn't mean to startle you, but I could sense the bandits from the road and figured I'd come and help" He told her with a smile.

"I should arrest you here and now!" Saitou told him fuming.

The boy smiled.

"I would understand if you did Hajime san, demo, I've become a rurouni, now"

Misao's trembled as she wrapped the blanket around her and stood wobbily.

"S-Saitou...who is this?" Misao asked, teeth chattering.

Saitou eyes glared towards the smiling boy.

"Allow me to introduce myself, My name is Soujiro Seta. I was formerly involved with Shishio Makoto, but now I am a rurouni, wandering to discover myself. Dozo Yorishiku" Soujiro told her bowing politely.

Misao nodded, and walked towards Saitou. She was still shaking, and splattered with blood.

"So why are you out on the road Hajime san? Are you heading towards Nagoya as well?"

Saitou froze, eyes narrowing towards the boy.

"Ah. Perhaps we could travel together then ne?" Soujiro asked politely.

"Why are you going to Nagoya?" Saitou asked him.

"I have heard that there are numerous gang factions spreading, and starting to cause problems. I hoped that I could help if I went to Nagoya. I'm still having a hard time trying to figure out a balance between what Shishio sama taught me and what Himura Kenshin said. It's not easy. I don't know if I agree with either method. But his death couldn't be helped" Soujiro told him poiting to the now headless man.

Misao was now shaking and her teeth were chattering.

"Excuse me" Saitou told him, picking up Misao into his arms and taking her towards the river. Misao said nothing about being in his arms, merely continued to shake.

"Shh....you're alright Itachi..." Saitou soothed. "He's gone"

"Orusen?" Misaos voice whimpered tears streaming down her cheeks.

"There was nothing that could be done for him" Saitou whispered softly. He stroked her hair.

Misao trembled, a sob escaping from her. "He didn't deserve that"

"No, he did not" Saitou replied gently, and set her down by the river.

"Take a drink. It'll help calm you" Saitou ordered, taking a seat on a near by rock. Misao did as she was told.

Her mind was in a daze. Orusen was dead. Saitou had nearly been defeated. She was weak. She couldn't even move while they had fought. She had stood there and allowed herself to be taken as a hostage. As a HOSTAGE! She was useless to this mission.

"Why are you doing this?" Misao asked him, tears streaming down her face.

"Because you're a mess" Saitou told her taking out a handkerchief and soaking it in the water.

"I'm a failure. I'm a threat to your mission. Why are you doing this?" Misao repeated.

"You're not a threat. You couldn't have possibly done anything in that situation to make things worse. You actually survived. That's more than I can say about half of the damn rookies I've taken on outings. You did exactly what I wanted you to do. Stay put and stay out of the battle."

"You're a LIAR! You said it yourself you DON'T care!" Misao snarled eyes turning jade.

"Itachi.." Saitou told her

"No, DON'T Touch me!" Misao snarled, slapping his hand away from her.

"You can't keep doing this to me! You need to make a decision about us! I'm tired of being pulled in only to be pushed away!"

"Doing what to you Itachi?" Saitou replied eyes narrowing.

Green eyes filled with tears. How could he be so calloused? She sprinted off.


	13. Chapter 13

An: hehe I'm positively evil I know. Updating is gonna be harder. I said I was working 40 hours a week right? That's gonna change a little bit. Probably more about 10-15 hours a week now. Did I also fail to mention I'm taking 15 units at college, and doing theatre, soccer, and managing friends and a boyfriend, plus homework? Hmm...

Buffybot76- You all need to go read her fanfiction. My beta reader, muse, and chick who keeps me accountable for OOC and keeps me on track for where I'm going with this fic. You stinking rock! She got me to start this fic on a whim.

Miburo Kid- WAI WAI! tremble don't hurt me!

Koneko- Term of endearment

Shouji- the paper wall door thingies. If you don't know what I'm talking about, e-mail me and I'll get you picture.

Konban wa- Good evening

Saitou scowled. Why the hell did he do that?

Because you felt like being an asshole His mind retorted.

Oh.Yea.That.

Saitou pulled out a cigarette and watched the fireflies dance across the water. The water rippled, and a firefly disappeared, swallowed by a fish.

"A year ago I would've thought that to be the perfect answer for everything" Soujiro told him softly. Saitou said nothing, watching the smoke rise from his cigarette, amber eyes hardening. Damned Shishio.

"Excuse me for interupting Hajime san. Misao san seemed very upset. Would you like me to go after her?" Soujiro asked him politely.

Saitou got up and turned.

"What exactly is your interest in this?" He questioned him, amber eyes narrowing in suspicion, as he flicked the cigarette butt from his fingers.

"I don't think I understand your question Hajime san"

"It's a bit too convienent for me that you appear in the middle of nowhere to save her, and then assume your going to accompany us wherever we go" Saitou told him flatly, hand going to his sword.

"I'm sorry you think that I am involved in this somehow Hajime san, but I am a rurouni, now"

"Go wander yourself into a river then and Stay out of my way" Saitou told him, hand clenched on his sword hilt.

"I do not wish to fight you Hajime san, that would prove nothing" Soujiro told him calmly with a smile.

"Nandeshite?" Saitou snarled, grip on his sword tightening.

"I have already fought with Battousai. You are no match for me." Soujiro shrugged.

"You arrogant-"

"I mean no disrespect to you Hajime san. I acknowledge your skill and effort in the Bakumatsu and your rank and skill as third captain of the Shinsengumi. Forgive my coldness sir, But were we to fight, I would most likely succeed."

Saitou said nothing, amber eyes glinting dangerously.

"I also came to inform you Hajime san, that there are several other enemies in this forest and we should consider moving locations, otherwise more harm might come to Misao san." Soujiro told him.

Saitou let go of his sword. He was right damn him. And Saitou was playing into his hands. But he couldn't let Misao get hurt. Anymore than he already had. Murmuring a curse, wondering why the hell he was bending over backwards for the damned itachi girl, Saitou honed in on her Ki and followed after her.

"Come with me" Saitou ordered. At the very least he could keep an eye on the smiling brat.

"Hai" Soujiro replied.

Misao sprinted through the trees. She was breathing hard as she picked up her pace. The faster she ran the worse the pain crept up her side. She grimaced but sped on. It was nothing in comparison to what HE had done. Damn you Aoshi. Misao cursed. She couldn't escape. Her pride, her honour had gotten her this far. But she couldn't be rid of his face. Of the way he treated her. Every man she met would remind her of him. Could she never be rid of him?

Ice cold eyes, face chiseled in stone. Her beloved Aoshi sama. It used to be that she could recall every feature, every jagged piece of bang that always hung over his eyes. His cold calculating glances. His refusal to EVER see her as anything but a child. Now that was replaced by smirking amber eyes, that frightened her even as they intrigued and invited her closer. Misao broke stride, curling up into a ball, and sobbing. Why did it hurt so bad? Why did it have to be this way?

She shivvered in the fading light, feeling the wind flowing through the grass. Her tears dripped down her cheeks and to her arms. She sniffled, her lungs burning. She was tired of this pain. Was there no one made for her? She had always dreamed to be wedded to Aoshi and bearing his children. There had never been any other possibility. Then Saitou had come and ruined her world. There was something about him that always caught her offguard, that always kept her on her toes. It challenged her. But he pushed her away time and time again. Exactly as Aoshi had, did, and always would. She heard stirring in the grass and froze.

Her heart beat rose, and she slowed her breathing.

Saitou scowled. They were being followed. If he led these men to Misao, they'd be in a bigger mess. Saitou would have to fight them now.

"Damn it" Saitou snarled drawing his sword, and issuing a battle cry. He surged forward slicing between the bandits, cutting down the center of their flank.

"GO find HER" Saitou snapped, deflecting a blow aimed for his head, and returning the favor. The blood squirted into another opponents eye, and Saitou ran him through with his blade.

Soujiro nodded and bowed, gone in a blink of an eye, sprinting. God like speed came in handy for this sort of thing. The grass gave way as he moved through the forest. He could feel her ki. Something was wrong. Going into his favored attack,the Shukuchi he drastically increased his speed, exploding through the forest.

Misao could feel the sword at her neck.

"Get up" Came the harsh order. Misao didn't have to be asked twice. Fingering her wrist guards, she ever so slowly tried for her kunai. She felt his fist connect with the back of her head. She was on the ground clutching the aching spot. Lifting her fingers to her face she realized that they were bloody. Gasping and starting to tremble, She heard an explosion. She ducked, covering her head, as she heard the continuous explosions all around her. What the hell was it? She could feel the wind behind each one.

Then it stopped. Blinking and opening an eye, she looked around at the fallen bandits.

"Misao san it's dangerous to run off like that. Please be more careful from now on" Soujiro told her, sheathing his sword.

"Y-you did this?" Misao asked incredulusly at the boy.

Soujiro smiled and nodded.

"allow me to introduce myself. I am Soujiro Seta, the Tenken and former member of the Juppongatana. I served under Shishio. Currently, I am a rurouni. Pleased to meet you" He told her bowing politely.

Misao eyed the boy. This boy....this had been the boy to break Kenshin's sword. This had been the boy that had recruited Aoshi into Shishio's army. He had played a part in Aoshi's fall. Because of him Aoshi was now a cold emotionless body. Green eyes turn to Jade fire.

"You bastard!" Misao snarled kunai out and launching them.

"YOU RUINED HIM!" She cried throwing everything she had into her punches and kicks. The boy simply dodged them.

"He was BROKEN because of YOU!" Misao snarled, slashing with her kunai desperately trying to get a blow in.

"You're referring to Aoshi san aren't you?" Soujiro asked her.

"STAND STILL AND DIE!" Misao snarled, kunai launching everywhere. Her vision was getting blurry. She could feel the blood trickling down the back of her neck. She didn't care

"Aoshi san was broken because if he hadn't been, he would've killed himself. He was obcessed and looking for his own death, Misao san" Soujiro told her, grabbed her and holding her wrists firmly.

"NO! You ruined him! He was fine before he left! Aoshi would never want to end his own life!" Misao cried.

"He got himself involved with Takeda Kanryuu. The opium trade had a part in his downfall. He foolishly followed Takeda Kanryuu and sacrificed his friends. The juppongatana did nothing but offer him a place within our plan. He chose his path" Soujiro replied softly.

"Liar!" Misao yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Misao san, we need to get out of this area. Please calm yourself, and follow me. I'm to take you to Himura I presume?"

"Where's Saitou?" Misao asked him whipping her hands away from him as soon as he released her.

"He's fighting off the bandits. We need to get to safety before we are overrun and out numbered."

"You COWARD!! You're letting him fight all those bandits by himself" Misao snarled.

"I was Ordered by Hajime san to retrieve you and leave"

"Convienent excuse" Misao snapped.

"Make no mistake Saitou Hajime is more than capable of handling this group" Soujiro told her, frowning at her obstinance.

"Then we can help him" Misao retorted.

"We will be surrounded within the hour if we do that and overwhelmed. Forgive me Misao san,but you cannot move as quickly as either of us, and will be a burden when sneaking and retreating. If Hajime is left on his own, he has a higher possibility at surprising the enemy and retreating safely."

"So you're just going to leave him?" Misao asked, tone softening.

"The wolf of Mibu can more than handle this group of bandits. I assure you he's been in worse situations. I will take you to Himura's and then double back to Nagoya to find Saitou. But for now we must retreat." Soujiro told her.

Misao nodded sadly. She would just get in the way....again if she stayed. Numbly, she followed through the forest. Dodging and weaving between shurbbery, Soujiro kept them at a quick pace. Misao prided herself on her speed. Currently, she felt dead, numb, sluggish. She felt weak. Useless. Why was she here? Why did Saitou ever think twice about her? She couldn't help him. What would she do now?

She had no home. She was wandering with a former member of the Shinsengumi, now turned cop, and had no idea what she was going to do with her life. The proclaimed Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu was now lost. She had no where to go if things didn't work out. The precinct probably didn't even know she existed. There were always her friends. But, Kaoru and Kenshin didn't make enough at their dojo to have one more mouth to feed. Already with Yahiko and Sanosuke that had to make it hard enough. Misao was too proud to live off of them.

The Oniwabanshuu would never take her back. Her martial art skills weren't even enough to sell her sword for hire. Not to mention she still had next to no swordsman skills. On top of all of this was the fact that she was a very short, flat chested little girl . Girls who had no family, or good marriage ended up on the streets and in brothels. Misao quivered. She had seen what brothels did to girls. Never. Let her starve to death, or be sliced through her bowels before that.

Her thoughts shifted again to a yellow eyed smirking wolf. She pictured his jagged bangs, falling into his face. His crooked grin, always a smirk. And those amber eyes, threating to devour her even as they encased her in their amber fire. He had a strong distinguishing chin. He always had an arrogant swagger about him. As if he knew something you didn't. Misao couldn't help but smile. He was a very attractive japanese man. Powerful, cunning, intelligent, and....while Misao had yet to see the fullness of it, kindness. Her heart ached, as she thought of him.

Her vission blurred. Her head pounded. The back of her neck was crusty with dried blood.

_Saitou_ she prayed softly as the darkness took her. _Please be safe._

Slice. Saitou's blade whipped, ringing through the air as he caught another bandit off guard. He was slowly making his way North East. He was hoping to run across a river, or perhaps somemore cover than the thinning trees and bushes. Running water would even be useful at this point. Hell anything to keep him from running anymore than he'd already done. Saitou was getting too damned old for this. Cursing, the captain, tokio and kami sama for this fate he continued on, taking another group by surprise. He had gone through about 7 groups. Hopefully the trail he'd left would throw off any followers. The carnage would most certainly make them think twice. Saitou smirked.

Hopefully that smiling idiot found her. Saitou paused a moment to catch his breath. Closing his eyes, he pictured the genki little ninja girl. Green eyes alight with an inner passion, her smile. Her haior whipping as she moved. Those jagged bangs he always found himself wanting to tuck behind her ears. What was she to him?

She was a partner....but that did little to uncomplicate the already overly complicated situation. He enjoyed her company true....but did he want more? Those soft pink lips against his felt undeniably good. Her lithe form molded against his, and he found himself desiring to know exactly what was beneath her gi. But that could simply be attributed to lust. Sexual attraction wasn't a new thing for him. It had been a while since he'd been with a women. Tokio had run off quite a while ago, but even before then he had no time to waste rolling around in a bed. No matter how pleasureable. Things had been hectic and busy.

Did he want to act on it? To seduce her and take her? She was practically throwing herself at him, but was that truly what he wanted. More importantly how would that effect their working relationship? Wheather he liked it or not the Itachi had wormed her way deep within the frozen heart of the wolf. He felt a deep responsibilty to her. He had to care for her. A young girl like her banished by her own blood, forced to scrounge for herself. If he didn't take care of her she'd end up in a brothel. For some reason imagining her in another man's arms...forced to do what should only be done in love made Saitou's stomach turn.

She was too innocent. Such a thing would shatter her. No. If he was going to take her it would have to be more than out of convienence and desperation. She deserved more than that. To his astonishment, the more he came to know the fiery green eyed ninja, the more he wanted to know her. He respected her, for her accomplishments, even her failures. She never gave up. Her eyes never lost their inner spark.

To say Kenshin was startled to feel his ki was an understatement. Rising swiftly, and cautiously so not to awake the precious burden sleeping beside him, he reached for his sakabatou. Sleeking with hitokiri speed and stealth, he opened the shouji door and made his way to the gate, pressing against the side of the house, keeping to the shadows. Violet eyes pierced the darkness searching. He was masking his ki now. Where was he?

Kenshin vanished. The sound of two blades ringed through the air. Kenshin landed, bringing his sakabatou up to block the incoming blow he knew would be there. Looking into the grey blue eyes of the smiling child he'd met from the Kyoto incident, Kenshin's eyed narrowed.

"Good evening Himura san. I hope I haven't come an an inconvienent time" Soujiro told him, slicing his sword up Kenshin's mockingly and retreating. He sheathed his sword quickly and sidestepped reveiling the precious burden he'd been carrying. Kenshin's violet eyes widened.

"Misao dono!" He cried, smelling the blood, and feeling her ki as he stared at the unconcious ninja.

"She took a blow to the head, and this was the only place I figured I could take her safely. I must double back to help out a friend. I'll be back in a few days. Oyasumi" Soujiro told him, going into the Shukuchi.

Kenshin ignored the boy, concern for Misao overtaking his need for an explanation. Whatever was going on, it was already in motion, and Kenshin couldn't stop it. It would filter it's way back here. Back to him. As it always did. Kaoru would not be happy. Picking up the lithe girl, he heaved her over his shoulder gently.

"So it begins again" A voice, he knew only as his koneko whispered.

"Aah" Kenshin replied, unable to meet those piercing aqua marine orbs that he knew were glaring at him.

"I'll get Megumi. Set her in the guestroom" Kaoru told him, sighing and wrapping a blanket further around her.

"Arigatou Koneko" Kenshin whispered gratefully.

She wasn't going to fight him. They'd been over this. Everytime something happened he was called to take care of it. And everytime Kaoru was left behind and put in danger. He couldn't keep doing this. It wasn't fair to ask of his angelic wife, who worried night and day over him whenever he left. There had to be younger swordsman out there that could handle this sort of thing. Kenshin was getting older. It was a fact. Eventually he wouldn't be able to achieve god like speed. Eventually someone would slip through his guard.

This had kept him from Kaoru. From telling her how he really felt. He wanted to protect her, at all costs. Especially from himself. She had called him a coward. She had told him the only thing he was protecting was himself. That he didn't want to feel anything. She had been furious, cheeks flushed, eyes ablaze in fury. Kenshin had never loved her as much as he had in that one moment. Her saw her eyes fill with tears. And he had made her his. Forever.

Setting Misao on the futon in the guest room, he surveyed the damage. Her head would need attending to. She had various cuts and bruises running along her arms and legs. Kenshin eyed her hands. They were sliced and calloused. Frowning he took a closer look. She had been using a sword. Misao didn't use swords. She favored kunai. Aoshi would never teach her swordsmanship. Of course Aoshi probably hadn't moved an inch from where Kenshin haf left her. Poor girl.

How had she ended up here. Soujiro had mentioned a friend. Violet eyes widened. Misao wasn't wearing her Oniwabanshuu gi. Something was very wrong. A knock at the door interrupted Kenshin's thoughts.

"Konban wa Megumi dono" Kenshin told her.

"So the little itachi girl is injured is she?" Megumi asked, with a smirk. She opened her bag of supplies. And kneeled beside the girl. She ran her hand along her forehead, and frowned.

"Kenshin, if you would be so kind as to get some candles. Kaoru get some hot water and a rag. Preferably from the furo." Megumi ordered, getting out a needle.

Kenshin nodded, and exited the shouji door.

"Kenshin" Kaoru said, following after him.

"Aah, Kaoru dono?" Kenshin replied, turning to face her.

She had scowl that marred her beautiful features.

"Please..." She broke, eyes watering and throwing herself into his arms.

"No more nights praying that you'll be safe. Please....don't do this!" Kaoru whispered.

Kenshin's arms wrapped tightly around her, nuzzling her neck.

"Koneko-"

"Kenshin...I...I'm pregnant" Kaoru whispered, tears spilling down her creamy cheeks.

Violet eyes widened, arms trembling.

"You, you're....you're.." Kenshin choked.

"I want my child to know his father. Please. Let this one be. Someone else can save Japan" Kaoru pleaded.

"I-" Kenshin couldn't speak. He was a father. This would change everything.

"Hai" Kenshin promised firmly, arms encircling around his wife, and kissing her tears away.

Shinomori Aoshi was up early. Having finished sharpening his Koadchi, he grabbed his pack, ready to go.

"Ohayou" The voice he knew so well told him groggily.

"Nothing escapes you Okina" Aoshi told him, flinging the pack over one shoulder.

"You're leaving then?" Okina asked him, his face reveiling nothing of his thoughts.

"Aah" Aoshi replied, blue green eyes bright and alive with determination.

Okina said nothing.

Aoshi waited as was polite for the man to finish. Should he try to stop him, Aoshi wouldnm't stand for it. This was too important. Everything rested on him finding her, and bringing her home.

"Bring her home" Okina ordered, brown black eyes filled with sorrow. The old man had been crushed when he'd discovered the remains of the temple. Okina had ordered after 2 days that the Oniwabanshuu find her. She had left Kyoto. What was worse Saitou was gone as well.

Aoshi's grip on his pack tightened, knuckles white, green eyes narrowed dangerously. Whatever was going on, if Aoshi could find him, he would find Misao.

"Kyotsukete ne" Okina muttered. "Bring her home safe"

"Aah" Aoshi replied, taking off towards the road.

(an: Please don't kill me. We're gonna really start getting into the storyline. I've had that part down all along! It's just taken getting up to that point. Mad love to my reviewers. Despite my busyness I worked to get a chapter out for you! )


	14. Chapter 14

((An: Yup here we go again. I update when I can. Your reviews encourage me to write more. Nobody's gotten the number yet and I've got the fanart all drawn up and prettified! WOOT for me I'm sort of ahead of schedule! Check out my bio to see updates and junk. I fixed it.

Is anybody else annoyed by Saitou's lack of acknowledgement for his growing attachment of Itachi? I just went back and read my story and even I feel like hitting the baka for being such a baka. But on the other hand you can't rush a wolf. They do mate for life ne? Makes for a great story though, don't cha think? ))

Green eyes flickered, drowsily, as she felt someone touching her. Misao shot up, grabbing the arm, eyes wide with alarm.

She was met with brown eyes that merely glared back at her.

"Baka Itachi girl. I'm trying to help you" Megumi shot, snapping her arm back.

Misao frowned, blinking, seeing Megumi for the first time. The sun wasn't quite bright. It was early morning.

"Megumi? I'm at the dojo aren't I?" Misao asked, confused and blinking to clear her eyes. She was on a bed, the wood floor and tatami mats a comfort in comparison to the forest.

"I wouldn't be here caring for you if you weren't. Now stay still. I've already treated your head wound as best as I can, but you got various other bumps and bruises on you."

Misao felt the back of her head. Megumi slapped her hand

"Don't touch! Your hands are dirty, it'll get infected. I put salve on it. Unfortunately without shaving your hair, there's no real way to get to it. Which means you have to be extra careful. No training for a few days, otherwise you'll upset the wound and it'll start bleeding again. Drink lots of water." Megumi ordered, rubbing a pungent smelling salve onto her arm.

Misao grimaced. It smelled so bad! It was quite overwhelming. So somehow through the night she had been dumped at the dojo. But where was Saitou? And what about Soujiro? Misao couldn't verbalize her questions without giving away the entire operation. And Megumi was as sly as a fox about anything. If Misao said a word, Megumi would weasel it out of her. Misao grimaced. No pun intended....

"There" Megumi finished wrapping her arm.

"Take it easy the next few days. And I meant **No** training" Megumi told her harshly, packing up her things, and throwing her hair over her shoulder she left the room.

Misao sat up, tucking her legs in, indian style, and sat. She contemplated. How was she going to explain all of this without lying to her dear friends? and without giving away any information? She couldn't mention Saitou. Being Himura's archenemy, they would all object to her mission, and instantly offer her a home here.

But Misao didn't WANT to stay here. She loved her friends dearly, but if she stayed here, she would learn nothing. She would sit and be idle. To do the same thing day after day, routine after routine. Misao couldn't live like that. Himura already did most of the housework. All she would do would be free loader. Exactly like Sanosuke. She could take up swordsmanship, but she found the thought of learning from Kaoru or even Himura saddening. They would smile and nod and tell her how good she was doing. She'd never get an honest opinion from them because they loved her too much to tell her the truth.

"Misao dono?" Kenshin's voice rang through Misao's head.

"Hmm?" Misao asked looking up.

"Gomen nasai, Misao dono, but breakfast is ready that it is" Kenshin told her smiling. Misao returned the smile and got up.

Saitou breathed heavily. Accessing the damage, he had a ton of small cuts. A slice through the shoulder that was prominently bleeding. Given the skill of his attackers, and accounting for his exhaustion, he had about an hour and a half to find somewhere safe and stay hidden. Joy. His life was never dull enough was it?

"Damn," He muttered staring at his ripped uniform. Third one he'd gone through this month. Grunting and knowing he'd be kicking himself in the morning for overextending himself, He forced himself up. He needed to move and quickly.

Making his way through the forests he eyed for a good spot. He kept his feet to the rocks and kept his trail scattered. Green eyes flashed through his mind. Coral lips pressed intimately against his replayed itself through his memories. He could almost taste her. Closing his eyes he rested against a tree, wiping his brow with his arm. He needed to find a safe place and quick. He couldn't afford to be distracted. Briefly he wondered if Soujiro had betrayed him and taken the girl. That would certainly be within his luck. But Misao would never let herself be taken without a fight.

Smirking, Saitou pulled out a cigarette. Lighting up he took a deep puff, hoping that the nicotine would give him an extra burst of adrenaline. She'd fight him tooth and nail...a loosing battle the entire way. He'd be forced to knock her out and take her if anything.

Briefly he thought of her the first night she'd been thrown in his house. He'd nearly walked in on her bathing, and he remembered achingly well how her Yukata had clung to her like a second skin and just how badly he longed to run his fingers through her hair. He scoffed at his lack of discipline. He had too little time to be thinking hentai thoughts about a girl far too young for him. Continuing on, He smirked thinking of Soujiro's expression if he had indeed took the girl.

Still, he mused, he wondered how she would look if he took her hair out of the braid. She had long silky tresses of green black hair. He could only shiver to imagine pulling it apart from the braid, running his fingers through it. And suddenly the thought of Itachi with her hair sprawled out and beneath him in a very compromising position didn't seem so bad. Saitou grimaced. He had come to the realization that he wanted to feel her. Which only served to irritate him further.

Shaking his head he scoffed at himself. What are you thinking? You're twice her age. She belongs to Shinomori, not you. Besides that she's your partner. Why would you jeopardize everything at stake in this mission just to have a romp with a child?

then why did she leave with you? If she truly belonged to Shinomori then where is he? Is his name on her?

She was still far too young for him. Saitou took a deeper drag of his cigarette. Oh gods...his mind was getting the better of him.

She's far too curvy to be a child....you've run your hands along her body...you would know....she's certainly been forward enough with you about her desires....

Flicking the cigarette, crushing it beneath his boot and burying it, Saitou tried to regain his composure. He wouldn't do this. He wouldn't do this. He had more important things to be doing. He needed to find shelter and quick.

Misao sat, idly using her chopsticks to play with her rice while the others ate. Sanosuke and Yahiko were practically stuffing their faces, while Kaoru yelled at the two threatening boken them back to the streets.

Kenshin's eyes however focused on the genki ninja girl. She sat, picking at her food and looking through the window. Why had Soujiro dropped her off at the dojo? Why had she been with Soujiro in the first place? Why wasn't she with the Oniwabanshuu and wearing their insignia? Kenshin frowned.

"Koishi your food is getting cold" Kaoru told him frowning, and she followed his eyesight.

"ORO!" Kenshin exclaimed, realizing his food was indeed cold.

Misao blinked eyeing the purple-eyed rurouni strangely, and then peals of laughter came from her. The others couldn't help but laugh. Misao's laughter was contagious. The laughter died down eventually, and Misao felt better after the awkward silence that had seemed to pervade the room was broken. She had missed her friends so dearly.

"Misao will you come with me to the market?" Kaoru asked her.

"Um....sure?" Misao replied, wondering what was going on and the tight knot of stress in her stomach churning once more at the thought of lying to her dear friends.

"Koneko, if we need more food I will go into town to get it that I will, and we have enough tofu-"Kenshin started

"Nonsense! I'll simply go pick up the things I need with Misao and we'll be done" Kaoru told him firmly.

"Demo-"

"Im going" Kaoru replied swiftly, taking Misao's arm and dragging her out the shoji door.

"Clean up while I'm gone Koishi!" Kaoru told him, exiting the gate, still pulling Misao along.

Misao wasn't surprised by Kaoru's actions. She knew poor Kenshin let himself be bossed around by the rather intimidating "Tanuki"girl. Kaoru had left Kenshin to clean up the mess from the meal. But they loved each other.

atleast she has someone to love and boss around. You haven't even gotten that far yet have you?

"Sooo......How's Aoshi?" Kaoru asked slyly, elbowing Misao.

"W-w-hat?" Misao asked startled, stumbling in her shock.

"You know what I mean. After all I'm a married woman now, I need to live vicariously through someone else now" Kaoru told her, smirking, a hand covering her mouth.

Misao frowned. The lying begins....

"He's um-"Misao started, fiddling with her kunai beneath her gloves, feeling her cheeks heat. Well, in retrospect of her lie, the embarrassment of her obvious failure with Shinomori hadn't faded yet so at least she was being honest....

"Have you groped him?" Kaoru asked bluntly.

"WHAT?" Misao asked, kunai launching with a thunk into the trees. She knew her face was beat red. The words kept echoing in her mind.

"Come on? Tell me you've fondled him, run your hands down his chest, rubbed his shoulders, given him a feel or two or something? What is underneath those temple robes anyways?" Kaoru smirked evilly.

Misao was beet red. "K-kaoru..."

"Well? Have you kissed him yet? Tell me you've done SOMETHING to change the situation!!!"Kaoru demanded stomping her foot, glaring at the beet red Itachi ninja girl.

"Well... UM..." Misao started. Technically she'd done something to change her situation. Her thoughts flickered to those shimmery golden depths that seemed to pierce into her very core. Technically she'd done a lot of something's to change her situation. These thoughts didn't help her rosy disposition.

"Misao....You mean he still just SITS there every day at the temple and you just give him tea?"

"Well...I..."Misao couldn't finish. She was not only lying to one of her best friends but now she was ashamed. She had pushed Aoshi so far from her mind. Now it was like Kaoru was lifting up the dirty rug. She felt exposed. The pain in her heart constricted tightly, bringing tears that Misao fought to hide by hanging her head.

Kaoru said nothing for a while.

"Have you tried putting something in his tea?"

Misao fought to control the tears, knowing that if she broke for an instant with Kaoru that she would be forced to tell her all. Aoshi, her dearest friends, had to be pushed aside for the mission. Saitou would do no less and he would've done it with ease. She was a ninja, the alleged Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu. Even if they didn't acknowledge her, she would persevere.

Misao shook her head.

"Misao? Are you crying?" Kaoru asked her frowning and reaching out swiftly to hug her friend.

Misao said nothing but tensed under her touch.

"Awww! I'm sorry! It's nothing to be ashamed of Misao. It took me a few years to finally wear Kenshin down. Aoshi Shinomori! Ughh! What a jerk! To think that he'd still not be throwing himself at you on his knees by now. It's alright" Kaoru told her hugging her tighter.

Misao whipped the tears from her eyes. Let her think Shinomori was the reason for her tears. She was tired of crying for him. She was done with him. The pain would not overcome her. Returning the hug of her friend, Misao flashed a brief smile and took a deep breath. The pain of lie didn't leave though.

"I'm sorry Misao, I was just teasing....I won't bring it up again. OH! I didn't tell you yet!? Promise to keep it a secret from Yahiko and Sanosuke?" Kaoru told her, changing the subject, her aqua marine eyes widening with the excitement of her news.

Misao eyed her. "Yea sure, what's up?"

"I'm pregnant!"

This was too much. Between the lie, Kaoru's shocking inquiries, and her "good news" Misao's eyes started to blur. How long had they been walking anyways? The world was spinning. Misao fainted.

Saitou wiped his face clear with the back of his glove. The rain came down in sheets, washing away the blood. The sounds of the forest were gone, the raindrops echoing like a thousand drums on the ancient stone. The rain couldn't take away the smell of death, instead intensified it to the sensitive nostrils of the Mibu Wolf. Saitou closed his eyes, taking a deep ragged breath and set his sword down, crouching.

The battle had been bloody, and far too prolonged. Saitou had to stand and fight. He'd picked a good spot. Kami Sama curse him, he'd picked a damn good spot. His shoulder was cut, deep enough to be an irritating. His attackers were dead, in the midst of an abandoned shrine in the middle of the forest. The blood spread in pools across the open courtyard, the rain slowly washing away the puddles. It was all rain.

Running his hands up his face and through his hair, Saitou rested, contemplating his next move. He'd gotten what he needed to confirm his suspicions. Nagoya needed to be taken care of. It would require much more than he had originally figured. The mission had just become ten times more complicated than it needed to be. Muttering a curse, Saitou ripped his sleeve off, dipping it in a puddle and setting it on the shoulder.

Hissing and further exclamations later, Saitou was bandaging it the best he could and planning his next set of actions. Itachi was either with the others at the dojo or stuck with Soujiro and whoever he was working for. Whatever the option, things needed to be dealt with here, and now, before he could leave. Hopefully she was at the dojo. Perhaps she was doing her own reconnaissance in the mean time to try and figure out what was going on.

One thing was certain. He'd need to take out whatever underground operations were going on in Nagoya. That was where the answers seemed to point. From there he could send out a few letters, call in a few favors and even try and get a message to headquarters so that they were informed of what was going on. With a feeling of ill tidings to come Saitou watched the gray sky and retreated to the inner temples for warmth.

((AN: Short updates! Gomen nasai for the shortness of it, I'll double the length Christmas or Thanksgiving break. Stay tuned because it's about to get good quick.))


	15. Chapter 15

((AN: Congradulations Night Owl for winning the fan art pic! The review number was 77 by the way.If you like this fanfic and enjoy other Misao pairings, particularily Saitou/Misao and Battousai/Misao head to this group on yahoo groups called amberhorizons and crimson sunsetsand check out some of the fanfiction. Thereare citrus and lemons on it so beware. But I think It's pretty awesome and the people are nice. My fanart is posted in the Photo section.

"Baka Itachi girl" Megumi's cold voice woke Misao.

Her eyes opened alarmed, and she shot up from the bed, only to clutch her head as a throbbing pain exploding through her senses.

"Don't get up!" Megumi hissed forcing Misao back down. "When I told you no training I should've just tied you to a chair and thrown you in the furo for a week."

Misao's eyes had adjusted to the light and now she could see Megumi's cold brown eyes harden, as she glared down at her.

"When I said no training, I meant NO physical activity of ANY kind. I thought I was being clear enough. I was also naïve enough to think the Baka Tanuki girl would've realized this. Chee" Megumi huffed, throwing her hair over her back, and closing her medical bag.

"You're confined to the dojo for a few days so your head injury can heal. Rest and stay off your feet as much as possible or you might reopen the wound. If that happens I don't know if I can stop the bleeding, so be careful" Megumi told her closing the shouji door.

Kenshin arose from the table as he saw Megumi coming down the hall.

"How is she Megumi dono?" Kenshin asked, violet eyes concerned.

"She's as fine as can be reasonably expected for falling prey to a Baka Tanuki. Don't let her leave the dojo for a few days"

"BAKA TANUKI????? You're the one who wasn't specific about her CARE!" Kaoru screeched, bokken in hand.

"Just because you were too dumb to know that physical exertion would make her faint doesn't mean you can blame your ignorance on me Tanuki girl." Megumi told her exiting the door.

"OOOOooohhh!" Kaoru cried, rolling up her sleeves.

"Koneko!" Kenshin told her grabbing on to her before she could go after Megumi.

"Your condition-" Kaoru had bokkened her poor Rurouni before he could continue.

"OrorOorOo" Kenshin said, eyes whirling from the hit.

"OYE! Koishi! Gomen nasai! Gomen! Gomen!" Kaoru cried hugging him.

"OhOhOhOhO" Megumi's laughter could be heard as she left through the gate.

"BAKA KITSUNE!" Kaoru cried, waving her bokken at her angrily.

"Awww Kenshin, are you alright?" Kaoru asked, returning to him, aqua marine eyes wide as she cradled his head.

"H-hai Koneko, I'm fine, that I am" Kenshin stood up with a smile, rubbing his head.

"What I was going to say was that you shouldn't be running around either, Koneko" Kenshin told her, purple eyes hardening as he met his wife's eyes.

Kaoru flushed guiltily and looked away. So she'd been doing too much. She could normally handle the stress and excitement of her average ordinary day. But now long walks exhausted her. She couldn't even keep up with Yahiko's training.

"I'm sorry" Kaoru whispered.

"You need to let the rest of us help you. You have more than just yourself to care for that you do. Yahiko and I can help with the teaching, and Sanosuke can do the chores. Even Ayame and Suzume chan can do little things. But please don't leave the dojo with out me" Kenshin told her pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

"I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you Koneko" Kenshin whispered into her ear softly.

Kaoru melted into the warm, loving hands of her husband and snuggled into the warmth of his haori.

"I just….I didn't mean to make you worry. I just was so excited that Misao was here and wanted to talk to her and tell her the good news…and-"

"I understand Koneko" Kenshin told her kissing her softly.

"I Mmpph-" Kaoru tried to speak, and was promptly cut off by his tongue enveloping hers.

Yellow eyes flickered open as he heard something. Saitou groaned, eyes opening as he heard someone calling his name.

"Hajime san….. Hajime san"

stifling another groan he rolled over, and cursed remembering his shoulder. The wolf was now in a very dangerous mood as he sat up grumpy and groggy. The damned smiling brat stood over him.

"Hajime san, I'm surprised you're alive! I bring news from Nagoya." Soujiro told him.

Saitou snorted. "It'll take more than mere bandits to kill me…Where's Misao?" Saitou asked, standing up and reaching for his pack of cigarettes as he carefully stretched. His shoulder still hurt.

"She's safe at the Kamiya dojo. She passed out along the way, and I left her in their care. I arrived in Nagoya to see what was going on. Here, this is for you" Soujiro told him, handing him an envelope.

Saitou's eyebrow arched. How well he could trust the runt? Less than he could throw him. With a puff of his cigarette, Saitou opened the letter. He glared at Soujiro.

"You opened something addressed to me?" Saitou accused hand reaching for his sword.

"It couldn't be help Hajime san. It could've been crucial to your life, or Misao sans. I weighed my options and made my decision. Forgive me" Soujiro told him bowing low.

"I should arrest you for mail fraud" Saitou grumbled, opening the letter, and taking a deep drag of his cigarette to soothe his irritation.

The letter read

_Hajime,_

_You should not have come. Your death will be waiting for you in Nagoya. _

Saitou scoffed and crumpled the paper, stuffing it in an un ripped pocket of his uniform.

"Hajime san, that was a threat to your life" Soujiro told him, frowning.

"Oh it was right about one thing. There will be death in Nagoya, but I have no intention of meeting my end there. What are you in this for?" Saitou pressed, wanting real answers to why the runt was following him.

"I've already told you Hajime san, I heard you in the forest and was concerned and decided to lend a helping hand. I too was traveling to Nagoya based on bad rumors, seeing if I could lend a hand in some way to the local authorities."

"You're lying" Saitou observed. Soujiro said nothing. "But until I figure out the truth you're coming with me. If you resist, of course, you'll make things more interesting" Golden eyes flashes dangerously, daring the boy to try it.

"There is no reason for me to resist Hajime, I was going to Nagoya anyways and now I'll have the company of a Meiji officer for added protection" Soujiro told him smiling.

"Protection?" Saitou questioned.

"There are many a swordsman in Nagoya" Soujiro replied shrugging.

"I've fought many men "claiming" to be swordsman before" Saitou told him frowning.

"and this is the Meiji era. Local authorities are confiscating swords. It's a deliberate violation of the law to carry and wield one without a specific permit and papers."

"That didn't stop Himura san from wielding one" Soujiro pointed out.

Saitou's eyed narrowed.

"The revolution was the revolution. The Meiji is the Meiji. Battousai is Battousai. He cannot let go of the past." Saitou replied, venom laced with his words as the smoke from his cigarette fizzled from the leaks in the roof. Amber eyes were hardened, lost in some secret battle of the past.

"Then you know that there will be others unable to forsake the past. Especially in Nagoya. It's a city that is overrun with corruption and poverty. Carrying a sword there is needed in order to protect ones self and ones loved ones. The police can't stop them, even if they wanted to because they're being eaten away from within their own system" Soujiro told him.

"Excuse me?" Saitou asked him, eyebrow arching in disbelief.

"The police officers there do not hold to your standards, or the standards or your police headquarters Hajime. The city is being overwhelmed with corrupt officers, gangs and various other affiliations of crime. There are several embittered groups still left from the Bakumatsu, and other clans from the shogunate who would love to seethe Meiji fall. It's about which group you owe your loyalties to, not the cause"

Nagoya was certainly a city of corruption. Saitou knew that full and well. The upper aristocracy lived separate from the peasants, locking themselves with in the castle and bitching about the Meiji era and what they did in their days. Damned arrogant ignorant elders. He hated to think that their police officers had become tainted. He'd seen it many a time, and it was certainly quite possible, but it caused problems for the Meiji government. It once again gave a bad rep to the era and it's leadership. Pulling out another cigarette and lighting it up, Saitou took a deep drag.

"Shall we leave then?" Soujiro asked, lacing up his ties.

"Sounds fun" Saitou told him with a grin. "But first I need an adequate change of clothes, and a doctor" Saitou told him with a grimace and rolled his shoulder.

Misao's eyes fluttered. So she'd passed out. Again. It was getting quite old.

"MISAO!" Kaoru told her, glomping her and squeezing her in a strangling hug"

"AhK" Misao cried getting entangled in Kaoru's arms.

"K-aoru….Can't…Breathe…." Misao told her.

"Whoops!" Kaoru told her giggling and letting go.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't even know that you couldn't do anything. I just wanted to hear about Aoshi, but I didn't realize that you weren't in a condition to walk because Megumi hadn't mentioned it….. OOOooohhhh that evil skeaming sneaky conniving deceptive kitsune-"

"Kaoru! It's alright" Misao told her, cutting her off. Misao loved her friend dearly but once on the topic of the megitsune her friend would not stop until she'd properly bokkened her to the grave.

Misao took a deep breath. " What time is it?"

"It's mid afternoon" Kaoru told her cheerfully. Misao sighed.

A knock at the door interrupted both girls' thoughts.

"Koneko?" Kenshin asked.

"H-hai"Kaoru answered, flushing.

"Is it alright if I come in?" Kenshin asked.

"It's fine Himura" Misao replied.

The shouji door opened.

"What did you need?" Kaoru asked him, cheeks still flushed from his endearing nickname.

"Actually Koneko I needed to talk to Misao dono alone. Is that alright?" Kenshin asked her.

Aqua marine eyes widened. Misao couldn't miss the obvious hurt in her friends eyes. What did Himura have to talk to her for?

"H-hai" Kaoru told him, walking outside the door and down the hall trying to hide the hurt she felt.

"Misao dono" Kenshin told her, closing the shouji door.

"Yes Himura?" Misao acknowledged him.

"I have a few questions for you, that I do. I trust you'll answer me honestly if you can." Kenshin told her, sitting down on the floor.

"I guess" Misao replied, worrying now that her worst fear was being brought in the open.

"Alright….Why did Soujiro bring you here?" Kenshin told her, amethyst eyes searching hers carefully.

"I-….I honestly don't know Kenshin" She told him. It was a little white lie. She didn't know why he'd brought her here rather than taking her back to Hajime.

"Alright then. Were you traveling with Soujiro?"

"Yes" Misao replied, feeling her confidence rise.

"Why were you traveling with him?" Kenshin asked her.

"I-…..I can't tell you that Himura" Misao told him honestly. She couldn't mention Saitou into this discussion. It was too difficult to explain and Himura would instantly hunt him down.

"Is it Oniwabanshuu business Misao dono?" Kenshin asked her.

"Along those lines yes." Misao replied, hating every second of having to lie to her friend. The pain of the empty void of her family wrenched her heart.

"Very well then, it is a question of honor. I shall leave it be. Where did you get your injuries?" Kenshin asked her.

"From a group of bandits" Misao started. "We- er…I was fighting them."

"Is that why you were unconscious when Soujiro dropped you here?" Kenshin asked perceptively.

"Hai" Misao told him frowning. Gods he was putting two and two together quickly.

"Misao dono. I need you to be honest. Who was with you on your excursion from Kyoto?" Kenshin asked her.

"W-w-hat?" Misao asked startled. How did he know she was coming from Kyoto. Did he know already who was with her? No, it was obvious she would leave from Kyoto. She lived there! He was digging for information.

"Well Himura, I traveled with an old ally" Misao told him.

"Misao. I received a letter from Okina asking if you had come here and to contact him if you did. What is going on?" Kenshin asked her, hurt in his voice.

"I can't tell you Himura…I –just….Please don't tell Jiya I'm here" Misao told him eyes filling with tears.

"Misao…did you run away from home?" Kenshin asked her.

Misao said nothing, the tears spilling over her cheeks.

"Oh Misao dono…." Kenshin told her, eyes filling with sympathy. Misao couldn't keep the tears from brimming over and desperately tried to wipe her eyes.

"They don't know I'm here…" Misao whispered. "Please…" She begged. "Please don't tell them Himura"

"Misao dono they are worried for you. They haven't heard from you for the past week with the way the mailing system works. I-"

"I can't go back Himura….The damage has been done. You wouldn't understand. If you are honor bound to tell them, I will have to leave here." Misao told him, eyed a dark jade as she looked straight into his eyes, determined.

"Misao dono they are your family that they are. This isn't right of you to do this. Surely Aoshi is-"

"Aoshi doesn't matter." Misao snapped, angry that everyone had to bring him into the picture.

"Misao dono be reasonable. You have no where to go. No one to take care of you. It's very dangerous out in this world-"

"I am NOT a child anymore Himura. I am a grown woman. I'm to understand you left Hiko at an early age as well."

"I left to fight in a war that shouldn't have been fought in the first place. I sacrificed my soul and became a hitokiri. And I have never stopped regretting it Misao."

"If you send them after me I will fight them on my own. But I will not be dragged back like some child" Misao replied, coldly.

"I won't tell them anything that I won't Misao dono" Kenshin told her.

"REALLY?! You're the BEST HIMURA!" Misao told him glomping him in a hug.

"Ororororo….You're going to be the one to tell them, that you are Misao dono" Kenshin told her through her death grip.

"What?" Misao replied, instantly releasing the rurouni and glaring at him.

"You are going to write a letter to them that you will, explaining that you are alright so that they do not worry. You do not have to disclose your locations, but they need to know that you are safe Misao dono" Kenshin told her firmly. He could only imagine Okina, Okon and Omasu's grief.

"Hiiimmuuurraa!!!" Misao whined.

"Get to work Misao dono" Kenshin told her, getting up and leaving through the shouji door.

Kenshin went to go console his wife, who was probably not pleased that he had just spent alone time with Misao. She could be so….so silly at times. It hurt that she didn't seem to trust him. But he loved her and would give his life easily to make her happy. And right now she needed to be reassured that she was the only one that could fill his heart with joy. Kenshin took a deep sigh. How was he ever going to survive her pregnancy? Shuffling towards their room he opened the shouji door.

Misao sat down sighing. Great. How was she ever going to get out of writing the letter? Simply stated she couldn't. If she didn't write the letter she wouldn't be able to stay here and this was where Saitou was going to find her. Blast it! She didn't have anything to say to her ex family members. They hadn't even come for her in the jail cell, why would she care if they were worried about her or not? It was a little late for a lame effort.

But they had written Himura…Probably because they thought she would come crying back to them and settle down in a boring typical housewife's role. To hell with that! Misao was out on her own adventuring and discovering. She had a job all on her own now. She was learning things. Looking around her room, Misao opened drawers trying to find some paper and ink. She had to make an effort. She opened a shouji door leading to a closet and had to gasp as she stared. All of her belongings from the forest were there.

Examining them carefully, Misao knew that no one had been into her things. She had a meticulous way of packing things. Her bedroll wasn't there, but that didn't matter. Opening up the sheath she once again felt the joy and wonder of holding her sword. She couldn't do any of the exercises Saitou had taught her until her head injury healed. Brushing her hands carefully behind it, she was pleased to note that it was a scab. A very delicate scab but the ointments Megumi had left for her were working wonders.

How was she going to practice if she couldn't be caught with it? Surely Kenshin would wonder if something was up if she was wielding a sword. Kaoru would force the information out of her and then make her learn the kamiya style. Misao didn't want to learn from Kaoru….she wanted to learn from Saitou.

Once again her thoughts drifted to those endless amber depths. Once again Misao prayed to whoever would hear her that he was safe and would come for her….and soon. Sighing, she continued her search and finally after about 20 minutes of turning the room upside down she found her materials. Sitting down she composed a letter to her family.

After all she didn't have to mail it. She'd simply write the letter, show it to kenshin and leave it be.

5 days later….

Misao blew the bubbles at Ayame and Suzume chan, the two girls giggling with glee. She was as good as new, proclaimed by Megumi. Her head wounds had healed in the past week Misao had been here. Misao took a deep breath. The sun was shinning the day was beautiful, and she felt relaxed. Being with her friends had restored her good mood and humor wiping away the pain of her family, restoring her attitude and refreshing her soul. She was ready to take on the world again. She was once again Makimachi Misao, superb runner, and deadly ninja. She had gained something she had been missing for months. She had regained her confidence and earned her independence. It felt good to be away from everything, but Misao found it hard to sleep at night, knowing Saitou was out there somewhere, perhaps already dead. He would come her mind reassured her. He would return if only to finish his mission. Saitou was determined.

Misao was met with an onslaught of water and shuddered as the breeze froze her.

"Oohh!" Misao shrieked, glaring daggers for the perpetrator.

"Don't like to get wet Busu Itachi?" Yahiko challenged.

"OOOOOoohhh you little bra-" Misao cried, about to fling a rag at him.

Misao stood. Frozen staring in the distance. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. Her heartbeat drummed in her head. She swallowed, her throat already dry. And those piercing eyes, those eyes she had sought after for so very long, held her captive in their frozen gaze. He came in through the open doors of the gates, kodachi sheathed over the shoulder of his trenchcoat.

Shinomori Aoshi strode to her. Misao's mind was racing….was screaming for her to say something, to say anything, to DO SOMETHING.

"Misao" His voice whispered stopping in front of her staring down at the her, as he always had, as he always would.

"W-what are you doing here?" Misao choked, backing away, hands trying to reach for something, anything to fight him with.

"Isn't it obvious Misao mine? You have nowhere else to go. No one to take care of you. Except here. So I've found you" Aoshi told her walking towards her. Misao scrambled back, eyes frantic.

Yahiko eyed the two, tense. Whatever it was going on between the two, Misao was afraid.

" Leave her be" Yahiko ordered, drawing his bokken.

Those ice blue eyes fixed upon the boy.

"Little boy, do not try my patience. I have come for one thing, and one thing only, and then I will leave" Shinomori told him, eyes alight with fury.

"Don't touch him" spat Misao, rushing in front of him. She would not have anyone fight her own battles.

Aoshi eyed her. "You know why I'm here Misao mine."

"How DARE YOU!" Misao cried smacking him across the face.

Shinomori's vision blurred as he felt her tiny hand connect with his face. He rolled with it, feeling the stinging sensation tingle around his cheek. And he looked at her, jade green eyes alight with such fierce animosity. All of it directed towards him.

"I deserved that" Aoshi observed, not even bothering to touch the offended swelling cheek.

Ayame and Suzume's cries didn't miss Yahiko's attentive ears. This was getting dangerous quick. The girls didn't need to witness this. He grabbed the girls, throwing them both over his shoulders and taking them inside. This was getting serious. He needed Kenshin. And Quickly before Misao bit off more than she could chew and Aoshi decided to let her have it.

"Damn right you did! How DARE you, come here and try to force my way! I LEFT damn you! You have no authority over me any longer. Do you HEAR ME!" Misao spat, breathing shallowly from her fury, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes glazed with unshed tears.

"I am the Okashira. I am not here to force you to come home Misao mine." Aoshi told her, ice blue eyes still holding hers.

"The HELL you are" Misao snarled, loosing her cool and throwing punches, attempting to round house him. Aoshi caught her foot and threw her back gently.

"Misao. Believe me….Please…through all of the trials in my life, all of the torture, the pain, the blood, and the tears. Through all of this I've come to realize I've only had one constant thing in my life" Aoshi told her.

"SHUT UP!" Misao cried, getting to her feet and launching herself at him.

"And that was you" he told her, backing and dodging and weaving with her punches.

"I hate YOU!" Misao cried, tears streaming down her face as she lashed out.

_Kami sama if there is grace left in my life help me to make him stop_ Misao prayed

"Through everything, you've waited for me, and patiently, with no reward. I never said anything to you. Not a word of thanks, not a word or encouragement. Nothing Misao mine. You were ready to waste the rest of your life caring for me. And I couldn't realize that until the one constant, unchanging thing in my life was gone."

"STOP IT!" Misao snarled, connecting with his cheek again.

"and I realized with horror at what I'd become. What they warned me against. The monster I had recognized and let swallow me again." Aoshi told her.

Misao hit the floor, unable to breathe, eyes wide, tears streaming down her cheeks as she gasped for breath.

"Misao don't you realize that you cleanse the darkness in my soul? That with you, the monsters go away. You fought my demons for me for so long Misao mine"

"I…AM….NOT…YOURS!" Misao snarled, launching into the air with a battle cry.

"KANSATSU TOBIKUNAI!" Misao launched them towards him.

Her eyes closed, clouded by tears that wouldn't end. Gods why now? Why now of all times did HE have to show up. She didn't want him anymore. She couldn't take it anymore. She hit the ground hard hearing her kunai clang.

She looked up helplessly to see Kenshin standing in front of her, sakabatou out. Aoshi had his kodachi unsheathed.

"Noo…" Misao pleaded, hands reaching towards kenshin. "Noo…" She moaned.

"I have not come to fight you Battousai."

"You will not take be taking Misao dono anywhere that you won't" Kenshin told him, feet moving to the battoujitsu stance eyes narrowed.

"I have not come to force her hand. I have come to her because she holds the other half of my soul" Aoshi told him, kodachi unsheathed and threatening.

"and I need her. Perhaps you don't understand that Battousai" Aoshi spat, his eyes hardening as he took a step forward.

"Who better than I, Aoshi to understand what she means to you?" Kenshin replied, unmoving.

"But not like this" Kenshin told him.

"KENSHIN!" Kaoru gave a heart wrenching cry, running from the steps to him. Both men's eyes looked to her, the pain in her voice and her finnicky ki taking their attention for a moment.

"Stop this! NOW!" Kaoru ordered, stepping in between Kenshin and Aoshi.

Kenshin's eyed widened. Now his wife and the safety of his child were at stake. His eyes flaked with gold, as they widened in fear and anger for his wife.

"Put your weapons away. PUT THEM AWAY" Kaoru ordered to them both, eyes filled with tears. Kenshin sheathed his sakabatou and Aoshi slowly lowered and sheathed his kodachi.

"How dare you" She turned on Aoshi. "Trying to force yourself on Misao! And trying to spill blood on MY dojo grounds and MY HOME!" She cried, rounding on him. Aoshi stood, unmoving, glaring down at the girl who trembled with rage.

"You've got some nerve after turning your back on the Oniwabanshuu to come and ruin my home and dojo" Kaoru told him. Aoshi flinched.

Kenshin tensed, eyes flaring golden in their intensity. Just let him lay a finger on her, just a finger and he would cut it off…His hand gripped his sakabatou so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"AND YOU" She cried rounding on Kenshin. "How dare you break your promise and get involved in something you know NOTHING about. You have A CHILD Kenshin! You have A FAMILY! I can't afford to lose you…"Kaoru's bottom lip trembled, and instantly Kenshin's eyes returned to their amathysts depths. They filled with sorrow as he watched his wife shed tears. Taking her into his arms, dropping his sword, her whispered and begged her forgiveness stroking her and reassuring her.

"Certainly a lot of trouble for one girl who doesn't belong to you anymore Shinomori" A certain smug voice came.

All eyes shot towards the intruder, and kenshin's sakabatou was back in his hand as he gripped his wife away from him.

Misao's green eyes shot up. She forced herself to her feet, running for him.

_Saitou_…

Saitou couldn't help but feel shocked as her body jarred his almost off balance by the strength of her hug. She was crying and sobbing and laughing all at once as she clung to him with a grip that wouldn't let him go. Saitou stroked her head, and looked towards the group, particularily one Shinomori Aoshi who was eyeing him quite maliciously, hand on his sword.

"We've got a problem" Saitou told them, continuing to stroke Itachi, his Itachi's hair reassuringly.

(AN: If you're wondering why Saitou seems OOC I'll be writing a story about his trip to Nagoya and what all occurred after this story. I had to cut it short because it's just getting to long. So you guys will have to wait to here what changed the heart of the wolf. But on the brighter side YAE! I'm so proud of this installment. This last section hit me after watching Naruto….which also rocks. This is about twice as long as I normally make it just so I can start working on my finals. When I have more free time I'll update….ae december 17th. Your reviews rock and are so encouraging to me. Bye all!)


	16. Chapter 16

((AN: The next chunk. This chapter is so freacking filled with dialogue. There's so much to explain. I'll probably be writing another story explaining Saitou's trip in Nagoya and alittle bit of the background info. We're delving straight to the matter of the bad guy here, gomen for the cliffhangers but it was neccesary. ))

Aoshi couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had travelled days to reach here to find his beloved green eyed tenshi and return with her to the Aoiya. He hadn't stopped along the way, because all he could think of was seeing her face. Those green eyes and that beuatiful smile and her voice calling his name. And she was in the arms of _another man_. One Saitou Hajime, one _HATED_ police officer and ex 3rd captain of the Shinsengumi, Saitou Hajime. Aoshi sneered and reached for his kodachi. How dare he touch her!

Saitou gold eyes did not miss the ex Okashira's reach for his Kodachi, or the sneer that marred his usually cold and dull features. Pushing Itachi aside he knew there would be trouble.

"Itachi….this will have to wait." Saitou told her, gently but firmly untangling her hands from his uniform. Misao wiped her tears away blinking in confusion.

Saitou turned, fixing those golden eyes on the ex okashira. His grip hardened on his katana, feeling the hatred in Aoshi's ki. He looked back at Itachi, her jade eyes wide with confusion. Aoshi would answer to him. He was responsible for her, at the very least.

"If you've got a problem Shinomori I'm more than willing to settle this now." Saitou challenged walking forward.

Aoshi came to meet him, both Kodachi drawn and a look sheer hatred chiselled on his hardened features. Saitou smirked, flowing into a Gatotsu form.

Misao blinked, and then realized to her horror what was going on.

"No!" She cried sprinting between the two.

Kenshin eyed the situation eyes wide with alarm. What was going on here? First Misao had fought Aoshi….Her "Aoshi sama" with all she'd had, and now she was running into the arms of Saitou Hajime? Blinking away his confusion he felt the spike in Aoshi's ki rise.

"Get into the house, Koneko….and take Yahiko with you" Kenshin ordered, amethyst eyes narrowing as the two walked forward to meet each other.

"Demo-" Kaoru cried eyeing the situation, stunned.

"Now" Kenshin ordered, cutting her off as he drew his sword.

Misao ran to the middle stopping the fight before he even had a chance. Kenshin eyed her. Aoshi wouldn't risk harming her, but Saitou…

"Enough!" Misao cried. "You heard Kaoru! There will be no bloodshed in this dojo!" She told the two holding her position in between them.

Aoshi sheathed his kodachi. "You are right Misao mine, fighting resolves nothing" Aoshi said, ice blue eyes glaring at Saitou menacingly.

"Arigatou…" Misao said softly thanking him. Saitou ground his teeth, jaw clenched. That manipulative ass hole! Trying to get on Itachi's good side was he? What the hell was he doing here anyways? Saitou had only sent him the letter a few days ago requesting for his assistance. Saitou sheathed his sword, practically fuming. It was Aoshi's turn to smirk.

Kenshin regarded the two, eyes narrowed. Their ki had not dropped, despite swords being sheathed. Whatever was going on Kenshin was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Why are you here Saitou? " Kenshin pressed, hand still to his sword.

"Typical Battousai. Still playing the clueless idiot? Take a look around Japan. Gangs are rallying, fights have even broken out into the streets, Loyalties are being questioned and local authorities have become corrupt. One specific gang is gaining in hierarchy" Saitou replied.

"You have no business with Battousai" Aoshi replied, as Kenshin came to stand beside him.

"The hell I don't. He has my parolee lingering about his dojo along with the fact that most of the problem started with him in the first place. " Saitou replied, eyeing Misao, who had come to stand beside him.

"WHAT?" Aoshi demanded, anger flaring again, as he reached for his kodachi.

"I'm working for the Meiji police department in Kyoto seeing as how I left the Aoiya for good" Misao replied simply.

Kenshin's eyes widened. Misao was working for…for Saitou? Aoshi choked, spluttering his rage. Kenshin held out his arm.

"Wait" He told Shinomori, knowing Saitou was merely toying with the Okashira to get him to do something stupid.

"What problem would that be Saitou?" Kenshin retorted, not trusting the amber eyed wolf for a second.

" Don't play stupid Battousai. You've left too many loose ends in Japan to not know what I'm talking about." Saitou told him.

Kenshin's eyes widened.

"Yes. Now you understand" Saitou told him, smirking as he lit up a cigarette.

Misao eyed the three of them, not understanding.

"What?" Misao frowned. "Who?"

Aoshi's grip on his kodachi hardened. His knuckles white, his eyes turned a deep azure.

"Takeda Kanryuu" He snarled.

"The same" Saitou replied his tone equally matched in fury.

Misao's knees buckled. Takeda Kanryuu, the crime lord, and opium dealer of the underworld. The person who had taken her beloved Aoshi sama, and her friends away from her. Misao's tears came again, but Misao couldn't feel them. She felt cold…numb all over.

"Itachi" Saitou whispered, having read the filework on the incident to know what had happened and who had suffered.

"Hai" Misao whispered numbly.

"Now is not the time for your tears" Saitou told her, offering his hand.

Nodding Misao wipped her face and took it.

"We should go inside and talk then" Kenshin said, torn between inviting Saitou into his home and needing to know the details.

"Aah" Aoshi agreed, sheathing his kodachi, eyes never losing their cold look. Trenchcoat sweeping, he moved inside, where Kaoru waited with the door open.

She closed the door after Kenshin entered. Saitou sneered. Typical women. She obviously hadn't forgiven him for tricking her in their first encounter. Saitou smirked wolfishly in remembrance of the start of the Kyoto incident. That had been a good fight. Misao opened the shouji door for him.

"Arigatou" Saitou murmured rather coldly, removing his shoes, and sitting. Misao went to go help Kaoru with the sake and the tea.

"Where is he?" Aoshi snarled finally after a tense silence.

"First things first we should hear this from the beginning that we should" Kenshin said, sitting contemplatively.

"It's a waste of time" Aoshi snapped.

"There is nothing that can be done tonight Aoshi san. We need all of the information Saitou can provide" Kenshin replied. "You know as well as I do that we can do nothing if we don't understand the situation."

"If you're done now with your childish antics I'll explain it" Saitou interupted, irritated by the time Shinomori was wasting by being obstinate.

" It all started with a fight in the market place in the streets of Kyoto. Misao was accused of selling information and opium to foreigners and was called a whore. "

Aoshi's jaw clenched. He hadn't known the specified accusations. So they were about him, and Misao had paid the price for it. Shame washed of Aoshi in waves as he listened in silence.

"Misao fought well enough. The thugs challenged her to a duel….in a temple no less…." Saitou paused, molten fire burning in his amber orbs.

"And?" Kenshin asked, knowing the wolf was reliving some memory of the past.

"And Misao accepted. She was attacked and killed a few of the men in an alley. I found her and took her to the Aoiya. Later she ran away from home, and met them 3 days from her first fight at the temple and succeeded in killing their leader, but not before she'd been sliced with a poison tipped blade."

Kenshin's eyes widened.

"Tetrodoxin. From a pufferfish." Saitou answered, knowing the question in Battousai's eyes.

"Who did this?" Aoshi asked.

"The fugu gang, whose origins were based in Nagoya. They used poison tipped weapons, particularily pufferfish poison. It's almost a cult in their beliefs. They see it as the strongest living from the posion, and the weak don't"

Aoshi gripped his kodachi, eyes ablaze in silent fury.

"Obviously enough she lived through it. Not many do." Saitou continued on. "And seeing as how she'd been tossed out of her own home and disowned by her family to defend the honour of the Oniwabanshuu, I took pity on her and offered her a position under my direct supervision." Saitou replied.

Aoshi's hand went to his kodachi. "How dare you. You have no idea the pain we suffered from her loss. We thought she was dead or worse"

"Is it any less than the truth Shinomori? You disowned her and abandoned her. Then you left her in a cell for a week without even bothering to see if she'd turned up. That's not tough love. That's Criminal." Saitou retorted amber eyes narrowing.

"Did you expect me to release her?" Saitou pressed. "She still had to pay for her crimes, the same as anyone else does. However her courage was something to be admired, and so I offered her a place in the kyoto precinct, Is that ANY less than what happened?"

Aoshi said nothing, jaw clenched.

"I thought not. The captain of Kyoto was murdered, on the way from Nagoya to Tokyo. I was comisioned the new captain of the Kyoto precinct. With all of the street fighting and rumours flying, I decided to look into the death and investigation of him. It was too convienent. I was met by a messenger that my death would be on the road. "

Kaoru grabbed Misao's arm as she entered the kitchen.

"What were you THINKING? Running to Saitou like that?" Kaoru scolded in a harsh whisper. "He could've killed you!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Kaoru" Misao tolled her, eyes rolling. "I work for him"

"What?!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because I was disowned by my owen family" Misao spat, the dull swift pain still there.

"But-Okina would never…"

"I was challenged as Okashira and fought in a battle, and was thus disowned and thrown in jail. Saitou gave me a job and I've been travelling with him ever since" Misao replied.

"I….I'm sorry Misao…But how could Aoshi just leave you?"

"Aoshi has never cared for ME. He's been cold ever since he left. He never loved me. He never could. Takeda Kanryuu won when he fought Aoshi. Don't you see? He took his soul!" Misao cried, wiping tears she knew were streaming down her face.

"Oh Misao.." Kaoru told her, embracing her friend.

Misao pushed her away. "No. We have to prepare the drinks" She told her wipping her tears.

"I'll prepare the tea." Misao told Kaoru. "I know how _he_ likes it" She said, reffering to Aoshi and making a face. _May he choke on it_ she thought darkly.

No more was said between the two of them, Kaoru hurt for her dear friend and Misao lost in the memories of her friends, and of one she had stopped loving long ago.

Kaoru passed her a tray, and they both went out into the common room. Misao served Aoshi coldly, as Kaoru served Kenshin and Saitou sake.

"OYEEE" A voice was heard outside.

Saitou bristled, knowing who it was. A sneer marred his features his hand on his sword.

Kenshin and Kaoru both looked up.

"I'll get him and explain the situation" Kaoru told him with a smile.

Kenshin nodded. "Do continue Saitou"

Saitou sipped his sake.

"Me, Misao and a former officer left early. Little did I know that he himself was a spy." Saitou said irritated. Misao's eyes widened.

"Orusen san was a spy?" She exclaimed.

Saitou nodded. "A damn good one. I knew I couldn't trust volunteers. Too many hours were spent within that office. He knew everything and eventually gained access to all sorts of information on cases. He helped Takeda on several levels masking his presence from us until now." Saitou said, tone dangerously flat.

"Whaddya mean I'M NOT ALLOWED IN?! Move Jou chan!" The voice from outside cried. The sound of a bokken snapping could be heard and a scuffle followed by a scream. Sanosuke crashed through the shouji door, landing with at the feett of the now standing Mibu wolf.

"YOU!" Sanosuke cried, getting to his feet.

Saitou rolled his eyes "Chee. Street trash again is it?"

Sanosuke growled, fists up. "Anytime you want to go, we can take this outside. I'd love to show you a few new tricks I've learned." Sanosuke said through clenched teeth, glaring at Saitou.

"Sanosuke. That is Enough that it is!" Kenshin ordered.

Sanosuke glared one last vehement look at the wolf and sat near Kenshin, grabbing the bottle of sake and drinking straight from the ceramic glass.

Aoshi regarded Sanosuke with a look of disgust, and Saitou ignored him, settling back to his seat.

"Tori Atama" Misao acknowledged flippantly, yanking the bottle from him.

"OYEE WHATS THE- Itachi? What are you doin here?" Sanosuke asked her, surprise replacing his anger. Misao set the bottle down and Sano grabbed it again.

"I work with Saitou now for the Kyoto precinct." Misao replied slyly.

Sanosuke choked on the sake.

"You WHAT?" He asked, coughing.

"IN either case" Saitou interrupted irritated to no end by the blathering idiot.

"Sano hush" Kenshin ordered.

Sano muttered something incoherant. Saitou rolled his eyes but continued.

"We travelled through the forests between Kyoto and Nagoya and stopped for the night. Orusen was butchered while walking in the woods. A hired swordsman and I fought, and between that and that damned smiling brat interfering Misao had left."

"Soujiro?" Kenshin asked, eyes widening.

Misao glared at Saitou. He was twisting the story to suite his own ends. He had angered her and she had run away was the truth….bastard. She said nothing regarding the wolf icily as she sat between him and Aoshi. Deciding to spite him she scooted closer to Aoshi. She didn't miss the twitch Saitou couldn't hide.

"Yes." Saitou continued "and we were attacked by bandits. I was forced to send Soujiro on after Misao while I took care of the bandits who were actually hired mercenaries, combing the forests for merchants. Soujiro found her and apparently she made it here, while I fought off groups of them"

"Eventually I was forced back to a temple…." Saitou paused, the same fury entering his eyes.

"and?" Misao asked, wanting to hear what happened.

"I fought off their leaders, killing them, but being tired cold and hungry as hell I was injured and passed out at the temple. I awoke to Soujiro and we left for Nagoya. There I discovered through my own means that Takeda Kanryuu was behind it all."

"I don't understand." Kenshin said. "Takeda Kanryuu had left the country"

"He left to keep us from following him.He stayed there a year, just long enough to keep us from suspecting and He arrived 6 months ago smuggled on a ship….and re took his authority of the underworld, continuing his dealings in Opium which only seemed to have stregthened since his visit to europe and selling of illegal weapons under the guise of the fugu gang."

"Further more he was the one selling information to foreigners.This is why Misao was accused of dealing with Opium at Kyoto because he had started up the trade again and the Oniwabanshuu had been connected to it before. So they assumed they once again had gotten involved."

"So he knew that you would get involved from the start?" Kenshin summed up from Saitou explanation.

Saitou nodded, face grim, eyes alight with fury.

"We were played. Everything planned. Then Soujiro.." Misao started, unable to finish.

Saitou nodded. "Rurouni my ass. I knew he was lying. Since Battousai ruined his emotional block months before, he can't conceal all of his emotions. That was no surprise. The real tragedy is that I had no idea Takeda had entrenched himself so deeply within the meiji police. The entire system will have to be changed because of the weight of this case" Saitou said regretfully.

"This is all well and good but where's Takeda now?" Sano interrupted, fish bone sticking out of his mouth.

Saitou said nothing sipping his sake.

Kenshin did his best to be patient. Saitou was drawing every ounce of agony and hatred out of this that he could.

"Where is HE?" Aoshi snapped, loosing his patience. Misao jumped, startled by his anger. Azure eyes lost their icy edge as he stared at his prized green eyed tenshi and the way she stared at him in fright.

"Sumimasen, Misao mine. Where is Takeda Kanryuu now?" Aoshi pressed, standing.

Saitou smiled cruely folding his gloved hands together.

Kenshin eyed him, wondering if he would actually give the information.

"Well?" Kenshin asked.

"Right under our very noses." Saitou replied, giving Kenshin a look.

" Not here in Tokyo" Kenshin's eyes widened. "Surely he couldn't have-"

"He's underground at the same place he was when we found him. The place has been abandoned, but we never thought to check underneath the house, the grounds having been scowered and over 1000 pounds of opium discovered, we left it be thinking it was finished. " Saitou finished eyes darkened in their anger.

Aoshi headed for the door.

"No. Aoshi don't go! you don't understand" Kenshin told him, getting to his feet.

"NO Battousai, you don't understand. He took everything" Aoshi replied.

Saitou stood. "And you let him. If you so much as breathe without my permission Shinomori I will arrest you" Saitou said calmly.

"You still owe me Shinomori. Or has the word of a Oniwabanshuu become so worthless?" Saitou mocked.

Aoshi drew his kodachi. "Damn you!" He challenged.

"ENOUGH!" Misao stood, blocking his way.

Aoshi eyed her coldly. "Has he so tainted your innocense that you defend him?"

Misao's jade eyes burned. "He has shown me the truth Shinomori." Misao said coldly.

" and he has given me opportunity time and time again.You would do well not to speak ill of him. If not for him needing you, I would arrest you here and now" Misao told him, in a cold detached voice. His trenchcoat wipped behind him as he left, fury trembling from his form.

Misao sighed.

"He's leaving? You're just going to let him go?" Sano demanded.

"He won't act alone." Misao replied. "He'll go and sulk and meditate at the temple for a while. And then he will come back here and listen like the good dog that he is" Misao replied eyes cold.

"That's a tad bit harsh Itachi" Saitou told her smirking as he spulled out a cigarette.

"He is nothing without the one who plays his strings. He'll return" Misao replied. "I'm tired" She said looking to Saitou.

"Indeed." Saitou replied, eyes gleaming wickedly. He was proud of itachi

"It has been a very long week. We shall take our leave of your dojo Battousai. Tomorrow morning we'll reconvein and come up with a strategy."

"You will not take Misao dono by force" He told Saitou flatly.

"I have not forced anything upon her. Itachi has made her choices like a grown women all by herself, Battousai. I am a hard man but not so cruel as to bend her to my will. I am a married man after all" He said with a sneer.

"Misao dono I ask that you would excuse us for a moment" Kenshin asked her.

Misao frowned but nodded.

"Do not think that I trust you so easily with one of my friends Saitou. I see your bitterness and cynicism has aleady gotten to her spirit. Where is your wife? " Kenshin whispered.

Saitou smirked. "She ran off with someone a few months ago and left me a note. I have already made my decision Battousai. I am a married man. However, what is between Misao and I is non of your concern. Should you intefere we will finish what we started so long ago" Saitou told him, eyes flickering with battle lust as he waited.

"Should you touch her-" Kenshin started, amethyst eyes aflame.

"But what if she wants to be touched?" Saitou couldn't help but add, as he walked out the shouji door.

Kenshin glared, watching the two leave. It started to rain, Kenshin finally noticing that the sky was gray.

"This does not bode well" He whispered.

He turned to see Kaoru nearly choking Sano.

"YOU BAKA TORI ATAMA, YOU RUINED THE DOOR!" She screamed.

Kenshin sighed. _Misao dono, be safe_ he prayed.

Misao felt the rain on her head and looked up. "Great" She muttered. "Just what we need"

"The rain is good for Edo." Saitou replied deliberately referring the state as such, eyes calm. " It cleanses"

Misao stared at him. His yellow eyes were straight forward, no nasty smirks marred his features he even almost had a smile on his face as he stared out at the country side. _He's beautiful_ her thoughts betrayed her, and her face flushing. Here was just Saitou, not Saitou of the shinsengumi, not Saitou the police officer, just plain Saitou Hajime. Misao treasured the moment, knowing that few had seen him like this ever.

It had just started to sink in what all had happened over the past few weeks. So much had changed. It felt like she'd grown years in the matter of weeks she'd been away from home. She smiled as she remembered the pain of leaving that morning from the Aoiya. She had thought she would sit in jail the rest of her life, that all of her adventures were done and gone. Saitou had saved her. Time and time again he had saved her. Finally he had come back to her like she promised and kept Aoshi at bay. She couldn't help but smile. So much had been accomplished.

"Itachi?" His voice cut through her musings.

"Hai?" She replied eyes bright.

"You were standing there. We need to reach an inn quickly before we're both soaked to the bone." He told her.

Misao nodded and drew closer to the wolf. She could feel tensuion between them and frowned. Their relationship had only seemed to become that much more complicated. Sure he had embraced her and taunted the others using her to bait them, but that didn't mean he wanted her. Before his trip to Nagoya Saitou had strongly hinted something more than just a physical need. Now he seemed old, timeless and wise and at the same time so far beyond her tiny grasps.

Aoshi arriving had only seemed to further complicate her feelings. It was like her past was coming back to haunt her. He had confessed his love for her, but she didn't want _him_ anymore. He didn't really love her. He loved the part of her that was subservient. He wanted her to become a proper girl. He wouldn't even accept that she wanted to be a ninja. She eyed the wolf soberly. She wanted him. For all his bitterness and sarcasm, and nasty remarks, he made up for it with his charms and his kiss. He was clever, witty, surprisingly sweet at times…He brought her to life. He pushed her beyond her limits. This man challenged her, something Aoshi could never do.

"Saitou….what am I to you?" Misao asked, tired of the games. He would tell her here and now or not at all.

Golden eyes fixed their stare to her jade orbs. Misao gazed calmly back at him, hiding her apprehension with her calm demeanor.

"Itachi…..this isn't the best of time to be-"

"Why are you avoiding the question?" Misao interrupted, unable to help the hurt from entering her tone.

"Itachi…"

"Misao" Misao corrected.

"Misao, whatever it is between us….it's strong. I've felt lust, and what I thought was a shallow attempt at love, and I cannot put my finger on which ours lies in.I can't lie to you. I'm interested. But I am a married man Misao. You must understand that. I cannot sacrifice my beliefs, Aku Zoku Zan. If I do this it makes me no better than the evil I claim to be set apart from. I've thought long and hard over this. We can't be as we are now." Saitou told her, knowing it would crush her.

The tears came and left in her eyes.

"I understand." She whispered, choking trying to keep from sobbing.

"You're lying" Saitou observed, yellow eyes calm. He couldn't give in to her.

"SO what if I am!" Misao cried, eyes alight with fury and pain.

"What's it to you?" She murmured, wiping the rain from her face along with the tears.

He drew her into his arms before she could protest. She was pressed against his rain slickened officer uniform, and she fought to struggle away from his touch.

"You've no idea what it means to me" He whispered regretfully, holding her close. His yellow eyes were full of sorrow. She'd never seen Saitou like this. It hurt her to look at him.

Felling the tears again, Misao burried her head into his chest.

_It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair!_


	17. Chapter 17

((AN: I have had the worst writers block EVER….' If you want me to write on the story IM me or e-mail me and get me talking about it. It will help if I can bounce ideas off of people.

An extra long update for you all except not much has been accomplished as off yet. The next chapter they're heading in I promise!

Here we go! Takeda Kanryuu has been reveiled as the villain! Remember please that I'm trying to be like Watsuki sensei, so if you analyze the story well there's gonna be fact and fiction woven together. Bear with me . Also be looking for a tag along story about Saitou's trip to Nagoya, but I don't know what to call it. Any ideas?. After I finish this I'll be working on that, and trying to finish a few other stories I have lying around ' enjoy!

Urusenai- Never forgive you

Ikimashou- let's go

Dame desu yo- no good))

A sleepless night left them both silent, moody, and tired. Misao had tossed and turned through out the night, nightmares haunting her of her precious friends, being tortured by Kanryuu. She would awake with a cold sweat only to be sent back into the nightmares. Worse off, Saitou plagued her mind. He didn't want her. Misao fought the wave of tears, knowing she needed to be strong. She had to get through this. She was the Okashira. She had to deal with it with dignity and pride, even if her own clan abandoned her. They had to defeat Takeda Kanryuu here once and for all. Vengeance and Honour needed to be returned.

The thought sobering her, she succesfully quelmed the tears. She rose grabbing her things. She pulled out her black Okashira uniform. Slowly she wrapped the bindings around her wrist. Her eyes burned jade fire as she tightened the bindings. He would pay. She would be sure of it. He had taken Aoshi from her, ruined him, and murdered her friends, practically brothers, and sent the oniwabanshuu into mourning for their fallen comrades.

She didn't notice Saitou watching her. She was much too furious to have seen him. Her fists trembled with rage as her body shook. Her eyes were alight with jade fire, narrowed, her thoughts drifting back to the past. Her quivering braid fell down her back. His hands met hers, yellow eyes staring at her, thoughts unreadable.

"You'll cut off your circulation if you wrap them too tight" Saitou told her, undoing what she'd done so far and showing her the red and purpling skin.

Misao blinked, and flushed, eyes darting to the side in embarrasment.

Saitou wrapped them delicately around her hands, making sure to leave room for the kunai she'd be hiding within their depths. Neither talked. For Misao it was much to awkward and Saitou was glad for the silence that paced between the two. It meant nothing had to be questioned, to be considered. Today he could possibly die, such as everyday and every casehe took, and the thought let him treasure the moment. When he finished he released her hand slowly, reluctantly.

When Misao finished with her kunai she pulled her long green blue hair into the high ponytail of an Okashira. She braided the end, tying it with leather cording. Finishing the final touched and strapping her katana along with her she was prepared.

"Ikimashou" She whispered, trying to summon up courage from the depths of herself. She had to do this.

"Indeed" Saitou replied.

Misao flinched. She hadn't realized he was behind her. She nodded numbly, stuffing her ceremonial kunai into her sleeves and other hidden places. Opening the shouji door, Misao stepped out in the sun. It glared fiercely beating on the black uniform with it's unmerciful glare. Misao stared straight up at the sun. Green eyes glared their definace. Today would be the day. She would overcome. Takeda Kanryuu would die this day.They set off for the Kamiya dojo.

"Koneko…" Kenshin began.

"What do you want me to say, Kenshin?" Kaoru demanded eyes blazing in fury, tears threatening to break the surface of those lovely creamy cheeks.

"That it's OKAY to go back on your words? That because it's Takeda Kanryuu it's perfectly fine to go throw your life away? If you're stupid enough to think that, then I'm afraid you're going to be horribly disappointed with my answer!" Kaoru snapped.

"Koneko…Please don't do this" Kenshin told her patiently, knowing the pain she must be experiencing. He was going back on his promise, but if he didn't their life and the life of their child would forever be endanger. This couldn't be ignored… Why couldn't she understand that?

"Don't do WHAT Kenshin? Let you run off to your death? Let you break your promise to me? Let you break up this family and leave me fatherless to raise our child? Tell me what I'm not supposed to do Kenshin" Kaoru spat, turqouise eyes shimmering with tears about to be shed.

Amethyst eyes flashed. Kenshin's thumb wiped away the tear that escaped down her cheek as Kaoru trembled. Kenshin brought her into his embrace and Kaoru broke weeping into his shoulder.

"I love you Himura Kenshin" Kaoru told him, sniffling and looking deep within those amethyst depths that reminded her so much of the clouds after a storm.

"I love you so much that I don't know what I'd do without you. It terrifies me. I can't take it anymore Kenshin. You promised me no more sleepless nights wondering where you were. If I lost you I wouldn't be able to live. Please, please Koishi, for me, do not do this! I can't bear the thought of you not returning to me. Please!" She cried, getting down on her knees, pleading her husband.

Kenshin's amethyst eyes closed in sorrow.

"Koneko….if I let this be, our family will be in danger the rest of our days. We will be forced to run, and hunted down. As a man, I cannot overlook this. I will not live in fear for my family. It must end."

"So you would go and take his life? You made a promise Kenshin! Not only to yourself but to me as well. Would you so easily break them both when trouble comes!" Kaoru demanded.

"I would not be the one to take his life." Kenshin replied.

"No but you would risk your life to watch it!" Kaoru snapped. "This is RIDICULOUS Kenshin!"

"I would risk my life to see it END, koneko. I would risk my life to keep my home, my WIFE and my child safe. With Takeda Kanryuu alive there is no peace for us, love. Can't you see that? He will hunt us and find us. We will live in fear for the rest of our lives if it doesn't end here and now."

"AND what if you die?" Kaoru screamed. "What if you die Kenshin?"

"Then I say it would be better than the alternative. If this doesn't end now Kaoru he will send people after us. We need to strike him now, while we have the chance" Kenshin told her picking up his sakabatou.

"Urusenai!" Kaoru screamed. This made Kenshin stop.

"Kenshin Himura I will NEVER forgive you if you break your promise" Kaoru cried.

"Koneko…Please just wait for me to return." Kenshin pleaded.

"I won't be here if you leave" Kaoru replied. "I cannot forgive you breaking your word Kenshin. Keep it or break it, but my trust is not so easily given just to be broken. I won't be here to hear that you are dead." Kaoru told him, tears streaming down her face now.

Kenshin's eyes widened in alarm. "Koneko…"

"I've spoke my peace Kenshin." Kaoru told him getting up.

"It's your decision. I can't make it. But know that I make GOOD on my promises. Of that I can assure you Koishi" With that she left.

Kenshin sank to his knees. To protect her he had to go.To keep her her had to stay.

Shinomori Aoshi, ex Okashira and current representative of the Oniwabanshuu pulled out his twin Kodachi, and quicker than the eye could behold had placed several slices on a poor unsuspecting tree. The tree exploded fragments and splinters shattering around him. The tree hit the ground with a loud crash, having been sliced into huge chunks. Ice blue eyes narrowed dangerously as his knuckles turned white on the grip of his kodachi.

Seething with fury the ex Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu made his way towards the Kamiya dojo. Sleep hadn't come to him. Instead he'd trained and let his memories get the best of him. His fallen comrades. He could remember the weight of their bodies. He could remember burying them. Having to put them into the ground. The pain, the grief he had felt. It wasn't enough to kill Kanryuu. He had to make him suffer. Everything that wasTakeda Kanryuu's needed to crumble around him. Anything he held dear to him needed to be broken. Then he would be sated. Then revenge and honour would be repayed.

Shrugging into his trench coat, Aoshi sheathed his twin kodachi. Misao need not come with them on this journey. He would ensure Kanryuu would die painfully. She needn't see the torture or have the blood on her pure hands. He would leave her with Battousai's lady and then he would return for her once all was done. He would take her home. Saitou Hajime would not, could not stop him.

Memories of his Misao filled him. She had been so little when they had all left. She'd barely come up to his thigh at that point. She was so small. His eyes softened as his thought faded to his memories

_flashback_

"_Aoshi sama I can't seem to throw it right!" Misao cried indignantly stomping her foot. _

"_Misao chan, when you throw at a target you want to keep both eyes open. If you close one eye, you miss half the target." Aoshi told her, polishing his sword. _

_Misao sniffled. "I don't think I can do it Aoshi sama." _

"_Your armand legs need to be like this when you throw Misao chan." Aoshi told her correcting her stance. _

"_O-okay…"Misao said feebly, green eyes wide as she stood wobbly. _

"_Now try Misao chan" Aoshi told her. _

_Misao threw hit the side of the targetwith a fairly good throw for one so small as her. She jumped in the air screaming her joy for everyone within the Aoiya's distance to hear. Aoshi winced. _

"_Misao chan, try not to be so OOUFFF!" The small girl had tackled him hugging him and kissing his cheek all over. _

"_THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU AOSHI SAMA!" She had told him squeezing him tightly. _

"_You're welcome Misao chan…" Aoshi had told her while pushing her off of him. _

"_Now continue practising Misao chan"_

_Okina smiled. "Good job Misao chan! Would you excuse me and your Aoshi sama for a moment?"_

"_Hai Jiya!" Misao hugged him and ran into the house. "HANYA! You promised to teach me kenpo!" with that the girl disapeared. _

_Okina sighed. "When are you leaving?" _

"_mid afternoon" Aoshi replied. _

"_Don't you dare leave without saying goodbye to her." Okina told him, smiling and gripping his shoulder lovingly. _

"_Make us proud Okashira" Okina had told him. _

_end flashback_

Aoshi hadn't made Okina proud. He'd ruined the Oniwabanshuu's reputation. Guilt and remorse still wore away at him. He'd sacrificed his friends. He would not loose Misao.

Saitou walked down the road feeling the cool wind sweeping down through their path. He closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of the sun. He could hear the wind whistling through the grass and blowing through the leaves. He could sense Misao's finicky Ki, probably wondering why he was stopping. Saitou Hajime was not afraid of death. He never had been. He had seen enough lifeless faces to know there was something beyond it.it held no fear for him. He simply didn't want to go running towards death without enjoying the last of the little, simple, things in life.

"Saitou?" Misao asked, puzzled by his somber attitude.

"Close your eyes Itachi. Take a deep breath. Listen to the wind, and turn your face towards the sky. Feel the heat?" Saitou asked her.

"Hai" Misao replied, grinning at the feel of sunshine on her face.

"Saitou?" Misao asked opening her eyes, flushing as she saw his eyes were still closed. His face was calm, his thin lips curved almost into a smile.

"Yea, Itachi" Yellow eyes opened and focused intently on her. It caught Misao off guard as he always did. She faltered and stepped back.

"Why did we stop?" Green eyes stared at him, with childike innocence flickering, with those long black sultry lashes. Truly she knew nothing of what was to come.

"Would you really like to know Itachi?" Saitou asked her, smirk returning to grace his wolfish features.

"ah" Misao replied, green eyes wide. Those eyes were innocent. Saitou mused. After today they might not be. Saitou winced. He might have to stare into her lifeless eyes, something he knew would stay with him forever.

"Because it might be the last time I get to feel it" Saitou told her mildly.

"w-What?" Misao exclaimed outraged.

"How could you think like that?" Misao told him standing in front of him, glaring up at him, arms at her waist, akimbo. Saitou couldn't help but smirk. The picture of Itachi trying to scold him was too much.

"WELL? What do you have to say for yourself?" Misao demanded

Saitou chuckled, trying to cover it by coughing. Which only seemed to further annoy Itachi.

"I'm an old man Itachi. I've seen my good days of battle and bloodshed. I'm still one of the best swordsman in Japan. But I'm not going to ignore the fact that I could die. There's always that chance"

"Dame desu yo!" Misao cried. "How is thinking like that going to help you fight better?. You should always look on the positives and rely on your strengths rather than your weaknesses!"

"Does that mean you overlook your weaknesses Itachi? It takes more than just spirit and a good attitude to fight a battle."

"You walk into a battle half beaten if you think like that! Why do you think Kenshin always wins! Because he never doubts-"

"DO NOT compare me to Battousai, Itachi" Saitou told her getting right in her face yellow eyes gleaming dangerously. Misao gulped.

"It was an example" She said sullenly, still glaring at him. "Still! You shouldn't think like that!"

"Why not?" Saitou snorted.

"Because…" Misao told him looking away. Saitou's eyebrow arched, and he brought his hand up under her chin. Green eyes were bent in…sorrow? Her lips pouted into a frown. Her eyes were filled with… tears?

"_Because it hurts me when you say that_" Misao whispered sniffling.

Yellow eyes widened. Saitou was shocked.

"Tears, for me Itachi?" Saitou asked her, recovering from her words.

"I know you're a married man. I know you're an honorable man. And of all the people I never thought I would say this about you. But if you were gone….I-I don't honestly know what I would do. But I'd regret it, if I didn't…didn't tell you…didn't show you…"

Saitou frowned and was surprised and further shocked to find lips meshing against his begging for entrance. Saitou paused, considering. His arms wrapped around her bringing her closer, crushing her to him. What did it matter, if he died today? She kissed him fiercely, and he could feel the tears running down her cheeks. Enjoying the moment just a little bit longer, Saitou released her, taking a deep breath, noticing the soft blush that spread across the girls features.

_What does she mean to me?_ Saitou wondered. Why did he let her do such things to him? Her tears came again.

"Please" She begged, holding onto him like her life depended on it. "Please don't die today" She pleaded, hugging him tighter.

Saitou chuckled. "I'll do my best, Itachi… it's not the end of the world." He told her patting her head.

Misao snarled. " IT would be the end of MY world, AND STOP treating me like a child!" Misao stomped her foot in emphasis.

"It's not my fault that you choose to act like one, besides you're shorter than most children I know"

"KANSATSU TOBIKUNAI!" Misao cried launching her kunai at him.

It was a beautiful morning at the Aoiya. Okina took a deep breath on the morning air. Something was amiss. He could feel it in his bones. Okon and Omasu were no where to be seen. They must've already gone to the restauraunt. A letter sat on the table. It was from Tokyo. Eyebrow arched, Okina stepped forward and opened the seal. Okina frowned. It was from Kenshin.

_Okina san, _

_I received your letter earlier and Misao did indeed come by the Dojo. I cannot however force her hand. She is a grown woman.She is able to make her own choices, for the good or bad of it. I made my own choices, back when I was her age, but it is brought me all up to this point. Kaoru is with child now by the way. Nevertheless, I had Misao write you a letter, that she thought she wasn't going to send. I included it in this letter. Hopefully all is well at the Aoiya. Things are getting choppy up here. Something's happening. _

_Himura Kenshin_

Okina's frown deepened. He opened the letter from Misao with trembling hands.

_Jiya, _

_I don't expect you to understand what I've done. All of this probably seems like the actions of a rebellious and naïve girl, but it's not. I chose this path, wherever it may lead. I couldn't live in the Aoiya anymore anyways. Aoshi would've dragged me down and under. Both of us know it. He won't change Jiya. In all the years of praying he would come home, I think his return is both a blessing and a curse to the Oniwabanshuu. I couldn't stay, knowing he would never change._

_I can't come home. I won't come home. I can't be the little girl you always wanted me to. I want to be ninja.You know I've always wanted to be a ninja. Did you think you could just take me out of it? It's a part of me! It's a part of my heritage. My parents blood is in the Oniwabanshuu. I want to train, to develop my skills, and to travel. I don't want to be a housewife for some ex samurai noble, or whomever else you decide to marry me off to. I can't be the subservient wife you want me to be.. Jiya I will always love you, but right now…. I just don't like you. I can never return to the Aoiya. It is no longer my home. _

_I choose as well to travel with Saitou Hajime. Despite his seemingly antisocial and rude nature, he is becoming a dear friend, a valued teacher and a precious ally. I am currently working under him, being paid for my time and services. Tell the others I love them. I will never forget them or where I came from. I remain the Okashira until someone decides to challenge my position. Or until you decide to disown me entirely and wipe me from the records and your memories. It is your decision and I respect your right to it. _

_I doubt you'll ever read this. Perhaps it's better this way._

_Makimachi Misao_

Setting the letter down, Okina felt the tears trickle down the page. His little Misao chan had grown up. But at what cost? She was now throwing herself out to the wolves…particularly one wolf…and there was no guarantee for her safety. And what of Saitou? What would he do to her? Okina had kept her too long, too close. Now she would learn just how cruel and brutal the world was. Head in his hands, Okina mourned for his child that wasn't even his own. She had been a daughter to him. He mourned for the innocence he knew would shatter in those green jade eyes. Okina wept.

Kenshin swept the porch clean. Kaoru was on the otherside of the house with Yahiko. She refused to speak with him. Kenshin sighed and went back to his sweeping. Shinomori was very close, he could hear him coming down the trails. Saitou and Misao should've been here by now as well. Kenshin frowned. What on earth were those two doing together anyways? Certainly Misao couldn't be…infatuated with Saitou? Kenshin grimaced. Did he really want to know if they were intimately involved?

"Battousai" Aoshi called him, entering through the gate.

"Ohayou, Shinomori san, I trust your sleep was well?"

Shinomori said nothing. Kenshin eyed him. His ki was finicky. Shinomori was anxious for battle, eyes having taken on an even icier glare than usual. His grey green eyes seemed intent, spiked, ready for action.

"Aah" He finally responded, eyes glancing about.

"That's good that it is, Saitou and Misao dono should be arriving shortly that they will" Kenshin told him.

Aoshi flinched, something Kenshin had never, ever seen the ex Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu do. His grey green eyes narrowed.

"Aoshi san?" Kenshin asked, frowning.

"OHAYOU! Kaoru! Himura! We're HERE!" Misao's jubilant cry reached both of their ears.

Aoshi turned to greet the jubilant pair, and all he could take in was Misao. What was she doing? The girl was dressed in the traditional garb of the Okashira of the Oniwabashuu. Walking rather close along her side was one Saitou Hajime….Swift hot rage flared. Taking off his jacket he stalked to the girl who seemed all smiles. The girl who had so pervaded his thoughts these past weeks. The girl he loved, whom he'd realized he'd always loved and held a special place for, the girl, who was in the company of ANOTHER.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Aoshi asked her ignoring the fact that Hajime was merely a few feet away.

Saitou pulled out a cigarette. It was Misao's business, not his. Saitou wasn't about to get involved in this…messy lovers quarrel.

"Excuse me?" Misao blinked, shocked by Aoshi's obvious anger, wondering what he was trying to do.

"What are you talking about?" Misao asked frowning.

"Take them OFF." Aoshi demanded practically screaming at her. His green grey eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"E-excuse me?" Misao asked startled by his obvious anger.

"The Okashira uniform. Take it off. NOW. " Aoshi demanded.

Green eyes narrowed in jade fury. Saitou merely watched taking a drag. He'd seen that look in her eyes before. She wasn't going to now. She was too determined. However he'd never seen Aoshi as irritated as he was now. Perhaps it was the fact that a girl was wearing what he once proclaimed to be. Aoshi certainly seemed to have a lot of pride. Saitou observed and made mental notes for himself as he watched. He might need to use these later on this day.

"It's fitting for the Okashira to wear these garbs isn't it?" Misao said quietly eyes never leaving his.

Aoshi's jaw clenched. "You've got some nerve Misao. You were disbanded from the Oniwabanshuu and now you're parading around in the Oniwabanshuu uniform? Take off the uniform before you disgrace us" He challenged hand going to his kodachi.

Kenshin's eyes widened. What was Aoshi doing? He wasn't going to harm Misao? Kenshin's eyes darted to Saitou. Saitou portrayed his cool and collected exterior, but Kenshin could see his hand slowly moving for his sword. Kenshin relaxed. Saitou wasn't going to let it get out of hand. Kenshin frowned. That still left what Misao was to the 3rd captain of the Shinsengumi.

"Disgrace you? NOW see here, who's the disgrace? You have no right to call into question my honor after what you've done" Misao spat, famous temper breaking surface.

"You heard Okina just as well as I did that morning. You were disowned if you stepped outside of the Aoiya. "

"Then why did Okina ask me to contact him when she arrived?" Kenshin shot, refusing to let this all be directed at Misao. If he could distract Aoshi…

Green grey eyes narrowed at Kenshin.

"Stay out of this Battousai.This doesn't involve you. Misao, You've done enough to try and prove your independence. Stop playing these childish games. Take off the uniform."

"Childish? Is that what you think I am? I have grown more in this time away from the Aoiya, and the Oniwabanshuu and YOU then I have my entire lifetime. I am more an Okashira than you ever WILL be, AOSHI" Misao snarled fists clenched.

"Take off the Uniform… Misao" Aoshi said through clenched teeth. He was barely controlling his rage.

"The title was never taken from me. I may have been disowned, but I am still the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu" Misao cried.

"You must be joking?" Aoshi asked her incredulously.

"You want it Aoshi?" Misao asked, eyes narrowed as she found her balance within the balls of her feet.

"Take the uniform off before you disgrace it anymore than you already have"

"You can rip it off my cold and lifeless body Aoshi. That doesn't change the fact that officially I'm still the Okashira because you weren't reinstated with the ceremony"

"A lot has happened since you've been gone Misao." Aoshi replied deadpan.

"I haven't been gone long enough for you to be through with the ceremonies rituals. And after a family member has been disbanded there is a mourning period in which all of their things and names are taken from the records. Accounting for all of the days, I'm still the Okashira" Misao said smugly.

Green grey eyes narrowed.

"I'll give you one last chance Misao mine. Take off the uniform, or my green eyed tenshi, you will regret it" Aoshi told her, eyes glaring down at her. Misao stood, proud.

"I'd die first before I sacrificed my honor" Misao replied glaring up into those eyes.

"This isn't honor Misao, it's pride, but if you refuse to be stubborn then Very WELL" Aoshi snapped. "I challenge you by the codes set forth by the Oniwabanshuu for your rights to the title of Okashira!" Aoshi told her, a cold smile sliding across his features as he reached for his kodachi.

Misao's eyes widened. He WHAT? Misao's face paled. She hadn't expected him to do this. How could she not have planned for this? Aoshi had never lost his temper like this. And now she had goaded him into a fight. Oh gods….she'd have to fight him. There was no way to get out of this. Sweat trickled down her neck. The air seemed thick.

"Is it more than you can swallow Misao mine? Give up your rights as an Okashira"

Saitou's eyes widened in interest. So Aoshi was challenging Itachi to a fight? There was no way for Itachi to win. She'd only been using a sword for a week, while Aoshi had a decade to master it. Would she back down? Saitou's eyes flickered in interest as he continued watching the scene.

"If I give up my rights to you, I am not the Okashira I calim to be. If I give up my rights to you, as Okashira you will make me go back with you. And I'd sooner DIE" Misao snarled, pulling her katana out of her sheath. She would not back down.

Aoshi eyed it. Her stance was weak. She'd obviously been getting lessons from Saitou, judging by the way she held her katana. Very much like the shinsengumi. She had only just begun. It would be too easy, but he musn't kill her. She had to be broken first. She had to agree to come home. After a bit of pain, she would crumble, as most girls did when things got hard.

Aoshi pulled out his kodachi, eyes alight with battle lust. He flowed into his fighting stance.

Kenshin took a step forward. This would not take place. He wouldn't allow it. Saitou spoke up first through stepping between the two.

"Well this certainly was a lovely spectacle of bravado. But We've got more pressing matters to attend to wouldn't you agree?" Saitou told Aoshi flicking his cigarette to the side and stepping between the two.

"This takes precidence for the moment Hajime. She needs to be taught a lesson. " Aoshi replied.

"There's only one problem" Saitou replied, yellow eyes gleaming as his trademark smirk slid across his features .

"And what is that?" Shinomori asked, voice monotone.

"Oh a simple matter of repayment"

Grey green eyes turned so quickly to him, as they widened.

"Yes that's right Shinomori. I'm calling in that favor right now. This will be put aside until we've completed this case. You will join us while we plan out our battle strategy and fight along side us. If you do not cooperate I'll arrest you. Simple as that. Put your toys away Shinomori and lets get down to the real work."

Aoshi's knuckles turned white, jaw clenched, eyes narrowed, he turned and sturck the tree next to him slicing through it. It crashed backwards, and he angrily stalked to the steps.

"Go ahead Battousai, Itachi and I have police matters to discuss. We'll be along in a minute." Saitou told him.

"We'll start in a little while, after Shinomori gets his temper in check" Saitou said, loud enough for the ex Okashira to hear. Kenshin frowned as Aoshi walked frigidly into the woods. He didn't miss Saitou features shifting into apparent anger, as he stalked towards Misao. Sighing he went inside.

After Battousai had left, Saitou let the rage that had been bitting at him all through out Misao's little tyrade surface. Yellow eyes glared upon the girl, who was so pale. She sheathed her katana.

"You wanted to talk about something?"

"Yea, LETS talk about something, Itachi. Let's talk about the fact that you nearly got yourself KILLED!" Saitou spat, wanting to reach out and shake the girl for her stupidity.

"I didn't-"

"Next time your decide to throw a temper tantrum at your ex lover try not to do it WHEN we're supposed to be planning a strategy!"

"Excuse me?" Misao asked, anger getting the best of her.

"Did it not OCCUR to you that Shinomori is a HIGHLY skilled and trained swordsman? That he could cut you into pieces before your tongue even started spouting nonsense at him! You were reckless and let your emotions get the best of you. " Saitou scolded.

Misao's eyes narrowed. "first off he wouldn't have the guts to kill me. He knows jiya would never forgive him. Second off I didn't think he was gonna challenge me-"

"THAT'S because you weren't thinking-" Saitou interrupted

"I'M not done yet! Thirdly he was NEVER my lover" Misao said, tears coming into her eyes, her cheeks flushed with anger.

Saitou needed a cigarette damn it. Why did she have to cry? Taking a deep drag, Saitou finished.

"Frankly, Itachi, You're a liability if I take you on this mission"

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Because of your little spout with Shinomori, I'm going to have to leave one of you behind, otherwise you'll both be too emotional to think logically in heavy situations. I think you know who I'm taking"

"WHAT? That's RIDICULOUS! I'll be fine! He might be bitter but you CAN'T leave me behind!"

"I can't take you Itachi. You've proven time and time again that you let your emotions get the best of you."

"And you don't have enough emotions to balance you out!" Misao snapped.

Saitou's eyebrow arched.

"I'll ignore that comment for now. But you're not coming Misao."

"He killed my friends, Saitou, they were brothers to me. If you make me stay here I'll follow you. You'll have to tie me down to keep me from coming and even then I'll be even more of a liability because I won't be in your plan!" Misao snarled.

Saitou weighed the options. They could outrun Itachi but eventually she'd find them and then would be a pain in the ass because she wouldn't know what the hell they were doing. She could come but He refused to be responsible for her blood being spilt.

"You can come on one condition." Saitou told her

"And what condition is that?"

"Shinomori agrees to be repsonsible for you" Saitou replied.

"W-WHAT?" Misao cried. "He'll never agree to it!"

"Then you've got your work cut out for you Itachi" Saitou replied coldly.

"Why are you being like this?" Misao asked green eyes narrowing.

"You nearly got yourself killed Itachi, I can't afford-"

Green eyes widened as understanding hit her.

"You're mad because you thought we were going to fight! You're mad because you thought I was going to get hurt! You're not letting me go because you're afraid!" She said, jade eyes lit with fire.

Saitou glared. "You're joking rig-"

"No that's it!" Misao said confidently, strutting up to him and staring him square in the eyes.

"You do CARE!" Misao smirked. Yellow eyes blinked in astonishment and looked away for just a second.

"Don't look too much into anything I do Itachi. I'm a cold man. I still haven't gotten all the use out of you yet, You're still on parole." Saitou told her, yellow eyes gleaming.

"You can't say it. I get it" Misao replied sullenly. "And let me guess, you're a married man right?The whole honor spheel and how there's no possible way for you to care for me. " Misao finished, pausing.

"You know what? I'm alright with that. Hell, I waited for years for Shinomori. I'm a very patient girl. When you figure it out Saitou you let me know. Until then I've gotta go convince ice block to take me along." Misao said, walking away.

Yellow eyes blinked, as they watched her go. Part of him wanted to say more. The logical side said let it be, he had more important things to be doing.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: The plan! DUN DUN DAAA! Yes I ACTUALLY ran spell check through this version too! Yae for me! Lol Just kidding! Thank you guys for reviewing it makes my day and kicks my butt to write more. Just to let you all know I have to drop a class….which blows so I'll be at my JC for ANOTHER crappy semester. But on the brighter hand side I'm getting paid 8.50 an hour at my job, My boyfriend and I have been together for 6 months (a feat in and of itself for me!) and I love my volunteer work I'm doing. Those kids are too great for words.

Anata- Husband and wife use this; it's a term of endearment. Technically it's translated to yours.

Misao trudged into the forest eyes scowering for one Shinomori Ice block. He was around here somewhere. She could feel his anger; it pervaded the forest, filling her with a sense of dread. How in Kami sama's name was she going to get him to be responsible for her? It would take a lot. Misao frowned. She could return the nasty favor Shinomori had given her when he'd tried to seduce her, but somehow the thought of seducing Aoshi only left a bitter taste in her mouth. Besides she couldn't pretend to do that. She didn't know enough about men to make them believe anything about her. But most importantly, She wouldn't sink to his level, no matter how much it satisfied her vengeful side.

Moving the brush aside she felt his ki finally.

"Aoshi?" She called out to the forest, hearing her voice echo a thousand times. She heard the brush, moving and followed it.

Aoshi sat meditating underneath a tree, kodachi laid aside.

"Aoshi?" Misao asked, wondering if he was going to ignore her the rest of their time. How was he going to react to her presence? Their last skirmish certainly hadn't been pretty. He'd wanted to take her title from her.

Ice blue eyes opened, flickering long black lashes as they peered up at her. His eyes turned green as the sun hit them, and not for the first time Misao found herself admiring his beauty. Truly he was a magnificent man, young enough to still be captured by the manner admirers he had, but old enough to be ready to settle down. The ideal man of the Meiji era. But beauty was fleeting, held for only a moment, and within a flicker of Her own sea foam green eyes, the thought vanished; leaving the truth about the man that sat before her.

Their eyes held each other a moment longer before Misao broke the silence.

"I'm coming with you" Misao told him promptly.

Azure eyes blinked.

"Where?"

"To kill Takeda Kanryuu" Misao replied firmly, chin up as she eyed him.

Azure eyes blinked again. His face held no emotion to read, so cold was he.

"Misao-"

"NO! You owe me that much Aoshi. For taking our friends with you, for forcing them to sully their honor, and then ultimately sentencing them to their deaths…"Misao said, voice breaking as the tears surfaced.

"You owe me" She whispered, eyes filled with tears.

Azure eyes narrowed in sorrow, head hung in shame.

"Misao…There's nothing I can do to ever change that. But I cannot let the blood be on your han-" Aoshi whispered, voice soft.

"Bullshit! You choose your cage Aoshi, as well as your path! You can't forgive yourself and I'm tired of this. I spent years of my life, searching for you, waiting for you, wishing you would realize who I am, serving you….but you will never see me for who I am. You don't know me."

Azure eyes looked up at her, as she saw the tears in his eyes.

"Forgive me…" He whispered brokenly

"I can't do that Aoshi. Don't you see? You _Never_ had to ask me for forgiveness. Back then I gave it to you freely." Misao said, smiling at him, as she wiped the tears away.

"It's not enough, Misao mine….I'm still unworthy…"Aoshi whispered.

And you're right Aoshi….there is nothing you can do to make up for all the pain you've caused me in the past, or to our friends. Nothing Aoshi, do you hear me? But you can begin a new. You can make your future better than the decisions of your past. You do this for me and we'll be even, for all of the pain you've caused me" Misao told him harshly.

"Your forgiveness has a price now?" Aoshi asked, Azure eyes frowning.

"All forgiveness has a price Aoshi. That's something I've learned while away from home." Misao replied, arms crossed.

Misao had changed. Her innocence was now tainted. His beautiful green-eyed tenshi had lost her wings. Was she now plummeting towards earth? Knuckles clenched. He had Saitou to thank for it. Saitou had a lot to answer for. Not only taking his green eyed tenshi but for perverting her into something like him. Blood would be on those fragile hands. Hands that he longed to have and hold. Hands that had wrapped around Saitou. Eyebrows knit together as azure eyes narrowed. Control. Focus. Calm. Aoshi breathed, letting the negative energy go. Debts would be paid before the end of this. Saitou would answer for his crimes later. The only thing that mattered right now was Takeda Kanryuu.

"I accept" Aoshi replied.

"Good. I'll be back with the others then" Misao said, turning to leave.

"Misao" Aoshi said softly, but it didn't escape her ears. She stopped.

"Thank you. For your forgiveness." Aoshi told her, azure eyes opening to give her a softened look.

Misao knew better than to look back, but she did it anyways. He had never given her a kind word since he left. The look he gave her was soft. He almost smiled. Pain coursed through her heart as old feelings tried to make their way to the surface. NO! Misao thought angrily quelling such emotions. He couldn't have her. He'd missed his chance. She would not give in to this! Nodding, she made her way through the brush.

Saitou paced the dojo room. What was taking Itachi so long?

_Perhaps she was having an "intimate" conversation with Shinomori?_

Saitou scowled. The bastard wouldn't dare try to come onto her. Would he? Damned ice block. He'd discarded her just to realize that she was what he wanted all along. He sneered, hand gripping his sword wondering if he should go look for them. No, Misao would just think he was jealous, which was NOT what he wanted….was it?

Gods the girl was confusing him! It was already bad! He couldn't afford to be distracted by this. Not now, not when Kanryuu was so close…That was the focus. Kanryuu couldn't escape this time. Not with everything that had happened. If they let Kanryuu go, he would simply rise again. His particular type of evil needed to be settled…once and for all.

He paced the floor, looking at his watch every now and then. Kenshin sat, Sakabatou resting along his shoulder and he sipped tea.

"Are you really that worried about her Saitou?" Kenshin asked softly.

Yellow eyes shot up and found their way to the sitting rurouni.

"Excuse me?" Saitou asked him, yellow eyes narrowed, as he took a few steps towards the rurouni.

"It seems obvious Saitou. You're pacing the floor, looking at your clock and staring at the doorway."

Yellow eyes narrowed, gleaming dangerously at the rurouni. He was going too far with this.

Kenshin simply smiled, amethyst eyes twinkled with amusement at the obvious discomfort of the ex 3rd captain of the Shinsengumi.

"Speechless Saitou? That's very unlike you that it is. I ask merely because she happens to be someone I care for. If you dare hurt her, you'll regret it. I promise it, that I do" Kenshin told him, amethyst eyes narrowing.

"Chee." Saitou sneered. "You're past your time, Battousai. We both know you're getting older, feebler. Weak. You've no right to threaten me. Quite frankly, I could arrest you for threatening, but it'd be a waste of my time."

Kenshin simply smiled. "I'll be sitting this excursion out, Saitou. Lets see how well you fare without me"

"Haven't you realized it yet? We don't need you!" Saitou replied, angrily.

"The so called hero of Japan….You've been at the right place at the right time Battousai. That's it. I hadn't counted on you coming, seeing as how your wife seems to have such a sway over you." Saitou said slyly, adding to the insult.

Kenshin simply just smiled. "I love my wife. She is my strength and the love of my life. She keeps me stable, and always has the best interests for me. She's like my right arm. I couldn't live without her. Can you say the same about Tokio?" Kenshin asked.

The insult hit deep. It didn't cut the skin, it cut the soul. Saitou turned and walked out, his ki dangerously high. The door slammed as it slid shut.

"I thought not" Kenshin replied softly to himself and went in search of his beloved anata.

Misao walked back, knowing Aoshi was behind her following her to make sure she was safe. Damn it! Why did he have to be all-sweet when she didn't want him! Nearly snarling in contempt Misao made her way towards the dojo. Maybe if she clung close to Saitou, Aoshi would get the picture.

She walked into the gates of the Dojo and made for the door. Saitou stood outside, cigarette in hand and a look that would've made good milk sour.

"S-saitou?"

"Get inside Itachi. We've got things to discuss. Hurry it up Iceblock. We need to plan and get this on with. We've wasted too much time as it is." Saitou told her as well as shouted out to the forests. Shinomori appeared through the foliage and made his way through the gate to the door.

Misao frowned. His voice was just a little bit higher than usual, something had happened and Saitou had been pushed too far. Now he was trying to cover it up with anger and cigarettes. Following along, Misao could see the tension in Saitou walk. What had happened? What would make Saitou loose his cool demeanor? Tokio….. Some one…either Sanosuke or Kenshin….most likely Kenshin had brought up Tokio. That was the only thing that would hit so deep with the Mibu wolf. Misao's frown deepened. She would have a talk with both before she left.

Aoshi entered and came to stand a few feet behind her. He was most definitely not helping to brighten her mood. Saitou sat, followed by Misao and Aoshi.

"Alright let's-"

CRASH

"You are NOT starting this meeting without me!" Sanosuke crashed through the shouji door.

Saitou's fist clenched, blood vessel appearing on his forehead.

Sanosuke glared at Saitou, folding his arms against his chest.

"You can't stop me from coming you know" He told Saitou, grinning from ear to ear.

"You'd be surprised. I'll deal with you in a second. In the mean time the captain of the Tokyo police department should be here any minute. He'll be allowing us the use of his forces to ensure no one gets away this time."

A knock to the door brought their attention to the captain.

"Goro" The captain greeted bowing.

"Welcome, we've just started. Did you bring the maps I requested?" Saitou asked him.

"Ah." The captain said, a lower officer handing him a case. The captain popped it open, and unrolled the maps.

"Perfect. This is the latest map we have of the house Takeda is in. we suspect that the underground passage goes through here, here and here." Saitou told them, pointing out key points.

"Why there?" Misao asked, curious.

"Given the size of his estate, those are the key points that would have to be enforced, to keep his place from crumbling. Therefore my suspicion is that those are three separate tunnels. Takeda is a man of style and taste. So his underground operation won't all be dirt and rock. He should have a few rooms, mostly likely rooms we'll be fighting in to reach him."

"Rooms? Fighting?" Misao frowned.

Saitou sighed. "Itachi, the man knows we're coming. Therefore he has rooms prepared for us in which we'll be fighting his bodyguards and other hired mercenaries he has working for him."

"How shall we proceed then?" The captain asked.

"The same way we always do. Captain your men will be posted outside, along these perimeters just incase his men try to retreat. I'm not accepting failure. His entire operation needs to be shut down. We'll take Takeda dead or alive as of this point. Me, Aoshi as well as Misao will go inside and find Kanryuu. Inside the tunnels there will undoubtedly be traps and snares along the way, with guards and mercenaries to fend us off. I expect each one of you to use the utmost in caution, approaching the perimeters." Saitou eyes said trailing to Misao's.

Misao flushed, averting her eyes.

"Great, I'll take one tunnel, Itachi and ice block take the 2nd and you'll take the third Saitou" Sanosuke told him, picking up his sake bottle.

Saitou rubbed his temples. "What makes you think I'm involving you on this mission Ahou?"

"Simple, you can't let Itachi go by herself. You'll need one more person and Kenshin is sitting this one out-"

"Battousai isn't coming?" The captain shot, eyes going to Saitou.

Saitou scowled. Damned ahou had to bring that up didn't he?

"No, Battousai is not coming on this one. But it doesn't mean that it can't be handled Captain. We don't need him. We have the ex Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, as well as the ex 3rd Captain of the Shinsengumi, yours truly involved. We need not stress because Japan's hero, is getting old."

Misao slammed her kunai into the table. "I can handle myself thank you." Her eyes glared at Sanosuke.

"Saitou this is ridiculous, there's no need to involve Sanosuke. I can handle it-"

"Sit down Itachi. He's got a point." Saitou ordered.

Misao glared daggers at him.

"I don't say that lightly. I know perfectly well what your capable of. This kind of mission you most certainly could handle with mercs I've fought in Nagoya. However, we don't know which tunnel Soujiro, the Tenken will be in. I won't be risking your life, so Aoshi goes with you, just incase. As far as your concerned Ahou, I don't particularly care if you die. You're expendable. Try not to get yourself killed and try to make sure no one gets passed you."

Misao grimaced. She'd have to go with Shinomori? Totally unfair. Why was Saitou being like this? Frowning Misao took a sip of her tea.

"Alright so you three go in and we just wait?" The captain asked, rather put out.

"As with anything Kanryuu does, all three tunnels will lead to a single huge combat room. I suspect he'll have Gatling guns and mercenaries of sorts and whatever else suits his flare for the dramatic. He'll also have an escape. The closest escape from here, is Tokyo bay. You and I both know that there's sand and caves around the area. One of those will lead to Kanryuu's set up. He always has an escape. I'll be sending some of your men down the to bay to discover which cave it is and blast it so that Takeda cannot get away."

"And how will we know which cave it is? There and hundreds of them down there."

"Takeda's cave will have torches, guards and doors the further you go into the caves. He's too rich not to have modified the cave to suit his needs. It might even have decorative knowing his flare for the dramatic. That's how."

"Ah." The captain replied, obviously unhappy with the way things were being planned. Misao scowled. He wasn't the only one. But it was the best approach. If they let the captains men in first Takeda would run. Three people would be less noticeable than an army of police. It was the best plan, even though Takeda knew they were coming. They could only continue playing into his hands.

"How are we getting into the complex?" Misao asked.

"Simple. We go in through the front doors."

"W-what?" Misao spluttered, coughing on her tea.

"Its something Takeda will least likely think of. He'll know we'll come in separately and try to sneak in. If we enter through the front door we throw him off."

"But we'll also let him know of our coming if we enter through the front door." Aoshi spoke up.

"Precisely" Saitou said setting his chin on his folded hands, eyes gleaming wickedly, dangerously.

"Aah" Aoshi replied, a small smile forming at the corners of his lips.

"Huh?" Misao asked, glancing between the two of them.

"Takeda has too much pride to disappear before we've seen him. He has to talk before he runs. If we come in through the front door we have a strong front and we take him by surprise giving him doubt about our predictability." Aoshi informed her.

Misao frowned. How did they know Takeda didn't have a gatling gun at the front door just incase? This whole plan didn't sound very well….sound to her. Takeda always seemed to have something up his sleeve. If he could so easily kill his own men, Misao's fallen comrades, what would he do to them incase this plan failed?

"If that's settled we'll take the house at night, I suggest you prepare your men. Does Midnight sound too cliché?" Saitou asked, with a smirk.

"Two o' clock" Aoshi replied.

"Two o' clock?" Saitou replied.

"Ahh…Its where the guards are at their weakest."

"Very well then gentlemen. Rest until then" Saitou told them, getting up. The rest of them left leaving Misao alone in front of the map. Something didn't sit right with her soul. Something terrible was going to happen. She could feel it.

(An: Short update I know, but it's my spring break so I felt I had to do something productive. Be looking for Misao's little talk with Kenshin and Sano in the next chappy as well as the POA commencing. Remember your reviews encourage me to write more. Until next update, Ja ato de!)


	19. Chapter 19

An: I've got so many notes on this chapter. Wow….I got so many reviews off that last chapter, I didn't know what to do with myself. I didn't think it was that well written blushes at the praise You guys rocks! Not only that I have a few people to thank. First off- all my reviewers rock! Thank you for reviewing. There are a few specials I have to mention though! They've been with me from the beginning.

Buffybot76- She got me writing this. Even though her RK plot bunny got neutured she is still given the credit for this story's beginning and I still enjoy her. We still love Rose sama! Go read her stories.

Miburokid- you inspired me with the beginning of the 19th chapter just by reviewing. I added some Saitou Aoshi conflict just for you! Thanks for reviewing .

Deadlydiva- She's my new beta reader! YAE! Go love on her and thank her, because without her I'd still be stuck in my writers block. When my plot bunnies were about to die, she revived them! Yae! She also proofs all my crappy errors. Send her love!

And now for the anonymous person who wrote "You suck" Atleast leave a signed review and tell me why my story sucked. I don't mind criticism if you actually have something to say. My e-mails up there, you can feel free to e-mail me anytime. And I would love to talk to you as to why my story sucks… Or perhaps you just do hit and runs….

On a minor note: If you love the Misao/Saitou pairing, Go to Yahoo groups and Join amber horizons and crimson sunsets. It's a Misao/ any RK bishy pairing. My stories and others are posted there. ALSO write your own fiction and post it there! Keep the Saitou Misao pairing ALIVE! Spread it's enthusiasm.

Shink…… Shink…… Shink….. 

The sound of the cold japanese metal, slid as it was sharpened. Aoshi paid no notice of anyone else in the room. The ex okashira sat, making the mind splitting sound, eyes a deep dark aqua marine, focused on something beyond the very place he sat. His eyes flashed as he finished, slicing the air with the kodachi. Satisfied and sated that they would do, he sheathed them. They would easily slice through whoever stood in the way.

All of the planning was done between Saitou and the captain. Aoshi was merely being used as a pawn in the Wolf's plans…Azure eyes flashed again in fury. Saitou…he hadn't been forgotten him in the least. Aoshi would make him pay. But Kanryuu was the current priority. Aoshi gripped the handles of his kodachi until his knuckles turned white. Calm. Breathe in and out. Release the negative energy. Aoshi let it go, knowing her couldn't afford to worry about it right now. He should be enjoying the time he had left with Misao.

Three hours remained. The rest of the day had gone by agonizingly slow. Three hours to the attack. Three hours until redemption could finally be at hand. For so long, Aoshi had tortured himself, ensuring himself of his damnation. Telling himself he didn't deserve her love, he didn't deserve to live for the sins he'd committed. Once again his green eyed tenshi had aroused him from his slumbering state, into a whole new wide awake train of thought.

Misao had been right. Forgiveness could be achieved. And finally the oppurtunity had presented itself. This was one of those forever changing moments in life. Aoshi needed this. He needed to end the vicious cycle of hate he'd harbored for himself and towards others. He needed to end the pain he'd put himself through, the depression, the despair. The only way to do it was through Kanryuu's death. Kanryuu had to die, so that wounds could heal. Aoshi couldn't let it go until he knew Takeda was in hell. Blood would be spilt tonight, but blood would also be atoned for. An Okashira's Honor would be restored or forever lost.

Misao sat not far from him, braiding and unbraiding her beautiful long hair as she waited out the time. Her face was pale and her eyes were anxious, darting left and right. Her hands shook with their efforts. All of her movements were edgy. Her ki was finicky and panicked, along with some tension. It was obvious adrenaline flowed through her jumpy bouncy form. Her anxiety could not be missed as she drummed her fingers and un did her braid again. Aoshi couldn't help as a small smile tugged at the corners of his chiseled features. A few hours ago she'd been pacing the floor. Kaoru had entertained her for a few hours but nothing could deter his Misao from thinking about the battle ahead. She had always been honest and straight forward. Nothing could deter her from the goal at hand.

"Misao" Aoshi asked.

Misao stopped mid braid, her long hair dropping, green eyes wide and confused by him.

"Yea?" Misao replied, after a moment on silence had passed between the room. Everyone then seemed to be loudly busy with what they were doing.

"Come for a walk with me" He asked her, azure eyes softened as he stood up and offered her his hand.

Misao frowned, but took his hand in helping her get up. She released it just as quickly, as if bitten or stung by it. Aoshi frowned. Perhaps he was still dirty in her eyes. She would never forgive him until Takeda was dead. Perhaps Takeda's death could lead to a new beginning for them as well. Aoshi could only hope, as he opened the shouji door for her and led the way outside. The night air hit Misao instantly, like a wake up call. Why was she doing this? The moon shone brightly, illuminating the dojo is blues and dark purples. Fireflys danced through the tall grases and wove through the trees, providing their own light. The night was beautiful but a bit chilly.

Misao's teeth chattered, though she tried to hide it from him. And she rubbed her arms when she thought he wasn't looking. He couldn't help but watch her from the corner of his eyes. The only girl who had made him smile, she had broken his darkness. The cloud of grief and anguish no longer held sway over him, because of what she was. Smiling around her was inevitable, and he felt one tug at the corner of his mouth. Shrugging off his leather trench coat he settled it on her shoulders.

"I'm not cold! I don't need your jacket-" Misao protested.

"Keep it" Aoshi silenced her complants with an order.

Seafoam eyes darkened. "Don't order me around!" She growled.

"You're cold, aren't you?" Azure eyes twinkled, despite his features displaying nothing of his thoughts within.

Misao couldn't meet his eyes and said nothing, wandering down by the forest, shrugging her small arms into his jacket.

Aoshi couldn't help but smile. He was with her.

Saitou had finally finished ironing out all of the simple details. The captain though insulted by Saitou's disdain for his troops, had finally agreed to it. Saitou himself hadn't even been satisfied with the plans. The thought of _her_ going on this mission, particularily with_ Him_…Saitou's blood boiled and burned. Would that change things between those two. Itachi had made it fairly clear that she wanted nothing to do with Shinomori. But things changed and old alliances brought up memories and feelings from the past. These thoughts made Saitou grimce as he exited the dojo room, heading towards the house, searching for the genki ninja girl. They had much to discuss about the plans for tomorrow. It had nothing to do with the fact that Saitou wanted her near him, That her very presence soothed him in a way Tokio had never achieved. Saitou's scowl deepened as his search for the girl continued. Curse his weaknesses.

Saitou's mind, flashed images of Tokio to try and keep him from thinking of her. All through out Nagoya his mind had plagued him of what had become of Itachi. If she had been kidnapped, or worse killed what would he have done? The images couldn't hold sway over him. Time and time again all he could see was seafoam green eyes, and pink coral lips followed by a long snaking braid. Tokio's image was fading in his mind, and heart, and weaseled in her place was Itachi. Saitou hadn't allowed it, hadn't even wanted to recognize it. Somehow this was ALL Itachi's fault. Curse her smiles and energy and provocative innocence! She was a thief without knowing it. Saitou cringed, hating every moment. Somehow the girl had weaseled her way into his heart.

He had to commend her. It was quite a difficult thing to do. For that he hated her. Hated that fact that it went against everything that he had stood for, so long ago. It went against his beliefs, all morals, everything. He wasn't supposed to want a girl nearly half his age, particularily when married to an unfaithful wife as it was. Technically he was cheating on his wife by even having such thoughts. But surprisingly, despite everything, he didn't want her to leave. That was proof he was loosing all dignity morals and anything sacred. Gods what was he doing? Babbling on such nonsense. Itachi had ruined him, permanently messed with his mind so that he couldn't be long without her. Damn woman! Wrapping men around their fingernails!Worst of all she probably didn't even know the sway she seemed to have with him. Damn it!

Sighing he pulled out a ciggarete, sticking it in his mouth and lighting a match. After his nicotene stick was lit, he pulled one of the officers aside. Kami sama bless Cigarettes.

"Have you seen Misao?" He asked, taking a drag of his cigarette, feeling his frustration subside for the moment.

" No sir, haven't seen her or the tall one for about a half an hour" The officer replied dully, obviously bored and waiting for the next shift to change.

"Carry on then" Saitou told him.

Yellow eyes concealed nothing of their inner turmoil. Tall man? That had to be Shinomori.

Grumbling, the wolf continued his search for her. He couldn't sense her anywhere within the dojo. Frowning he searched again, wondering where on earth she could be?

The last time he had seen her…..she had been sitting with Shinomori. Hmm…he didn't seem to be on the ground either. Where would they have gone? Particularily together and alone? Surely he wouldn't have…? She would never willingly go with him…Would she? Damn right she would….he'd probably spoken some fiddle faddle about planning and training or what not. Shinomori being the bastard he was would likely try something on her when she wasn't expecting it. Saitou scowled. He was being foolish. He probably just hadn't searched hard enough for Shinomori.

He had scanned the dojo ground three times already. Neither of them seemed to be around. Cursing, Yellow eyes narrowed dangerously as the reoccuring thought tormented him the longer he couldn't find the two. Once again both of them were missing at the same time. It had been quite some time since they were both missing too. He wasn't particularily worried….He trusted Misao. She would never willingly throw herself at Shinomori. She had more morality than that. Shinomori on the other hand….Misao probably had no idea how much danger she was in at the moment. Or worse…maybe she did!

Saitou opened the shouji door and felt the cold night air bring him to his senses. What the hell was he doing? Was he going to chase after her like some love sick youth? No. No, Saitou wasn't going to do something so uncharacteristically him. He was fully intitled to keeping track of her and making sure she was safe.He was legally responsible for her wasn't he? He was going to bring his parolee back and inform them they were attacking NOW instead of later. Neither could say anything to those reasons. Justified, Saitou gripped his katana and made for the bushes, scowling as he searched for Itachi's ki.

Misao couldn't help the small sigh that passed as she lifted the collar of the trench coat up and breathed in the scent of Aoshi. She couldn't help it, the entire jacket was filled with the scent of him. For years she had dreamt of situations like this. Walking alone with Aoshi, him offering her, her jacket…them making love in the forest. Okay…so that wasn't so much a dream as a fantasy…but still! She found herself breathing in the woody scents of the forest, as well as green tea, within his jacket. Gods this wasn't happening. What was she doing? She didn't like Aoshi! Aoshi didn't care for her! She was tired of throwing herself at people, particularily him! Still breathing in the scent of him she thought sullenly.

Then what about Saitou?

Saitou was a different matter entirely! Misao's frown deepened. This was making her head hurt. She was NOT going to seek anything out with Aoshi. She had forgotten him. She wanted to stay with Saitou and learn and train.

Then why are you out here in the wilderness alone with Shinomori?

Misao felt her panic rise. Oh no. What was Aoshi doing taking her out to the wilderness? Frantic she tried to quelm her ki. If Aoshi noticed something was wrong he'd ask her about it, she'd have to lie. Misao was a terrible liar….and that would almost be worse than him leading her out here to come onto her. Almost…

Thoughts drifted to Saitou. He'd had stuff to do with the captain. He'd been so cold as of late. Why? He just seemed to shrug her off. Why? Misao picked her brain trying to come up with the reason. She hadn't done anything particular as of late. She hadn't insulted him. They hadn't fought. So why the coldness? Why was she even out here anyways? Frowning Misao decided to ask Aoshi. She was tired of the silence.

"Aoshi, I….I don't know why you brought me out here, but-"

Shinomori pulled her behind him as he drew his kodachi.

"Show yourself" He whispered darkly.

"How many times have I told you to put your toys away Shinomori?"Saitou said, coming through the brush, Katana drawn and his typical wolfish smirk.

Azure eyes narrowed at Saitou, but he sheathed his kodachi, not wishing Misao to see his hatred of the man. They would settle later in a more pirvate setting. For now Aoshi would bide his time. This didn't mean however, that he would spare Saitou of any pain. The wolf deserved to have some doubts in his mind.

"Mind if I ask why you were doing out in the woods before a mission?" Saitou asked menacingly to Aoshi, seeming to completely ignore the fact that Misao was there.

"Fresh air Saitou. The dojo is stifling with all of the men running around. It is much more peaceful and refreshing outside. It is a beautiful night, is it not?" Aoshi said, staring only at Misao.

Yellow eyes gleamed as they threatened death.

"You of all people know better than that. Leaving before an attack leaves you open for target and could also ruin our surprise attack. It puts our mission at risk" Saitou scolded angrily, knowing Shinomori was playing him for all he was worth.

"Forgive me Saitou" Shinomori smiled. "It was too beautiful a night to stay inside" His eyes never left Misao, digging the knife further into Saitou's side. Bastard!

"Stop this" Misao pleaded to both unsure of what was going on but sensing the tension between the two and knowing it was only building.

" You've said it yourself Shinomori, you're not worthy of forgiveness" Saitou replied with a sneer.

"Aoshi stop this!" Misao pleaded, knowing she had no hold over Saitou. The wolf would do what he wanted, when he wanted. Nothing she could say could change that. If only she could get through to Aoshi…

"I've learned a lot since then" Aoshi replied, eyes never leaving Saitou's; both's grips on their swords tightening. They were testing each other to see who would break first. This wasn't happening. Misao wouldn't allow them to fight. She had to stop them!

"Both of you stop this! this is ridiculous!" Misao exclaimed, trying to get through to them. Neither moved, eyes locked only on each other. Swords were drawn.

Misao couldn't be heard in the world they were standing in.

Misao watched the interlude between the two, uncomprehending. What was this about? Both men were hostile, their ki's flaring. They were yelling at each and this was getting bad quick. Worst of all they refused to listen to her. It was as if she wasn't even there. Misao felt tears rise to her eyes. If they wouldn't listen to her, she'd make them listen. She took a step or two back, knowing they wouldn't notice her until it was too late. She took off through the woods.

"Talk. Idle talk." Saitou replied eyes narrowed and focused intensely on Aoshi.

"Is it? Misao came out with ME, Saitou, and of her own free will. Nothing you want to believe changes that."

"And That is unforgiveable, inexcusable, and untoleratable! Are you a complete Moron? Not only could you have jepordized the mission, but you put Misao in danger as well" Saitou spat, about ready to Gatotsu the younger ex okashira.

"Misao was perfectly safe with me. I wasn't jeopordizing anything. The mission still goes on. Unless you've decided to change it because of your hurt pride?" Aoshi taunted.

"Damn you and your cool exterior. I see through it, ahou. I must say that I'm impressed though Shinomori. I didn't know you'd grown a pair" Saitou said grabbing him by his collar and thrusting him into a tree. The ex Okashira hit the tree harshly, but he was too angry to realize the pain. Aoshi broke the hold.

"Are you threatened by me Mibu wolf? Are you scared Misao might return to me?" Aoshi sneered Azure eyes darkening. Hands were once again by swords, edging and tensing, as both watched and anticipated.

"Threatened by you?" Saitou scoffed. "She wants nothing to do with you"

"Then why did she agree to come out here with me?"Aoshi asked, a smile gracing his features as he thought he had a point. Inwardly Saitou cringed. He'd never know why Itachi had agreed to it. But he wasn't about to let Shinomori have the upperhand.

"I'm all too skepitical of the fact she agreed" Saitou pressed. _touche_

"How dare you! I would never do such a thing to her…"Aoshi cried, outraged at Saitou's implication.

"Your honor isn't exactly sterling Shinomori" Saitou pointed out with a smirk. Aoshi would not be happy with that one. This was too amusing to pass up though.

Flushing in rage, Aoshi stepped forward. "Neither is yours. You would do well not to press me Saitou" Aoshi threatened.

"And you would do well to stay away from Misao" Saitou replied venemously sword drawn, in hand, and shifting as if ready to Gatotsu.

"And how does that impact your honor Saitou? Aku Zoku Zan" Aoshi mocked. Saitou dropped his stance.

"You are the last person to question MY honour." Saitou replied, still in his stance.

"You are a married man." Aoshi continued "You shouldn't be having anything to do with Misao in the first place. Your wife isn't the only adulterer, Saitou."

"My interests in Misao are purely in a guardian's interests. Something you were unfit to do" Saitou informed him, yellow eyes narrowed.

"Pure? You know nothing of the word Saitou! You've corrupted her innocense. She used to be pure before you tainted her! I don't know what you've done to her but you will pay!"

"So you dare to dream…" Saitou replied, and glanced around the clearing. "And what do you think of all this, Itach-! She's gone!"

Aoshi looked up as well, noticing Misao's disappearence. "Kuso!"

Saitou glared menacingly at Shinomori. "May I proceed to point out that this is _entirely_ your fault. And if a single hair is missing from her head, I will not heisitate to kill you!" He threatened taking off into the woods.

Aoshi's eyes narrowed as he sprinted followed after Saitou. "Don't think I'm going to let you look for her alone. I don't trust you"

"Believe me, The feeling's _mutual_" Saitou snarled, sprinting through the forest.

Misao ran off into the clearing, the jacket dropping from her shoulders after a distance. It was too heavy. Old memories overwhelmed her. She didn't want either of them currently. They were both so cruel, each in their own sense. She had thought she'd gotten over Aoshi. She had simply realized that she didn't know how to overcome him. She still loved him, loved him and hated him with all of her heart. And Saitou? She didn't know him enough to claim to love him. With all of her conflicting emotions she needed time alone and time to think.

One thing was for certain she was tired of waiting for everyone else to act.With her emotions as they were, she'd have the adrenaline to attack. And if Saitou and Aoshi weren't planning on her doing this, Takeda wouldn't either. A double surprise attack. Speed gave Misao courage and she quickened her pace. She sprinted exalting in the feeling of running. Her breath flew in and out, as she passed through trees and shrubs and bushes. She was tired of thinking, of feeling. When one ran one did not have the time to think, just simply breathe and press on. She pushed herself, further, faster, harder, wanting to forget everything. She wanted to run herself to exahaustion.

Saitou scowled, as his lungs burned.

"My gods she can run" Saitou gasped.

"She's always ran since she was little. She was always quite exceptional at speed. You wouldn't have known" Aoshi replied matter of factly.

"Atleast I didn't force myself upon the girl to force her back home" Saitou replied, jumping a log.

"No you just couldn't keep up with your _"purely guardianship duty"_ and let her get away" Aoshi replied.

"I was doing a perfectly job until _YOU_ decided to take her for a midnight stroll." Saitou replied stumbling on the rocky terrain..

"She went along willingly with me, if you remember" Aoshi smirked enjoying watching the police men struggle to keep up.

"So now you're trying to blame this on her? Typical of you Shinomori. Passing the blame." Saitou replied, still searching for the girl.

"Shut up Saitou" Aoshi replied, and then stopped.

"Well" Saitou gasped. "Obviously she's been by this way" as he pointed to the trenchcoat.

"It's almost two" Aoshi replied, looking at the moon.

"Damn it…" Saitou scowled. "No…" He said realizing the direction where she was headed.

Aoshi saw the look in his eyes and followed the direction of the crushed branches himself. "She wouldn't-"

"She's gone to Kanryuu's alone…" Saitou said hollowly.

(Lame….another cliffy. I promise next chapter they will infiltrate the house. You have the promise of the authoress strikes flashy pose Of course….I dunno when I'll even get a chance to update…:( It will happen sporadically though, when my work isn't raping me for hours….I'm working 30-40+ hours and I'm only PART TIME! RARRRgghhh!


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Here we go the parade into Kanryuu's mansion. I wanted to go into Soujiro's reasons for joining Kanryuu and it appears the story just took on an entirely different twist. I don't even know where that came from. The muse sitting on my shoulder? shrug Out of my butt? I have no clue!

Music of the update: 12 stones

Misao darted through the grounds, the shadows masking her lithe form. Green eyes glowed in the night, the shadows only adding to their beauty and depth. Scampering across the yard she hid, senseing someone's ki.

"Now now Misao san, This is very unlike you" A smooth voice said, katana at her throat.

Green eyes widened as sweat trickled down her forehead.

"Soujiro.." She whispered softly eyes closing for a sec as she panicked. What would he do? She blinked. He hadn't killed her yet. The grass rustled and she heard the familiar sound of the katana sliding against what had to be his sheath.

"Ah, that it is. Just what exactly are you doing here Misao san?" Soujiro asked, sheathing his sword. Green eyes narrowed. Misao sat there. She'd have to plan this precisely. She wasn't about to let the enemy get away, particularily not when he'd snuck up behind her. She could feel the kunai in her gloves. Now! She turned and launched her assault, kunai sailing at him, but all she managed to do was hit the tree as a gust flew from the left, kicking up dirt into her eyes. That gust, one Tenken, had come behind her and effectively pinned her arms.

"Maa, maaa Misao san." Soujiro chided grinning.

"Let go of me!" Misao struggled. The pain seared up her forearms, stopping her struggles as she bit her tongue to silence her scream.

"Why would you throw kunai at me Misao san. Am I not an ally?" Soujiro asked innocently.

"You work for Kanryuu, you traitor!" Misao snarled, wondering why he was bothering to keep up his act.

"Traitor is an awfully nasty word Misao san. Traitor would imply I was on your side in the first place." Soujiro replied politely.

"Then you're a LIAR!" Misao cried. Soujiro released her arms and she stumbled forward glaring menacingly at the smiling boy.

"Ah. But that is not the reason I am here now. Where is Shinomori and Saitou san?" Soujiro asked her, brown eyes errily glowing with an inner light.

Misao said nothing staring at the ground.

"Misao san, I'm afraid I need that information." Soujiro pressed, eyes frowning, as his hand reached for his katana.

Green eyes closed and she bowed her head. She wouldn't tell him. She wouldn't betray them.Her fists clenched. He'd have to kill her first.

"Look at me Misao san." Soujiro beckoned her. Green eyes opened, widening as Soujiro stared deeply into them. Soujiro's stare seemed to penetrate deep within her, to her very soul. Misao was lost in those eyes. Satisfied he broke the strange trance he held her in and sheathed his katana.

"You came alone didn't you Misao san?" Soujiro questioned.

Misao's eyes widened.

"By the look on your face I'll take that as a yes" Soujiro replied. "Very well then. Come with me Misao san."

"W-what?" Misao asked frowning. How had he known she'd come alone? And what the heck had he done to her. She brought her hand up to her forehead. She felt fine….Wait a minute….He wasn't going to kill her?

"Where are you taking me?"

"Inside of course" Soujiro replied politely. "You'll catch a chill outside."

"What are you going to do with me?" Misao asked uncomprehending.

"Take you inside until the others find you." Soujiro shrugged. "Follow me."

Frowning, Misao didn't know what to do. He was being so polite to her! But…but he was the enemy. He'd betrayed them. He'd betrayed them from the beginning playing them all for fools! What was she doing? Following along coyly like some lost naïve child. She was Makimachi Misao. She was the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu whether they acknowledged her or not. She could not,WOULD not go with him willingly.

"No." Misao replied, standing her ground. Teeth clenched firmly.

"Misao, you know you really aren't in a position to refuse, ne?" Soujiro said softly.

"I will not willingly going with you" Misao said defiantly.

"I admire your bravery Misao san. And I do understand your reasoning. But you will come because Saitou and the others are initiating the attack. Unless you want to be caught in the crossfire of guns, katanas, kunai and various other surprises Kanryuu has in store, you willcome with me. If you stay out here you will most likely suffer. I promise no harm will come of you while with me and you'll be much safer with me inside than fairing on your own." Soujiro told her.

Misao frowned. How did they know when the attack would be planned? The more Soujiro talked, the less at ease Misao felt about their plan. It had been planned so meticulously. Had they read through their every move? _Saitou _she prayed. _Be careful._

Misao nodded and followed Soujiro, realizing that nothing good would come of her death.As much as honor was important, if she was going to throw her life away the cause had to be worthy. They walked to the front door as the sounds of gunshots could be heard in the distance. Misao winced. Was that what her friends had heard as they bleed to death? They finally reached the door after staying on the outskirts of the brush. Soujiro opened it.

"After you Misao san" Soujiro offered politely.

Misao walked in. The room wasn't lighted. Her eyes flickered as they adjusted themselves to the dark. And suddenly all the lights came on bright and flaring.

"Ahhg.." Misao replied covering her eyes.

"Oh! Gomen nasai Misao san. Kanryuu designed these lights to go off this way. He's very ….dramatic" Soujiro replied.

Her eyes adjusted to the light and Misao looked around. The entire house was furnished with dark mahogany. Huge persian rugs covered the floor, each so intricately designed and woven that it made ones eyes hurt to look at it. The floors were a crisp light wood, firm and yet soft beneath her feet. Misao looked up. The lights were a crystal chandeliers, covered with candles. The curtains covering several windows were lined with velvetly curtains and the furnishings were all very uniquely shaped. Misao had never seen anything like it in her whole life. The focus however was on a double railed stair case with blood red velvetty carpet and gold intricately molded with in the rail and stairs itself. It was breath taking. Briefly Misao wondered how he kept it clean. Along the wall leading up those stairs was a portrait of Kanryuu. Misao's eyes narrowed.

That was the man who had caused all of this? A skinny, tall, creepy looking man? Misao had never actually seen Kanryuu. Now that she had a glimpse of him she couldn't help but release her fury. Kunai out she let one fly right into the portraits forehead.

"Now Now Misao san. That wasn't very nice of you. You've just hit the portrait of our host"

"And if I ever find him within this maze of a house, I will greet him the same, in person." Misao snapped.

"Such Hostility, Misao san. Anger isn't healthy you know." Soujiro replied.

"Why do you work for him Soujiro? Why would you choose such an evil twisted man to serve?" Misao cried.

"Misao san calm yourself please. For me to make you understand we have to look at the very nature of evil. What do you think evil is Misao san.?"

"Killing people…" Misao replied, realizing her words.

"Killing people is evil? Then we all are murderors. Even Himura san killed people. Is he evil?"

"No! that's completely different… He's vowed to never kill again."

"But you're saying he once was evil ne? What changed him?"

"He vowed never to kill again, and he has turned from his old life"

"But Saitou kills people all the time in his line of duty. Is he evil?"

"You leave him out of this!" Misao snapped.

"And what about Shinomori san? In his line of work he is sometimes and often paid to kill innocent people in order to keep the government in line. Is he evil?"

"Stop it!" Misao shouted.

"I think you need to take a closer look at what evil really is Misao san. We all are evil. We all have evil tendencies. You just labelled Himura evil under your own judgment. The men Himura fought unde the revolution found him evil, a demon infact. The same with Shishio sama, Saitou, as well as Aoshi's part in it. I bet the men Himura fought he also saw them as evil. It's a way of the justification of ones belief. Make the enemy a monster, so you can sleep at night, knowing their death was needed"

"What are you saying Soujiro?" Misao asked horrified by his thoughts.

"I'm saying you need to take a wider look at the evil you claim so many are. Evil is in the eye of the beholder Misao san. Everyone is guilty of wrong. Is everyone evil? The revolution was a time where people needed justification. Needed a reason to slay people. I bet you didn't know this but Takeda also had a hand to play in the revolution."

"What?" Misao asked. "Takeda was in the revolution?" Misao asked eyes widening.

"Ah. Takeda Kanryuu is an extremly intelligent and calculating man. Its an honor to be able to serve under one such as he. Unlike Shishio sama, he is not blinded by his own goals and ambitions. He has failed and taken failures with victories.He is goal driven, strong willed and believes in himself."

"You're sick Soujiro. Admiring a murderer! He sells opium all over the world! He's the biggest crime lord in Japan at this moment. He's killed thousands of people, by murdering, pillaging, selling his drugs. Why would you choose him over being a rurouni?"

"I need not argue or explain my actions to you Misao san. I don't expect you to understand what it's like to loose a goal. Being a rurouni is neither fulfilling nor satisfying. Have you ever wandered before? Just picked up and left?" Soujiro questioned her.

Silence answered him. Soujiro continued.

"You wander aimlessly for months, helping some people, and then at other times getting involved in other peoples conflicts. Those people decide to blame you for their problems There is no motivation for being a rurouni. You wander. You have no where you belong. Nothing that you can return to. It's empty and hollow, and lonely. Why do you think Himura was so happy to have found Kaoru san? He wandered for 10 years. Do you know how much despair he must have felt? Some rurouni's never find what they were looking for. They waste away and die for lack of a goal, a dream, an ambition. I was sick of wandering. Kanryuu took me in and offered me something priceless. He offered me a dream to be a part of."

Misao frowned as she listened. All she felt like doing was hugging and shaking the poor boy. He'd been through so much pain. So much torment. And then to have to wander, and only to return right back where he started. Suddenly the connection was made and Misao's heart broke. He had never been appreciated, cared for. He was so used to being used that when he wasn't being used he felt helpless. Uncared for.

"Soujiro" She whispered, feeling a deep web of sympathy for the boy.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I didn't ask for your pity" Soujiro whispered turning up the flight of stairs.

Against her better judgement Misao reached out and hugged him. The boy stood, shocked, and tense against her hug. Misao felt the tears, and held them at bay. He was so lost. Misao couldn't help but stroke his hair, maternal instincts rising within her as she gripped him tighter.

"M-misao san" Soujiro asked startled by her.

"You've never been loved have you Soujiro san?" Misao asked him, hugging him tighter, not letting go.

To say Soujiro was shocked that she was hugging him was an afterstatement. He'd never really been hugged before, didn't know what to do. Was this the way a mother treated her son? Was this what he'd been missing? She was so warm against him. Soujiro trembled wondering what these feelings were that passed through him. Hugs were nice he concluded, but his heart ached. He felt his throat tighten and his eyes burned. Feeling the weakness at her question, Soujiro did something he'd never done before. He opened up

"I've never felt love if that's what your asking. My family hated me. Shishio sama was the only one who took me in.Trained me. Showed me that strength was the key." Soujiro whispered in reply softly. Why was he telling her this? What was she doing to him?

"Soujiro….it's not the strength of the person. But their weaknesses that make a person who they are. If you cannot be weak with someone, let down your guard, then you cannot love." Misao told him softly in reply. It was such an odd thing to be talking to him, the enemy about love, in the weirdest setting, in the weirdest situation. She bit her lip but continued on. Screw weird. He needed to hear this. He was a person after all. Even if he was evil, everyone deserved love.

"If we make it alive from here, promise me you will go out and find love." Misao said softly, green eyes looking deep within his.

"Misao san?" Soujiro frowned. One minute she was angry with him, the next she was so…so serious. How could she live so passionately between the two?

"Promise it. That's your goal and aim if you ever make it from this place" Misao said swifty, green eyes bearing down on him. He found he could not look away from those eyes. The promise came, knowing he couldn't turn her down. The effect she must have on men….this mere slip of a girl. No wonder Saitou offered her a job. No wonder his anger with Shinomori had been so intense. He, such as many other admiring men, probably thrived on having her near him. She was so passionate and emotional, and yet soft and pliable. The extremes of both spectrums this girl made for a very interesting combination.

"I promise Misao." He replied, sealing it.

"Good. Lets go then" Misao released him almost as quickly as it had come, leaving Soujiro confused. This girl…she was dangerous. Dangerous in a way that left Soujiro completely exposed. He wouldn't, couldn't afford to let her out of his sights.

Saitou scowled.

"What the HELL would've motivated her to do something as stupid as this?" Saitou demanded.

Aoshi frowned. The two of them screaming at each other would've been enough to drive her off. Once again Aoshi was pushing her away. Sighing he unsheathed his kodachi.

"Ikimasu" He ordered, azure eyes narrowed. He would find her.

Yellow eyes glanced sharply at Shinomori. He was right. Misao had gone ahead and neither could let any time waste. If Itachi was hurt….there would be hell to pay.

"Agreed then" Saitou replied, taking his japanese sword out. Aoshi led the way, followed closely by Saitou.

"And the others?" Aoshi asked, glacing at the wolf.

Yellow eyes were narrowed and gleamed with the background of the full moon. Truly he was a wolf, a predator of the night.

"They have their orders. They will attack without me needing to be there. We'll just have to fight out way through the gates and lose the element of surprise." Saitou snarled, yellow eyes gleaming wickedly.

"Very well" Aoshi replied, grip tightening on his kodachi. They rushed on, as the brush thinned. The gate was visible and open. Both heard the gunshots before sight and separated in a v, tumbling for cover. Shots echoed through the night, hitting trees brush and nearly Aoshi. He slid the kunai from his wrist, resting for a moment. The shooter was sitting beyond the gate, searching the darkness for them. Aoshi pulled out a few special supplies he'd saved for this. While Sanosuke had his own friends in the explosive industry, Aoshi preferred the older more traditional ways. He had his own connections through Kyoto.Chucking one over the gate it exploded on impact setting fire to the place and the grass around.

Saitou scowled. The lawn started to burn, and half of the brick wall was gone. Subordinates were yelling.Damn him! They had already lost the element of surprise. Now Now the entire regiment of Kanryuu's forces knew they were charging and they didn't even have the reinforcements for back up. Getting up from his place in the brush he cleared the concrete wall. Aoshi followed after.

"You and your damned theatrics, we'll have to come in from a window on the side now that they know we're here. If that doesn't get my men into action I don't know what will" Saitou scowled, as the two ran through the brush.

"There" Aoshi pointed to a window. It's location seemed clear enough.

"I'm not picky" Saitou shrugged charging the window, shoulder first.

CRASH the window fell through and Saitou turned midair, avoiding a very painful landing on glass, choosing instead for a wall. He hit it groaning, bruised, but not bloody. Wearily, getting to his feet he saw Shinomori smirking at him.

"What?" He snapped irritated, and cracked his neck.

"And you say I'm flashy. Did you not notice there was a wall there?" Aoshi merely replied, a grin sliding across his features.

"We've blown our surprise. They might as well expect us. And I figured you didn't want to get your hands dirty shinomori, so I did." Saitou replied, chunks of the window falling off of him as he stood.

"I must say I'm impressed for a man of your…charisma and vitatlity to have crashed through a window."

"Another old crack at me and this swords going up your-"

"MOVE!" Shinomori cried tackling the older cop as gun shots and kunai flew at them. They slid across the wooden floors, realizing they'd made their way into the kitchen. Shinomori lay on top of Saitou, breath racing.

"Get. Off. ME." Saitou demanded, irritated to no end.

Shinomori more than willingly complied. "No thanks for saving your life?"

"We don't have time for this" Saitou snapped, eyes searching, as his felt for the man's ki.

"You're right, we have to find Misao. You take care of the intruder and I'll scout out ahead." Aoshi replied simply.

"Not a chance in hell" Saitou snapped. "This is MY operation if you've forgotten and I'LL be making the calls here"

"Not when Misao's life is in danger" Aoshi replied, eyes narrowing.

"And WHOSE fault is that exactly?" Saitou reminded him harshly. "LAST time I checked it was YOURS"

Aoshi was about to answer, but an explosion of gunshots forced Shinomori to duck over the counter behind the cabinets and sink. Saitou to leap through the doorway narrowly escaping danger.

"Handle it Shinomori!" He cried, sprinting past the door.

Shinomori glowered at the doorway. Damn him! Pulling out two more explosives he lofted them over the counter. The explosion rocked the kitchen, effectively silencing the gunshots for good. Shinomori peeked over. The house was on fire but they were heading below it. Now where would Kanryuu have hidden his entrance way? Kanryuu's flair for the dramatic was obvious. The smoke was starting to enter through the rooms. Aoshi courghed and covered his mouth within his trenchcoat. It was mingled with the scent on _her._

Distracted, Aoshi's eyes wandered the room. _Gods let her be safe_, Aoshi prayed. Azure eyesscanned the room. This had to be the room it was in. It was darker than the others. Aoshi eyed the room looking for something that could be a door way. The smoke was getting thicker. His eyes fell on the huge clock. That had to be it. Cracking the case Aoshi pushed and pulled. Something clicked. A doorway opened, reveiling a long narrow hallway. Aoshi smirked. Closing the clock behind him Aoshi made his way through the hallway. _Misao…wait for me_

Saitou proceeded through the house, and heard the grenades explode, ducking behind a couch he avoided the assailing debris. Coughing Saitou cursed the ex okashira with all of his being. Ears pricked, as he felt the Ki of another. If he couldn't find a doorway he'd do things the hardway. Sneaking up on the assailant Saitou had him pinned throat against his sword.

"You will take me to Kanryuu" He ordered, voice taut, katana tightening on the mans throat.

Sano sprinted through the lines of men fighting in the midst of Kanryuu's courtyard staring at the burning house. How DARE they leave him behind! Sano was convinced they had started early just to try and leave him out of this. There would be hell to pay once he found Saitou. Armed with his Futae no kimiwami Sano would give the cop a beating he'd never forget. Punching a man in the way, Sano vaulted his way over a group tustling, and burst through the doors. He sprinted through, following the path of debris and mess. Saitou and Aoshi had definetly been through here.

He saw the outlines of Aoshi, touching…. a clock? the ex Okashira disappeared as a whole section of the wall opened and closed.

"AO-" Sano called, but it reset itself "Shi…"He finished lamely. DAMN it! He was not going to be left out of this one. The door way to the study toppled in front of him, fire spreading, forcing Sano to retreat from the ash and debris as the house shook and shuddered. Coughing he looked at the doorway. The debris was covering well over half the doorway, flames licking at the edges of it.

Sano glared up to the heavens. "This sure as hell won't STOP ME!" Sano cried, jumping prone through the tiny opening, wincing at the fire hit his bandages. Toppling to the floor, he ripped the bandages off.

"God damn that was hot." Sano complained wipping his sweat on his wrist. "Now then" Sanosuke said looking at the clock.

"How did he do it?" Sano asked, puzzled, Glancing around the room. Chucking items off the desk as the smoke filled the room he glanced around. What the hell had Shinomori done? Irritated beyond belief Sano did the one thing he was good at. He Futae no Kimiwami-ed the holy hell out of the clock. Busted and broken, he heard a click. The door opened.

Grinning ear to ear Sano cracked his knuckles and made his way inside.

"Now as to where he went…"Sano eyed the dark hallway. The door hadn't closed yet. Breaking a chair leg off of one of the arm chairs in the study, Sano lit it on fire. There. It'd last for a little bit. Walking down the hallway Sano kept close watch for an anbush.

Aoshi wandered down the dark halls, grimacing as he smelt the sulphur. Burrowing his face in the sleeve of his trenchcoat he pressed on, kodachi unsheathed and ready. Inhaling deeply, he inhaled her. A vision of her descended upon him. Her blue green eyes, her beautiful smile, those coral lips…Aoshi shook his head. He couldn't be distracted. He had to find her.

Grimacing as he felt droplets Aoshi looked up. The cave's roof became wider and taller. Moisture that collected within the caves dripped from rather dangerous looking protruding rocks that hung from the ceiling. How old was this cave? Aoshi couldn't guess. The rock was old that was for certain. He pressed on, refiguring the map Saitou had showed them within his mind. Sooner or later he should be reaching either Kanryuu or atleast the three hallways that would divide them. And what would he do then?

Would he press on unknowing of which hallway she was down? Or would he find Kanryuu and end it all? He was torn. If he went after Kanryuu there was no guarantee that Misao would be safe. More than likely Misao was being taken….what if she was being taken to Kanryuu? What would that bastard do to her? Kanryuu had never taken to women well. He kept a few whores around but those were more for his men on guard then anyone else. Aoshi had never seen Kanryuu take a women to his bed. Would Kanryuu touch her?

Aoshi picked up his pace. He wasn't about to let- and then he felt it. Someone was following him. Slinking to the shadows of a rock formation just beyond the dangerous cavern, Aoshi readied himself. Whoever it was was particularily loud. Aoshi waited for him to come in. Hearing the cursings and watching the man stumble Aoshi threw the explosives towards the roof. It exploded, causing the spiked ceiling to cave. Whoever it looked up and cursed. The spikes from the cave fell, littering the ground and cracking. The man dodged them, tumbling to the entrance like a buffon. Aoshi was there, kodachi at his throat.

"Ahhck…Whoever you are you're gonna regret meddlin with- Ice block?" Sano asked puzzled.

Aoshi dropped his kodachi in annoyance. He should've been able to guess who it had been. The legitimately nicknamed rooster head, Sanosuke Sagara, lay on the floor beneath him. Sano flashed a grin.

"Yo." He said smiling. "Mind helping me up?"

Aoshi sighed irritably. He didn't have time for this. Taking the ex street fighter's hand, Aoshi pulled him up and let go, sending the fighter off balance. Sagara stumbled.

"Hey" He complained. Aoshi ignored him pressing on.

"Ice cold bastard…" Sano muttered following after him.

"Please refrain from speaking. I'm concentrating" Aoshi said coldly, honeing in on someone's ki. Aoshi concentrated. It was two people. Soujiro's ki. Aoshi grimaced. He and the brat had a score to settle. The other ki, was none other than his Misao's. Aoshi concentrated further.He wasn't far from here. Aoshi broke into a run, knowing that Misao would be with him. He was probably taking her to Kanryuu.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated. Before my other computer died I had nearly completed the last chunk of the 21st chapter. It's been kinda hard. I lost ALL of my fanfics, and not all of them were posted on It was very hard for me and so writing sort of became a no-no until I could handle the loss. I'm back now, and am going to try and finish what I started.

Poor Sano is just seemingly ending up the comic relief in this chapter, I didn't plan it. Forgive me Sano fans bows deeply

And now for a bit of amusement because its late and I'm bored out of my mind:

Chibi Saitou sama- Why do you call Shinomori Ice block? Most fics just refer to him as the icicle or some other derogative form….. hehehe ice cube anyone?

Authoress- I do like the thought of ice cube…but I guess that's what we'd refer to as his little spawnlings if Aoshi ever gets over himself and finds a willing women. Well…I call him ice block because he's ice of course, but actually the block makes me thing of a square…

CSS- nods ice is a given,

Authoress- and well you know how they say, be there or be square?...I'd say he's definetly square.

CSS: Snickers

Authoress – I own nothing, This is all for my own sure amusement and I really am poor and starving now so you'll get nothing from me. Thank God I was not the writer of Rurouni Kenshin ne?

Soujiro led the way down the hall ways, katana still out, forcefully reminding Misao of the danger at hand.

"Where are you taking me?" Misao asked, doing the best to keep fear out of her tone. If he knew she was afraid things would get much worse before they got better. Saitou would be deeply angry at her at this point. Both Saitou and Aoshi must've realized where she was by now. She had jeopardized the mission, possibly even warning the enemy of an attack….Misao bit her lips, and clenched her fists, refusing to cry. When Soujiro had met her on the field he'd made it seem like he knew when they were attacking. He was either lying to her, or whatever time they attacked wouldn't have mattered anyways.

Soujiro prodded her forward, pushing her outside her thoughts.

"Well? Where are we going?" Misao replied, frustrated by his silence. They were at a dead end, with a table and a picture in front of them. Misao swallowed the lump in her throat. Was this where her journey ended?

"Turn around Misao" He ordered her. His tone, completely non sense free, made her turn. Fighting him at this point would do her little good. Maybe she could learn something. She barely remembered the pathways they'd taken thus far, trying to compare what she had seen to the map of the complex in her head. Misao watched him out of the corner of her eye, and heard him mess with a pot, sitting on a table. A huge sound of stone scraping on stone caused Misao to plug her ears and fall to her knees. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she tried to cover her ears with her wrist guards. She turned around, and to her shock, in place of the wall stood a cave entrance.

"Let's go Misao san." Soujiro ordered her, helping her to her feet, harshly and pulling her forward.

Misao stumbled forward, eyes reproachful of her treatment. She couldn't see a thing. The door behind them slammed shut, the sound of stone on stone once again causing her to cringe.

"Soujiro..?" Misao asked as the darkness enveloped them. She couldn't see him, much less hear him after the noise.

"Misao san?" Soujiro replied, voice next to her ear. Misao jumped, startled.

"I can't see a thing" She replied after getting a handle on her emotions.

"Do you have a light?"

"It would be unwise for me to light a candle in a oil lined cave Misao san" Soujiro replied.

"W-what?" Misao asked.

"Kanryuu sama lines the inside of his caves with oil, and with the air already holding some gases from the closeness of the earth, it's a safe way of protecting what needs to be kept secret."

Misao frowned. What a horrible way to die. Being surrounded by flames. She shivered.

"Soujiro?" She called, wondering if she was alone in the dark.

"I'm here Misao san" He replied, his voice a bit further up ahead. Misao walked towards the sound and ran directly into a rocky wall.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, startled and hit the ground. Gentle hands had her by the shoulders and helped her up delicately.

"Take my hand Misao san" Soujiro's voice in her ear directed her. Misao blushed, glad for the darkness. Taking his hand, Soujiro guided her forward. She could hear the sound of leathery wings up ahead, and was startled as she felt clawed leather strike her face. Screaming she dropped the hand holding Soujiro's, flinging the creature off. Her cheek was cut, and bleeding freely. Gasping from the shock, Misao walked forwards stumbling into the back of Soujiro.

"I'm so sorry about that Misao san, the bats are a frequent nuisance here. They usually feed off the livestock, but they haven't been able to get out because of the mines. Sometimes they settle for a few of our workers if they can catch them alone. She wiped her cheek off, and reached for his hand, settling her grip tightly on his hand, sticking close to him.

Sanosuke groaned. Leave it to the ice block to break into a run. Probably trying to ditch him. _Bastard_, Sano thought, breaking into a run after him. The cave was getting dark and darker as it went on. Sano could barely make out the boot scuffs rebounding back down the cave as he followed Shinomori. Sano had decent hearing, but the further he went into the cave the further the echoes of Aoshi's boots seemed to surround him, getting louder.

"Shinomori?" He asked, regretting it, as his voice rebounded loudly, a thousand times down the tunnel, piercing his ears. He fell to his knees clutching his ears trying to protect his poor ear drums. He felt someone harshly grab his shoulders, fighting at first until he heard Aoshi's harsh whisper in his ear.

"Fool, you could've alerted the guard, or burst your eardrums. Make as little sound as possible from here on and follow _my_ lead" Aoshi pulled him roughly to his feet, and Sano shrugged off the help. _Jerk_. He thought sullenly. _He could've warned me before hand. _

Sano followed after Aoshi, the sound of the echoes of his boots from the floor nearly deafening. So Kanryuu had a few tricks up his sleeve to keep uninvited guests out. Sano gritted his teeth avoiding making any sound, remembering the effect of his yell. Sano could feel the room expand before him as he could no longer feel the walls. He looked to Aoshi, feeling his ki, in the dark, rather than being able to see the ice blocked bastard.

Aoshi had stopped. Sano waited, wanting to say something but knowing he'd regret it. Aoshi veered towards the left. Sano could almost feel the atmosphere change. This part of the cave was much more moist, and smelled like something was rotting in it. Sano snorted in disgust, and realized much to his relief, his voice didn't echo with intensity.

"God damn, that cave would've made me deaf." Sano complained, hands over his head as he stretched.

"It's a shame it didn't" Aoshi muttered. There had been 3 cave openings. He had sensed Misao's ki down this one. But something didn't smell right.

"What the hell is your problem Shinomori" Sano retorted, hating that the ice block was treating him like some green rookie. Sano walked towards the wall of the cave, and hit something with an "Ouuf"

Swearing up a storm, Sano felt what he'd hit. It was a table. His hands reached around and across the table and he held a wooden stick. Feeling the tip, and reaching his hands back from the slickness, he realized it was a torch and what he was touching was the oiled tip.

"Hurry up Sano" Aoshi snapped. Something wasn't right about this room and he wanted to be out of it as soon as possible. The smell was different. Glancing at the walls around him, using his abilities as a spy, he tried to figure out why the surrounding walls seemed and felt so different. Aoshi sniffed the air again, trying to place the smell and ran his hands along the wall.

"Hey Iceblock we're in luck, I found something" Sano told him cheerfully, looking for the matches he had in his seikihoutai jacket.

Aoshi rubbed his fingers together trying to place the consistency. Then he knew, and he also knew what was in Sano's hands. Turning he watched, too late, as the street fighter lit the match.

"SANO NOoo!" Aoshi cried, tackling the man, as the very air lit on fire around them. Aoshi's trench coat had shielded them both from the majority of the flames, and he grabbed the idiot, rolling through the dirt. He decided to throttle the tori atama brained idiot himself if they lived through this. First he would slice tiny little cuts all along his body…then roll him down Mt Fuji…yes….that would be fitting….

They rolled out of the way of the fire, as it passed down through the tunnel burning up the oil, and some of the gas in the air. Convinced that neither of them were covered in flames anymore, but now dirty and grimy, Aoshi grabbed the street fighter by the throat and pulled him to his feet, slamming him against the rocky wall.

"If you so much as BLINK without my order to do so I _swear_ I will kill you here and now. Do you realize what you could've just DONE? We've more than likely alerted the guards by now and because of your recklessness Misao could be DEAD." He cried through clenched teeth, ki rising alarmingly.

Sano's arms grabbed the ex Okashira's wrists squeezing.

"Release me" He gasped, brown eyes glaring at him.

Aoshi dropped him. "If you want to tag along you will follow MY lead. Or We will finish this here, and I will go after Misao alone."

"Who the hell died and made you in charge?" Sano retorted, glaring at the ice block.

"I was the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, and I have more tact, and training in my pinky, then you do through out your entire body. Now Shut up and follow me" Aoshi replied moving on.

"Some Okashira you are now" Sano muttered angrily, as he followed along intent to repay the ex Okashira in full, later. He'd punch the living snot out of the ice blocked bastard and roll him down Mt Fuji. The street fighter's mood increased as he imagined ice block tumbling.

He did have a point though, the longer they spent arguing the longer the genki ninja girl was within Kanryuu's grasps. Despite her annoyingly optimistic personality and screeches, even she didn't deserve to be at his mercy. Sanosuke wasn't about to risk her in a stupid battle with the ice block.

"Hush" Aoshi stopped, hearing a strange sound. Screeching. He glanced towards a mass of shapes heading towards him as the screeching got louder. Eyes wide he realized the sound.

"DOWN!" Aoshi ordered, dropping down using the collar of his trench to protect the barest parts of his neck, as leathery wings flew by, all around him.

"Why? AHCKK" Sano cried, scratches and leathery wings passing him. He dropped to the floor, wrestling a few out of his hair. Throwing them, he buried his face into the dirt, as the bat swarmed over him. Once the sound deceased, he lifted his head out of the dirt, wiping his face off on his coat, and touched his hair in alarm. It was SINGED! Sano nursing the bruised pride of his hair followed after Aoshi, who'd decidingly left the street fighter in the dirt. _Bastard_…

(earlier)

Misao breathed easier as they came towards the light of the tunnel. Soujiro picked up his pace into a run, nearly dragging her behind him as she struggled to keep up with his sprint. At least she could see where they were going, she thought. They continued to pick up pace and Misao knew her lungs would be aching after this. She pushed her grumblings out of her head and focused on the ground ahead. She could break an ankle by being careless with all the bumps and gravel in the dirt. She focused on her breathing, gasping for breath as they continued.

Her mind strayed to amber eyes, molten golden with desire for her. _Saitou_…she breathed, heart clenching in protest. He didn't care for her. She needed to push past this, to push past him. She'd be forced to go home after this, Aoshi would challenge her to the duel after this and she would undoubtably get her ass handed to her, and be forced to go back. Gods she didn't want to go back. Of course that was assuming she'd survive this. Was it better to die here? She shivered and shook her head. A Makimachi never gave up. She had no idea what Kanryuu would do to her and that thought brought more shivers down her spine. She stopped, gasping for breath and Soujiro allowed her the break.

He pushed her on again and the further they went the more her lungs burning. She finally pulled upon the hand that was guiding her, Soujiro stopped, but rather than letting her rest he picked her up into his arms, completely shocking the ninja girl who squirmed in his grasp.

"S-soujiro!" She wheezed. "What are you doing?"

"Speeding things along," He told her with a smile, bursting into his shukuchi.

Misao shielded her face, turning it into the crook of her shoulder, into his haori. Soujiro eyed the girl, who seemed so strong one moment, and yet so frail, the next as she buried her face into his arm. She was soft and hard, pliable and unyielding, strong and yet utterly weak and helpless at times. She was demanding and at the same time expecting him, despite being the enemy to protect her. _Women are a strange delicate creatures_, He thought to himself.

Of course this thought left his mind to wander, and marvel at how light she was, and the fact that the opening of her ninja outfit, and the way he held her gave an excellent view of just how womanly she was. A first glance would've told him she was no bigger than 13 from her height. But she had womanly curves, a developing body, muscular and limber. She was becoming a women.

Her fingers intertwined into his haori, clutching with desperation, as hot breath came in contact with his skin. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, assumingly the air causing her eyes to tear and seek more protection from his reluctant grasp. Electric waves swept over the boy. W-what was she doing? Even more embarrassing, what was she doing to him? He'd never felt these things…she was just a girl? Worser still, currently she was the enemy, and he seriously doubted with the way Kanryuu treated their other captive, she would survive the ordeals. _Snap out of it Soujiro, whatever spell this girl weaves around people is dangerous!_

He stopped, coming to a halt before the door to the hallway. He felt along the wall searching for the key stone, and having brushed across it with his fingers, pulled. The door opened up before them easily. He set her down. She blinked, the light hurting her eyes, and he grabbed her hand pulling her into the house hallway with him. Her grip tightened on his as the smell of death, and gunpowder around her filled her senses. Soujiro, desperately wanted to let go of her hand, not liking these new strange feelings, but found himself giving her a smile, and a reassuring squeeze. What was he doing?

Saitou peeked around the corner, holding the man by the throat with his sword. It was clear. He prodded the man forward eyes darting, ears sharp paying attention for the slightest trap. He jabbed the man forward who by now was blubbering. Pansy. Blood dripped freely down his stained back, when the man seemed to be less compliant then Saitou needed. These sort of grunt labor were walking casualties. Kanryuu hadn't changed a bit since the revolution.

_flashback _

_Saitou brushed the forehead protector off his head, wiping his sweat with a cloth handed to him by one of the lower ranks. Having just finished sparring with a new candidate, Saitou felt his muscles ripple, his blood flowing. He wanted another fight. Taking a deep breath he controlled the blood lust within him. It was his own fault for drinking sake before the match. The man he'd fought was a decent swordsman, but unmatchable to Saitou's Gatotsu. _

_Saitou sheathed his sword, and fixing the folds of his blue and white haori. They put him up against mediocre swordsman at best simply to show them the might the Shinsengumi held. Saitou was the third captain of the Shinsengumi, the wolves of Mibu. He awaited the appointed leaders decision on the swordsman's approval, or rejection, and took a sip of the offered water. Saitou hated the intricacies of politics within the leaders. He knew there was more than met the eyes within his leaders. One particular man made him especially loathing of the way the Shinsengumi was being run. _

_Takeda Kanryuu. _

_The moment Saitou saw him he knew, he knew with the eyes of the gods that this man was a snake. Saitou muttered his prayer Aku Zoku Zan, against the evil he felt pervading from the man. Wolf eyes peered at each member as he watched the man give his word and honor to the cause of the Shinsengumi. Penalty for disobeying them meant death, by seppuku or by the other members. Saitou waited for his dismiss knowing leaving now would cause more problems with him and Hijikata then he cared to deal with. Meeting Hijikata's look, he bowed, and was released to celebrate. He left the building, alert, knowing that these were not safe times and that someone's ki suggested sinister actions. He heard footsteps behind him, hand going to his sword, as yellow eyes gleamed balefully over his light blue clad shoulder._

"_Hajime was it? Saitou, Hajime?" Takeda had asked him. Saitou's look neither diminished nor increased with the slight nod. _

"_Well then, your swordsmanship is extrodinary. I'd like you to meet a few of my men." _

"_Another time perhaps" Saitou's yellow eyes faced forward again and he started towards the barracks. _

"_Are you sure? I'm a powerful ally , and you could use the support in the higher ups. I understand that I may be a green leader in your eyes, my battlefield experience lacking, but make no mistake I am an excellent tactician. I know how leadership works and am quite capable of making moves, as well as waves, and calculating people. It's my job" He added cheerfully, his smile oily at best._

"_How wonderful that the Shinsengumi has been blessed by your talents" Saitou said neutrally, hoping the man would leave. The longer he stayed the longer he rubbed Saitou the wrong way. ._

"_I have heard some troubling things, Saitou san. Things I felt I should bring to your attention, so you may defend your honor. Rumors sweep the area, landing conveniently within my own sphere of influence. I tell you all of this to make my dues as a fellow Shinsengumi, so you may protect your honor"_

"_Rumors such as?" Saitou asked, yellow eyes reveling nothing of his thoughts within. The blood lust surfaced, and once again Saitou regretted the sake, and wished he could end this man's babbling. _

_If they" Kanryuu gestured back towards the headquarters "hadn't seen you fight with their own eyes they might've never allowed you the title and rank you have now. You haven't the heritage for it."_

_Saitou winced a well known fact among his "comrades" that was continually used against him when he fought. Cowards, the lot of them. They would never say it to his face with a sword in hand. He'd proven himself on the battlefield and in the sword hall, no they would slander him from a distance, and with eyes and ears sharp for his presence._

" _We could learn much from each other, you and I. You are after all the third captain of the guard, and me being the key strategist" Kanryuu told him, dark eyes alight with an evil gleam. _

"_I will willingly give you these names to rightfully defend your honor, if you would grace me with your presence and meet with a few of my men"_

_Yellow eyes turned their full stare upon the wretch of a man. _

"_Another time" He said simply but firmly, his ki flaring, giving Kanryuu a warning. The god's cursed men for less than what this man was insinuating him to do. Saitou would not no sooner eat with this man than a snake himself, and if he had it his way he would have nothing to do with him, on the field or off. _

"_It's a shame, we couldn't come to an agreement. I'm sure we'll see each other around. Remember these words. We destroy enemies when we make friends on them" He told him simply "Think on it"_

_He left, and Saitou uncoiled the rage he'd concealed. How dare he? Insulting his family as well as trying to fufill his own personal gains! Should he inform the commander? But surely the commander had to know he was a snake. Saitou, taking a deep breath sighed. Not all men who filled the ranks of the Shinsengumi were honorable. He would let it go. If he crossed him again, Saitou would cross swords with the man._

_flashback end_

Saitou's amber eyes flared molten gold in their intensity. Kanryuu would die by his sword. If he had killed him then and there none of this would've happened. He wished he'd drank more sake that night lopping his head off. He prodded the man forward, digging his sword point, painfully into the man's back again.

"Hurry up filth" He snapped, needing to get there before Shinomori could beat him to the kill.

Misao tensed as Soujiro led her down the hallway. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, but her fear didn't leave. Why were her senses going off? She was terrified of where she was heading. Was this how Hannya and the others felt in this accursed house. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she forced them down. The enemy would not see her cry. She would avenge them. Unlike Aoshi she would not let her fallen comrades be dishonored.

He led her down the hallway, a tan and brown decorated floor beneath them. It's mahogany brown pieces stood out in contrast of the lighter wood. It was quite pretty despite the man it was made for. Soujiro turned to the left, a new hallway before them. This hallway was cheerful, paintings along the walls, flowers in vases, from an experienced flower arranger. The tables were covered with knit patters, trimmed with gold. Soujiro stopped at and slid open a Shouji door. This hallway had to be living quarters because of the door, and the paintings around the hallways. It was homely. Soujiro led her forward.

A women sat, back turned to the doorway. Her body was perfect. She wore a purple kimono, Her pale neck gleaming beautifully in contrast. Her obi was gold, with intricate cranes upon the fabric itself. Her obijime was blue against the golden birds. She sat with the grace and dignity of an emperess. Misao found herself lanky, and awkward in comparison, nearly wishing away her ninja life. She hadn't even seen the lady's face. She turned and Misao caught her breath, the wish flaring.

Her face was pale, beautiful, and her hair probably the length of her knees if Misao had to guess. Her hair was a luster filled mahogany black and she wore it down, framing her beautiful face. Her lips were a red rose, gleaming and beautiful among her face. The women did not look at them but stared at the ground, eyes closed. Whoever this women was she was gorgeous. Surely she couldn't be Kanryuu's. Aoshi had said in a conversation to Okita that she'd overhead that he never took women to his bed. Then why…The women lifted her head proudly and glanced into Misao's eyes, burnt sienna meeting ocean green and Misao's heart stopped. A more accurate description was that it melted, trapped in the flames of a burning dream.

"Misao san, Meet Hajime, Tokio the mate of Saitou"


	22. Chapter 22

AN: My brain is officially mush. I write this at that nasty intermediate point between midterms and finals, where teachers cram as much assignments as they possibly can between the two, and then murder you during finals for studying. Totally NOT fun I have 7 papers, 2 books as well as an exam to study for…. All before finals hit. This is a shorter update, a teaser before I go into the final chapters where I can devote the sufficient time, effort, and energy to write the battle scenes. Hope you enjoy!

Forgot to give my typical thanks last time-

To Vampmistress76, and Deadlydiva08, who have inspired me all along and kicked my writers block. Special thanks to hajimenokizu who made the last chapter possible as well. Go love on them and read their fan fiction!

Saitou's name- It's been two years since I've taken any Japanese so I'm surprised I remember as much as I do. It hurt my head to try and translate, so I'm not sure if I did it correctly or not. Besides, Tokio Hajime sounds so better than Tokio Saitou. shrug My lazyness is exemplified

I own nothing! Nothing you hear? Watsuki sensei is responsible for everything, and I have nothing of value to give to lawsuits.

Css- snickers

Me- Shuddup!

Shimatta damn it

------------------------

The blubbering filth led him to a doorway. He pushed a few buttons on the wall and a noise like metal upon metal rose. Saitou didn't flinch under the sound, but gritted his teeth, clenching his jaw. The hallway door, actually disguised as a shouji door, slid open. Kanryuu had several booby traps with in his house. In the open hallway stood a gilded metal box, lined with strips of metal grafted to the frame. Saitou waited until the pathetic excuse for a man stepped into the cage, and it held his weight. Examining the wheels and pulleys while holding his sword into the man's back, he deemed it safe enough. Stepping in he waited as the man, whimpering, blood still streaming down his shirt, hit the buttons.

"If you've got an ambush waiting for me, Worm, your end won't be swift. I will be sure to make your death slow and painful, after I slay your comrades. Cut by cut" Saitou said unnecessarily digging his sword into the man's back to prove his point. The man cried, sobbing. Saitou sneered at the worm of a man, and waited as the pulley creaked. The ropes started moving and Saitou, impressed, felt the cage moving down.

Saitou became lost in his thoughts, still aware of the man, but filled with an odd sense of worry. Tokio was on his mind, burnt sienna eyes burning a hole in his soul that held a soft place for one ocean green eyed weasel. It didn't matter. He couldn't pursue things with Misao. He had merely prolonged her fight with Shinomori. Honor bound fighting amongst the clan itself, he could not, in just conscience, as a man of the revolution, interfere with. She would undoubtably get herself hurt, possibly killed with her stubbornness, if she was even alive now. The thought of coming across her bloodied body, in the wreck and fire of the aftermath, left Saitou feeling quesy.

Misao was alive. He was convinced of it. It would do more good for her to be used as a hostage and leverage over Saitou than for her to be killed….assuming she didn't do anything stupid along the way. His mind went back to the fight. She would live, and she would have to face Shinomori again. Although it was hard to see Shinomori spilling her blood, Saitou wouldn't put it past the man. He'd allowed his comrades to fall, allowed himself to be taken and used by Shishio of all the sick and twisted people to try and avenge them, fighting and nearly killing Okina in the process. He lived with Misao….and let her go off and nearly get herself killed trying to defend the honor of the Oniwabanshuu. He was not to be underestimated and if she got him mad enough he'd probably hurt her. Misao would never allow her self to be taken freely. Her stubbornness would get her hurt or killed and Saitou could not allow that fight to happen. That was a situation he would have to ponder over.

Green ocean eyes haunted him, only to be replaced by burnt sienna. Saitou shook his head, sword digging into the man's back again. Where _was_ Tokio now? Was she safe? Saitou scowled. She was probably having a thrill in the countryside with her lover, on Saitou's tab more than likely. Tokio knew all of his connections having entertained them when he was home as well as housing some of them for certain operations. Saitou's grip tightened on his katana. Despite his confused feelings, the thought of Tokio in the arms of another left a bitter twisted taste in his mouth. How dare she. She was supposed to be faithful. The daughter of a samurai….her honor was no more valuable than his lineage.

The cage came to a screeching halt, and the Saitou prodded the worm forward. The man opened the door, and led the way down the hallway.

"Which way is it from here?" Saitou asked him.

"D-down the hall on your right" he mumbled.

"Are you lying to me?" Saitou asked him, bringing his katana to the man's neck.

"N-nooo…!" He moaned.

"You realize that I can tell if you're lying" Saitou informed him, golden eyes gleaning harshly.

"It's down the hall on your right. Keep walking. You'll fine Takeda through there." He blubbered.

"Run worm, I'll give you 30 seconds before I follow…." He said harshly.

The man sprinted from the room terrified for his life.

Saitou smirked. Fool. He had more important things to do. Walking down the hall he opened his senses….something in the wall, ducking at the corner of the hallway, he concealed his ki. Aoshi burst forward, evidence of fire burns, and dirt covering him, clothing shredded. Someone else was with him. Saitou smirked and waited. Aoshi stepped forward and Saitou took out his slower companion, not even bothering looking at him. Saitou was on Aoshi, sword at his throat before the ex okashira could so much as move.

"Morning, Shinomori. Did you think you could just wander down Kanryuu's hallways undetected? Next time you feel like being careless stay home and out of my _way_" Saitou told him callously.

Azure eyes narrowed, hatred firmly within their depths. Saitou let his sword drop and eyed their clothing. Saitou looked down to see the man he'd decked, and grinned, reveling in the moment. The grin disappeared as Sano looked up with singed rooster hair, wondering what had hit him.

"Oh great. You brought the AHOU with you?" Saitou exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't BRING him, he _followed _me here!" Aoshi exclaimed empathetically voice revealing the depth of frustration Aoshi must have endured. Saitou smirked.

"Oyee.. what the hell? You act like I'm some damned green rookie. I can fight just as well as you, and someone's gotta be here to keep you two in line, seeing as how Kenshin's not here"

Both men stopped in their tracks and turned, bodies tight as anger coursed through them. Azure and golden eyes fixed themselves upon Sano with such a look of hatred that Sano, for once, was speechless.

"Know this Ahou, "Saitou said as he walked forward, Aoshi following behind him. Saitou was on Sano in a blink of an eye, slamming him against the wall, choking him with a single hand.

"If you EVER mention Battousai in my presence again I will not heisitate to crush your windpipe. If you so much as pass gas without me ordering you to do so I will gut you here and now. You're here because you were stupid enough to stumble upon us, but this is MY _operation. _If you mess this up I will see to it that you are tortured and rot in the worst dungeon I can possibly find. Do I make myself _clear_?" Saitou asked him, squeezing his neck.

Sano glared fiercely back at the man, deciding that now was as good a time as ever for the wolf to get a taste of his Futae no Kimiwami. Sano grabbed at the arm, squeezing it. Saitou's yellow eyes widened and released him before he could break Saitou's sword arm. Swearing amiably, Saitou drew his sword. Aoshi beat him to it, kodachi at Sano's neck.

"For once," Aoshi said, azure eyed twinkling in amusement as a small grin graced his features "I agree with Saitou. If you jeopardize this mission you will not only have Saitou, but the Oniwabanshuu's wrath to deal with as well. Tread _very_ carefully Zanza" Aoshi turned on his heel, following after Saitou who'd already taken off.

"Oyee…God damn it! Wait up!" Sano cried, following after them.

---------------------------------------------------------------

(earlier)

Misao struggled to breath, as she was face to face with Saitou's wife.

"Tea will be brought in shortly for you." Soujiro told them, closing the shouji door. Misao didn't have to move to hear the clicking that meant somehow, they were locking the door. The room they had them in was small, with no windows. There were probably 6 tatami mats spread about the floor and a coffee table. Books lined the walls, but Misao got the impression that they were more for show than anything else.

"There is no way out of here" Tokio replied softly. "I've tried"

"Maim, I'm a trained ninja, I'm sure that-"

"I know full and well who you are, Makimachi san. I've been given stories from the guards that will visit every now and then." She said softly, her tone dangerously neutral.

Misao felt the shivers go down her spine. Did she know about her and Saitou? Misao scoffed at herself. There was nothing for her to know.

"I don't say that to upset you, May I call you Misao, Makimachi san?" She asked softly. Misao took a seat at the opposite side of the coffee table, not underestimating this woman for an instant. Despite her play of fraility, this woman knew a great deal more than she let on.

"Yes, that's fine" Misao responded, wondering why Soujiro had left her in the company of Tokio. Did he know as well? Could he have been spying on them in the woods?

"As you know, I am Tokio, the wife of Saitou. I do not expect to live very much longer, as my usefulness to Kanryuu will end when my husband appears. I need you to hear my story though…perhaps to understand…but also to relay it to him, so that…so that he knows the truth…I- Saitou is a good man. He deserves that much…"

Her tone waivered when she called him husband.

"Don't be so quick to discount your life. He'll more than likely use you as a hostage and-"

Tokio smirked….something she must've picked up from her wolfish husband. Cold burnt sienna eyes met hers in a cynical expression that seemed to think Misao was naïve at best.

"Don't play with me Misao san. My husband's a police officer. I am the proud daughter of a samurai. I know exactly what card I'm dealt and played as a hostage. Kanryuu will keep me alive only to watch Saitou squirm. Poor man…" Tokio's eyes softened as her hands fiddled with a handkerchief.

"I know you work for my husband. I also know what you're dying to ask. Why? Why did I leave him?" Tokio's eyes were replaced with the cold but elegant look she'd had when Misao had first arrived.

"Why then?" Misao asked, hating that this women was as cold and calculating as her husband. "Why leave a wolf of Mibu, knowing the dangers that it held?"

"I never loved him the way he deserved. I was the daughter of a samurai, and he was some peasant who'd been given nobility by his rank in the Shinsengumi." She said, in a factual way.

"I always felt he never deserved me. Arrogant, I know. The gods have dealt with me for it. I had a lover before I met Saitou. He was a nobleman and there was something romantic about it being kept a secret. Men may have their loves affairs with Geisha, but we women must be unwavering in our faithfulness." Tokio's tone was scoffing and sarcastic.

"Having my own honor to defend and abstain, I left him, accepting the marriage my father had for me. Saitou was a cold, and hard man, but gentle only with me. He is a good man, but I never loved him." She continued, fingers wringing the handkerchief by now.

The door clicked. Misao frowned. She clenched her firsts reaching for her kunai; maybe she could overtake this person and get past the door.

"That would be unwise Misao, these servants and better trained then my father's men" Tokio said softly.

Misao glared. This docile woman was so complacent to accept her sentence. Misao wasn't about to give up, but she would accept the tea. Perhaps it would calm her with this unnerving woman.

The tea tray was place on the table along with a few sweets and rice cakes. Tokio thanked the man, and the door shut again. She served both Misao and herself elegantly, having been brought up the daughter of a samurai. She was probably trained in etiquette and bowing. It saddened as well as disgusted Misao that women were raised like this. It also gave her a chance to appreciate the upbringing she had, even if her family didn't.

"Saitou did his best, but our marriage was neither hot nor cold. There's nothing worse than mediocrity, Misao san. It's enough to drive one mad. And mad I was driven, forced in my own way, to stay at home, holding tea ceremonies for the local ladies who gossiped about my illegitimate heir of a husband."

Misao's eyes widened. Saitou's lineage? Did his family not want him either?

"You see Misao san, I wasn't allowed to leave the grounds without escort, for fear that I would be hunted by Saitou's enemies."

Misao's look gave away her thoughts and Tokio continued.

" I don't question the precautions he took. It showed that he cared for me. But rather than accepting the escorts I refused pridefully, and confined myself to the house. It might as well have drove me mad. I came to hate my husband, playing charades with him when he would come home, hating him in my bed and my house, my kingdom if you will that he invaded when he would return."

Misao was shocked as she sipped her tea. Saitou's wife hated him…her heart hurt for her golden eyed wolf. How could she tell this to him?

"Shocked, Misao san? Hatred is so much easier than love. It became harder to fake his return joyously. I became tired of staying at home, tired of my gilded cage and prison. Finally when I was on the brink of my sanity, my lover came. His wife had died of tuberculosis, and he was desperate and grieving. My heart soared as I took him to my marriage bed that night, and showed him how I'd missed him. We ran away that night, refusing to stay in that godforsaken house any longer." She finished softly.

Misao didn't hide the anger she felt at the woman. How dare she do that to Saitou! This woman had agreed to step into an arranged marriage. She had cheated upon Saitou, who provided her with every lap of luxury possible. She was beautiful, and given every hope of a future with Saitou. And he loved her. Despite the unreturned feelings and the coldness she felt off of Saitou, she knew that he loved his wife desperately. She remembered him describing her on their trip to Kyoto.

"I can understand your anger, Misao san. But I could not live in a life without love, I refused to play the hand I was dealt, and so I disregarded my honor, the gods and all else who stood in my way. Now I will die. The gods have forseen it." She said softly.

"Why wouldn't you tell him yourself?" Misao demanded, angered by this woman's cowardice.

Tokio appeared shocked. Silence answered Misao's question.

" How do you expect me to tell him this? He loved you, damn it!" Misao cried slamming her tea cup forcefully as she stood.

Tokio cowered under Misao's anger.

"What do you want me to say to him? Oh Saitou by the way the life you thought you were living was a complete and total LIE" She went on.

"This will destroy him. Damn you where do you get the right to do this to him? How dare you! You are a true coward! You claim to have honor and a better lineage but you are not better than the rats on the street" Misao challenged.

Tokio sat silent, appauled by Misao's outrage.

"I do not have to defend myself to you." She replied simply, burnt sienna eyes reveiling the docile woman's anger. So she hadn't anticipated Misao to do this. Good. She deserved someone to give her grief. This wasn't just a lover's tale. This was someone's life she was ruining and asking Misao to play fiddle along with her tune.

"I have learnt my lesson the hard way. I understand now that what I did was wrong, but I do not regret my course of action. My lover was murdered before my very eyes, cut down by Kanryuu's swordsmen. I was taken hostage by him, and left here to ponder my fate."

" I deserve the sentence I am given….but tell him. Tell him it wasn't his fault" Her voice cracked as tears came to her eyes, making Misao's heart break as the woman displayed a fractured image of her true emotions.

"Tell him the truth. He needs to know it, in order to move on with his life" Tokio continued, controlling her emotions once again.

"Move on? This will ruin him! This will utterly destroy him." Misao exclaimed.

"YOU were his life don't you see? He came to see you as his REFUGE!" She cried, outraged.

Tokio smiled. "You do not know my husband, as well as you think you do, young Makimachi. He has a reserve of strength, a core, deep within him. He survived the revolution and he will survive this ordeal, but not without help" Tokio took a sip of her tea.

Misao's thunderstruck look curdled as she guessed at what the subtle woman was implying. Misao slammed her tea cup down. This woman would not challenge Saitou's honor. Not after what she'd done.

"Know this" Misao's eyes burst into Jade fire as she walked around the table and eyed the cold woman.

"I don't care what you think of me, or what you know. Your husband was faithful to you to the end. There was never a we, me and Saitou. I admit that I desired it, but he refused, honor bound to YOU despite your own unfaithfulness" Her cold voice scared even herself.

Tokio cowered under her anger.

"You admit you have a desire for him then?" She said coldly. Then her burnt sienna eyes lit with a cruel sparkle.

"You love him" She said, twisting the words, poisoning them.

Jade eyes glared their hatred. This woman was cruel and calculating. Saitou was cruel and calculating only in his work. She was the true snake of the relationship.

"You say nothing, but your eyes tell me everything. You wear your emotions like you do your clothing and your heriatge, plain and simple." Tokio snapped.

"You have no honor left to question mine Mi'lady" Misao said condescendingly.

"You know nothing of my life" Tokio replied.

"And you know nothing of mine" Misao snapped. "despite your frailty, and your willingness to die, I will not go down without a fight." Misao snapped.

"How youthful of you, to not accept the will of the gods." Tokio responded.

"I don't fall when I'm tripped, I don't give when I'm spent, I don't dance when I told, and I certainly don't submit to someone stupid enough to claim the will of the gods is for their blood."

"Maybe the gods want your blood, but my will is my own and I will not give it so freely"

"Now you can help me search the room, or you can sit there and do nothing and allow your death to come anyways. I care very little which you choose" She told the woman, as she started to throw books to the floor, searching for a keystone, or a secret passage.

Tokio sat while Misao have managed to pull off the wall paper searching through the framework. Cement.

"Shimatta" Misao swore. She had knocked the bookcases over, searching for some way out. There was no hidden doorway through this room. The reason they choose it.

"See? I told you." Tokio said simply, obviously disgusted by the mess about her.

"I'm not giving up" Misao said, stepping on the downed bookcase trying to reach the roof to see if that too was cement based. Tokio sat doing nothing, while watching Misao squirm.

"Are you seriously going to just sit there?" Misao asked frustrated by this alarming woman. "You're taller than me. Give me a hand!" Misao demanded.

"I've already told you, there's no point in fighting the gods." Tokio replied simply. After trying to stack the coffee table upon the bookshelf and crashing miserably, forming bruises on top of bruises, Misao gave up on the roof. She managed to find a hairpin amongst her belongings and went to work to see if she could strip the door to get to the lock.

"It is nearly sunrise, they will be here soon to feed us, or perhaps kill us." Tokio informed her.

Misao glared at her docile cellmate, and worked harder trying to use her kunai to chip away at the cement lining the door. Kanryuu had been prepared for them right down to the last detail. Damn him! She'd blunted two of her kunai, attempting and only managed to scratch the service. Misao could hear the footsteps down the hall and tried harder.

The door clicked, sending Misao barreling into the bookcase, wind temporarily knocked out of her.

"Well, well, what have we here? Trying to escape?"

The man had to be Kanryuu as Misao looked up at him. He had beady black eyes, a sharp nose and greasy hair. He was skin and bones and pale, a mouth much too big for his face. Probably because he consumed too much, Misao thought harshly. She struggled to get to her feet. She would kill this man. Kunai flung out.

"KANSETSU TOBIKUNA-ahhg" Misao cried, struggling against Kanryuu's grasp against her neck. She hadn't been quick enough.

"Do that again, insect, and I will be forced to swat you. Your Oniwaban tricks won't work here. Soujiro?" The boy appeared behind Kanryuu.

"Hai, Kanryuu sama?" Soujiro asked eagerly as he watched Kanryuu nearly strangle Misao.

She struggled in his grip, arms trying to pry his hands from her neck. She was becoming dizzy. Not good. Her eyes turned to jade fire as she struggled against him, she would not let this man kill her so easily.

"Take her along with us, I shall take Tokio" Kanryuu let her drop to the floor as Misao gasped and coughed for air.

"Hajime san will be most thrilled with his guests" Soujiro responded cheerfully, grabbing Misao harshly by the shoulder, katana at her neck.

"Most assuredly" Kanryuu added wickedly, his shrill laughter filling the halls, and Misao with the dread of what was to come.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Welcome to the last few chapters of OH! confetti spills through the air It's almost done! happy dance No worries though, be looking for the possible sequeal/prequel that will go into Saitou's experiences in Nagoya. Here we go! WHEEE!

Thanks to: Vampmistress76, and Deadlydiva08 for smiting my writers block, particular emphasis for deadlydiva's efforts

because they got my plot bunnies going!

CSS- stabbity stabbity DEATH attack

Me- WAI! gasp I own nothing dies from stabitty stabbitying-ness

Ikuzolet's go

Masa ka impossible

I've had no end of trouble trying to find a way to seperate the point of views. I've corrected it three times through the stupid editor thingy and it won't let me keep the stars I have to seperate the views. I apologize for the incovienence, maybe one of you faithful reviewers can tell me how to getthe spaces I put inand random other things I tried inserting to keep it seperated.

Saitou grew tense, the further they traveled down the hallway. The air about them seemed warmer, only adding to the tension about them. Saitou wiped the sweat off his brow, wondering if Kanryuu had changed the temperature on them as well, just to add to their frustration. His arm twitched, ready to pull out his sword. Aoshi stalked beside him, azure eyes narrowed as they glanced to and fro, sharp and alert for anything that could come their way. There was little to be comfortable about in this place. Saitou glanced at Aoshi from the corner of his eye. If you looked hard enough you could see the muscles under his shoulders tense, anxious for the fight to come. Behind them was the ahou, Sano, who had his hands over his head, fishbone in his mouth, feining unconcern at either of them.

Why hadn't they run into guards yet? Or at least a few lackies? Surely Kanryuu wouldn't just let them walk right up? He was too much of a coward to let them succeed this easily. If Kanryuu knew they were coming, was there anything they could do to throw him off? Had he calculated everything as he had in the Shinsengumi? He had known about their attack in the night from the looks of his men. They'd all been armed. But how did he know? Saitou had handpicked the men in the squads, nearly sure of their loyalty. Surely Kanryuu hadn't infiltrated that far? Saitou frowned, hating every step of the way, knowing Kanryuu had plotted their demise at least a hundred different ways. They'd been caught once again with their pants down. Now they were running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

Aoshi caught the expression Saitou wore.

"He will have several traps along this path. He knows we're here and we've played into his hands. We must continue if we want a chance at saving Misao. If we do not show, he will kill her. I _know_. I remember what he would do to his victims. I will not risk that"

"I wasn't saying risking Misao's life, in fact I don't remember saying anything ice block. There's more death than need be in this case as it is already, her death would only bring me more paperwork" Saitou grumbled, inwardly kicking himself for being so non chalant.

Aoshi's eyes narrowed and Kodachi shifted in his iron like grip.

"Do not be so flippant about her death. If we do not find her alive, her blood will be on your hands and the Oniwabanshuu will be forced to repay that blood debt with your own." Aoshi's eyes were fierce, azure piercing amber eyes.

Saitou glared. "I was making light of the situation, Shinomori. By Meiji law, you all should have been disbanded, you are _very_ fortunate that your information helps the police bureau; otherwise I would clear you out myself. Don't threaten _me_" Saitou replied icily, sword shifting as his ki rose.

"You were warned" Aoshi shrugged, taking the lead.

Saitou grumbled in silence. He would never risk Misao's life. Maybe there was a way he could snub it in Shinomori's face that she'd chosen him rather than the ex okashira. About to say something, Saitou's mind gave in to a different thought entirely.

_Those green lifeless eyes stared at him, as she lay in a pool of her own blood, braid caked in it, along with chunks of her flesh. _

Saitou shivered, the image in his head too real. She had to be alive. She had to be.

Kanryuu harshly led Tokio on, as Soujiro would prod Misao with his sword if he felt her moving too slowly. She turned and glared balefully at him but he wasn't paying attention to her. His eyes were wide, a grin plastered to his face as he watched Kanryuu. As they exited the room, Misao realized that even if she did struggle, there were over twenty escorted guards with them. She would never be able to outrun and fight that many, as well as the tenken to deal with. She just might die here. The thought alarmed her, as it sobered her. Her knees trembled, the thought of her death bleak, sucking the hope out of her. She had only her faith left, faith that the others would find her. Even that was waning.

_Saitou…_

Jade eyes dimmed and snuffed out to a sea blue, as she was led down another hallway. Kanryuu's escorts opened the doors. This room was huge, at least one hundred tatami mats across and probably a hundred and twenty or so long. She was prodded to a staircase on the side of what seemed to be an extended platform. In front of them, a glare stood. Misao frowned.

"Glass, Misao san. Very thick glass. They will be able to see us, but not until too late. Kanryuu has a very special surprise for your friends. It's very…ironic" Soujiro told her, grinning.

Kanryuu threw Tokio back to one of the guards. She cried out in pain, and anguish. She tried to fight her captive. He in turn hit her with the blunt end of his sword, and she tumbled to the floor. The guard brought the sword up her neck, as he held both her hands clasped within his single hand tightly.

_So now she fights _Misao scoffed, unbelieving the woman. _The will of the gods my ass…._

"Tokio san, so feisty today I see. It's a pity we do not have more time. I'm sure my men would love to see that in their beds."

"You bastard! You're too cowardly to fight my husband man to man and must use me and her as a pawn."

"My my Tokio san, you must have a few husbands, if you refer to Saitou so lovingly. Alas my dear, I have a secret for you Tokio san" Kanryuu told her, cold black eyes feeding off of her despair. She sobbed. He bent low and whispered something in her ear.

Tokio let out a bellow that can only be described as a roar. She fell to the floor in anguish, and Misao, despite the cruelty she had experienced from the woman, felt pity clutch her heart. What had Kanryuu said to her? Misao could read lips, but his had been shielded by Tokio's long black hair. Tokio's burn't sienna eyes dimmed, as tears slid down her cheeks. She had gone deathly pale. Poor woman. She would most surely die, gods will or not. Kanryuu was too cruel to let her live, and her play as a trump card over Saitou would only go so far. Kanryuu would get more use out of killing her in front Saitou then keeping her alive and torturing her.

"Take her away. You know where" Kanryuu ordered the nearest guard.

"Soujiro, let the others know that it is time" Kanryuu snapped, throwing off his white gloves. A servant bent to pick them up and disappeared amongst the soliders.

"Hai, Kanryuu sama!" Soujiro said cheerfully, bursting into his shukuchi as he startled the men around him. Misao eyed them. They were afraid of Soujiro…but almost as if he were a curse or a mythological creature. They'd probably heard about the legends of Shishio and the juppongatana. Perhaps she could use that later on.

Misao took a good look at the room. She added it into the map in her head, comparing, trying to figure out which level they were on, and from the base of the structures she's seen, if they had any other floors beneath this. Speculating wasn't doing her any good. Misao sighed and focused on the situation at hand. They were on the farthest length of the rectangular room. The glass stood in front of them, the glare obvious to her eyes. They would have to hide that somehow. On the other side of the glass, the door slid open from the wall and thirty men entered into the room, armed with swords and guns. Gun powder….the smoke from that many guns, as well as thirty men to fight would most assuredly draw them away from the glass. She glanced carefully at the walls. To her left…something wasn't right. The walls didn't look the same as the other side. She could put her finger on what it was exactly. She was yanked harshly back to reality, as a sword was at her own throat, choke hold tight enough for her to gasp and struggle, nearly slicing herself.

The man grinned licking his lips, breath tingling down her neck, as she shivered in disgust. He held her harshly, his hand roaming to her ribs as he pulled her against him tightly.

"If we have time bitch, I'll make you scream a thousand ways to the afterlife" He whispered, snickering. Misao closed her eyes, trying to block him out, praying. His cry shocked Misao thoroughly. She froze, as his lifeless body slumped against her back and fell to the floor, His blood spilling at her feet.

"She is _mine_. Kanryuu sama entrusted her to _my _care." Soujiro's possessive voice said, eyes gray in their intensity, his voice dark, and unfamiliar. She turned, green eyes wide with alarm, as she stared at the boy, who seemed to be someone completely different. Rough hands took her, and his sword was now held at her throat, as he brought her close. Misao shivered, unsure if she was safer or worse off than before.

Kanryuu seemed mildly unconcerned that he'd lost an escort and with a flick of his hand, the body was removed. His blood stained her tabi, and Misao desperately longed to change them, to step out of the puddle that formed about her. She trembled, mind going back through her fight in the temple, of the blood that had been on her hands.

_Saitou…Aoshi…come quickly…please_!….she prayed

Saitou snarled, sword biting into the guards skin, slicing him through. He pulled it out, twisting and lunging, the guard gouging himself on Saitou's sword like a spear. He parried another guard's sword, sending him flying to be run into by his partner next to him. Aoshi whirled, twin kodachi deadly with their aim and rage, as he cut into guard after guard, his defensive position unbreakable as it changed and flowed. Kodachi came up and down in beautiful dance of death, as the guards blood splattered to the walls. Sano roared his fury, jumping and kicking and punching, his Futate no Kiwami crushing skulls with his impact. He snorted, as he eyed the dead men sprawled around his feet. The last guard hit the floor and the three caught their breath. Saitou bent down, resting on his sword, as Aoshi cleaned his blades, walking through the corpses as he searched for something.

"Shit.." Sanosuke gasped, resting against the wall. "How many more till we reach him?" He panted

"Several. We have to hope that none are coming up from behind us as well. Rest, he's trying to tire us out" Saitou replied, face pale and eyes closed. He pulled out a ration of rice cakes from his pocket. He threw one at the tori atama, eating the other.

Sano caught it and took it without complaint, glad for anything edible at this point.

"No plans or floor maps on any of them, not even keys… they did have this though" Aoshi said, tossing the jug to Saitou.

Saitou opened the cork, sniffing it. Sake filled his nostrils, the blood lust rising. This was as good of a time as any to have a drink. Saitou took a swig, amber eyes nearly glowing in their intensity as strength and warmth returned to him. He put the cork in, tossing it to Sano.

"A blessing from the gods!" Sano cried, throwing the cork, and taking a swig. He spluttered a bit, swallowing and taking another swig.

Saitou grimaced in disgust and annoyance. His breath was back…gods he was getting to old for this. Perhaps someday he could settle down and retire…to do what? Sit around all day? Be like Battousai, and whore himself out to the next available female to do laundry and dishes? No way. Saitou would do this till he was old or died in the line of duty. Nothing would ever make him that desperate.

"It's cheap, but decent for these sort of guards" Sano said cheerfully with a sheepish grin.

Saitou rolled his eyes.

"Are you rested?" Aoshi asked them both, but directed the comment towards Saitou azure eyes narrowed as a cold grin spread across his features.

Saitou ignored the insinuated comment at his health and rose.

"Ikuzo" He said sternly, sake having renewed his strength, he was ready once more for blood. Which was good, because guards came uttering battle cries. Saitou launched up from his crouch into his Gatotsu, Yellow eyes fierce in their intensity, as a wolfs grin slid across his features.

Aoshi gasped, arm bleeding from a cut. If he hadn't had his jacket it might've been deeper. Saitou stood, smoking a cigarette, one leg leaning against the wall the other on the floor, disdainfully waiting for them. Aoshi took off the tatters that were his jacket, cringing. He ripped a cleaner strip from his jacket and used it to bandage the wound. Sano lay on the floor, panting, wheezing and gasping, taking his rest as best as he could.

"How many was that…thus far?" Sano wheezed, clutching his head from a minor gash he'd received by head butting one of the lackies.

"3 groups, not counting the first. We should be nearing the main event. Kanryuu wants us tired but alive enough to see whatever theatrics he has prepared." Saitou said, flicking his cigarette in the pile of dead bodies and blood.

"She's near! This way!" Aoshi cried, taking off down the hall. Yellow eyes focused, narrowed and Saitou took off after him.

Sano groaned.

"I. Hate. This." He grumbled, taking off after them, sore muscles reminding him of his soon to be limits.

Misao felt Soujiro's hot breath upon her neck, and quivered, terrified. His grey eyes weren't even upon her.

"Kanryuu sama, they're coming…" He said excitement and anticipation filling his tone with delight. He shifted on his feet, adjusting her shoes, eagerly.

Misao eyed the door. Her ki flickered and rose. Something was dreadfully wrong. Why would Kanryuu need glass between them? Why had Soujiro said it was ironic? Misao closed her eyes, her head starting to hurt.

_Misao…. _

Green eyes snapped open wide; that voice haunted her in her nightmares, the hair on her neck stood up and she closed her eyes, wondering if she could somehow hear the voice better with them closed.

_Misao…. _

There was no mistaking that voice…as much as it terrified her, she couldn't ignore him.

_Hannya? _She thought, wondering if he would hear her, trembling.

_MMMMIIIISSSAAAOOOOO…. _

Misao's scream startled Soujiro. He removed his blade before she cut herself on it. Her eyes were a blank green, as she shook her head and covered her ears a ear splitting shriek filling the room.

Even Kanryuu sama had been startled by her outburst. "Contain her!" He ordered.

She hit the floor, hands smearing into the blood from the man he'd killed.Her bread fell over her shoulder dipping into the blood, as it was smeared down her hands and legs. She continued to shake, uncontrollably. Grey eyes widened in alarm. What was going on? Misao was in the blood? No! Something inside of him shrieked in horror as he watched her in the blood. Not her. He couldn't watch anymore. He lifted her underneath her armpits, begging her to her feet, as she sobbed. She fought him for a second, and then her green eyes cleared to jade, seeming to come out of whatever fit she was in. What the hell had just happened to her? She trembled, Collapsing into Soujiro's embrace. Soujiro, who was clearly shocked by what had happened fumbled, trying to support her weight, lifting her up. He took off his Haori, wiping her hands and legs frantically, needing to get the blood off of her. She would not have the blood of his deaths on her body.

Misao came out of her trance staring deeply in to clearly shocked and lost depths of grey marble. Soujiro's eyes reveiled everything in that moment and Misao could see the wall reflected in them. Her held her, desperately trying to wipe off the blood, having taken off his own Haori in the attempt to do so.

And suddenly what Hannya had told her resounded with a fierce clarity. Oh gods….they're going to shoot them with gatling guns! The wall was a decoy…

Gun shots pulled Misao out of her trance. Saitou, Aoshi and Sanosuke had burst through the doors and were fighting the men and dodging bullets from Kanryuus decoy men he had in there. OH gods…Kanryuu was going to kill his own men in the process.

"SAITOU, IT'S A TRAP! GET AWAY, RUN! IT'S A TRAP!" Misao screamed at the top of her lungs. Soujiro silenced her warning, the hilt of his blade ringing hard against her neck.

All three men stopped, tense. They had miscellaneous cuts and small wounds along the way. All of them grimaced, knowing whatever was behind this door would be the worst they'd experienced yet. Kanryuu was behind this room. Vengeance was needed on all sides, for various reasons. Honor would be restored this night.

"This is the room; remember they're more than likely expecting us. Be prepared for anything." Aoshi said softly, unsheathing his kodachi and making ready his other weapons.

Saitou gripped his sword handle, eyes molten gold in their intensity. His hand gripped his katana fiercely, battle lust rising. Kanryuu would answer to his Gatotsu this time. Aoshi's eyes gleamed harsh Azure, as he clenched his Kodachi. He would rescue Misao, and restore his honor. Sanosuke couldn't feign unconcern. He was too excited. Finally he would be able to show these two what he was made of. He would prove that he was every bit as capable as the two nimwits standing next to him.

Saitou eyed Aoshi. Aoshi knodded and prodded Sanosuke. Sanosuke beamed a grim and a thumbs up, and opened the door.

Soujiro could feel their ki.

"They're here!" He said, his grip on Misao tightening.

All of them letting forth battle cries, as Aoshi loosened his own kodachi. Saitou and Sanosuke veered to the left or right, taking out the gunners. Aoshi let his ninja stars fly, knowing he'd sharpened them earlier intentionally. He would reap every last bit of pain and agony from them. They cut into the guards in front of him, some of them having been aimed at their eyes and face. The grown men howled, and grabbed their faces uttering their pain. Aoshi cut them down mercifully before they could feel anymore. There was just too many to take his time for his departed comrades. Whispering a silent prayer of forgiveness, Aoshi sliced a guard right behind his head. With his teeth he undid the special powder bombs traditional to the Oniwabanshuu ninja. Smoke rose in the place, as Aoshi smirked. Now the odds were evened.

Gun powder blared, the bullets whizzing by Saitou as he took his first victim, and used his corpse as a shield. He threw the body into a soldier, producing a shriek as Saitou drove his sword through both of the bodies, a trick he'd picked up from Shishio. He turned quickly slicing the man whose plan was to cut him down from behind. Saitou could see Aoshi, and knew from the feel of his ki that he was attempting something. The powder filled the room, and Saitou nodded to him in approval. The ex Okashira never saw him to preoccupied with slicing a man's head off as his kodachi danced.

Saitou could see out of the corner of his eyes Sansouke prowless in battle. He'd improved greaty since the last time. He was no match for either Aoshi or him, but improvement none the less was good for the ahou. Saitou slashed his way through the room, and suddenly he hit something hard. Knocked to his rear, furious beyond all belief he stood up. His gloved hands touched the surface. What the Hell?

The smoke was clearing. Men lay in groups, gasping for their last breaths. Aoshi walked forward, trenchcoat torn, lip bleeding and bruised. Sanosuke walked forward to join Saitou as well knuckles bloodied Molten eyes gleamed, and narrowed.

"You always were a coward Kanryuu" Saitou yelled through the glass.

"And you always were too sure of yourself Hajime" Kanryuu retorted back.

"Shinomori, Aoshi? What a pleasant surprise. I'm honored you even had the courage to come back her after what you'd done. Care to try a second time to watch your beloved die?" Soujiro ushered Misao forward.

"MISAO!" Aoshi cried, trying to drive his kodachi into the glass. It glanced off jarring his hand and slicing it. Aoshi dropped the kodachi, ripping his trench coat quickly to apply the pressure to his hand before he lost a lot of blood. He wrapped it tightly glaring balefully through the glass. Soujiro's hand covered her mouth. Misao was clearly terrified.

"Well that was pathetic. And where is Himura the man slayer?" Kanryuu asked, puzzled.

Sanosuke turned red with anger. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU'RE A ASSHOLE AND A FOOL TO IGNORE ME! KENSHIN'S NOT HERE BUT I'M MORE THAN ENOUGH TO DEFEAT YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH" Sanosuke cried, charging the glass.

Kanryuu eyed the man interested. Not many talked to him as such. His death would be slow and painful. Perhaps he could have his physicians save him before he died….and then play with him….Kanryuu smirked.

"FUTAE NO KIWAMI" Sanosuke cried, his fist met the glass head on, and the sound rippled off the glass. A crack could be heard, but it wasn't the sound of the glass. It was the sound of Sano's fist. He cried out pain, tears streaming down his face as he clutched his fist. Saitou shook his head. Baka ahou…he hadn't changed at all. Had to go in fists swinging. Did he honestly think he'd break the glass?

Kanryuu's high pitched laughter echoed across the room. Kanryuu seemed to have broken out into hysterics, his entire body shaking. Sano glared, wishing looks could kill at this point. He used the bandages he normally wore about his waist to work on the hand.

"That was amusing. I've never seen anyone so stupid in my entire life as your little rag tag army Hajime." Kanryuu huffed, wiping the tears from his face as he grinned.

Saitou wasn't even going to justify that with a comment.

"Nothing whitty more to say? No snide comments, or rhetorical comebacks? No? Nothing? Ah well…." Kanryuu paused, wiping his glasses upon his vest to clean them.

"I guess this is the part that I kill you. Too bad, I had so many more amusing games to play with you before you died. Oh well, you always never exceeded my expectations…Goodbye Hajime"

Misao bit Soujiro hand hard, jerking her head away from his grip.

"SAITOU IT'S A TRAP, GET DOWN!" Misao shrieked, sprinting down off the platform. Soujiro shook his hand and was after her.

"IT'S A TRAP!" She screamed, and Soujiro grabbed her bread, jerking her back. He knocked her out, and the room began to rumble.

"MISAO!" Saitou cried, slamming his fists on the glass.

The room rumbled and shook, and the walls on Saitou's right began to move. Aoshi walked, in a trance towards the wall.

"Masa ka…." Aoshi whispered, falling to his knees.

Saitou stood there, fury coursing it's way through ever muscle, every limb. Of course. They would die by gatling guns. It was fitting wasn't it….

"Damn it" Saitou whispered slamming his fist into the glass again. He got out his sword, and walked towards the guns. He would die fighting.

"May you never reach the afterlife" Kanryuu bid, hand up obviously signaling the operators of the guns.

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

Saitou was flying before he even registered what was happening, partially deaf from the explosion, the fire licked the floor, and Saitou remembered thinking how beautiful the red and yellow looked as it danced, smoke rising. Saitou hit the ground hard, shoulder hitting the floor and bits of glass grinding their way into his shoulder as glass shards raining upon him. Instinctively he curled up, covering and protecting his head. Aoshi was either unconscious or still in shock beside him. Sano stood, shirt half missing, hair singed even worse than before as the flames licked at his pants.

"HAHAHA! Take THAT you self righteous BASTARD! Didn't think I had BOMBS, DID YOU? HAHAHAHAHA!" Sano danced.

"I'll have to thank Tsunan for this prototype." Sano muttered gleefully as he danced around a flickering pile of flames.

"It sure does blow the shit out of stuff!" He said cackling.

Saitou tremblingly rose to his feet, clutching his shoulder, and bending down to grab his sword. His own uniform was in tatters, as the fire began to spread. He looked towards the platform. Kanryuu was no where to be seen, an open shouji door giving a good idea of where he'd gone. Saitou kicked Aoshi hard, sheathing his sword. The ex okashira groaned, pulled from his shocked state. He said nothing as he slowly got to his feet. Both watched Sano dance, and accessed their damage. They needed to move quickly. The fires would spread to the rest of the underground mansion, Kanryuu could not be allowed to escape.

_Please…Let Misao stay alive…_Saitou silently pleaded whatever god would hear him.

Suddenly the glass exploded, shards flying at them. Kanryuu ducked behind the bodies of his guards. He threw himself forward, diving to avoid the rain of glass. Fire was breaking out along the floor. His black beady eyes were wide open, as his soldiers had frozen, some of them mortally bleeding from the glass.

"Idiots!" Kanryuu snapped furious, "retreat! And regroup!"

Kanryuu glared as he watched Saitou, stand clutching his woundered shoulder to gather the rest of his rag tag army. Kanryuu was at a loss for words. Who was that idiot dancing and what the HEL had he done? Kanryuu scoffed. He knew exactly _what_ had happened per say…but How the HELL had some god damned street urchin gotten his hands on bombs of that size and caliber? HOW THE HELL HAD HE DONE IT! Kanryuu clenched his jaw, knuckles white as his thumbs drew blood from his calloused palms. The fires were spreading….How could this happen? He snarled, irritable that he hadn't anticipated this, and more so that he hadn't been able to watch them be shot to death and to be out done by a bumbling idiot. Oh well. He had a few other aces up his sleeve.

"Soujiro, grab her, we're retreating to the rooms….make sure the three are in place" Kanryuu ordered, unsheathing his katana, and sprinting towards the door. Soujiro was bleeding in a few places but examined his precious bundle. Misao seemed to be fine, having effectively shielded her from the glass shards. He picked Misao up, speeding off into his shukuchi.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: I really don't have much to say. Thanks for bearing with me thus far. You all have really gotten me to think out what I do and try and write my very best. So thank you. Bear with me as we bring up the last few chapters.

Props to Buffybot76, Who made this story possible, go glomp her and read her fan fiction, it's better than mine

Honorable mention for Hajimenokizu who surprises, and entertains me with random comments and e-mails. It's part of what got me typing this next chapter… (Oh the guilt: P ) go read her Saitou/Misao goodness!

Deadlydiva08- Praise be to the Muses above that I have her as one of my Beta's. She deserves all glory and honor because she gave my plot bunnies C.P.R. Go love on her and read her fan fiction because she's amazing and better than me and inspires me and even prods me every now and then when I get too lazy

Miburo kid: YAEEE! You came back from the dead! I was so worried/saddened/disheartened/…

Oh and forgive my spelling errors on the last chapter. Even I went through it and shuddered. Eventually that will be corrected.

Until then, I own nothing, don't sue me!

CSS- Oo' shocked

br br br-( these indicate where the bloody html should've show up YARGH!)

"We need to move" Saitou said urgently, clenching his teeth from the pain in his shoulder.

"We need to access the damage first. There's no point in moving on when we're all falling apart." Aoshi replied. "Let me see your shoulder."

"For someone who was so gungho about going after Misao you're doing a bang up job of rescuing her. Kanryuu is _escaping-_! he's got her- aHgg" Saitou bit back the pain as Aoshi touched his shoulder. He moved out of arms reach, glaring threateningly at the ex Okashira.

Aoshi said nothing, he didn't need to either, his point having been proven. Glass shards were stuck along his arm. Saitou had been sent flying from the explosion. He must've landed on the glass. His skin was in shreds, but Aoshi had seen worse in his time. He moved Saitou's shoulder a bit, expecting another hiss of pain. Only a grunt… It wasn't broken then, just bruised and tender. The glass shards would have to come out otherwise the wound would start getting infected. Saitou must've burned it a bit too because it wasn't bleeding as badly as he'd expected it would. Aoshi pulled out his kunai, and sat by one of the smaller fires, getting his blade hot.

Saitou cringed. "Shit." He muttered. "They have to come out?" Saitou asked, sullenly.

Aoshi merely nodded. Sano was still dancing around the flames.

"Sano, stop being an idiot and get over here. You're next AHgg-" Saitou bit off the strangled cry of pain as Aoshi started digging the kunai into his arm to fish out the pieces.

"Huh?" Sano said, stopping his victory dance. "Oh, yea…" He looked at his fist. It was starting to bleed through the bandages. Not good. He probably hadn't wrapped them tight enough for the blood to clot.

Aoshi finished the final touches by pulling out a small glass bottle.

"What's that?" Saitou asked.

"Alcohol…" Aoshi replied.

"Shit…" Saitou groaned, as Aoshi poured the bottle over the wound.

Even Saitou couldn't keep the hiss of pain from escaping his lips. Aoshi finished quickly, Saitou's blood started to pour down the arm. He pulled out the bandages he kept with him and applied poultice to the wound...wounds in this case. He wrapped it quickly and efficiently, making sure it was tight. Saitou had stood calm while he'd done all of this. Aoshi moved on to Sano's hand, applying the same poultice and bandages.

"You know for awful smelling stuff, my hand isn't throbbing anymore. Did you get that from Megumi?" Sano asked.

Aoshi made no reply. His azure eyed hardened.

Saitou flexed the arm. His arm no longer hurt as much as it was. None of the glass seemed to have penetrated beyond the first or second layer of skin. His muscles worked fine, bending and retracting with ease. He tried a few passes just to be sure. He could still use both arms dangerously well. Satisfied, he watched Aoshi with Sano's hand. Aoshi finished up quickly wrapping the bandages tight and knotting them. Aoshi undid the makeshift bandaging he'd done on his own hand and smeared the poultice on it. Saitou watched the ex Okashira wrap his hand as quickly as possible.

_He is worried about her… _Saitou thought with a scowl. _Or maybe he just wants Kanryuu …_

Either way Saitou's mood darkened. Kanryuu or Misao? Which was Aoshi thinking about? Worse off, what would_ he_ do if it came time to choose? Was that what it was going to come down to? His job was to make sure Kanryuu could no longer breathe. He had to focus on that. But Misao was his responsibility as well…technically speaking. She was alive….that was a good sign to start with….at least for now. Saitou didn't have enough time to brood on it.

Aoshi stood up and nodded, unsheathing his kodachi.

"Let's go" He said, eyes darkening as he took off through the fire. Saitou broke into a sprint after him. There was no way in hell he was going to allow Aoshi first dibs on Kanryuu.

br> br> br>

Misao once again found herself in the arms of the tenken. She had to shield her face, but this time it was because of the flames and ash that were rapidly spreading down the halls. She coughed loudly, trying to get the smoke out of her lungs. Her coughing increased as they neared the other small fires. Gods it felt like her lungs were on fire, burning, as the building was starting to burn around her.

Soujiro glanced down at his delicate burden. She was covered with ash, her clothes smelling deeply of the smoke and gun powder. She didn't seem to have been hit by the glass. That was good. She had no wounds that he knew on her, but her clothing was still stained with blood. He quickly withdrew his glance, not wanting to remember her in the pool of blood. Her coughing grew, and Soujiro worried. He sped up turning sharply, and sprinting. The flames hadn't caught up in this part of the fortress. He set her down delicately.

"Catch your breath quickly. We need to move" Soujiro told her, hand on his blade as he eyed the area wearily. She bent over coughing.

"Why are you doing this Soujiro?" Misao asked, voice hoarse as she continued to cough. She sunk to her knees.

"You needed a rest Misao san." Soujiro replied with a smile, bending down and offering her a handkerchief.

"I wasn't referring to that. You don't have to do this!" Misao wheezed, taking the handkerchief. She cleared her throat, trying to force her voice to work.

"What exactly is _this _Misao san?" Soujiro replied, mocking her.

"Don't tarnish your honor for Kanryuu! He's not worth it! Don't sell your sword in exchange for your soul!" Misao told him, taking a deep breath.

Soujiro's eyes widened._ Sell his sword for his soul..?_

"Kanryuu ruins people! I've witnessed it first hand" Misao said, heart clenching painfully as she thought of Aoshi.

"Don't let him do this to you!" Misao exclaimed and broke off into a fit of small coughs.

"Know this Misao san. I serve Kanryuu _sama_ willingly. You would do well to refer to him as such." Soujiro warned, eyes narrowing.

"Why do you serve him? What's in it for you Soujiro?" Misao replied.

"I owe no explanation or apology to you for what I do. Besides what do you care?" Soujiro replied

"Because I've seen several good people hurt by Kanryuu. I don't want to see another one." Misao replied.

Soujiro's eyed widened. She thought…he was a good person? Surely she was just messing with him? She didn't know the things he'd done, or the things done to him.

"What makes you think I'm a good person?" Soujiro nearly laughed.

"You haven't killed me yet and you've had every opportunity to do so. You promised my safety earlier. You've carried me every time I slow down. You protected me when the guard wanted to hurt me. You juts gave me your handkerchief! You're a good person Soujiro because of the choices you've made!" Misao replied.

Soujiro glared at her angrily. "Get up. We're leaving." Soujiro replied, yanking her harshly to her feet. He was about to break into a run when she stopped.

"You only have one life Soujiro….what you do with it is your own choice. Don't choose the wrong path! And don't let Kanryuu choose that path for you!" Misao pleaded, green eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Tears? For him? He saw himself reflected in those ocean green depths. His face wore a look of confusion. Gods he looked so young in her eyes. Was that really him?

Misao hadn't thought her reasoning would get to him. She had hoped that she could buy some time. _That's right…just write off your concern as an act Misao…you're becoming more like Saitou every day!_

He seemed lost as he stared into her eyes. Misao had to get a hold of herself. Despite what she'd said, this boy was her enemy. He was going to take her to Kanryuu. Kanryuu was going to use her against Saitou and Aoshi. Panic set in. Misao couldn't let him do that. She wouldn't be used by the enemy. She was a Makimachi. She would rather die than be used against her comrades. She wasn't just about to curl over and die willingly just because Soujiro was having an epiphany. This was her chance. She barreled into him, knocking him over hard, as she sprinted down the hall. Soujiro hit the floor hard, feet getting tangled. His hand shot out and grabbed her ankle, and she nearly hit the floor. She kicked him hard in, the face. Soujiro, momentarily stunned, let go of her foot and she took off.

Soujiro cursed his naiveness and belief in the girl. She didn't actually care for him, she'd merely been trying to weasel her way from him all this time. And he'd allowed her to mess with his mind. Soujiro's eyes darkened. She was exactly like everyone else in his life….Soujiro took off down the hall after her. He was surprised when he reached the hallway. She wasn't there. Surely she wasn't that far ahead of him? He closed his eyes concentrating for her ki.

"Come out, Misao san. You cannot hide from ME" Soujiro cried, overturning a table. The flower pot crashed to the floor.

"I know you're close by…."Soujiro slashed through a shouji door, trying to sense her ki.

Misao watched as he slashed the shouji door nearby. She had hid her ki well apparently. She jumped out into the hallway, dashing down the hall. She couldn't hide her ki while moving, but maybe she could escaspe him. If she could just find a way out…

Soujiro felt her ki, and it was moving, rushing out the door. He watched her fly by the hall. Sprinting after her, he gained on her. Misao could hear him thundering behind her and gasped, pumping her arms, lengthening her stride as she fought to stay ahead of him. She felt his hand connect with her braid, yanking her backwards. She screamed, as his arms enfolded her. She fought kicking and screaming and clawing. She would not die like this.

Soujiro grabbed her wrists, lifting them above her head, pressing her hard into the wall with his body. She couldn't maneuver her legs around him. She couldn't break his hold. His breath came onto her face as she heard his panting. Her chest heaved, as she fought the sobs. Grey eyes leered dangerously at her, as a menacing grin slid across his face.

"You are a liar" He told her. "You try to tell me you care, and you want to make things better….but all you do is LIE" Soujiro screamed, throwing her wrists into the wall, as he held them pinned. Misao winced, trembling.

"I wasn't lying Soujiro! Please-I-" Misao bit back the pain as he slammed her head into the wall.

"LIES! All you speak are lies! You were never there! You've never lived through anything! You don't KNOW! You don't understand! You couldn't possibly understand what I went through!" Soujiro cried, releasing her wrists and slapping her in the face. Misao hit the floor, hands coming up to protect her face, expecting another attack.

"SOUJIRO!" Kanryuu's voice boomed. "I gave you an ORDER" Kanryuu stepped forward, hitting the boy hard with the back of his katana.

Soujiro hit the floor, scrambling backwards.

"Gomen nasai, Kanryuu sama, I-ahgg" Soujiro cried, as Kanryuu hit him across the face sending him sprawling.

Momentarily stunned, Misao turned to see Kanryuu there. He hit Soujiro again. Why wasn't he fighting back. The tenken was being bested by a sick opium dealer. _Fight him Soujiro_, she bid, bighting her lip to hold back the tears.

"Stop it! " Misao cried, as Kanryuu continued his assault kicking Soujiro in the face. Soujiro was getting pummeled by Kanryuu. His onslaught of punches and kicks were drawing blood. Why wasn't Soujiro fighting back? Or at least defending himself? Misao's eyes narrowed. She'd seen enough. She wouldn't sit back and let him do this!

"Leave him ALONE!" Misao cried, throwing herself in front of Soujiro.

Soujiro's face was bruising, and he blinked back tears. Kanryuu had stopped hitting him. Wearily, he looked up to see Misao san, standing in front of him. Kanryuu's black eyes widened and narrowed, as he glared at the girl.

"Move!" He ordered.

"NO!" Misao cried.

Kanryuu grinned, and hit her hard, knocking her into the wall. Her arms hadn't gone up to block in time and she cursed her weariness. _For such a tall beady eyed, skinny man, he sure can hit hard…_Misao thought wearily as she hit the wall. The wind was knocked out of her and she slid down to the floor. Her head throbbed, as well as her face. She felt something moist on the back of her neck. She reached her trembling fingers around. Blood trickled from the back of her head. Oh no….she'd opened her head wound again.

"You are released from her to go warn the three." Kanryuu said firmly, making it clear that Soujiro had been demoted.

"Hai, Kanryuu sama" Soujiro whimpered, crawling to the wall, to use it to pick himself up.

"As for the brave little wild cat here"Kanryuu said grabbing and yanking hard on Misao's braid.

"Ahggg.." Misao cried, struggling to her feet. He pulled hard, grabbing the start of her braid, causing tears to slide down Misao's cheeks. He released her braid.

"You'll be coming with _me_" Kanryuu told her grabbing her by the neck and pulling her disgustingly close. His breath was hot on Misao's face, and she winced, scowling at the tenderness of her face.

"And if you try anything on me, you'll be skinned slowly and painfully"

Kanryuu told her, throwing her to a guard.

He grabbed her harshly, tying her hands up tightly. Misao cried out, her wrists already bruised from Soujiro's onslaught. He gagged her, before she knew what was happening. And then she felt it against her neck. He'd wrapped it around her, holding onto the ends. Thin wire, that was as sharp as any blade, touched her neck. She gasped into her gag, the man's hard knuckles digging into her back to prod her forward. He loosened his choke hold just a bit, his point having been made. Misao bit back the tears. Tokio walked in front of her, next to Kanryuu, a guard having gagged her. Her wrists were tied together, and the guard had scratch marks along his face.

Misao fought the tears to no avail. They slid down her cheeks unwillingly. She would die here.

br> br> br>

Saitou tied the handkerchief around his face quickly. The smoke and flames were slowly but surely licking away at the building's support. It was dangerous just breathing this in, much less all the walking around he'd done. They had very little time before all of them would pass out and suffocate from the flames. He eyed the flaming hallway, flickers of the past reminding him harshly of how much was at stake here. Kanryuu couldn't be allowed to live. This hallway stood in his way. The fires flared, orange and yellow making the room glow, as if the gods themselves challenged him. Saitou glanced up to the heavens.

Saitou had come this far. He'd traveled all the way from Kyoto to finish this. gods or man defy him, he would see this through till the end. It was his job, his responsibility, and another life hung in the balance. Saitou grimaced, wondering if this was his own trial by fire. The flames were getting worse. He might not even make it through to the other side. Misao was on the other side of this having Kami sama knows what done to her. His eyes burned, hatred and fear for her safety searing him to action. He sprinted straight through the hallway leaving the other two behind.

Aoshi had watched Saitou, realizing that Saitou was internalizing something. Would he stop now at this hallway? What was going on in the cops mind? Was he thinking of Kanryuu or Misao? Azure eyes narrowed fist clenching. Misao…They had to rescue her quickly. Aoshi looked up as Saitou took off through the fire. The ex Okashira would not be bested, and shielded his face with his trench coat, as he followed after him

Sano walking lazily behind the two, had stopped when Saitou had stopped at the hallway. He turned around only to see Shinomori's trench coat flying as the ex Okashira sprinted and jumped through the flames.

"Oyee!" He cried, realizing that once again he was being left behind. "WAIT DAMN IT!" He called using his jacket to shield the flames from him.

The flames licked at him and he cried out sprinting to the end. Further down the hallway which wasn't in flames yet, was a stone wall. They had reached a dead end. Saitou and Aoshi stood looking at the wall. Sano ran a finger through his hair and to his utter dismay realized that it was singed in places.

"AUGHH!" He cried. Aoshi caste the ex street fighter a scathing glance, but said nothing, turning his attention to what Saitou was doing.

Saitou rolled his eyes, ignoring the ahou. There had to be a way through this. This hallway couldn't lead to a dead end. Not according to the floor plans. Not with a stone wall there in a very unobvious place. Kanryuu had never been very subtle. Saitou dared to glance behind him. They couldn't brave their way back through the hallway, the flames and smoke were starting to spread licking at their pathway. He ran his hands feeling along the wall touching each stone, trying to move each, or reach underneath the stone. Was there was some sort of crack that would open up to reveal a switch? Aoshi caught on and started working on the stones beneath him.

"What are you _doing_? This a dead end, we need to get out of here!" Sano complained, scowling at the flames. As they continued to inch forward

"I'm looking for a switch ahou, this isn't a dead end. Get off your ass and start looking!" Saitou replied vehemently.

Sano would've replied, but he started to cough. "The smoke's getting bad…" He informed them.

"Tell me something I don't know" Saitou snapped.

"There's no switch within this wall" Aoshi informed him.

"Then the switch has to be somewhere else…" Saitou told him, yellow eyes narrowed as he scanned the hallway and ran his fingers over the wall next to the stones.

Sano leaned against a painting. "We're going to die here." He informed them.

" SHIMATTA! Why'd I have to die with the cop?" Sano yelled, punching the wall. The painting smashed to splinters. Sano glanced at the painting and squinted. There was something behind the painting. He ripped off the picture, and smirked.

"Eureka!" He said pressing the switch. The two turned to see Sano press the switch. The stone wall shuddered, opening. By this time the smoke had reached them and Sano stepped forward to avoid the flames catching his pants.

"Can't it hurry!" Sano complained as the fire continued towards them.

Aoshi slipped through, followed by Saitou, and Sano who used every swear word he knew as he beat at the fire which had caught his pants. His left pant leg was significantly shorter and charred. The wall closed behind them, leaving them in darkness.

"I swear by every bone in my body Kanryuu is going to answer for this" Sano snarled angrily. At least his jacket wasn't ruined.

"Let's go" Saitou said.

"I agree. And this time Zanza….try not to do anything Stupid!" Aoshi said. Sano couldn't see the ex okashira's glare.

"Yea, no lighting torches, right. I got it" He replied sullenly, feeling his way along the walls in the dark. These walls weren't slimy, but Sano figured he wouldn't mention that detail to the ice block. Saitou and Aoshi took off into a run. Once he knew how far the walls were apart, and his eyes started adjusting to the dark, he felt confident enough to run as well following the sounds of their boots.

"I see light" Saitou said, his voice echoing down the halls. Sano charged after them. They entered into another cave. In front of them lay three doors. Sano grimaced.

"More riddles?" Sano said exasperated. He gasped for breath.

"No." Saitou replied. "This is it. This is the three hallways in the plans." His yellow eyes glittered eagerly as he stared at the doorways before him.

"That might not be true. I ran through a series of tunnels with three doors like this." Aoshi replied glaring at Saitou.

"Hey! I was there too!...but the iceblock has a point." Sano said, rubbing his chin and receiving a cold glare from Aoshi.

"How do we know if these are the real ones or not just more fakes Kanryuu has thrown in our way?" Sano asked, frowning.

Saitou smirked at the ex Okashira. "I've gone over every inch of the blueprints from his home. I've also been keeping track of where we've been heading and which direction. This is it. I would bet my sword on it" Saitou replied.

"Your sword isn't worth Misao's life, and I don't trust you" Aoshi snapped.

Saitou's eyes grew equally cold. "You're a fool if you think I would lead you this far just to betray you."

"Either that or you've played us right into Kanryuu's plans" Aoshi replied. Ki's flared as the tension between the two seemed to make the very air crackle in it's intensity.

"If you're feeling faint, or turning coward on me, Shinomori why don't you turn back? Please. Feel free to leave, you'll only be in my way." Saitou smirked, yellow eyes molten gold in their intensity.

Aoshi reached for his kodachi. "You smirking bastard…"

"Woaa.." Sano said, having had just about enough of this entire adventure. He stepped between the two. "If this is the way, then we don't really have a choice. Let's not waste our energy fighting each other" Sano said.

Aoshi clenched his jaw but released his hold on his kodachi. "If you've led us to a trap, then we walk into it with open eyes" He told Aoshi.

"As I said, If I wanted to kill you Shinomori, I would've done it earlier. As it is I might actually need both of your help so I can defeat Kanryuu and get out of here alive. Happy hunting" Saitou said taking the first tunnel. Aoshi choose the tunnel to the right. Sano took the middle. They each opened their door tunnels and entered.

Aoshi opened the door to his room, grabbing the metal ring and pulling. The lock clicked. The door opened, as the light hit the hallway. Aoshi stepped to the side expecting some sort of trick. Aoshi waited, and nothing happened. He cautiously approached the entrance examining for wires, or any other ninjitsu trap. He glanced scathingly down the hallway. There was nothing and no one. He entered through the door and walked a few paces down the tunnel. The door shut behind him with a slam that made him reach for his kodachi. He glanced balefully and carefully scanned the hallway. He couldn't sense anything living….It was too late to turn back. He'd have to see this fool's folly to the end.

He examined his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the air. The air was…odd…like incense. The tunnels were lit with torches surprisingly. This made Aoshi tense. He unsheathed his Kodachi feeling better with the cold steel in his hands. Whoever was down this tunnel knew he was coming. It was that expectation that made the okashira's grip on his blades tighten. The tunnel was actually quite pleasant. Incense burners hung from the ceilings every few yards emitting the fragrant smoke. He walked on carefully taking note of everything. The architecture was made of brick, this tunnel must have taken a very long time to build. He passed an archway, examining the structure of the building. Something overlooked could easily become a weapon for the enemy, a favored proverb of the Oniwabanshuu of old.

The tunnel didn't seem to have an end, extending on. The walls were decorated with Buddhist murals, mostly of people praying to the god. Aoshi frowned. Kanryuu most certainly wasn't religious. Aoshi tried to remember if Kanryuu had kept an religious symbols with him and couldn't recall if he had. Kanryuu had always enjoyed art, but why lead him down this tunnel, if he wanted Aoshi to see the art? Was there some symbolic meaning behind this he was missing. Or perhaps some obscure reference to the past that the ex Okashira had forgotten. Aoshi cursed his memory, feeling the urgency to find Misao and Kanryuu rise. He broke out into a run, sprinting as far and as fast as his legs would carry him, passing incense burner by incense burner the smoke wafting into his eyes.

Aoshi stopped a while after that to catch his breath. Did this tunnel have no end? The only reason Aoshi could think of for these tunnels was to mess with their minds. Kanryuu wanted them broken before they finally found him. The only thing he'd passed this entire time was the incense burners and the murals. He coughed, the smoke from the incense particularly thick in this area. How long had he been walking through these tunnels? His vision blurred for a moment. He yawned, his eyelids drooping. What was wrong with him? Why was he so tired? Shaking off the tiredness, he forced himself onward. Misao was relying on him. The tunnel was widening. His vision seemed to blur around the edges. Then he heard her shriek.

"Aoshi sama!"

Her voice. She was in pain. Oh gods!

_Misao…_ Aoshi broke into a sprint down the hall. She screamed again… it echoed off the walls, bouncing and emphasizing the fear and pain in her voice. The scream seemed to cry even in his mind as he ran on.

"MISAO!" Aoshi cried, franticly listening for an answer. The tunnel continued on and on before him, and yet he still heard her screams.

The tunnel didn't seem to have an end. There were no doors in front or behind him. Another ear splitting shriek pierced the tunnel walls. The echoes in the tunnel were confusing him. He stopped more than once wondering if she was behind him from the sounds. But that couldn't be….he hadn't passed anything. She screamed again, forcing him once again into a sprint. Where was the sound coming from? Gods he had to save her! The tunnel curved, and he found himself face to face with Misao. He fell to his knees. Her green eyes were filled with tears.

"Misao!" He cried, taking her into his arms. "Yokatta.." He whispered, feeling the tears run down his cheeks, relief coursing through him. She said nothing. She stood there.

Then he felt it. His shirt was wet, stained to be more precise. He drew her away from him.

"M-misao?" He asked, startled, uncomprehending.

"If you had only saved me…"Misao whispered hollowly, hands enfolding over her heart as blood dripped through her fingers.

"NO!" Aoshi cried, staring at his hands in horror.

"It's your fault Aoshi sama" Her green eyes filled with hatred. "If you had loved me this never would've happened!" She snarled, pulling out her kunai.

"NO!" Aoshi cried. "You don't understand…. I came here to save you!" He felt her kunai rip into his shoulder.

"Ahgg.." He cried, stumbling away from her. His blood was warm, trickling down his trench coat.

"You killed them Aoshi…You killed everyone I ever loved. Now it's your turn to DIE!" Misao cried, running towards him kunai in hand. The Logical part of him fought to regain control of the situation. She shouldn't have been able to do this…she should've been dead by now technically… but his mind was so fuzzy….

"No…." Aoshi cried, head in his hands. Why was she doing this? Something wasn't right! This wasn't Misao…not his Misao. He grabbed her hands, vision spinning. His blood was warm and running down his shoulder…She cut his head, as he struggled to keep her at bay. Blood ran freely from his forehead.

AN: short update, The ides of march have passed us! Finals are coming up with a vengeance, as well as every important piece of schoolwork I have to have turned in….why do they always cram pack all of the assignments in the last week. This semester was going along fine and then BAM, everything has hit me all at once


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Extra long update for all of you. Mostly because it's finals week and it certainly relieves tension for me to write. Huzzah for the update. Go join Amber Horizons and Crimson Sunsets if you haven't yet.

This update was made possible by Deadlyiva08 without her I would be lost in a see of writers block. Go love on her.

The Kenshin gumi needed some action which allowed me to split up the chapter nicely and I'd been itching to write an action scene for a while. Besides Kanryuu wouldn't leave them alone whether or not Kenshin had gone with the group. So yea….Oh! A lot of you mentioned that you wanted to know what Kanryuu said to Tokio. evil grins if you're good reviewers you might get that chance in the next upcoming chapters. I was surprised that none of you had picked up on the temple piece I'd been throwing in everywhere so I decided to explain it a bit. In terms of Soujiro, and all the delicacies and intricacies involved with his character in my story, all will be explained in due time I promise!

Music of the update: Justifide

Saitou walked down the tunnel. Smoke fell freely from incense burners above. The walls were made of brick, probably by hundreds of slaves Kanryuu seemed to favor in the older days. Had this been one of the plans Kanryuu worked on under the Shinsengumi? Saitou's gloved hand clenched. Damn it, if he had only followed his instincts Kanryuu wouldn't be here now. If he had done what he felt he was to do in the past this might not have happened. But would that have changed anything? Would the Meiji era even be here? Saitou was hit by the entirety of the situation, and his mind reeled with possible answers and situations that could've happened because of it.

_Focus_ Saitou ordered, blocking off the thoughts. The sake was spilt; there was nothing he could do to change the past. He needed to focus on the present, the now, and the future. He had been looking at the brick wall, he needed to regain his thoughts. Saitou paused as he considered the wall. Saitou ran a gloved hand down them wondering if this too was just another hoax by Kanryuu. This wasn't made to be faux. Unlike the walls and various building designs Kanryuu had used in his house, these were real bricks, and this tunnel was real. He was close then.

Kanryuu would always use deception to his advantage, even within the ranks of the Shinsengumi. However, when it came to the real thing, he didn't have enough time to plan, to put up barriers and obstacles. _Probably because he couldn't afford to fall into one of his own traps_ Saitou thought with a sneer. Saitou could just faintly make out his ki. His sword arm itched for battle, but there was nothing to fight. Silence pervaded the tunnel. Despite Saitou's assurance that this would lead him to Kanryuu, there had to be something wrong…Surely Kanryuu wouldn't just let him walk right up to him?

Once again, worrying about it wasn't helping. Saitou pushed on, time being of essence. The torches lit the path, mocking him every step of the way. Intricate paintings of Buddha lined the walls. Were they not done on purpose, he might've thought them artful, even tasteful in this setting. However Saitou knew exactly why Kanryuu had lined this wall with temple paintings. Saitou nearly snarled in his fury. Kanryuu was mocking him now, as he mocked him then. This entire hallway was modeled to look like a temple. Bastard! Saitou unsheathed his sword, longing to feel it being driven through Kanryuu's heart.

The incense was thicker as he walked further down the halls. He blinked, vision becoming hazy for a moment. He coughed, choked. Something wasn't right. He knew it immediately. The very air itself seemed thick, tense. Was there someone here? His vision was starting to fade….Panic seized the wolf as he fought to regain control. _Focus_ he ordered himself. No matter was what happening with his vision he had other means to know the enemy. He closed his eyes wondering what was wrong.

"Concentrate" He commanded himself again, listening for any sound. Nothing. His attacker was invisible or damned good. Saitou honed in on anyone's ki within the surrounding area. His head exploded in pain.

He snarled, clutching his head, as the waves of pain hit. His senses were reeling, screaming of danger, but where? Who? His head pounded and his senses overwhelmed him as the sense of danger washed over the tunnel. His hand tightened instinctively over his katana. He put a gloved hand to his forehead trying in some way to release the pressure. He closed his eyes trying to regain control to figure out what was happening to him. Something was definitely wrong. He sank to his knees and breathed deeply for a minute. The pain lessened and dulled to an aching throb. He opened his eyes. His vision was still hazy, but the torches glow was fading. He normally had excellent night vision. What was wrong with him? He carefully attempted to sense for ki, wincing expecting another wave of pain. Nothing. What the hell had just happened?

His mind had nearly tried to commit seppuku on him. Why? What could've caused his body to react that way? Saitou hesitated. Whatever had caused that pain was inside this tunnel now, whether or not he could sense it. However he had little to no choice. He traveled on, sword in hand. He grew weary of the oppressive tunnel, jaw clenched as he wondered what Kanryuu would throw at him next and attempted to predict it so he wouldn't be surprised. Then he heard someone cry.

She screamed, echoing down the halls. A female voice tinged with pain and fear. He tried to scan for ki. Nothing. The cry hit his ears again…but why couldn't he sense her if she was real? Saitou's mind reeled and another hair rising scream split the air. He couldn't sense her….had Kanryuu found a way to mess with his senses? But the voice was familiar….oh gods… was it Misao? The cry rose again, causing goosebumps to spread down his arms and the hair on the back of his neck to stand. It was so clearly her. He couldn't risk her safety just because his senses weren't responding properly. He wouldn't let her die. Another shriek echoed off the walls, sending Saitou into a sprint. He rounded the corner of the tunnel as it curved. She moaned, spurring him faster down the hallways, sword in hand and following the sound of her voice.

_I'm coming Misao….Hold on _

Kenshin glanced outside the shouji door. The men from the police had left at 2:00, well over an hour ago. They all had cleared out. He sensed them, they were silent but they couldn't hide their ki from him. Whoever these men were they certainly weren't the officers.

"Koishii, douse all of the lights, and grab Yahiko. I will distract them and you and Yahiko will head to Takani Megumi's clinic. It isn't far and you can make it in your condition. Then I want all three of you to head to the police by Tokyo Bay" Kenshin ordered.

Kenshin hadn't expected them to attack the dojo. He'd been careless and now his family would pay for it. He'd hoped Kanryuu's forces would be swamped with the battle at his mansion. Obviously Kanryuu had other plans. He was outnumbered, unknowing what weapons these men had. A part of him said Yahiko could fight, but he couldn't; he wouldn't leave Kaoru defenseless in her state. It wasn't the greatest of plans but what choice did he have? He would draw them off and away from the dojo seeing as how it was him they were after while she and Yahiko escaped. They could make it to Megumi's and then to the bay.

"But Kenshi-" Kaoru replied alarmed as she doused the lights nearest them.

Kenshin shook his head, cutting her off.

Mou, Kenshin you promised me!" Kaoru said feeling the tears rise and her own sense of panic rise.

"I promised you I would not go with them, but he is attacking my home now and threatening the life of our child, Koishii. This will end here." Kenshin replied, violet eyes narrowed as he scanned the woods, feeling their ki's and monitoring where they moved. Already his mind was formulating strategies, a handy skill from the bakumatsu.

"Kenshin" Kaoru said, pulling him close. "I'm so frightened"

"I will return to you, beloved. They aren't skilled" He whispered to her, kissing her firmly.

"Please…be careful" Kaoru pleaded, bottom lip quivering.

"I will deal with them here, go grab yahi-" Kenshin ordered, back to the shouji door.

The shouji door slid opened, and Kenshin's sakabatou flashed.

Yahiko stood perfectly still as he felt the sakabatou against his throat.

"It's me, Kenshin…there's twenty seven of them, they've surrounded the dojo and are in the woods. Both pathways heading into town and into the woods are blocked off." Yahiko reported as he tossed Kaoru her bokken.

Kenshin's sakabatou was removed as soon as he heard it was Yahiko. The boy had concealed his ki very well. Kaoru caught the bokken, frowning.

"Kenshin, we can't get to Megumi's clinic if they've surrounded the dojo" Kaoru replied, blue eyes wide.

"I will draw them away" Kenshin replied "you and Yahiko can-"

"No." Yahiko said firmly.

"Yahiko, you don't understand" Kaoru began.

"No Kenshin. I'm not leaving you here to get all the action. You know what I'm capable of, with both of us we can drive them out of here! If we leave here, it's them vs me and Kaoru, and they'll chase us. We'll bring trouble upon Megumi if we do that"

"You are not coming with me that you aren't" Kenshin replied.

"Kenshin I can help!" Yahiko retorted furious that he was going to miss the fighting. They'd tried to pull these sort of tricks on him when he was a boy. He'd had about enough of it. He was ready.

"Yahiko! I need you to protect Kaoru dono!" Kenshin replied more harshly than he needed to.

Yahiko's eyes showed the hurt. "Busu? She'll be fine she's-"

"She's with CHILD, Yahiko." Kenshin replied, violet eyes strained.

"No wonder, you're getting fat!"

Kaoru exploded, and Kenshin had to hold her back as she tried to get to Yahiko tp pummel the boy senseless.

"Now is _NOT _the time for this, that it is not!" Kenshin said firmly, setting his wife to the side and stepping between the two.

Kaoru was pregnant? Yahiko blinked. No wonder Kenshin was edgy. He wasn't making good decisions because of that. Yahiko had never thought of Kenshin as emotional…but he was a father now…everything would be changing. Yahiko didn't have enough time to formulate and process how that would change his life, right now they had more pressing matters.

"If she's pregnant we won't be able to make it to Megumi's quickly enough. She's safer here in the house where she knows the areas and can use the shadows to her advantage. You know busu can handle her own, even if she is pregnant, and we won't let any of them get behind us to take a shot at her. She can lock herself in one of the rooms and barricade the door. This won't take long, if we act now"

Kenshin sighed. He wouldn't be able to convince Yahiko to take her before the men closed in on them. If they could take down the men quickly….it just might work.

"Alright. Koishii lock yourself in the room and barricade the door." Kenshin said reluctantly, bringing his wife close and holding her.

"Hai" She said holding Kenshin close. He kissed her desperately. Their eyes said more than words ever could, and Kaoru turned and ran down the hall, bokken in hand.

"Let's go Yahiko, remember the speed I've taught you. Don't forget to mask your ki" He said, bolting out the door.

"Piece of cake" Yahiko whispered jetting after him.

Kenshin jumped the wall around the dojo, landing quietly sinking into the shadows with hitokiri skill. He may have been getting old but he certainly hadn't lost his touch. Yahiko jumped from the laundry basket, flipping over the wall, landing in a crouch and jettisoning to the shadows. Kenshin was on the other side, his violet eyes motioning and giving silent orders. Yahiko gave him a sly grin, nodded, and took off into the woods to the right. Kenshin took the left.

Yahiko sprinted through the forest, feet barely making a sound thanks to the stealth training Kenshin had been giving him at night. He had taken a bokken for this excursion, his shinai not going to cut it if he had to fight someone with a real sword. He snuck behind one, slamming his bokken over the ninja's head, knocking him out. He hit the floor, and alerted the others, but Yahiko was already on the move, curving around like a boomerang before they knew what hit them. His bokken slammed into the 2nd shinobi's face, the shinobi ricocheting off a tree before slumping to the ground. Yahiko parried a sword block, twisting his wrists gripping the bokken over his shoulder to draw the sword away from the ninja's body. He thrust the end of his bokken forward into the man's face. He dropped his sword clutching his face in pain, and Yahiko finished the move by bokkening him over the head. He hit the floor. Yahiko turned, taking small panting breaths as he scanned the area. There were 6 more near him. Yahiko took off again towards the group.

His speed rose, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Yahiko grinned widely, as his bokken hit the back of another shinobi's neck. He flipped, narrowly avoiding a sword that had been meant for his own head. He jump kicked another shinobi, right into a tree, rebounding off the tree, swinging his bokken at a third, he knocked him out. He landed, going straight into a sprint as he led the ninja uphill, weaving and dodging between trees. These shinobi obviously weren't very smart or skilled to attack them here. Here they had the advantage. Yahiko knew these woods like the back of his hands, so as he weaved between the trees, he searched for the fire wood he knew would be stacked further up the hill. Opening the pen he'd made to hold it all, he watched as the logs emptied down the hill onto the ninja. He sprinted back down the hill using the downhill to his advantage bokken swinging as he leaned left and then right, hitting both shinobi in the neck, knocking them down and out. One more….Yahiko's eyes narrowed as the rest of the logs rolled down hill. He ducked, sensing the ki, right as the sword whittled over his head. He brought his bokken up to block the next blow, forced to parry blow after blow as the ninja forced him downhill. Yahiko allowed himself to be pressed downhill remembering the twists and turns in the rock. He applied pressure to the next parry, forcing the ninja to the right. Now they were on even ground.

Yahiko charged pressing his own attack. The ninja backed up giving way to Yahiko's fury as he pressed the defense of the shinobi. Yahiko hit blow after blow, studying his opponent. He found his opening, bringing his bokken up and under the sword, slamming it hard into the shinobi's chin. He sent the shinobi flying to hit the floor unconscious. Yahiko grinned maliciously. That'd teach them to mess with a Myoujin. Yahiko pressed further into the woods scanning for the others ki's. Kenshin had cleared out 5 of them because they lay unconscious around Yahiko's feet in the clearing. Yahiko heard the distinct sound of steel ringing, and broke into stride, following the sound. He came up behind one of the Shinobi giving him a whallop he would remember in the morning in the jail cell. Kenshin was fighting 14 all at once, blocking each sword as he retaliated forcing each of them back, his sword flying through the air. Yahiko gave a battle cry, launching at the group, forcing the shinobi to disperse as he laid his bokken into one knocking him out. The distraction gave Kenshin the time he needed and he sprung into action, 5 dropping to the floor as his form moved with god like speed among the group. Yahiko laid into another three and looked up. Kenshin had taken the others out.

"Back to the dojo?" Yahiko asked gasping for breath as he nursed a long but shallow gash on his forearm.

Kenshin nodded, a little out of breath himself. They had taken care of the ones on the forest, but one never knew if there had been a group behind to attack the dojo. They sprinted back, and approached the dojo with caution scanning their home for any ki. Nothing but Kaoru. Kenshin breathed a sign of relief and headed into the door, for the room.

"Koishi?" Kenshin called. "It's safe to come out now…" He told her. Kaoru burst from the door and straight into his arms.

"Yokatta!" She cried, hugging him tightly. Kenshin whispered soothingly to his wife, spreading butterfly kisses along her as she sniffled. Yahiko smiled.

"Now then, we're leaving here" Kenshin told them.

"W-what?" Yahiko and Kaoru both asked, confused.

"I'm taking you to Tokyo bay where the rest of the police officers are. Then me and Yahiko will double back to check on Megumi and make sure she's alright. Thank goodness Ayame and Suzumi and the doctor are over there."

Kaoru grabbed her bokken and haori, throwing it over her shoulder and slipping on her shoes as Kenshin led the way followed by Yahiko.

Sanosuke meandered down the tunnel. He hadn't anything to fear per say, there was no one and nothing around him. The tunnel was about as damned plain as you could get. The reddish color of the brick and the poor lighting down this tunnel dampened his mood. The roof of the tunnel dripped water, occasionally landing on Sano's singed hair, a sore reminder that Kanryuu had a lot to answer for and was going to receive the beating of his life when Sano found him. There wasn't anything to look at down this tunnel, behind him and before him all there was, was the goddamned brick and puddles. He heard a sound, and tensed excited finally for some action. A rat scampered across the tunnel, shrieking it's fear. Sano let out a defeated sigh. Damn, he was bored.

The brick walls seemed to stretch into eternity as he glanced forward. He chewed on his fishbone wondering if the others were as bored out of their mind as he was.

"OYEEE…."He called and his voice echoed down the hallway. Maybe the enemy would come out if he knew he was expected. Any idiot would know there was an enemy to fight before Kanryuu. He wouldn't just let them walk up…would he? Unless Saitou and Aoshi had gotten the good tunnels with all the lackies.

"Shimatta, why did I have to end up in the boring tunnel?" Sanosuke complained.

Part of him had come on this whole excursion because it was Takeda Kanryuu and having seen first hand the evil the man was capable of, Sano had decided he needed to be put down. Another part of him had come because he needed to keep an eye on both Shinomori and Saitou. Neither of them could be trusted, Shinomori because of the emotional baggage he always seemed to have to spare, and Saitou because he was always in everything for himself first and foremost.

What did Saitou have to gain from this excursion? Had his pride been wounded when Kanryuu had evaded them the first time? Sano hadn't known Saitou before then, but he supposed any enemy who escaped the clutches of a mibu wolf would give Saitou ample enough reason to slay them. And what of Misao? Sano wasn't blind to the way the girl had been acting. She was working for Saitou, but there was definitely more to that working relationship than it appeared. Surely the wolf and weasel weren't….involved with each other. Sano grimaced, nearly gagging. Ewww, Sano shook the thought off, too weird to imagine either of them in a relationship. Besides didn't Saitou have a wife? Another gagging reflux and Sano decided he needed to change topics again.

What had he been thinking of? Oh…yea…he had come for a lot of reasons. Another reason he'd come was because Kenshin had decided to sit this one out and someone needed to represent the Kenshin gumi. Damn Jou chan and her womanly ways. The baka onna had Kenshin on a leash the length of his pinky finger. Why did Kenshin put up with her? She was loud, bossy, rude, a terrible cook. True she looked nice in a kimono, and the sex was probably great but yeesh….Kenshin was soooo whipped.

He was loosing his train of thought again. Damned boring tunnel! His mind was wondering. Oh, yes. The main reason he'd come was hoping for a fight. At least he could be honest. It was in his nature to cause trouble and start fights, even from his days in the Seikihoutai. Jou chan had teased him about being a rebel without a cause, and honestly, it had worked it's way under his skin.

He wasn't just a rebel to be a rebel. He had his beliefs and ideals and he held by those beliefs and ideals damn it! After all Kenshin had helped him see that there was some good in the meiji government…even if it was only the fact that it had brought war to a standstill in Japan. Kenshin said the government brought peace. Sano felt the Rurouni had probably lost his marbles after traveling for ten years with his split personalities.

Damn, he was probably missing out on some good fights. Knowing Ice block and ahou cop they'd both probably figured out how to get out of here. Or they were already engaged in a battle their enemies in the tunnels. He swore, irritated. They were probably fighting Kanryuu already and here he was stuck in some endless tunnel bored as hell.

"Here I am walking a leisurely pace, like it's some damned stroll through the marketplace!" Sano fumed.

He wasn't about to let them get the better of him. Sanosuke burst into a sprint, needing to release his pent up aggression and also to get the hell out of this place. He needed a good fight. Where the hell were Kanryuu's lackies when you needed em?

"OYEEEE! Come out and FIGHT ME DAMN IT!" Sano called.

He blinked. The red bricks were getting wider…this was a good sign. He increased his pace, adrenaline pumping the eagerness of a fight. The tunnel widened, and to Sano's surprise, a room was there before him with tatami mats spread across the floor. The space was wide, plenty of room for a fight…but why was this familiar? He saw the statue of Buddha. It was set up like a temple. What the hell? Upon the steps leading up to the statue were incense burners, smoke filling the room. Sano sniffed hesitantly. They smelled of the places Sano gambled with passed around. That couldn't be good. Half of those thugs were involved in some heavy drug operations. Breathing into the crook of his arm in his jacket, Sano kicked the incense burners aside, smothering the incense before it could burn anymore.

He heard the noise behind him and turned around. That had been a sword rattling. He would bet his jacket on it. He turned.

"So you figured out the incense? Pity, now I'll just have to kill you without the illusions" A old gnarled man told him, sword in hand.

Sano laughed. "You would've needed the drugs to get the upper hand on me old man." Sano told him with a smirk, as he prepared himself. He wished briefly that he had his Zanbatou. This old man wouldn't have a chance.

The old man charged Sano.

Misao danced around Aoshi her eerie mind splitting laughter making his head and heart hurt. She plunged her kunai into his shoulders. He cried out in pain, azure eyes narrowing. His hands gripped his kodachi…. NO! he would not hurt her anymore than he already had. She was family….then why was she hurting him? _This wasn't Misao…this wasn't his Misao_ he declared trying to convince his mind otherwise. She swirled around him, cerulean green eyes mad with her delight as the blood, his blood splattered on the walls.

"Oh Aoshi sama!" Misao mocked, twirling again "You have the most beautiful screams" She cried, driving her kodachi into his side. When did she get that fast? He tried to reach out to her but she danced out of his reach.

"Damn you! What have you done with Misao?" He cried, disoriented and starting to believe that he'd lost his mind.

"I am Misao Aoshi sama, your Misao mine….and there's Some one who would like to speak to you!" She giggled, her delight echoing off the brick walls. The world spun again. Aoshi clutched his head in pain.

A shadowed form approached, as Misao watched in delight. Aoshi's eyes widened. Several shadows approached, the echoes of their footfalls light. Aoshi would know these men if he were blind and deaf. His heart constricted in tight hot white pain as he cried out. No! They were dead! They were dead. He'd buried them with his own two hands. He'd touched their lifeless corpses. He'd ran his fingers in their blood. Damn it they were dead! He could remember that day, of carrying their lifeless heads….oh gods….His stomach turned.

"Greetings Okashira"

Azure eyes widened. "H-hannya" he choked, overwhelmed by memories.

"You have disgraced us" He said simply.

"No…" Azure eyes widened and darkened as he clutched his head. Hannya still had his mask, his armor still on exactly the way it was when he…Aoshi swallowed, bile creeping up his throat as his stomach protested their existence. It couldn't be him. It wasn't possible. This wasn't real! Aoshi franticly tried to reach out to touch his old dead comrade. No….no, you didn't touch the dead, he berated himself in horror. That wouldn't be proper….but…They were dead….they were dead…..weren't they?

"We followed you…without question" he felt the blow to his face as he stared up in horror into Beshimi's face. Dead people couldn't touch you. If they were dead why did that hurt so bad. His face stung. Beshimi grinned as he glared at the Okashira.

"No.." He moaned, clutching his head. This was all some bad nightmare. He was loosing his mind. They were dead!

"Yes, Aoshi _sama! _Look into their faces" Misao hissed.

"I believed in you Okashira! You have shamed us all" Shikijo's kick sent Aoshi sprawling. Aoshi had taken Shikijo's kick before in practice sessions. Something wasn't right.

"You're dead…"he whispered, shivering, trying to control the shaking that wracked his body.

"Iie, we've only just begun" Hannya replied as the four began to wail on him, pelting him with multiple kicks and hits. Aoshi curled into a ball, as he felt the blood starting to flow again. He flesh was bruised and battered as they applied hit after hit. Aoshi choked, coughing up blood. They all stepped back as another black figure made his way towards Aoshi. Aoshi knew him, by his stride.

"It's time to die Okashira" Hyotoko said grinning.

"See Aoshi sama" Misao said kneeling beside him, "You have no honor, you've disgraced the Oniwabanshuu, even your friends want you dead"

Aoshi shivered, and then he felt it. There was no ki….not on any of them. Aoshi closed his eyes and concentrated. None. Misao's scornful laughter rose about him, but her life force was not in front of him. Hannya stood with crossed arms but his life force was not where Hannya was standing. Beshimi who had smiled at him as he beat him,…not there. Shikijo who'd kicked him. Not there. Hyotoko, who'd threatened his death, not there. His azure eyes snapped open, sobered, drawing his kodachi. He ran the twin swords through the illusion. Nothing happened. Misao still pranced around and the others still glared. He closed his eyes again ignoring the banter of the incredibly life like illusions. How had they done it if these illusions weren't real.

There. Azure eyes darkened and widened the look that had graced his face during the Shishio incident having returned. Aoshi rose with the speed he'd possessed in his youth. Kodachi drawn, his hatred ripped through his cry as Aoshi struck. Kodachi sank deep into flesh, blood splattering against his face, as a man cried out in pain and horror. Aoshi's vision seemed to fade, blotchy at first of his companions, replaced by the face of a wrinkled old man, brown eyes staring in such hatred that the Okashira had to look away, as blood feel freely from the kodachi implanted.

"Damn you!" He gasped, choking on blood, trying to grasp the kodachi.

Aoshi merely stared at the man. "You have less than a minute to tell me where Kanryuu and Misao are, or I will bleed you slowly, taking my time to ensure your painful demise." Aoshi whispered low, azure eyes maddening in their intensity.

The man stayed quiet and Aoshi turned his kodachi inside the man's bowels.

"AHHggggg…" He cried out, sobbing "They-They're through the door way" The man gasped. "Behind the Buddha, follow the tunnel and it will lead you to Kanryuu-" He cried out as Aoshi pulled his kodachi out of the man. The man sobbed as blood spread out over the seemingly falsified temple floor. Aoshi glared down at the man. He left him there to bleed.

_Misao….._

Aoshi's thoughts centered, as he sprinted up the steps past the Buddha.

(AN: Foreshadow cough cough)

Aoshi sprinted through the hall. Misao! And then he felt it. His vision blurred and he hit the floor, gasping. He had lost too much blood. He was disoriented….no…Misao needed him, he had to avenge his friends, needed to regain his honor. He could show them all that he was the Okashira he needed to be. He could purge his sins….Aoshi forced himself to crawl as he brought out his healing balm Megumi had given him. He would make it to Kanryuu. He would not pass out. _Misao…_

Saitou sprinted down the hall sword out as he prepared to Gatotsu. He turned the corner and froze. He stopped in his tracks, sword arm falling limp at his side.

"Evening Hajime" Kanryuu grinned. His shrill laughter filled the room.

Their surroundings were temple like, incense spraying from several of the burners surrounding the room. Tatami mats lined the floors leading up to steps that led to the statue of buddha. Saitou grit his teeth, his heart clenching at the scene so pain stakingly familiar. His mind recalled the facts against his will. Kanryuu had betrayed them. Saitou had returned from an assignment to his mission base at the temple only to discover that Kanryuu had spilt the blood of the Shinsengumi on the temple steps so long ago. He hadn't left any one alive. He'd betrayed them and cost them a precious victory.

"Saitou!" Misao cried, tears streaming down her face, snapping him out of the past and into the present. Kanryuu held the sword tighter to her throat as Saitou's eyes narrowed. He brought his sword arm up and flipped his sword preparing himself for Gatotsu.

"Release her, and I might be content merely to send you to hell, rather than make you suffer" Saitou snarled, amber eyes molten gold in his fury. His ki radiated off of him in waves, filling the room with a foreboding sense of dread as the wolf stared predatorily at his prey.

"No demanding that I commit seppuku Hajime? I'm surprised" Kanryuu replied, tightening his grip on Itachi as she cried out. His hands lingered on her shoulders, slipping down.

Saitou winced, hatred nawing at his control to run his sword through the bastard, consequences be damned. No. He forced his ki down, trying to control it. He couldn't risk Misao.

"Seppuku is for those with honor Takeda" Saitou snarled.

"Ah…then that isn't much motivation for me to be honorable is it" He grinned widely, as another form was revealed behind the curtain.

Saitou's face went ashen white, sword hitting the floor. Her burnt sienna eyes were swollen and puffy from tears long since shed as long beautiful dark hair sank down from her porcelain face in cascading curtains of black silk. Her heart shaped face was still beautiful despite the lines that creased them, more than likely from worry. Her red lips trembled as her kimono fell off her shoulders…

"Tokio" He whispered hollowly, broken. How had Kanryuu found her? How had he taken her? How…?

The bane of Saitou's existence for the past few months cried out as the tenken touched her roughly, sword held at the curves of her breasts in the revealing kimono she wore. Saitou's fists clenched in fury. Tokio would never wear anything like that. She'd more than likely been forced to, which meant rough hands had handled her. She'd probably been more than rough handled. Hot white anger coursed through Saitou's frame at the indignation of what they'd done to her.

Kanryuu had him exactly where he wanted him. Broken and lost on the floor. He had planned this all along. Misao had been a pawn in his scheme that he predictably was able to move around the board, watching Saitou and his reactions. He had sentenced her to death by associating with him. Defeat wore away at the anger, nawing at his soul like some hell hound as he realized this was the end. He wasn't prepared to deal with this. He'd underestimated Kanryuu and now he, Misao, and Tokio would pay the price for it. He'd pushed aside his feelings ignoring them refusing to deal with the pain that now came full throttle, forcing the wolf to his knees as he stared at them.

"HAHAHA! This is so much better than I'd imagined!" Kanryuu cried gleefully. "You are too much Saitou. Your wife cheats on you, and yet still you fall to your knees before her"

"Damn you teme…" Saitou snarled, grasping for his sword "Fight _me_, you coward!"

"Coward? No Saitou, I just know where hitting you will hurt most. You made a fatal mistake underestimating me, old friend. And now your ward and your wife will pay for it" Kanryuu said, murmuring against Misao's neck. She visibly paled, trying to tear herself away from him as she cried out in disgust and anguish. Saitou clenched his jaw, his knuckles so white that he thought her might break the handle on his sword.

"Leave her alone!" Saitou snapped, hating his dirty hands upon her, hating the pleading look from those ocean green eyes, hating that he knew there was no god damned way to save her.

"Outraged for your little spitfire Saitou?" Kanryuu asked, trailing his lips down her neck.

Saitou's jaw clenched, molten gold eyes narrowed, sword arm going up. Misao cried out as tears streamed down her cheeks, trying to escape from his writhing touch. He let his hand trail down her collarbone, opening the front of her gi.

Saitou snarled, outraged for Itachi as the cretan, the filth put his hands on her. He would not stand by and let this happen. She was being shamed.

"Awww, it'd be cute that you like your little warden if it wasn't so pathetic Hajime. Well Saitou, while it's been fun watching you, I think it's time for them to die" Kanryuu said, nodding to Soujiro.

"NO!" Saitou cried, springing forward as her blood splattered across him. Tokio's body fell. Tears streamed down his face as he reached for her. Saitou held the body of his wife as she shook with convulsions. Her wounds were too deep. He looked deep within those burn't sienna eyes.

"I hate you.." She whispered, eyes alight with fury her last moments, struggling against his hold. Saitou threw her lifeless body away from him as if he'd been stung. Her blood poured to the floor, and he realized his gloved hands were covered in her blood, as well as his suit.

A choking sob startled him. "S-saitou.." her broken cry whispered.

"Itachi!" He cried, sprawling to her body that lay in it's own pool of blood. She shivered, face white as Kanryuu had cut her from her shoulder to her stomach. The sight sickened Saitou as he fought to control his stomach's protest. Oh gods…

"Misao…." He called brokenly, bringing her body to him. "Hold on…Hold on!" He begged, pleaded, anything to make her stay. She brought a trembling blood stained hand up to his face, and smiled, jade eyes starting to go blank.

"No…" He whispered, shaking her, begging her not to go.

"Save yourself…" She whispered, passing from this world to the next before he could do anything.

Kanryuu's mocking laughter filled the room. Saitou stared at her body, blood still pumping from the wound, her braid bathed in her own blood. She was gone. She was dead. They both were dead, his harlot of a wife….and an innocent. How many lives had Kanryuu taken such as Misao's? No. No. No. This wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was real. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be dead. He was responsible for her, she couldn't be dead. Saitou wouldn't accept it, couldn't accept it. And suddenly his ki flared. Molten amber eyes narrowed upon his prey. He would slice Kanryuu from nose to navel. Snarling as his Ki burned the air around him, Saitou picked up his sword. His vision was red as he stood up sword in hand.

"Aku Soku Zan" He cried not even caring what his sword connected with, just needing to feel the blood flowing from his enemies lifeless heart.

When Saitou's vision cleared he did not see either of their bodies. He didn't, much to his disappointment, see kanryuu or soujiro dying. All he saw was an old man, and his sword sticking out of the man's heart. Saitou released his hold on his sword, stumbling back and clutching his head.

Had he been hallucinating? Saitou closed his eyes, willing with every thing he'd seen to disappear. He opened them again, amber scowering the room in desperation. Kanryuu, nor Soujiro, nor his wife, or Misao's body was on the ground. The only blood was the man's…who was still breathing.

Saitou grabbed him harshly by the collar of his Hakama, grabbing the pommel of his sword.

"Where's Kanryuu?" He snarled. The man cried from the pain and Saitou shook him.

"TELL me" He ordered, Amber eyes intent on his prey, forcing the man to look at him. The man was caught within the amber eyes of a wolf.

"Behind the Buddha" He gasped.

Saitou retrieved his sword from the man's heart, and he hit the floor. Amber eyes narrowed as his fist clenched. He pulled behind the curtain and found himself in a tunnel. Amber turned to molten gold, his eyes narrowed, as he scanned for _his_ ki. Sharp senses detected him. Saitou smirked, feeling his battle lust rise. Kanryuu would pay for every life he took that fated night at the temple as well as for the illusion. Misao was alive and he would save her. The wolf took off in a sprint, a hunger in his eyes as he knew the kill was fresh at hand.

Kanryuu's grip on Misao tightened, as he led her into another room. He could feel her tremble beneath his grip and reveled in the feeling of power it gave him. This one was reasonably smaller than his other vulgar display of power. He released the wire around Misao's neck and she hit the floor gasping, and touching her bloodied neck.

Kanryuu smirked. She was a cute little thing. Small and lithe she wasn't much of a woman. Firey, passionate, and spirited, she still hadn't given up yet. It was admirable, stupid because she would most assuredly die, but admirable none the less. Had he enjoyed the pleasures of women he might've made her his own just to spite Saitou. He could see why the wolf kept this one around. She was constantly and obsessively optimistic. Such as now.

"He's going to come for me…they all are" She said, balancing on her knees as she shakily tried to stand.

"Mmm hmm, that's precisely the point my dear. Why set a trap without good bait?" Kanryuu replied.

She smiled. "You know, I think I'll enjoy watching him kill you" She replied with spite.

Kanryuu's black eyes peered down at the short girl. He smiled.

"Ever so sure little one? What makes you think Saitou cares about you? He has a wife, and her certainly wouldn't take on a small slip of a girl like you, much less a whore"

Her eyes burst into jade fire before him. "You have taken me hostage haven't you? You know my worth with the same breath you try to insult me with" She replied.

Kanryuu smiled and laughed, enjoying every hell bent emotions that rolled off of this girl.

"Why are you here then?" Kanryuu asked, her black orbs staring down at her

"You killed my family" Misao snarled launching herself at him. She was a quick little thing, managing to get a decent hit on his face before his guards held her and forced her down.

"hahaha….You are a little minx aren't you?" Kanryuu replied eyeing her. She heaved breaths, jade eyes alight with hatred as she glared at him struggling against the guards.

She spit on him, having nothing else in her power to do. Kanryuu allowed the dribble to fall down his face before he wiped it. He stared at the girl incredulously, angry, and at the same time….eager. Misao blanched at his face, his madness apparent. He'd killed men for less than the insolence this small thing was giving him. His gloved hand hit her face harder than she'd expected, knocking her to the floor as the guards released her. She didn't get up.

"Do try not to be an insolent wench, I tend to tolerate so little as it is" Kanryuu told her.

Soujiro's eyes widened as he watched the interaction between the two. Misao had spit on him! Kanryuu hit Misao. The girl went tumbling. Soujiro was surprised to feel the anger course through his blood as he watched Kanryuu deal with the girl. Certainly she'd deserved the hit….but wasn't she afraid of Kanryuu? She had proved that she didn't care for him personally…and yet she had taken his blows. Here she was about to die, and she still had the audacity to spit on Kanryuu. What gave her such hope? Such courage? Soujiro's eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right.

His face became the mask it had always been, his cheerful smile greeting Kanryuu.

"Kanryuu sama the three have been warned and have gone to engage them" Soujiro reported, watching the man carefully.

"Excellent, any of them dead yet?" Kanryuu asked, as he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped at his face again, removing his white gloves. A servant handed him another pair.

"Iie, Kanryuu sama, they're heading this way" Soujiro told him, eyeing the man. Why did he need to change gloves? Soujiro frowned.

Black eyes stared in disbelief at Soujiro.

"They survived the three?" He replied incredulously, tone rising as Soujiro could sense the man's ki flare. He winced, wondering if he would again be the victim of this man's wrath.

"Hai" Soujiro replied.

"Send out the guards. Do not let them here without a fight" He ordered sternly, mind already calculating and plotting.

"Hai Kanryuu sama. Tokio san is on her way here." Soujiro also informed him.

"Very good. Go warn the guards and return here, I've got a special project for you" He said grinning as he stared at the glaring Misao.

"As you wish Kanryuu sama" Soujiro took off with god like speed.

Kanryuu's eyes narrowed as he considered the possibilities. He could loose. The girl's words hung in the air like something had died recently. He swallowed a bad taste in his mouth. He still had his escape routes and Soujiro to throw at them. Plus his hundreds of guards. There was always the option of blowing up his mines, but he didn't want to resort to that until he absolutely had to. There was a lot of opium he'd stored. The girl was up on her feet again, leaning against the wall. Her face was bruised where he'd struck her, red and slowly but surely turning purple.

"You're scared aren't you?" She asked, smiling still despite her pains. Jade met Onyx, as she tried to break through his walls.

"You're friends with Battousai aren't you?" He peered at the girl.

She visibly stiffened, eyes widening.

"You'll be pleased to hear that he wasn't forgotten in this entire ordeal either. I was fairly disappointed that he didn't come. But I sent him a surprise anyways. I wouldn't be surprised if that dojo of his woman's is burn't to the ground by now" He told her.

_KAORU!_ Misao's mind screamed. Her friends….once again she would loose her friends….NO! Kenshin was still there, he wouldn't allow that to happen….but what if he became Battousai again? He was already over protective of Kaoru as it was, but now she was pregnant…. If Himura became Battousai then everything he'd sacrificed and fought for would be nothing. Battousai might turn against his own family. Misao wiped away the tear that spilled over her cheek wincing as she hit her swollen and puffy cheek. She sharply reprimanded herself. She was the Okashira. She had her honor to maintain. She would not give him, the enemy, the benefit of seeing her cry.

"You Coward! If you were half the man as Kenshin, or Saitou or even Aoshi you'd fight them face to face!" Misao spat.

Kanryuu rounded on her, forcing her back against the wall as he gapped the distance between them. He could feel her fear, wondering what he was doing so close to her and what he would do to her. Scoffing at the girl he told her simply.

"All my life people have told me to fight "fair"…that I somehow cheat because I unlike those ignoramus morons who insist on fighting with swords, I fight with my mind. I, unlike your hero of old, use my mind to observe and make decisions. Your "men" all went in swords swinging back in the Bakumatsu and ended up doing more damage than good. You know nothing of war, of strategy." Kanryuu told her, reading into the depths of her soul. Misao tore her gaze away. Kanryuu's gloved hand forced her chin up and to look at him. Even now she fought him and it pleased Kanryuu immensely. If he was victorious this day and she still lived, he would take her for the sheer victory of breaking her.

"You know nothing of having lives in your hands, and of sacrificing those lives to gain more. Have you ever sacrificed for something? Have you ever been willing to do anything to achieve your goals? You wouldn't have it in you to harm a butterfly much less fight a war….and you're a ninja from the looks of it. No little girl, You would do _well_ not to mock me" He said peering down at her.

Green eyes glared their defiance as her chin lifted, determined to show him her strong front despite her situation. He laughed his shrill laughter. This girl intrigued him. Sorely he wished he had more time to break her optimistic spirit. It was perhaps the one thing he missed from the Shinsengumi was interrogating, torturing, breaking people to find their secrets. He released her, turning and she hit the floor, unable to support herself on wobbly feet. Damn him! If she had her kunai she would plunge it into his heart. She searched the room for any weapon she could use against him. Her life be damned if she could somehow hurt him.

Tokio was at the door, burn't sienna eyes angry as she was rough handled into the room.

"Ahhh Tokio san. So glad you could join us." Kanryuu said. One of his lackies handed him a sword. It was old by the looks of it. It looked familiar. She was no sword expert but certainly she knew she'd seen that sword before. But where? Kanryuu managed a few passes with it, checking the balance of the sword and running his hand along the blade. He pricked his finger on the end, making a satisfied sound. His hands traced the handle lovingly as he re sheathed the sword. He examined the sheath, checking for damage. In the Bakumatsu any weapon, including ones sheath could mean an advantage over the enemy. Satisfied, he attached the sheath to him, and with drew the sword.

It glimmered brightly and suddenly Misao's stomach turned. She knew why it seemed so familiar…that sword was Shinsengumi…she would bet her life on it! She frowned bitterly, she'd probably loose her life on that sword as well. No! She would not give up! Saitou was coming for her. He would save her. She had to believe that. She would not give up like Tokio had. She was a Makimachi. She was the Okashira.

Kanryuu took Tokio harshly from the guard and held the sword to her throat.

"Many other Shinsengumi members met theirs deaths at the end of my sword Saitou, Tokio. Your death will have years of tradition behind it." He told her with a smile

She glared her hatred at the man. Her noble upbringing kept her from insulting him, but she could see it in the woman's eyes that she cursed Kanryuu to the abyss and beyond.

Soujiro burst into the room eyes aglow.

"They're coming Kanryuu sama!" He said exuberantly.

"Very good, Soujiro" Kanryuu replied.

"Kanryuu sama told me that he had a surprise for me ne?" Soujiro asked eagerly as he watched Kanryuu's sword cut into Tokio's throat, eliciting a whimper of pain from the woman.

"Indeed, draw your sword, Tenken, you'll be this little wench's executioner." Kanryuu said with a smile.

Misao's eyes widened, glancing at Soujiro with a look of pure fear. Soujiro himself didn't know what to say. Kanryuu trusted him to end Misao's life. That was a great responsibility. Kanryuu wanted him to take Misao's life. Misao would die by his hands. Soujiro wondered oddly why he could not grin about this. Surely this was a great and glorious thing. He'd been entrusted to the job. And yet somehow….something wasn't right. Soujiro felt the inner turmoil he'd felt at Shishio's palace return. The day when Kenshin had defeated him.

"Hai Kanryuu sama" He said pushing aside his feelings. It was too late to question orders now. He picked up Misao's limp rag doll like body, unsheathing his sword and holding it against her neck. The guards were in place….now they just had to wait.


	26. Chapter 26

(AN: Don't worry, this chapter may seem a bit confusing but keep reading. All will explain itself. Props to the newest authors in the Saitou Misao community. Your fics inspired me to update. Blessings and long life to my beta readers DeadyDiva08 and VampMistress27 for their sheer amazingness. They've truly helped me press on through my many writers blocks. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. My life's been crazy. Enjoy!)

It could always be said of Kanryuu that he was a strategist. He carefully looked at all sides of the puzzle and was able to logically decipher it. It had never been a problem for him. He'd always been excellent at riddles and mind games of that sort. He had loved Haiku's and poetry growing up. He'd always been different for that, but he'd known that it would lead to power in the end. He could break puzzles apart piece by piece, knowing each individual piece and how it fit together in the grand scheme of things. It was only a triffle to apply what he'd realized through years of stumping sensei's and always being one step ahead of the other morons who surrounded him, to the battlefield.

He found that his youthful games of strategy were practically the same as military strategy. He was excellent at battle strategies, and he gained favor among the Shinsengumi, rising among the ranks quickly from his keen intelligence. It used to be said that you could sharpen a sword off of his mind's eye. He'd been proud of that. He won battle by battle with careful observation and diligence. He also made a name of honor for himself. He also insisted on having a hand in the interrogation process. He excelled at this, greatest of all.

However Kanryuu wasn't just a cautious man when it came to strategy. He was extremely intelligent, none could deny him that. He was brilliant, no matter how many sensei's had tried to hold him back and down. They couldn't handle being out shined by their student. However Kanryuu was also a gambling man. He knew that there came a time and a place where you laid everything down on the table. It was by luck that Kanryuu had worked his way into the opium operation, and that too, he excelled at. It wasn't much of a surprise. Lurking underneath those black eyes was a troubled childhood tormented, and in turn, tormenting others. He didn't have a problem with making a profit off of the pain of others, and opium was addictive. His clients begged at his feet, groveled at his mercy, came at his beckoning call. Power was also addictive.

He became a very rich man, handling his affairs with the opium industry, under the guise of the Shinsengumi. They would never know how many shipments he smuggled within the war supplies. Finally Kanryuu found himself at the crossroads. Not necessarily because he was conflicted over his lack of honor (he could make people believe whatever he wanted about him) but by his own logical thinking. He looked at the two things he did, the profit of opium far outweighing the honor and battle glory he would receive in the Shinsengumi. And he choose his path. It was a simple feat to betray them and take over the underworld. Child's play. And he had reveled in their defeat, feeding off his own sense of power and authority.

But then he'd gotten comfortable with luxury. He enjoyed too much the finer things in life. He became used to the slow witted dolts that made up the upperclass. His mind's eye became dull under the company he shared. Worse off, they fed his pride. He'd started believing what everyone told him. His pride began to cloud his judgment. He was a god among insects. He was invincible. And there in lied his weakness. He'd gotten sloppy. He'd foolishly laid everything down without relying on that careful intuition that had saved him time and time before. Although his eyes had been opened, it was too late to save him now.

Never before had he tasted despair, or even the fear of defeat. Now he stood at the very brink of defeat, his death looming malevolently over his shoulder. His heart beat nearly deafened him with its pounding. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, struggling to catch his ragged breath. He had never felt trapped before. Kanryuu had always been the one doing the trapping, forcing his prey to run where he willed, straight into the traps he construed. Now he was the prey being herded more than likely into a trap, being hunted by a most deadly foe. He could feel Saitou's Ki, gaining on him as he pumped his arms faster. Panic rose in him for the first time in many years since his first battle. He had to make it to the bay. If he made it to the bay they couldn't stop him. He cursed himself a thousand times over for trusting that wretch.

Saitou came to a halt as the hallway led back into another house like area. His hands itched for battle. Kanryuu was so close, it made his senses tingle, in anticipation. Retribution was at hand. Saitou let the feeling wash over him, renewing his strength as he leaned against the doorway for support. He took an account of his wounds. Minor for the most part. Some scratches, and some blood. His arms were bound, and nothing was bleeding through… yet. Nothing life threatening if dealt with quickly enough.

_No matter,_ he thought shrugging off his pain. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered, but ending it, once and for all. Finally, he could avenge the deaths of the Shinsengumi. Saitou redoubled his caution as his spirit rose. No sense in getting careless and being cut down by some lacky. Saitou was disappointed to say the least. It appeared as if all of Kanryuu's lackies had deserted him. Saitou gripped his sword tighter as he walked down the hallway. Kanryuu was behind the door at the end. Saitou took his time. More than likely the others hadn't realized the illusion and were fighting off the hired help.

Saitou's smirk slid across his features, his eyes practically glowing in the fading lighted hallway. He could smell the smoke, knowing he had very little time to end it and make his own escape. He still hadn't found Misao…but he would. However, Kanryuu would pay first. Saitou's hand fell on the door knob, sneering that Kanryuu would save the foreign door for last when the rest of his house was Japanese. Typical arrogant bastard. He'd thrown Saitou enough curveballs for the day. Kanryuu had used up his cheap parlor tricks. It ended. Here. Now. He twisted the handle and opened the door, sword ready. Kanryuu's back was to him. Saitou's sneer slid across his features. Kanryuu had underestimated him for the last time. Saitou prepared to pounce.

"Ah, Hajime, we were wondering when you would show" Kanryuu's beady black eyes greeted him. Saitou memorized the look he had. It would be his last. Saitou flipped his sword preparing himself for the most satisfying Gatotsu he would ever use.

It was then that he noticed the person in Kanryuu's hands. That broke the wolf. A porcelain face streaked with tears, greeted him as he lost his footing for the Gatotsu. Burnt sienna eyes that he had loved so much now haunted him as he looked upon her. His mouth was ajar in shock as he stared at her. Her long silky hair that he had once run his fingers through, had lost it's luster. It was mussed, tangled, as if she'd been in a fight. Her red cherry lips that he had at one point lost himself within, were now a dull red, cracked and parted, trying to say something to him. Her clothing which had always been so refined and proper was also mussed. She had obviously put up a fight getting here. Amber orbs cracked, revealing everything as he stared at her….No…She wasn't supposed to be here. Oh gods, Was he lost in the hallucination again?

Saitou's face went ashen white as he stared upon the form of his wife. She had looked different in the hallucination. That meant this was real… didn't it? The hallucination haunted him. No! It wasn't real. He rubbed his face hoping to awaken as if from some bad dream. He could feel her blood upon him again…He looked at his trembling hand, holding onto his katana for dear life. If he let go of his sword he was finished. The wolf of Mibu sunk to his knees, clutching his head. What was real? Somewhere in the recesses of his mind he knew he had to save them…but what if this was another illusion?

"So pathetic Hajime" Kanryuu told him, holding his katana near Tokio's neck as his fingers slid her kimono lower.

"Saitou!" Misao shouted, trying to get him to snap out of whatever daze he was in.

"You still love her don't you? Even after she whored herself out to a peasant? How sweet! A wolf in love with a porcelain whore" Kanryuu mocked. Tokio stifled a cry.

Saitou flinched. Misao's hope soared. He wouldn't tolerate Kanryuu speaking of Tokio that way. He would run the bastard through. He would save them. He would get up, He…. sat eyes glazed over.

"Hahahaha!" Kanryuu's shrill laughter split the room. Misao herself flinched, his laughter startling her as it scared her.

"You're so predictable Hajime. I knew she would break you. And she doesn't even love you" Kanryuu taunted.

Misao's eyes filled with tears. No! Saitou didn't deserve this. "Stop it!" She cried to Kanryuu.

Kanryuu's beady eyes fixed themselves upon her. "and as for the little spitfire here….How does it feel to have the blood of an innocent on your hands Saitou? Your partner over there truly is pure, if anything in our world is."

"It's a pity she has to die as well. I would've enjoyed tasting her" Kanryuu said with a sigh.

Saitou sat, motionless.

_Get up…_she prayed_….Please…Please…..get up!_

Amber eyes looked hollowly into burn't sienna. Her eyes shone with tears that trailed down her cheeks reflecting his broken form. This was real…if anything was real, it was this. His senses reeled, his mind and stomach turned and toiled, but this was reality. He looked to his wife. Could he even refer to her as that? He sought for something, anything from her. Did she truly not love him? He searched deep within her eyes. And then he understood. They held nothing but hatred. She stood with the regalness of an empress. She had accepted her fate long before now.

_I hate you…_ her dying voice rose from the back of his mind the thought of the hallucination making him grow pale. To save one he had to sacrifice the other. If he hesitated now, he knew that he would loose both. That would kill him.

He had entered in cool and collected. Now he was a pathetic wretch, broken and numb on the floor. Misao desperately tried to get Saitou to look at her. He couldn't see her, wouldn't see her. His eyes focused on Kanryuu…and then he saw his wife. Misao's heart broke and shattered to a thousand pieces for the wolf. She watched him sink to the floor and her anger burned at Kanryuu. He had to pay!

"I've had you pegged from the very beginning Hajime. You're so predictable! Aku Zoku Zan. I pray you, tell me where your precious honor code in now!" Kanryuu snarled as he grabbed Tokio harshly. She cried out in pain. The wolf sat, unmoving while Kanryuu rough handled his wife.

"Pathetic. That's what you've become Saitou. You're weak!" Kanryuu taunted as he brought Tokio closer, smelling her hair. Tokio tried to fight him off, but couldn't succeed.

"Nothing to say Hajime? No witty come back? No last retort?" Kanryuu asked him.

Saitou sat, motionless in his own thoughts.

"For once you've learned to hold your tongue. Smart of you. " Kanryuu quipped, staring at the motionless ex captain. Kanryuu's laughter filled the room again, causing tears to drip down Misao's eyes.

"Alas I tire of this game. I was hoping for more of a fight from you Hajime. For what it's worth you were amusing, but how did you ever in a million years dream to defeat me?" Kanryuu told him, sword on Tokio's throat in one hand. His other hand reached for a pistol.

"HAJIME!" Misao cried out, fighting Soujiro's hold on her. She had to snap him out of it! She had to help him. Soujiro restricted her movements by his sword, and she felt tears stream down her cheeks with frustration. His sword cut her throat and she cried out again.

Amber eyes lifted, as his name split the air. It was the same scream from his nightmare. Misao…

Saitou stirred into action, ducked the shot aimed for his head. The bullet sunk deep into his shoulder, burning and exploding with pain. Blood poured down his shoulder and Saitou snarled, awakened from his stuppor. His eyes looked at the room as if for the first time. And then his face marred, a look of hatred twisting through him. His eyes burned with malevolence, turning molten gold. Saitou's grip on his sword tightened, knuckles white, as he rose to his feet, flipping his sword. Kanryuu would die, consequences be damned.

Kanryuu's laughter died when he realized the bastard had dodged his shot. The look Saitou gave him made the drug lord flinch. He needed to kill the girls now and make his escape, crippling the wolf before he could attack. Kanryuu was gambling his fate... This was the moment. Kanryuu would lay all of his cards on the table.

"Soujiro!" Kanryuu ordered.

"Don't do it Sou kun" Misao said softly. Green eyes stared at him brightly as crystallized tears fell down her face. Her sorrow made him want to weep. "Don't let him dirty your hands. Break away from him"

"Kill her NOW Soujiro!" Kanryuu barked, sword on Tokio tightening as she murmured with pain.

"Why are you doing this Soujiro? Don't let him make a slave of you" Misao whispered.

Soujiro's eyes widened. His grip on his sword faltered. Break away….Slave….

Soujiro's control was slipping away. Why had he followed Kanryuu in the first place? The places where Kanryuu's hands had been upon him burned. _They _had beat him…_they_ had treated him like a dog. He had served them willingly and they had beaten him and tried to kill him. He had suffered more under Kanryuu's hands than he had at theirs! Grey eyes narrowed, crystallized mirrors reflecting their hatred. Would he let himself be controlled again? The Strong live…the weak die…Soujiro clutched his head as the mantra sang in his thoughts. Shishio sama…how had he mistaken this poor thin lich for his master?

"Whatever happens Soujiro, remember your promise" Misao whispered closing her eyes as she felt the sword bite into her neck.

A scream like a wounded animal split the room. Saitou was in motion following after Kanryuu as herbody fell limply to the floor. He ran past her, ignoring her cry, only knowing that Kanryuu was getting away. Her hands reached out to him trying to touch him. Saitou sprinted as Kanryuu made his exit behind the curtain. Soujiro's sword dropped to the floor. Her blood sprayed everywhere, dampening the floors.

Kenshin's god like speed cut through brush and grass as he sped on to Takani Megumi's house. His mind teetered in a million directions, concerned for the safety of his family and his friends. Kaoru was safe. The relief that washed over him helped calm his thoughts. Sanosuke, Aoshi, and Misao had already infiltrated Kanryuu's base. Kenshin could see the smoke rising from the obvious fire at his mansion. He worried for their safety, particularly Misao dono's. Kenshin's thoughts darkened as he thought of Saitou. He had left all of his dearest friends in _his_ hands. What if something had happened to them? Kenshin's fist clenched. He doubted Saitou would stoop so low as joining forces with Kanryuu, but Kenshin wouldn't put it past him. Saitou would pay if a single hair was missing from them.

Kenshin's eyes were a stormy purple. His ki rose as he thought of the ex Shinsengumi captain. Eventually they would have to finish what they started with their duel. It would have to end. Kenshin blinked, looking at his surroundings. His thoughts had drifted. Where was he? Kenshin took a look around him. He was nearby Megumi's clinic but he didn't sense them inside. Odd. His senses prickled. He sensed their ki. What were they doing outside of her house?

"Megumi san?" He called.

"Ken san?" Megumi's voice answered, as she came out of the brush, dagger in hand.

"Aa" Kenshin replied. "This one is glad to see that you are safe"

Ayame and Suzume rushed out of the brush to Kenshin, crying and hugging him.

"Oro!" Kenshin exclaimed as the girls hailed him.

"Ken NIi san!" they both cried.

"Daijoubu!" He told them with a trademark smile. "No tears this night, we're all safe now, that we are" Kenshin's eyes met Megumi's in an unspoken question. Where was the doctor? Her eyes dimmed momentarily. The girls threatened tears as they felt the tension in the air.

Megumi winked. "Ah, Ken san is right you two. No tears tonight! Were safe! This is a time for a celebration"

"Hurray!" Ayame cried.

"Shh…" Kenshin said, picking up the girls. "Hold on tight alright?" Kenshin told them.

"Hai!" They replied.

"Ken san…maybe I should hold the girls…" Megumi began. _In case there's more fighting …_

Kenshin smiled knowingly. "There's no one within the vicinity near us. Me and Yahiko will double back after we drop you off with the police at the bay"

Megumi came close to him grabbing his shoulder.

"We need to talk Ken san" Megumi whispered giving an affectionate squeeze.

Kenshin turned, amethyst eyes fixed on the fox knowingly. He nodded. "That we do"

Aoshi forced himself to jog, ignoring his hissing wounds as they threatened to spill over. The bleeding had stopped for the moment. He had to save Misao. He had to. After nearly passing out three times he forced himself onward coughing. He would not give up. His redemption was at stake. Kanryuu had to die. Honor had to be restored. He had to save Misao. He stumbled down the hallway, leaning heavily on the walls as he made his way towards her. He was so close…He reached the door as her cry hit his ears. He turned the handle stumbling into the room as he fought his dizziness.

"Help me Aoshi sama…Please …" Misao's lips quivered. Her face was ghastly pale. Her entire body shook and trembled. She was covered in blood…Aoshi bit back the bile creeping up his throat and fought the wave of dizziness. It was a sight Aoshi never wanted to see again. Aoshi bit back a cry as he trembled. He took off his trench coat, ripping it quickly as he came nearer. The woman Misao held in her arms was nearly dead, throat ripped open by a katana. Aoshi blanched. She was already so pale. At least a galloon of blood had seeped from her body judging from the precious life fluid on the floor.

"Help me!" She pleaded, hands clinging to his shirt, fingers wringing the material in her desperation. Her hands were bloody, soaking his shirt. Aoshi's stomach turned. He pried her hands from him.

"There is nothing that can be done" He whispered to her. Azure eyes looked upon blue green with pity as he watched the woman's life blood continue to spread across the floor. Her body twitched, particularly her fingers, as the blood spread. Misao sniffled, tears falling down her cheeks as she clenched her fists.

"There HAS TO BE!" She cried, rising to her feet and whirling on him. He took her in his arms feeling tears rise to his own eyes at her pain.

"SAVE HER, AOSHI SAMA!" Misao cried, beating her fists against his chest. "Don't you SEE? I'm no use to him unless I save her! He _NEEDS_ her! HE…needs…_her_…." She broke, sobs wracking through her body. Aoshi cradled her against him, kissing her hair.

"I'm so sorry, dear one" He whispered, stroking her back.

"It's not fairAoshi sama!" She sobbed into his shirt.

"I know" Aoshi said looking longingly at the door that lay ajar behind the ripped up curtain. "I know…" He whispered softly stroking her hair.

Saitou pursued Kanryuu down the tunnel, entering into the rocky caverns leading out to the bay. Saitou's smirk never left him as he chased after Kanryuu. He had a 30-40 yard head start but Saitou could out distance the worm. He knew Kanryuu was trying to make it to the bay. What Kanryuu didn't know was that no matter what way he went he was trapped. The wolf had him cornered. When Kanryuu exited the tunnel he'd run smack dab into the officers, and Saitou would run him through. The spider himself had been caught in a web.

Saitou said a prayer silently to the dead, asking their forgiveness for taking so long to avenge their deaths. Between his marriage, his job, and trying to hold together the unraveling threads of the Meiji together, he'd had little time to pursue his own means. _Well now you won't have to worry about marriage_ His mind taunted. Saitou winced, the emotional blow almost as painful as a physical one. He shook it off. Now wasn't the time to focus on that. It was another reason to push on. Kanryuu had her death to answer for.

"What was all this talk about me being PATHETIC, TAKEDA? If you're so superior then WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?" Saitou said laughing as he gained on the skinny little worm.

Kanryuu's breath was getting heavier. Saitou could hear it. He could taste his fear, and smell the sweat pouring off him. And the wolf in him howled triumphantly as he gained on his prey. Saitou followed after him spirit rising as he knew the kill was at hand. Retribution was here, now!

Kanryuu gasped as his lungs burned. He was drenched in sweat. His white American styled shirt was ruined. The state of his shirt however was the least of his problems as the master tactician formulated his plan. The wolf was upon him and slowly closing the distance. He was so close to the tunnels end he could taste the salt water…or was that his own perspiration falling down his face in waves? No matter. He would escape and return to his glory. He'd have to sacrifice his main opium house, but he'd made himself from nothing before. He'd do it again. He could feel the air from the ocean. So Close.

And then he was sent flying, hurtling through the air as rocks connected with his body. He was hurled to the ground beaten into it as rocks fell in a clatter upon him. He could taste the dirt in his mouth as well as his blood. He groaned, shifting his body, knowing that he was still being pursued and time was wasting. He got shakily to his feet and realized that what he'd experienced was indeed an explosion. Kanryuu stood face to face with a cave in.

"No" Kanryuu said hollowly.

"NO! NO! NO!" He cried launching himself at the pile.

" NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" He screamed in fury, fingers bleeding as he tried to dig through the rubble. And then he felt it. The cold shiver down his spine, tingling his senses with his rage. And at this Kanryuu laughed. His shrill laughter echoed off the caves as he turned to face the Mibu Wolf.

Saitou was surprised to see the explosion as he rounded the corner. Worse off he felt the explosion as several rocks crashed on his already stinging shoulder. He snarled, dodging to the side, expecting that the roof of the cave might give on him. _Not before I kill him…_Saitou thought, gritting his teeth against the wall. The dust settled and Saitou made his way towards the pathetic wretch. Kanryuu cried out again and again as he fought to attempt to dig his way out of the tunnel. The wretch was trapped, his escape blocked. The only way he had to go was back through the way he came.

Not the grand and glorious plot Saitou had thought it would be, but he'd settle for this ending. He was a flexible man, and he'd been fantasizing about this moment for a long time.

"You have a lot to answer for Takeda" Saitou told him.

Kanryuu spit, a combination of blood and dirt and perhaps a few teeth.

"You've killed more men with your opium then you did in the war time. That alone is enough to justify your death. However you've far exceeded the expectations of anyone"

"That's because you all were idiots! All of you!" Takeda said, wiping the blood running down his chin on his dirtied sleeve.

"Between your lies and manipulations, and the contacts you made to start your opium ring, you're a class 1 convict. Do you know what that means Takeda?"

"That you're going to kill me. Spare me the dramatics and cut the shit already" Kanryuu snapped.

"Very Good Kanryuu" Saitou replied with a smirk. "It means that I'd have the _right_ to kill you, if you were fleeing from being apprehended. What's more is that you injured me in trying to arrest you, which means this can go down as self defense and pursuit of suspect."

"The right to kill me? You arrogant son of a bitch!" Kanryuu snarled.

"But it's not just the right to kill you Kanryuu that really gets me going. It's that it's an _honor_ to end the life of soul sucking scum like you. It's the_ privilege_ of ending the life of a coward a cheat and a murderer all in one person."

"Hah, it only took you how many years to find me? You dishonor them by your lack of commitment Hajime" Kanryuu said, spitting near his foot.

"Only one thing stirs my emotions Kanryuu. Aku Zoku Zan. For the sake of my justice alone" Saitou said, flipping his sword and preparing for the Gatotsu.

Kanryuu smiled, a few teeth missing, mouth bloodied, his glasses broken as he stared at the Mibu Wolf through his fragmented spectacles.

"Come and get me Hajime" Kanryuu taunted.

Saitou launched into the Gatotsu. Kanryuu countered with a fistful of dirt and rocks flying into the Wolf's face. Saitou cursed, as he heard Kanryuu draw his sword, but the wolf couldn't be stopped by simple dust. He thrust his sword deep into Takeda's shoulder, before bouncing back from the delayed strike. Kanryuu howled in pain, blood running freely down his arm. Saitou needed to deal with the fact that his eyes were watering and he could barely see, so he retreated a few steps back. Kanryuu had a katana, this much Saitou now knew. Good. Seppuku was too good for worms anyways.

"You know what your problem is Hajime? You have always underestimated ME!" Kanryuu cried launching himself at Saitou.

His sword rang, and Saitou brought up his to block the thrusts Kanryuu offered. Normally Saitou would've killed him in an instant, but the wolf was starting to tire, a result of his several injuries and the fatigue of fighting so many foes before him. Saitou gave ground as Kanryuu continued, and the wolf fought to regain the majority of his eyesight. Let Kanryuu tire himself out with his costly thrusts. His eyes burned and watered and made Saitou wonder if Kanryuu had some sort of poison or herb along with the dirt. He wouldn't put it past him.

Saitou came hard, body to body against Kanryuu's sword, and sent the smaller man tumbling. Kanryuu, unfortunately still held his sword, but groaned from the effort. He got to his feet and Saitou rubbed his eyes in his spare seconds. The tears were at least gone from his face although his eyes still burned.

"In what world did you ever think to defeat me in a sword fight Kanryuu? You can't cheat your way out of skill" Saitou said laughing at the wretch of a man in front of him.

"Stop IT. Stop _laughing_ at ME!" Kanryuu shrieked black eyes alight in fury. Kanryuu flipped his sword, mirroring a Gatotsu.

Saitou's eyes narrowed. "You dare to dishonor the Gatotsu by attempting it?"

"What do you say Saitou? My Gatotsu verses yours? All or nothing?" Kanryuu asked him, grinning, despite his blood spilling onto the dirt.

"I won't dirty my technique to fight you. I don't need it against someone as pathetic as you" Saitou said, crossing his arm as he leaned against the wall.

Kanryuu's eyes widened, his face turning red in his fury at the insult.

Saitou gave him his trademark smirk, laughing at him.

"For someone as confident as you seem, you weren't expecting the dust were you?" Kanryuu said, stalling for something.

"If the best you can do to met is throw some dust, then you're in a lot more trouble than you know Takeda" Saitou said, advancing upon him. Kanryuu stepped back, giving the wolf his ground.

"Ah but that's the trick Hajime is that you missed your mark by that dust" Kanryuu said, bending down to retrieve a rock.

Saitou laughed, allowing Kanryuu to pick it up, wondering if he was stupid enough to think that the stone would actually help him. Saitou's laughter bounced and echoed off the walls of the cave, startling the rich opium dealer.

"And whatever gave you the impression that I missed?" Saitou said, taking a few steps closer.

Kanryuu's face went ashen.

"No Takeda, I never miss my aim. I will make you suffer cut by cut until all of your blood runs from your body, and even in your dying breath I will not end the pain. I will suck every scream and cry out of you for all the people you've made suffer. You will beg me to end your life and I will make you suffer even more for it" Saitou said, eyes molten as they stared at Kanryuu like an executioner from the depths of hell itself.

"I guess I have no choice but to cast my stone where it LIES!" Kanryuu cried, throwing his stone high. Saitou realized his plan and rolled to the side, as the rocks came crashing down on the place where he had been. Kanryuu's sword rang, as Saitou dodged again, Kanryuu's sword striking the wall and creating sparks. Saitou's eyes lit up in fury and ecstasy as he blocked Kanryuu's blows. Yes, let him fight to the end. He would make him suffer. Saitou lived for the battle. He slashed the other shoulder as Kanryuu cried out and stumbled back.

"Your strength is fading Kanryuu. You're tired and you're feeling the effects of your age and your health. You always were a sickly man" Saitou said, managing a cut to his thigh and dashing to the side, out of the strategist's swords way.

"I can practically taste your fear. You've run out of options." Saitou said.

"What do you intend to do to me?" Kanryuu asked his voice shaking.

"Your insides will be your outsides when I'm through with you. I won't stop slicing you until your cuts stop bleeding. Your screams will only receive deeper cuts. I'll start with your fingers, then make my way down to your wrist, then I work on your face, cut your nose off and take your eyes….and then maybe go down to your toes until I have all of those too. After that it'll depend on how you struggle."

Kanryuu's face was ashen with fear. But his eyes glared and burned defiance.

"Then allow me to take your final victory from you!" Kanryuu snarled, turning his sword upon himself.

Saitou's eyes widened and he rushed forward attempting to stop the blow. It was too late. Kanryuu had effectively sliced through his own neck. Blood pooled and was absorbed by the dirt beneath his still twitching body, but Kanryuu was dead before he'd hit the floor. Saitou sighed. It certainly wasn't seppuku….the coward. Saitou spit on the corpse and leaned against the wall, scrounging for a cigarette within his pockets. He found one and lit the match, taking a relieving drag as he stared at the corpse.

"You were always a coward, unable to face up to what you dished out. The gods couldn't save you in the place you reside now" Saitou told the corpse.

Tokio was dead. Her body was white, lacking in color. It no longer twitched or leaked blood, if there was any still in the body to leak. Her burn't sienna eyes stared lifelessly at her. Misao sat kneeled a ways away from the body, staring at her bloodied hands.

"We must leave Misao" Aoshi said, getting to his feet. They had rested long enough. They needed to escape before something un planned happened and ether of them got hurt.

"No." She said numbly.

"There is nothing you can do for her now" Aoshi said, hand gripping her shoulder in sympathy. She had the biggest heart of anyone he'd ever known. It hurt him to see her in such pain.

"We are not leaving without the body" Misao said simply.

"Misao we do not have time-" Aoshi snapped, irritated that she was being so childish at a time like this.

"She deserves a proper funeral" Misao interrupted simply. Her green eyes shone clearly. He would have to knock her out to get her out of the room without Tokio's body. He couldn't afford to lose her trust.

Aoshi glowered at the body and wrung his hands in defeat. She refused to leave without it and there was no way he could force her to leave with him. He made his way to the curtain slicing a huge portion of it with his kodachi.

"We will bind her in that, after we have the body bound we will-"

"I'm not going with you" Misao replied.

"This is ridiculous Misao"

"I won't leave without him either" She replied.

"You will do as you're told. I have made more than enough amends to your grief. He can take care of himself. Right now we might not make it out alive if we do not leave now. Neither of us will make it very far if we don't leave now. You may veil your fatigue but I can sense it. We must find Sanosuke and regroup. And what of Kaoru and Megumi? We have a responsibility to them as well" Aoshi ordered.

Misao didn't have the strength to argue. Aoshi and Misao moved the body from the puddle of blood. They draped the curtain over her body. Misao retrieved the gold cords decorating the curtains to bind her body, making sure the cloth was tight and secure. Aoshi threw the bound corpse over his shoulder and grabbed Misao's hand. They made their way back down the hallway, moving quickly.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Extra long update for all of you who sat in anticipation. Once again props to my wonderful muses, Buffybot76, DeadlyDiva08 for their wonderful help in this story.

In other news; I'm gonna get flogged. Don't hurt me! just be patient and wait for the next update::ducks and hides:

Music of the update: "Do this anymore" by Nickelback

Aoshi stood, overlooking the bay. His azure eyes were focused on the Kenshin gumi below, particularly on one small Itachi girl. Azure eyes lit up as he glanced at her angelic face. There were lines of the battle evident on her face and within her entire demeanor. However she still stood tall with her short statured figure. Her head was up her eyes focused and alert. She'd tasted battle and he feared she might long for it again. She was different. It was the way she carried herself that stood out to him when he compared the differences from her youth. But her enigma hadn't changed. As she was hugged by the Kenshin gumi he could still see her smile. She remained the same Misao he loved despite the differences . Saitou's amber eyes narrowed as he watched Aoshi, but he shrugged it off. He came to stand by the ex Okashira. They had much to discuss.

"You made your choice at the mansion." Aoshi told him, Azure eyes narrowing as he turned and faced the former Shinsengumi captain. Aoshi strode towards Saitou and Saitou retreated a few paces, making way in case things got ugly.

"Excuse me?" Saitou replied, eyebrow arching as he watched the ex Okashira like a hawk.

"Don't play coy. You heard what I said, Ookami" Aoshi replied simply, azure eyes never loosing their edge.

"I chose to go after Kanryuu and bring an end to his violence and repay a debt to fallen comrades." Saitou replied deadpan. What was he getting at?

"You choose Kanryuu. By choosing Kanryuu you forfeited Misao."

"Funny, Shinomori, I don't remember that bargain ever being struck." Saitou said with a smirk, but his hands slowly slid to his sword.

"You took away my chance at redemption, my salvation, my honor. In return I take Misao." Aoshi replied, azure eyes like jagged ice.

"I'd like to see you try" Saitou snarled, drawing his sword.

"We both know that a duel at this moment would lead to your death. You are weak, your arms and legs soon to give out, plus the wounds you received from the cave ins with Kanryuu" Aoshi said observantly.

"You're not exactly in the greatest of shape yourself Ice block" Saitou replied evenly. His hand on his sword tightened.

"You may fool others, but you cannot fool me Saitou" Aoshi said with a smirk.

"Chee" Saitou scoffed, "Would you like to try me?" His hand still rested on his sword.

"Stand down, I will not duel you here. She might see us" Aoshi told him simply.

Saitou's jaw clenched but he let go of his sword. _Coward_.

"She will be mine, one way or another you know" Aoshi told him after a while, lost in observing his green eyed tenshi.

"Oh really? And how, pray tell, do you plan on accomplishing that?" Saitou demanded, yellow eyes narrowed as he continued to observe the ex Okashira.

"You may have delayed the duel between me and Misao, but I am not afraid to finish it. She cannot avoid a direct duel according to the Oniwabanshuu, no matter what favor you threw in. And she is still a member as she so flittingly proclaimed at the Kamiya dojo. If you do not intervene, seeing as how you are her guardian for the moment, the duel will take place and I will defeat her and take her home. The easy path or the hard path makes no difference to me"

"You expect me to just tell her to leave? I cannot dismiss an officer so carelessly even if I wanted to. There are procedures, rules and obligations in any organization. You know that." Saitou replied.

"That is not my problem" Aoshi said simply.

"Blackmailing me again Shinomori?" Saitou said with spite, furious that the ex Okashira thought he could jerk _him_ around so flippantly.

"The way she returns makes no difference to me" Aoshi replied evenly.

"That's a great attitude for someone who claims to love her" Saitou objected.

"You know nothing of love" Aoshi retorted.

Saitou's eyes narrowed. He would not be baited so easily.

"You seem awfully sure of yourself, Ice Block. There's a lot that could go wrong in your plan" Saitou said with a shrug.

"You play a good game Mibu, but I see through it. Your honor will not allow you to keep her. You and I both know this. Therefore she is of no use to you. And I want her." Aoshi said.

"But what if she doesn't want to return with you?" Saitou asked, eyebrow arched.

"You have no say in the matter. Neither does she. As I said you made your choice in the mansion. You will make her return, or I will fight her. One way or another Misao returns home, where she rightfully belongs. The deal has been cut. Should you interfere in this, Saitou, the Oniwabanshuu will use force and whatever means necessary to bring her back and make you pay."

"Isn't that what got you in the whole honor mess in the first place…that you were willing to do anything to achieve the end goal?" Saitou jeered.

"You mock me, but you would do well to fear me, Wolf of Mibu. Relinquish your claim on her, or else you will taste my sword."

"Bold words that you have yet to prove Shinomori" Saitou replied, hand going to his sword again.

"How well will she like you if you kill me? I wonder…" Aoshi said, walking past him.

"Chee" Saitou replied, as he looked down upon the group. Tanuki girl was smothering Itachi. Tanuki girl looked plumper than she had before. The girl chattered around Misao, hugging her, tears streaming down her cheek. Saitou couldn't help but notice the glimmer in Itachi's eyes even as she rolled them at the Tanuki girl. Saitou retreated, heart clenching as Shinomori's words resounded in his head.

_The easy path or the hard path makes no difference to me…_

Shinomori didn't care as long as he had Misao. Aoshi would hurt her if he allowed their battle to take place, sparing her no pain simply to get to him. She would return in shame and dishonor, her spirit broken. Saitou scowled as he thought of Aoshi. He seemed to focus on one thing incessantly. The man was dangerous in his own means. Would Misao even be safe with him? Saitou lit up a cigarette and contemplated his situation. He had to play into Shinomori's hands. The bastard had forced him into a corner. He knew what had to be done, but it made his stomach turn thinking of how it would be done. Saitou needed time and space to recover. He left the cliff, applying orders as he made his way back towards the office. He would not be disturbed. Period. He couldn't face Misao. Not yet.

The sun nearly blinded her as she came out of the tunnel. Misao's eyes hurt as she came out onto the beach. They had taken off through one of the many tunnels to escape from the underground caverns of the mansion. The fire has started to spread to the lower regions. It was fortunate that they had gotten out when they did. Misao glanced back to make sure Sano was still doing alright. He'd suffered some rather serious wounds through this trip. While they were leaving through the tunnels, Aoshi had bumped into Sano who was fighting off some of the retreating lackies. Sano's futae hand had been broken and so he was having a hard time with them. Aoshi had stepped in, and defeated all of the lackies blocking their path while Misao picked off the few from Sanosuke. After they were all defeated, Aoshi had left her and Sano behind in the tunnel, clearing the way for them. Misao had helped Sano walk the rest of the way out. She glanced up at the canyon as a shimmer caught her eye. Had she seen _him_? She blinked. Only Aoshi stood there overlooking the valley.

Her heart sunk as she thought of Saitou.

"Nothing like a good rumble eh, Itachi?" Sano said giving her a slap on her back. Misao fell forward nearly tripping.

"Woaa, are you alrigh-" Sano said grabbing her shoulder.

And suddenly all of her pent up anger exploded. Her hand snapped, shaking off his help.

"DON'T call me Itachi" She said, eyes jade in their fury. Her kunai were in her hands before he'd even blinked and she held them to his throat. Jade met Mahogany. Then she simply turned and walked on.

"Woaa…someone's got a stick up their- " Sano's sentence stopped short when he saw Kenshin and the others "OYEEE!" Sano cried,

"Sano! Misao Dono!" Kenshin greeted, relieved. He glanced around for Saitou and Aoshi but neither were to be found. His frown disappeared as quickly as it had come as his wife passed by him. Kaoru sprinted forward, despite Kenshin's protest. She tackled into Misao, who just barely kept her footing.

"Hello Kaoru" Misao said, unable to hide the smile.

"IF YOU EVER GO OFF LIKE THAT AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL BOKKEN YOU TO THE ABYSS!" Kaoru cried shaking Misao. And then she burst into tears.

"I was so worried!" She sobbed squeezing the life out of Misao.

"cough There, there, Kaoru, see I'm alright, all in one piece" Misao said wincing.

"You're HURT!" Kaoru exclaimed backing away and examining her wounds.

"It's nothing life threatening" Misao replied with a shrug. Kaoru looked at her friend in astonishment. She was so…so level headed. It was very unlike the Misao she knew who would be thrilling her with the battle stories and Aoshi sama already. Kaoru held back the frown she felt. Her friend had changed in so many ways….She pulled herself out of that thought. They were alive. That's what mattered.

"We're taking you back to the dojo. Megumi's there and she'll see to you and Aoshi as well….hey where is Aoshi?"

"He cleared the path for us and went on ahead in the tunnels. He's probably just reporting or maybe helping clear out the rest of Kanryuu's men" Misao replied with a roll in her eyes.

"Then Kanryuu is.."Kenshin murmured.

"Dead." Misao replied with a nod. Kenshin couldn't catch her eye as she was engaged in another conversation. Misao was so…flippant…about his death. Kenshin's frown deepened.

"No happy greeting for me Jou Chan?" Sano told her, grinning.

"There's no greeting for freeloaders" Kaoru told him with a huff.

Yahiko ran up and jumped on Sano.

"AHK!" Sano cried getting glomped.

"Me and Kenshin fought off like 40 of Kanryuu's guards all by ourselves!" Yahiko exclaimed.

"The number keeps getting bigger each time he tells it" Kaoru rolled her eyes as she whispered to Misao with a wink. Misao grinned. There was pride in her voice though and in her eyes as she glanced at her rapidly growing student.

"So Yahiko CHAN Are you ready to go home yet now that you know Sano's safe?" Kaoru said with a smirk.

"Worrying about me, were you Brat?" Sano asked with a grin

"I was NOT worrying! And who are you calling brat? Anyways, I was telling busu over there, who _was_ worrying, that you'd be fine." Yahiko said with a roll of his eyes.

"WHO are you calling BUSU you little BRAT!" Kaoru cried, rolling up her kimono sleeves.

"Anata!" Kenshin cried holding her back. "We should attend to Sano and Misao's wounds, that we should!"

"Oh…I guess your right Kenshin. To the Dojo!" Kaoru cried triumphantly. She linked her arm with Misao's pestering her for the details of the fighting and everything. Misao sighed. _Same old Kaoru._ There was no way she was going to get away from them tonight.

"Now that busu's pregnant we're gonna be dealing with mood swings every second" Yahiko muttered to Sano.

"Hai…" He said with defeat. "It'll be a long nine months." Sano said defeatedly.

"Aah" Yahiko nodded, following after Kenshin.

They arrived at the dojo where Megumi proceeded to fuss over each of them applying bandages and poultice and stitches where needed.

"Baka rooster, is this hadn't been set properly you might've lost it" Megumi chided as she finished the cast on his hand.

"But that's why we have you kitsune, to mend our wounds and nurse us poor soldiers back to health." Sanosuke flirted.

Megumi rolled her eyes. "This doesn't hurt does it tori atama?" Megumi said, pinching his fist.

"Ouch!" Sano cried. "Hidoi kitsune!"

Thus the evening past with rounds of stories and some laughter.

Saitou, after a few stitches, some poultice, and bandages from the police headquarters doctor, sat, head in his hands as he contemplated his options. He really didn't have much of a choice. He'd locked himself in his office for 3 days, avoiding all of them, filling out all of the paperwork. His excuse was that he didn't want the report to be corrupted by the others points. He would collect theirs soon enough. Truthfully, his life was in shambles. He knew what needed to be done, but had avoided it until the last second possible. His ashtray had overflowed long ago. He'd emptied it, but it had filled up again. And again. And again. He took short and frequent naps. He became rather tired of emptying the tray. It currently overflowed on the paperwork. His bloodshot eyes twitched in annoyance. His hair had long ceased to be gelled in place.

A knock to the door didn't startle him. He didn't even look up as the door opened knowing who it was before the knob turned. His jaw clenched.

"Why the hell are you here?" Saitou asked.

Aoshi stood silent as he observed the wolf.

"If you've come to gloat then get the hell out" Saitou said with a roll of his eyes.

"On the contrary Saitou, I offer my condolences"

"Spare me the pleasantries and idle chatter. I know exactly why you're here."

Shinomori frowned at Saitou, but nodded.

"Aah."

"Misao…" Saitou said, yellow eyes hardening.

"Seeing as how we're skipping the pleasantries, have you made your decision?"

There was no way she could stay with him. He would loose her. If he didn't give her up to Shinomori she would end up being defeated in the duel they'd delayed and forced to go anyways.

_She could choose a champion…if you defeated Shinomori…_

Saitou flinched, shaking off those thoughts. No. Battling Shinomori would give her hopes of things her couldn't offer. He had already exposed her to enough bloodshed and violence. Shinomori had been right, he'd changed her. Saitou wasn't exactly convinced the change was for the better. The fact was that he was in no condition to accept the responsibility acting as her guardian. His life was too much of an emotional wreck for him, much less to add someone else into the mix. If he even gave her a hint of his true feelings she would fight in the duel. And she would be utterly defeated. No, he would have to allow Shinomori that victory. His decision was set. He would spare her the insult to her honor. Perhaps they'd even let her return as Okashira.

_It'd be in name only. It would shame her further and you know it…_

Saitou snorted. She's a simple girl. It would only take the title to please her. She'll get her family, her title, and the man of her dreams. Why was there an empty pit in his stomach? Saitou brushed it off. She'll forget about me…Saitou mused. Give Shinomori a month to work her out of her depression and I'll be an after thought. They'll be on their honeymoon at that point Saitou thought, trying not to choke on the sour thoughts. What was he so doom and gloom about anyways? It's not like they would've worked out anyways right? He was almost old enough to be her father. It wasn't proper anyways.,…Worked out? Saitou scoffed. That was implying that they had anything to begin with.

"You were saying" Aoshi prompted.

"You leave for Kyoto in the morning. There are 2 tickets." Saitou replied, coming out of his stupor and going back to his paperwork.

"Nani?" Aoshi questioned, azure eyes widening.

"She returns with you" Saitou replied, folding his gloved hands and resting his chin upon them.

Aoshi blinked at him.

"You have an icy exterior, Shinomori, but I didn't think you were dense" Saitou snarled.

"I'm simply startled. You relinquish your claim on Misao so easily. Why?" Aoshi demanded

"Well I can tell you it wasn't because you told me to, Ice Block" Saitou replied sarcastically.

""There's something in it for you. There has to be, for you to concede this easily. What kind of game are you playing, Wolf?" Aoshi said, eyes narrowed.

"Something in it for ME?" Saitou exclaimed, gloved hands slamming against the desk as he rose. "You idiot! I'm _letting_ you take her! What the hell could possibly be in it for me?"

Azure eyes studied him carefully.

"Your word as a former member of the Shinsengumi?"

Saitou glared at the ex okashira. "You're pathetic Shinomori. Go. Get the Hell out of my office. Take her and go gloat somewhere else" Saitou said with a dismissive wave.

"For what it's worth…Thank you. She'll be in good hands." Aoshi said with a small bow.

"Mmm, I'm sure…" Saitou said nonchalantly _bastard…_

"And I am sorry for your wife. She was a good woman… albeit deceived…"

"Shut the hell up" Saitou snapped, eyes blazing.

Aoshi sighed, shaking his head.

"You look like hell Saitou. You should sleep and take a shower before she sees you. If you're weak before her, she'll see right through you. " Aoshi replied, closing the door behind him.

"You've lied to her before. It can't possibly be that hard" Saitou said with a shrug.

Aoshi flinched, jaw clenched as he left.

Saitou sank into his chair, clutching his head, running gloved fingers through his bangs.

How was he supposed to lie to her? Despite his calloused retort, he knew that she would and could read through him. He had to be convincing. He had to get her on that train. Saitou was a bottom line man. That was the bottom line. What could he possibly say to her that would devastate her so much that she would get on the train?

He took a deep breath. He had to prepare himself for the role of his life. He had to push away the very thing he desired, and do it in such a way that she would be utterly destroyed, never to return. He had to lie to her to save her. He had to make her leave to keep her safe; away from him. He was in too fragile a state right now to deal with the complication of more messy emotions. He would only end up pushing her away anyways. And Itachi was a handful. She would be in better hands than his. Yes…_his _hands…Saitou's fists clenched. If it was anybody else but _him_, maybe Saitou wouldn't feel such hatred. But it was him that would be comforting her, his blood stained hands touching her innocence…those hands that had betrayed her to begin with, upon her.

Saitou bit back the snarl and lit a cigarette. It was ridiculous to dwell on what would happen anyways. Right now he had precious little time before the weasel would be barging her way into his office. He needed to set up a meeting with her first before she tried to come in at random. If he had time to prepare for it he might stand a chance. However, Shinomori was right. He did look like hell. He needed a few hours of sleep, a bath and a shave. And another pack of cigarettes for sure. Saitou took a deep drag, blowing out the smoke as he contemplated his situation.

He started to write the message, and ended up crumbling it. It had to be terse. Nothing that would reveal what he would say to her. He wrote it quickly albeit sloppily because of his lack of sleep and set it on his desk. It was done…Saitou's hands shook, and he forced himself on his feet to pace.

What _would_ he say to her when she got here? He had to effectively push her away. His sharp mind processed through events sifting through the memories of the last few weeks. Nagoya, Kyoto, and Tokyo were all fresh in his mind replaying the events. And then he had it. Saitou was a bottom line man. And he had found his bottom line. It was perfect. She'd be forever crushed. He summoned an officer and went off to shower, shave, and sleep.

Misao received the summons from one of the lackie officers at noon. After pacing for the past few days, trying to get to see the wolf, and attending to her own injuries, she was impatient. How _dare_ he not contact her until now! And what kind of terse message was that? She hadn't hoped for poetry or anything special, but maybe an Oh by the way I haven't seen you in three DAYS, I'd like to see you. But No, she got a "meet me in my office at 3". Misao fumed as she paced again.

She felt him before she saw him, but that was typical. He'd been hovering over her, insisting that she eat and helping dress her wounds and fussing over her. The first night she stayed at the dojo because all had wounds to be tended to and Megumi was staying with Kaoru and Kenshin anyways. Aoshi had showed up in the morning and after that she refused to stay at the dojo even with Kaoru's insistence. She just felt awkward right now, healing, and trying to sort out what was going on with the case and Saitou, and Aoshi being around. She didn't want them to have to deal with her anger, or the awkwardness that she and Aoshi shared whenever they were in a room together. They didn't understand…couldn't understand the situation. And she couldn't bear their stares or their questions.

Aoshi had arranged for her and himself at Tae's, more than likely using the Oniwaban funding to cover their rooms. He'd gotten her the biggest room, opting for the smaller room connected to hers to give her some space, but not as much as she wanted. Misao bit her lip, hating her situation, hating him, and yet unable to do anything about it. _I'm a lich, that's what I am! _ she thought with a scowl.

Aoshi said nothing as he entered into her quarters. He had his supply of bandages out, and Misao ignored him as he set his things on the floor.

"Misao, It's time to change your bandages" He told her simply.

"They can wait" She snapped, standing up. She began pacing, her braid flipping behind her.

"I'm assuming he has contacted you _finally_" Aoshi said, contempt entering into his tone as he sat. Since when had Aoshi become so verbal…emotional?

Misao's green eyes turned jade in her glare. She said nothing but returned to pacing.

"I'll take that as a yes." Aoshi replied, getting up from his crouch, and walking towards her. She ignored him and continued pacing.

"Three days! It's been THREE days!" Misao snarled as she paced.

"Perhaps he needed time to put the case together" Aoshi said softly.

"The hell he did!" Misao snarled. And then she stopped mid pace. Aoshi was actually defending him? Something was wrong. Green eyes turned with suspicion upon the cold man sitting down.

"Why do you stare at me so Misao?" Aoshi asked her.

"Why are you defending him all of a sudden?" Misao snapped, glaring.

"Truthfully?" Aoshi asked her, azure eyes bright as they stared upon her.

"The truth is generally the best Aoshi." Misao said sarcastically turning away from those eyes. They haunted her.

"I pity him. He has lost her twice now" Aoshi replied.

Misao's eyes cracked and she returned to her pacing, trying to hide her tears.

"Misao…" Aoshi said, getting to his feet, reaching out for her.

"Don't" Misao protested, but his strong arms encircled her anyways. She tried to fight it, but was too weak…he was warm. The scent of green tea filled her nostrils causing her heart to split open further as old longings rose from her shattered dreams.

"Misao mine, I would do anything to stop your pain" Aoshi whispered brokenly

"Please don't…"Misao whimpered, trying to push him away.

"Can't you see dear one, that you were born for me?" Aoshi told her, lifting her chin as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

She shook her head fiercely, closing her eyes against those blue grey eyes, eyes that glowed from their passion. His eyes held such love and warmth for her. She couldn't bear them. The bitterness twisted through her as she fought the warm tingles running up and down her arms. No! Not again! She turned away from him, her back to his chest. She may not have been able to fight off his arms, but she didn't have to look at him. She sniffled as she wiped her tears.

"When you hurt, I hurt, Misao mine." Aoshi whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer. She jerked away from him.

"I am yours dear heart, body, mind, and soul. Can he offer you that? Is he capable of that?" Aoshi questioned, as he kissed her hair. She sniffled again, the tears coming as she closed her eyes to fight it, him, and everything else bombarding her.

"You once thought me incapable of feeling…like him….but you were the one who woke me up from that. Can't you see that you're my salvation? That you've given me new life? I'm not willing to part with that so easily…" Aoshi told her.

"I have much to make up for in my old life, but I think that with you by my side I can do that." Aoshi told her.

"I ask you simply to think on it. I will wait for you if need be Misao." Aoshi told her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. He released her and she stumbled away from him.

"Think on it. I will be back with tea and some food for us" Aoshi told her, closing the shouji door softly behind him.

Misao fell to her knees, face in her hands as she wept.

Her entire body was filled with a sense of foreboding she couldn't explain or ignore as she opened the door to the police office in Tokyo. It terrified her, made her skin crawl, as she strode down the hallway. She clenched her jaw, as she pushed herself forward to the door. She was a Makimachi. She had faced much worse in these past weeks. But who was she kidding? The fear coiled up her, nearly paralyzing her. She paused. It wasn't that she was afraid of him. It was that she didn't know why he was summoning her. A million different scenarios had played through her head tormenting her these past few days.

Misao forced herself to calm down, taking a deep breath. She would not be conquered by fear. She had come too far to be stopped by foolish emotions and worries. This gave her enough courage to move from her temporary paralysis. Misao's hands shakily touched the knob of the door. She jumped and nearly cried out as the door shocked her. The doorknob was cold, as her warm hands twisted it shakily. She swallowed the lump in her throat, forcing herself to at least appear calm and collected. She would not face him in cowardice. She refused to. Misao took a deep breath as she twisted the door knob all the way and walked in. Her eyes flickered around the office. It was very much similar to the one he had in Kyoto and this made her heart constrict painfully. She swallowed again softly, hoping it had slipped past the wolf's notice.

She guarded her green eyes as her gaze fell upon one Saitou Hajime. He sat, filling out paperwork as if it was another ordinary day in the office. His ashtray was half full, something that made Misao wonder if he wasn't dreading their talk. Usually he went through a pack a day at least. He hadn't skipped a beat as she entered his office causing her to fight the irritating twitch she felt washing over her in waves. _Why the hell was he so calm and collected? _She envied his demeanor as she cursed him for it. He still didn't notice as he finished another file and set it into the outbox for his lackies to retrieve. Misao summoned her courage. She wasn't about to let the silence go on any longer. She had too much invested in this…in him. Her own heart couldn't take the suspense any longer.

"You summoned me?" Misao said, tone faltering at the end of her sentence. She coughed, covering for her shaky voice.

"Indeed." Saitou said firmly, finally looking up.

His amber eyes were as cold and hard as glass, as frozen amber, revealing nothing of their former camaraderie. He looked at her as he looked at everyone else off the streets. His look alone nearly forced the tears from her. She fought them fiercely, forcing them down with harsh reproof as she waited for him to continue. He'd said only one word and already her stomach was clenched and knotted against her will. She was expending much of her effort to keep her body in check. He shuffled through some papers on his desk. The tension in the room gnawed at her temper. _Why wasn't he saying something?_

"Well?" Misao finally got out, anger overriding her shaken control. "Why am I here?"

"Have a seat" Saitou motioned, resting his chin on his folded, gloved, hands. A file was open before him as he glanced over it.

"I'd prefer to stand" Misao replied, eyes narrowing slightly.

"As you would have it" Saitou said callously.

Misao waited patiently after the pause. She wouldn't loose her cool. He needed to tell her why she was summoned and she wasn't going to yield. His eyes never met hers, but she knew he knew she was staring at him, eyes boring into him as she waited. Finally, he spoke.

"You are here to discuss the Kanryuu incident" Saitou replied simply, albeit coldly.

Misao released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "If that's all you summoned me here for, can I give you my report later? Kaoru wants me to help her with the baby room. How long will we be staying in Tokyo?" Misao asked, tenseness leaving her body, green eyes bright with a smile.

_Beautiful…_ Saitou crushed the stray thought with contempt. He would not break. He had to finish this here and now.

"_We_?" Saitou said, eyebrow arching. "Don't sound so thrilled."

"What?" Misao asked puzzled by his tone and his words. Her fear clawed it's way easily through her control, her ki rising shakily.

Saitou opened a desk drawer and pulled out a clipboard. He pushed it towards the front of his desk haphazardly and returned to his paperwork, not breaking for an instant his calm demeanor. After a few seconds, Misao realized it was for her and walked forward, feeling her legs shake and fighting desperately trying to get a hold of her self. She picked it up, eyes devouring the words. The clipboard nearly fell from her hands.

"What the _hell_ is this?" Misao asked voice deadpan as she glared at him. She shook with rage.

"I wasn't aware that you couldn't read Itachi" Saitou replied flippantly.

"Damn it Saitou, You know what I MEAN! _Answer Me_!" Misao snarled, throwing the clipboard to the ground.

"Temper,Temper, Itachi. I would answer you if I knew what you were talking about" Saitou replied, licking his finger as he flipped through another paper in his file.

"Why the_ hell_ am I getting resignation papers!" She snarled, slamming her palms on his desk as she leaned over it to glare at him. Blue Green Jade met Hardened Amber with a gaze that would've leveled Japan, had it the power.

"Don't you know? You cannot possibly be that stupid, Itachi" Saitou told her, trademark smirk sweeping across his features. She cringed at the blow, but hid it well with a sneer, blending it with her anger. Now he was intentionally causing her pain.

"Why?" Misao exclaimed.

"You knowingly put the mission in jeopardy by flouncing off in the woods." Saitou told her, Amber eyes boring into hers like fire torching wood.

"You _deliberately_ disobeyed a direct order from me. You _willingly _cost us the element of surprise." Saitou told her, cold tone ripping her heart to pieces with his anger.

"You _needlessly_ put _hundreds _of officer's lives in danger as they stormed the gate. Your emotions, as I warned you before, led you and _others _straight into disaster. In addition to that, we had to pursue you to save your life, which you also put in danger. I hope your little boondoggle was worth it, Misao." Saitou said, twisting the knife further.

Misao couldn't feel the tears streaming down her face. She had goose bumps scattered across her body. She felt cold, numb as her world crashed around her. Her walls collapsed in on her, and she felt her knees start to buckle. And from the deep recesses of her mind she heard herself say "No". Her walls returned and resurged around her bleeding heart, giving her eyes a jagged glint as she forced the tears to dry. She would not give this man the satisfaction. Not again. She was finished.

"Excuse me?" Saitou snapped, amber eyes glaring at her. And then her ki hardened, and changed, and he knew that this was no longer the girl he'd teased and mocked from the Shishio fight. That through this past month she'd grown years in days as she looked upon him.

"No." Misao replied her dark tone shocking her to the very core.

"You're lying, and I see through it, Hajime. You really are _pathetic_ if you think this is enough to push me away. If you choose to run away from this, then that's your own cross to bear, but don't you_ Dare_ put this on Me!" Misao hissed, eyes deep pools of dark blue as the glared vehemently at Saitou.

Saitou began to chuckle as he looked at her, amber eyes filled with malevolent mirth. His chuckles spilled over into full on laughter. Misao stood there as he mocked her, his shrill laughter undermining her tower of confidence as it filled the room.

"Who do you think you _are_? " Saitou demanded, rising to his feet, his ki rising dangerously at his fury.

"I mean _honestly,_ did you think I would make a special exemption just for _you? _And for _what_? Because of your pathetic feelings? I told you at the beginning of this, that you needed to obey _every_ order and you knew the consequences before you agreed to this. You _choose _to run off to Kanryuu's , _ignoring_ the orders you received. I am _not _your grandfather, Misao. I cannot overlook such carelessness with your own life, and the lives of others. You made a choice and now, like the child you've proven yourself to be, you're trying to find someone to blame over the consequences of your own actions. But I _will _not, and_ cannot_ be so lenient." Saitou snarled.

"How DARE you!" Misao cried, fury exploding as her hand struck his cheek.

Saitou rolled with the slap, surprised by the strength of her hit. Her ki soared, anger coursing through her trembling form, rage apparent as it marred her lovely features with its repulsiveness. His face tingled from her hand throbbing as if her hand was still there. She had worn her arm guards. It would most assuredly bruise, but it wasn't the slap to his face that stung…it was the blow to his soul. Saitou stood up on his feet and looked down on her, towering over her. Amber eyes gleamed molten in their fury nearly melting her in the heat of his gaze.

"You're pushing me AWAY! And you're using your BADGE to do it!" Misao cried, sobs breaking through her tone as she trembled in fury fist clenched as she stood.

"I'm not going to even justify that with a response. My point is proven. You are hereby discharged from your service to the Meiji police." Saitou spat.

"NO!" Misao exclaimed "I _refuse_ to be discharged" Misao said vehemently. Saitou hid his grin, he had been surprised by her cold exterior, but now he had her pinned to a fault. She was his for the breaking.

"Your pay will be shipped to Kyoto." Saitou said, sitting back down as he let his cool demeanor wash over his features. He didn't care…He didn't care…now if he could keep his mantra going just a little longer, she would forever hate him.

"You are fortunate enough that the bureau felt you needed compensation your efforts. They have kindly paid for your ticket back to Kyoto. You leave in the morning with one Shinomori Aoshi. You are dismissed." Saitou said

"I _Refuse_! I will fight this. I'm not going to let you throw us away this easily" Misao snarled.

"You have no authority here. And the police bureau wouldn't even accept you as a volunteer after I hand in this paperwork. And you don't have a choice in this matter" Saitou told her.

She stood there, jaw clenched as she held her ground. He couldn't help but admire her determination. She truly believed that they stood a chance even after he'd fleshed out everything with her. He knew no matter what he would do after this, no amount of sake or women would drown out her image as she stood in front of him, from his mind.

"This is ridiculous Misao. I didn't think you were this pathetic. _Anything_ you and I had is through. Get out of my office or I will use force" Saitou told her.

"I don't believe you and I refuse to leave until you tell me the _truth_!" Misao snarled holding her ground still.

Saitou's eyes narrowed. Fury exploded through his veins pounding in his head. She would leave now. He slammed his palms on his desk and rose, Ki nearly scorching her in his fury. It took him two strides to reach her. He latched onto her arm, yanking her harshly forward.

"No! Ow! You're hurting me! We are not through YET!" Misao cried, tears in her eyes from the grip he had on her arm. She tried to free her arm. His grip was like iron. She cried out in pain as his hold tightened on her. She braced her legs, digging her toes into the tatami mats trying to pull back, fighting his hold as she kicked and flailed against him.

"There is nothing more to discuss and you're being childish as usual about it. You reap what you sow Itachi" Saitou told her catching the back of her knees with his own. She cried out in pain as she hit the floor. He dragged her forward, until once again she was on her feet pulling against him.

"Stop pushing me away!" Misao sobbed, at the end of her emotional rope, pleading for him to look at her.

"Officers" Saitou said, opening the door with one hand and hauling her towards it.

"Saitou! SAITOU! You can't do this! Saitou!" Misao cried, as the two officers took hold of her arms and hauled her away.

"Saitou!" Misao cried as she struggled against their hold. They dragged her down the hall way. Saitou turned his back on her heading back towards his paperwork as he heard her cries. He ignored them motioning for a secretary to get the door

No…Misao snapped. He was walking away, just like her parents, just like Aoshi sama, just like her family….. Head bowed, Misao's ki exploded. Her foot smashed into the officer's face as she used their arms as leverage for her keichiro kick. His face bled as he cried out, releasing her arm. With a solid punch she could hear the other officer's nose break, blood bleeding freely from the wound, landing on her face in sprinkles as she sprinted to the door. The door closed as she threw herself against it. Her fists pounded on the door, sobs escaping her as she cried out to him.

One of the guards must have recovered because she felt his hands connect with her skull. She gasped, wind knocked out of her, crumpled and fell brokenly to the floor

"Saitou…" She pleaded, tears nearly choking her. The door never opened.

Their rough hands grabbed hold of her. Misao's body went limp in their grip, having used everything she'd had to fight their hold. Tears dripped down her face as she stared numbly at the door. He was pushing her away. He was trying to spare her and himself the pain. Damn him! Damn him! She couldn't stop her body from shaking, the sobs wracking her lungs. They carried her down the hallway, pushing her forward. She gave way, collapsing to her knees on the floor. They pulled her up harshly, putting her arms over their necks as they carried her. It didn't matter, she couldn't feel anything they did to her anyways. They practically threw her out of the bureau and she hit the ground hard, sliding against the dirt and grit.

She lay there for a few moments, trying to catch her breath, tears stopped from her shock. She slowly, shakily rose to her feet, head bowed as her fists clenched. And then she screamed. The sound caused everyone to stop in the streets of Tokyo, and stare at her in pity and disgust. When she had no air left, she stopped…and looked around at the people. Shamed more than she'd ever been in her entire life, she did the only thing she could do. She ran, legs giving way as her adrenaline carried her, sprinting through the people who stared. She bumped into Sanosuke, but didn't stop as she made her way to the exit. She continued running until she couldn't breathe and collapsed on the ground in the forest, curling into the tree's roots, rocking herself as she cried.

Sano stared at her, heart hurting for her as she sobbed and ran. Brown eyes narrowed. He knew exactly who'd done this to her and he intended to give him what for. Sano strung the sake over his back so that his hands were free. He rolled up his sleeves and marched through the door. Lackies gave him odd glances as he marched past them. Two were off to the side being treated and blood was splattered on the floor and the walls. Sano ignored this heading straight for the door he knew the bastard would be behind. An officer attempted to stop him. Sano single handedly decked him into the nearest desk, taking a hold of the door knob and throwing it open.

Saitou could hear the ruckus outside his office after Itachi had left, but he ignored it pouring himself into his paperwork. He could think about the ramifications of his actions later. For now, work needed to be done, and he intended to put all of his effort into that. Of course, what he would do in the night when he was forced to return to an empty house was unsure. He finished another paper, realizing to his dismay that the stack was decreasing with his working fervor. He picked up another and started on the next report. That was until his door was thrown open. He set his pen down, amber eyes narrowed intent to kill whatever lackie dared disobey his orders to be left alone after his meeting with Itachi. His first glance up revealed the Ahou. By the gods, Saitou didn't need this right now. Saitou ground his teeth in frustration, glaring at him as he set his pen down.

'What the hell do you think you're doing here Ahou?" Saitou asked, one hand on his arm rest and the other on his sword.

"Just who do you think you are?" Sano fumed smashing his fist on Saitou's desk. Even with the cast on his hand, the desk cracked. Saitou was on his feet now.

"Tell me!" Sano demanded, blood dripping down from his cast hand.

"I could arrest you here and now for destroying government property Ahou. You are on _very_ shaky ground. Get the Fuck _out_ of my office or your blood will be upon my hands" Saitou said, standing. His voice was deadpan, his eyes molten in their intensity.

Both turned as the door swung shut behind them of it's own accord, but returned to glare at each other malevolently.

"I'm not leaving anywhere until you tell me." Sano replied, moving into a defensive position.

Saitou rolled his eyes, clenching his jaw, cursing the gods that he had to deal with this idiot right now.

"Look." Saitou said with strained patience. "This is taking a lot of time, so why don't you just tell me what the hell you're talking about so you can go away"

What did you do to _Misao_?" Sano snarled.

"Who?" Saitou replied with a smirk.

"Bastard! What did you _do_ to _her_!" Sano growled, grabbing the collar of his uniform and getting into his face. Saitou's eyes narrowed.

"Release me. _Now_" Saitou ordered glaring at him vehemently as his ki rose alarmingly.

"Not until you tell me what you did-" Sano felt the punch connect with his jaw before he saw it and he tumbled backwards. He hit the floor with a crash and received a swift kick in the face and in the gut before he coherently knew what happened. He felt the sword at his throat draw some blood.

"If you_ ever_ presume to threaten me again, I will not hesitate to kill you" Saitou replied deadpan.

"Are you really that cold?" Sano snapped, spitting out some blood. Saitou removed his sword, sheathing it. Sano cringed, rubbing his jaw.

"Can't you see that for whatever warped reasoning and twisted logic that she loves _you_!" He exclaimed, anger burning in his eyes as he rose to his feet.

"She is no longer any of my concern. Now get the hell out of my office, before I arrest you, Ahou" Saitou replied simply. He almost hoped the Ahou stayed. Saitou had been looking for an excuse to beat the holy hell out of him.

Sano watched as the wolf sat back down and continued his paperwork.

"Chee" Sano scoffed, wiping the blood that ran down his lip. "You're truly pathetic, Saitou."

Saitou looked up at Sanosuke and laughed.

"As if you, lap dog of one ex-manslayer and part of the pathetic, lying Seikihoutai who were no more than pawns for the ishin, could judge my worth."

Sanosuke's eyes narrowed and he spit on Saitou's desk. "You're one to talk about being the lap dog of the government. Someday you're going to wake up and realize how many people wish for your death. And when you do, and realize that no one loves you, I hope you fall on your sword. " Sanosuke said untying the sake jug from his back and slamming it on the table and walking to the door.

"Take your cheap liquor with you" Saitou said from penning one of the Kanryuu files.

"Keep it. You'll need it more than I will" Sano replied, slamming the door shut.

Saitou held his head in his hands as he contemplated the worth of his existence. Damn him…Damn them….Damn _her_….He winced, remembering those haunting Blue green eyes as he destroyed any amount of hope within her she had left for them. He shook his head, but he could not clear those eyes from his mind. He glanced at the sake bottle. He reached over to it and unplugged the cork stopper. He sniffed it delicately, and then took a swig. He could still see those eyes. He forced another swallow or three. Gods make those eyes go away…He threw his ash tray into the wall, breaking it. His urge to kill rose, but it was replaced with a deep recession and loathing. He _hated _himself now, and the shock from that feeling startled him. Even in the revolution he had never truly hated himself. He'd believed in what he'd done. It had been the right thing to do. But hadn't this as well? If it was why was he feeling so hollow? Loathe was probably the better word he was searching for at the moment. Perhaps he would be his next victim after all Saitou mused darkly as he took another swallow. He had to make those green eyes go away.

(AN: Yes the sake is spurring on these thoughts of suicide because he has no one else to kill…that and every reason he had to live is pretty much obliterated. Don't kill me. The update is coming… ')


	28. Chapter 28

AN: I know….You all hate me. I've sort of vanished off the face of the earth much to my beta muses grief. Life sorta snuck up and sacked me when I wasn't looking. It's like it kidnapped me for a while and I've finally been found at last. I've been wrestling with life and all the crap going on but I think I finally have a grip now. I'm really sorry about the last chapter, but it just wasn't going to work out in a happy ending. It still might not, depending on the plot bunnies. Gomen bows Kenshin may be rather nosy come this part. You've been warned.

Deadlydiva08- snicker you know I couldn't just leave that part be giggle figured you'd enjoy it.

Music of the Update: Evanescense and Nickelback

Aoshi sat penning his terse report to Okina to send via messenger pigeon. He carefully crafted the message out of habit. He didn't fear that the messenger pigeons would be intercepted, especially in these times of peace, but one could never be too careful. He was a cautious man. He musn't let the clan get soft and feeble because of peace. No one knew how long the Meiji would last. Aoshi smirked as he penned the letter. More than likely Okina planned to let Aoshi retake his claim as Okashira. When that happened, he would marry Misao.

Aoshi took a final look at his penmanship, checking for errors or subscript that could be read into. It would do. Aoshi was surprised at the Oniwabanshuu's success. He had always thought that without war or the shoguns bidding that the Oniwabanshuu would simply be disbanded. However, the Oniwabanshuu was doing exceedingly well for itself, flourishing in these times of peace. The Oniwabanshuu's reach even stretched to Tokyo in this day and age. Aoshi mused at the vast under infrastructure. It was little wonder that the Police wanted to do their dealings through such a recognized organization. The only tarnish on them was his past sins. But that problem was solved now that Kanryuu was dead. Still Aoshi couldn't help the sneer that marred his features. Bitterness clung to him like an old lover as he thought of Kanryuu and the ex third captain. Saitou Hajime. His eyes darkened and he grit his teeth. Aoshi took a deep breath and released it. He had gotten Misao in exchange.

_She'll do little to reprieve your sins, but what a lovely way to drown…_

Aoshi ignored the thought shrugging it off. It wasn't true. She was his salvation. He just had never seen it until now.

_O,_

_All is well. Wrong has been righted. Loose ends still need to be tied. She is with me. We're coming._

_-A-_

Satisfied with the letter but not with his thoughts he got up from his chair, rolling the letter and slipping it into the pockets of his trench coat, which was still burnt and tattered. He would probably have to be rid of it when he finally returned home. It might not be a bad thing. He had kept it for so long. Perhaps it was time for a change. His glance wandered to Misao, who was still curled in her futon, shaking. She would come around. He opened the shouji door and stepped out.

Misao's crumpled form lay curled in her futon, eyes a floody emerald, puffy around the edges and red from her tears. They continued to run even though her sobs had lessened to little more than hiccups. Her eyes stung, but she couldn't force the tears away. Her eyes hurt from rubbing them. Her lungs burned and her breath came in short gasps, despite her calm, albeit disturbing demeaner. It was simple, she didn't have the energy to cry out any longer. Her cheeks were red, from exhaustion, but they also burned, and she knew she was probably getting sick. Her hair and body were drenched from the rain, but that was the least thing she was concerned with at the moment. She felt a shiver run up her spine and her head felt fuzzy. Good, she thought cynically. Perhaps she'd die of fever. Then she could escape her broken heart.

Her heart clenched in agony as the situation replayed itself over and over in her head. She clutched her head closing her eyes willing it all to go away. But it came anyways. He lied to her. He willingly lied to her. He willingly pushed her away. He'd threatened her, cheapened her as a warrior, broken her down and ripped her apart. Damn it _why_ did it have to be this way! It wasn't supposed to happen like this! She smothered her dry sobs into the futon, pulling the blankets over her head as she wished the world away from her secluded haven. But she couldn't escape herself.

Her body shook and she trembled from the cold and her own fatigue but she didn't want to sleep. If she was this delusional in her current state, her nightmares would terrify her. She didn't want to see him…those eyes looking at her like they did. She prayed sobbing and hiccupping in pain as she pleaded a dreamless sleep. But she knew it wouldn't work. Nothing would make her forget him, not now, not ever. Her eyes betrayed her, and her body gave out, despite her minds will. She didn't want to sleep, couldn't sleep, terrified of her nightmares, and worse still that when she woke up she'd be forced into her reality again. She slumped to the floor, blacking out.

Aoshi walked outside closing the shouji delicately behind him, kodachi still strapped to his back.

"Himura" Aoshi acknowledged.

Kenshin's eyes widened. He hadn't referred to him as Battousai.

"Shinomori san" Kenshin replied nodding respectfully.

"You come armed' Aoshi said, eyes on the sakabatou strapped to his hakama.

"I am not here to fight you, Shinomori san, simply to talk, that I am" Kenshin replied.

"I would offer you into our room, but she is sleeping" Aoshi told him simply. Azure eyes guarded. His ki was on edge no matter how well he tried to conceal it.

"I understand, that I do. Would you join me for tea?" Kenshin offered.

Aoshi paused. He'd promised Himura that he would go have tea with him when they'd defeated Shishio. It seemed so long ago. Aoshi considered. Misao would simply be sleeping. And yet he was loathe to leave her, especially when he would be in the company of the red headed rurouni. She'd be fine. But what did Himura have tosay to him? Whatever it was it couldn't be good. Aoshi sighed.

"Aah" Aoshi replied.

Kenshin waited as Aoshi stepped down from the porch of the inn. Aoshi let Kenshin take the lead, following stride for stride with the ex hitokiri. The walk to the Akabeko was decent. Neither talked, both men gathering their thoughts. The silence was peaceful as always to one such as Aoshi. He opened the shouji door to the Akabeko and Kenshin followed after him. It was fortunate. The restaurant was quiet and empty.

"Aah, Himura san! How can I help you today?" Tae asked cheerfully.

"Good afternoon Tae san, Green tea would be wonderful, that it would." Himura replied cheerfully.

She led them to the corner of the restaurant and sat them down.

"Tsubame will bring you your tea. Enjoy!" Tae told them.

Both sat cross legged. Himura set his sakabatou to the side of him as he situated himself comfortably.

A friendly silence still remained between the two.

"How did the battle go?" Kenshin asked.

"We won" Aoshi replied simply.

"Yes, but what happened?" Kenshin asked.

"Kanryuu is dead, Himura. The opium will be confiscated and destroyed. Japan is safe." Aoshi replied simply. Did the rurouni honestly expect him to divulge on what happened? Aoshi wanted to put all of it behind him.

Kenshin smiled at this. "Japan will always be safe. The Meiji era will continue, even if we fall" Kenshin said simply.

"Such faith, Himura, and yet you raise your sword in the service of the government time and time again" Aoshi pointed out. Could he not tell, that he was being a hypocrite?

"I do it for my penance" Kenshin replied. "Not because I don't have faith in the Meiji. If saving Japan will help me make up for the lives I've taken then I will do it."

"Chee. You don't believe that. You are a hypocrite, but you know it well" Aoshi told him.

Kenshin just smiled. "It would appear so, after my bloody past, Aoshi san?"

Aoshi ignored him. His eyes drifted to the petite girl who appeared next to Himura.

Tsubame arrived and set down their tea. She set the tray down and poured both of them cups delicately.

"Please enjoy!" She said politely, bowing.

"Thank you Tsubame chan, it will be enjoyed, that it will" Kenshin replied.

The silence pervaded as both sat and sipped their tea. Aoshi hid his sneer of disdain. He sipped the tea politely trying to keep his hate from the all knowing eyes of the ex hitokiri. This was pointless.Himura was dancing around his point and both of them knew it. He was wasting his time. He ignored the irritation he felt as he sipped the tea. Misao made much better tea than this. He certainly had something to look forward to when he returned to the Aoiya.

"Aoshi san, I wanted to meet with you today to talk about many things. I have a very forward question to ask that I do"

"Ask your question. It makes little difference now" Aoshi replied setting his tea down and crossing his arms.

"What will happen to Misao dono, now that everything has come to pass?" Kenshin said.

"I will take her back. The rest is up to Okina" Aoshi replied.

"Okina? I thought you were the proclaimed Okashira?" Kenshin pressed, amethyst eyes searching Aoshi's.

"There is a lot that you don't know about, Himura. It is for the best" Aoshi replied, his pride singed.

"And what about Misao Dono's decision in all of this? It may be the best for you, that it may, but what about her?" Kenshin asked, amethyst orbs frowning.

"She belongs in Kyoto." Aoshi said, azure eyes narrowing. "I would think that you, of all people, would understand that"

"It's not my place to question where you think her rightful place is, I am however, worried that this isn't what Misao dono truly wants and I will not allow you to force your decisions on her" Kenshin replied, amethyst eyes piercing in their intensity.

"Chee" Aoshi said, hand going to his kodachi. Kenshin tensed, His sakabatou was within arms reach. But people would get hurt if they started a fight here.

"Baka, You've wasted your time, if this is what you've come for"  
Aoshi said, with a sneer as he stood up. His eyes hardened and they were cold.

"Shinomori san…" Kenshin said, eyes narrowing.

"It doesn't matter what she _wants_." Aoshi snapped. "She can't have _him_… The only choice she has is to return. Or the streets. But I won't allow that" Aoshi replied.

"Unless she wishes to stay at the dojo" Kenshin interjected, amethyst eyes still trying to pierce through Aoshi's guard. If Himura thought that this would goad him into revealing more than he choose, then Himura was twice the fool.

"You cannot be serious? You know _him_. He is a _wolf _that looks out only for himself. He ripped her to pieces, hours ago. You wish that fate to fall on her again?" Aoshi replied hand still on his kodachi. His eyes were shadowed and dark.

"Misao dono is a growing young woman, that she is. She should be given the right to choose what she would like to do." Kenshin retorted.

"Like you did in the revolution? We can all see the effects of Battousai the manslayer" Aoshi replied with disdain.

Kenshin winced. That was low. "I paid the consequences for my choices, yes, but they were my choices to make, that they were." he replied, eyes narrowing.

"I will not allow her to make such _costly_ choices" Aoshi replied.

"You cannot force your will on her! She is no longer a child Aoshi san. When will you realize that _She_ needs to be given the _chance_ to live her life"

"She is not capable. She cannot stay here. I've been ordered to bring her home." Aoshi replied.

"Not capable? She is a grown woman, Aoshi. Surely you've noticed that?" Kenshin replied.

"She ran away from home and teamed up with your enemy. Tell me how that is a capable decision?" Aoshi replied dead pan.

"She is an adult Aoshi, it's her life"

"I won't let her throw her life away on _him, _Himura. This talk means nothing. I will bring her home" Aoshi replied.

"So you'll crush her spirit by following orders?" Kenshin demanded.

"You have no idea about what you speak of. We _need_ her….I _need _her."

Amethyst eyes widened. Aoshi had never been this verbal about Misao. Perhaps…perhaps he had changed. Kenshin absolutely did not want to see Misao dono with Saitou…but if that was what made her happy then he would go along with it. But Saitou had rejected her in the clearest possible way he could. And Aoshi, the man Misao had loved for so long was standing before him professing his need for Misao dono. Aoshi's ki was filled with concern for Misao, despite the darker corners of his soul still lurking in his ki. Could he trust the ex Okashira?

_And what else can you do? You are not her guardian, you cannot defy her families wishes. These are your friends…_

Kenshin bowed his head. "I will trust your decision, that I will" He said simply.

"I thank you for that trust. Know that there is little I wouldn't do to see Misao's happiness return. She _will_ smile again" Aoshi replied

_Thats what I'm afraid of, that I am_ Kenshin thought darkly, but he kept his thoughts to himself. He'd done what he could for Misao dono. The rest was up to her.

The darkness around her confused her. Where was she? She didn't recognize this place. She shivered feeling cold. Well she could just stand there could she? She tried to peer ahead but all was black. Her eyes caught something in the darkness. The blackness shifted and she could make out the faint tracings of a man. She briefly wished she'd had her kunai on her. What if it was Kanryuu? Amber eyes glowed out from the darkness and she knew him instantly. She saw him standing there smirking at her with his cigarette lit, the smoke drifting into the blackness surrounding them. She couldn't believe it was him. She cried out to him in greeting.

_Wait…this was the man who had rejected her_

Then she saw the blackness shift behind him. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was. She tried to cry out and warn him but it didn't work. He couldn't seem to hear her…but she was screaming it to him. She cried out again and realized that no sound escaped her scratchty throat. Her voice was locked, frozen. Panic set upon her. She had to warn him. She waved her arms franticly, desperately trying to show him, to tell him, but he couldn't understand her.

Behind him he could see her piercing burnt sienna eyes. She tried to cry out and warn him again, but this time he only laughed at her, waving her off dismissively. She felt the tears spring into her eyes at his callousness. He turned and walked towards those eyes. She felt the shock coursing through her as she understood what those eyes meant. She tried to reach out to him, to run to stop him. If he went that way it would lead to his death. _She_ would take him down with her. Misao couldn't allow that. She bid her body into motion, started to run after him. She was catching up!

And then she hit the ground, for some reason and lost sight of him. She cleared the stars from her eyes. What had caused her to fall? She felt her neck burn and her entire body ached. She felt the wetness of tears on her cheeks and the wind was knocked out of her. She gasped trying to gain her breath. She placed ger hands around her neck wondering why she was feeling this sensation. Her hands connected around something circular and cold. She grasped it….a collar? She felt along the collar and realized there was a loop…she looked down at her feet to see what was trailing from the loop. A chain? She turned to her horror to see Aoshi, pale and fading behind her. He held the end of her chain around her neck. She screamed, but no sound came out. Chains hung from him, and they trailed into the darkness.

Misao peered into the darkness and gasped. Her friends, Shikijo, Hyotokko, and Beshimi held his chains. She cried out to Saitou trying to make him hear her. Perhaps he could save her…perhaps she could convince him to turn back. Nothing. Her voice was gone and so was he. Tears streamed down her face from her frustration. Aoshi called her name. Misao turned in horror. Aoshi was sinking into the darkness, being dragged towards them. She cried out again to Saitou, praying that he would come running through the darkness. _Please….please save us!_ She pleaded to the darkness. She heard Aoshi's cry again and realized she couldn't ignore him anylonger.

He cried out again, legs starting to fade into the darkness with the sinister laughter of her friends. Why were they doing this? They were Oniwabanshuu! She wouldn't let them take him! Misao couldn't just stand there. She had to save him. She darted towards him, trying to grab his hands. Her hands slipped through his, as if he had no substance. She picked up her speed, and struggled after him, trying to get a grip on him. He was being reeled into the darkness. She was sprinting just to try and grab his hand. It slipped through hers for a third time and she stumbled. He was moving too quick for her to catch up.

She jumped towards him, a desperate attempt to save him, but stopped mid air somehow. Everything froze…Aoshi's face was so pale. Every hair was up on the back of her neck and her arms and legs. This chill cold and feeling of terror ran up and down her body, paralyzing her as it numbed her. She never hit the floor. She looked up. She was met face to face with Hannya. He stood in her way between her and Aoshi. He was obviously a ghost. His demon mask glowed translucent blue. Misao cried out to Aoshi. She hit the floor, freed from her paralysis and rolled to her feet. She looked to Hannya who stood unmoving between them.

"Move" She ordered. She was surprised. Her voice was no longer silent, but echoed into the darkness.

The ghost that was Hannya shook his head.

"You dare defy your Okashira?" Misao replied, eyes burning jade in their intensity.

He shook his head again and pointed to Aoshi.

"If you don't move, I will move you. I'm not afraid of you" She told him, fighting her own trembling body.

Hannya simply shook his head and moved into a kenpo stance. His eyes seemed sad behind the mask…something that only someone who'd spent a great deal of time with the man could have caught. Her heart clenched. She didn't want to fight him. Gods she didn't want to fight him, but she couldn't and wouldn't let him take Aoshi. She moved into the counter stance of Hannya's, tears streaming down her face as she prepared herself to fight with her kenpo teacher.

"I beg you Hannya. Please move out of the way! For Aoshi….For me!" She cried. He refused with another sad shake of his head. She pulled out her Kunai.

"I won't let you take him!" She screamed.

Misao woke up, kunai out, tears streaming down her face. She realized she was already sitting up, and she wondered who was making such an awful noise. Oh. She bit off her cry, as the tears streamed down her cheeks. It was her.

Strong arms enveloped her and she struggled against them, crying out. She felt them wrap around her. She panicked, fighting their grip harder, only knowing that she couldn't be trapped. She had to save Him…she had to save _Them_! The arms held her tightly, refusing to let her go. She realized, shortly, that they weren't hurting her, and she forced herself to calm down and look at the situation around her.

She was in the room again, all the darkness banished beyond this reality. She was safe. She was in Aoshi's arms in the inn. It was just a dream….a terrible horrible dream. But she had seen him…and them…Misao's lip quivered as she felt the tears fall again in streams from her face. She finally glanced up into the eyes of whose arms she was in. Azure met Seafoam green warmly. Misao stared, awed by the intensity of his eyes. Hypnotized and trapped in Azure. His eyes might have been jewels in that moment glowing from their own inner intensity and the fading light from outside. He tucked a strand of her bangs behind her ear, and stroked her hair. He offered her a small smile. Misao trembled and began to sob, throwing herself into his shoulder as she shook.

"What has you so startled, my Misao mine?" He asked kissing her hair, and stroking her still.

"N-iigh-mur" She murmured into his shirt. Her trembling began to lessen considerably as he continued to stroke her.

"It was terrible! I couldn't save you" Misao murmured, eyes red from her tears.

"A-and I saw Hannya and Beshimi and Hytokko and Shikijo…and they were trying to take you down with them. And I saw Saitou. He was running towards Tokio's grave…he wouldn't hear me…"She shivered. Aoshi's grip on her tightened, and he placed a soft kiss in her hair.

"And Hannya wouldn't let me have you…"She whimpered "He stood between me and saving you…I had to fight him" She choked, and Aoshi gently patted her back to keep her from choking, rubbing slow small circles there.

"It was so real…" She trembled, trying to stifle her sobs.

"I'll always protect you." He blurted, holding her away from him so he could look her in the eye. His cheeks flushed as his eyes met hers. Misao froze, caught in his gaze like a deer in the headlights.

"I won't let anything happen to you" He told her intensely, stroking her cheek, wiping her tears away with his thumb. "I would never let anything happen to you. You're alright Misao mine"

Misao's trembling increased. He brought her back into his arms.

"Would you like some tea?" He offered.

She shook her head wildly into his shirt, retreating back into the warmth of his embrace. Aoshi smiled softly as he stroked her hair and wrapped his arms around her again.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Azure looked deep into seafoam green. He brushed the teara from her face with his thumb again. Misao's cheeks flushed bright red as he stared at her. She sniffled. Why was he staring at her? She couldn't look away from his eyes, the gray green in the center and the blue on the outside hypnotized her. He leaned closer. She blinked, but it couldn't get her out of this…this haze that she was trapped in. She lost the breath hitched in her throat. He was going to kiss her. She couldn't move, paralyzed by those eyes and wrestling with herself. Oh gods…she was paralyzed again just like her dream. But Aoshi sama loved her….was comforting her, banishing away her darkness. But…But Saitou? She wasn't sure of what she wanted. Did she really want him? Saitou had thrown her away. Aoshi was practically professing his love to her now. _But it's too late!_ Her mind protested. She could feel his breath fan her face as he pressed closer. She didn't want this, she didn't want THIS! _SAITOU!_ .her mind screamed as his lips brushed hers.

A knock at the door interrupted them. Aoshi broke the chaste kiss as quickly as it had started and rose to answer the shouji door. Misao quickly turned her head and face from him. Her fingers traced her lips, eyes widening as she trembled. Had….had he kissed her? She touched her lips and felt the tears coming again. His lips had been cool, nothing like those of the wolf whose touch she longed for instantly. Her eyes brimmed with tears again.

Misao fell back into her futon bringing the covers around her and trying to stop her shaking. Her tears fell to the futon.

"Misao, you have a visitor" Aoshi told her.

Misao closed her eyes. Maybe if she pretended not to hear him he'd go away.

"Misao?" Aoshi replied. Misao sneaked a glance. It was Kaoru. Oh gods…could she face her right now? She sighed. She'd have to sooner or later. She took a few deep breaths quelling the tears she had, rubbing her eyes. She quickly ran to the wash basin with the blanket around her. She wet her face, scrubbing and rinsing. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders, and went to the door.

Kaoru stood resplendent in a black kimono with bright blues and reds. She wore a gold obi and her hair was in it's usual ponytail.

"Misao chan!" Kaoru greeted with a smile. "It's a beautiful evening. Come walk with me" She offered, eyes bright.

Aoshi glanced at Misao, wondering if he should interfere. She shouldn't be outside with her condition. She'd probably be ill for the train tomorrow. Then again, if the Kamiya girl could cheer her up then he would be eternally grateful. He decided to place his bets on the girl.

"Why don't you go and enjoy the evening Misao." He handed Kaoru some money, in fact a great deal of money, all that he had on him at the moment. He mouthed to Kaoru that she should buy something pretty. Kaoru nodded and smiled.

She nodded her thanks to Aoshi and grabbed Misao's hand, practically pulling her outside.

"Ahhcckk!" Misao cried, as Kaoru set out at a furious pace. Leave it to Kaoru to force her out of her stupor.

"Misao chan, we need to talk. I hear you're leaving tomorrow...already. You've only just started recovering from your wounds...and umm..." Kaoru didn't finish the sentence, looking into Misao's eyes. Misao's cheeks burned as she thought of the unmentioned wolf. Did everyone know about that? How much further would she be humiliated? Kaoru put her fingers underneath the shorter girls chin.

"Misao chan, there's no need to be ashamed. Saitou...he's...-"

"It hurts Kaoru" Misao whispered, interrupting as she felt the tears again. _Damn it…Damn him…I'm weak_ she thought sullenly as Kaoru's arms enclosed around her.

"Oh Misao!" Kaoru cried enveloping her into her arms. Misao sobbed into her best friends shoulder, muffling the sounds, trying to deny her heart's breaking.

_this is foolish_ she thought idly

Kaoru stroked her hair, allowing her friend some time to cry. She held her close, hating that she was going through so much grief over Saitou…Kaoru's eyes burned as she thought of the wolf. She had no idea how the wolf and Misao had ever gotten mixed up with each other, but he would pay for it. Misao choked and Kaoru focused her attention on her best friend.

"It'll be alright Misao...Aoshi will take good care of you" She said.

That dried Misao's tears instantly. She realized how childish she was being and whipped her eyes. She was an adult. Tears were alright, but she needed to be strong. She thought of everything she'd come through up till this point. She thought of Aoshi. Her cheeks still burned remembering their kiss...but...but...

"Misao...do you really have to go?" Kaoru pouted.

"I can't stay here Kaoru." Misao replied resolute. "I know you and Kenshin can't afford another mouth to feed. I won't be a nuisance to you and Kenshin" _particularly when you're having a baby _Misao thought.

She shrugged off the thought and continued. "I don't know if I can call it home anymore Kaoru...Jiya...well...when I left to go to fight for the Oniwabanshuu, he told me I was never allowed to return for disobeying him" Misao's stomach sank and the pit gnawed at her.

"You'll be fine Misao. I just know it." Kaoru said eyes gleaming, lending her friend strength. Misao's smile tugged at the corners of her mouth but it didn't hold.

Kaoru frowned, and then beamed as it occured to her.

"Hey! I know! Lets go buy you a kimono! Aoshi gave us enough money and if we leave now there will still be enough time to get enough. And if you have to return home you might as well do it in style right?" Kaoru said with a sly grin.

This forced the smile to stay. Wearing fine clothing, no matter how impractical, could do wonders for Misao's bruised pride. And the look Aoshi would give her in it would go a long way to mend the hurt she'd received from Saitou. And she could show Jiya she had grown up in both body and spirit. It was the perfect solution. Or at least, would give her the boost of confidence she would need to accept her fallen state.

"I would love that!" Misao said with a giggle, which started Kaoru into giggles which caused both girls to erupt into melodious laughter. Misao's smile was genuine now. It felt so good to laugh after all of that crying.

Kaoru took off, dragging a happy, but still reluctant Misao with her.

Aoshi sighed as he rose early in the morning. He had received the note that Misao had decided to stay at the Kamiya dojo for the evening. Her things were still there so she wouldn't have left anything to pack. Aoshi double and triple checked to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything in the little room. Today was the morning they were leaving and Aoshi was filled with anxiety. There was so much that could go right today, and so much that could go horribly wrong. His powerlessness and lack of control of the situation irritated as it filled him with dread. Would the wolf show up today? Would he try to stop them? Would she refuse to get on the train? Aoshi's delicate sensibilities could only take so much. If she left him, if she refused him he didn't know what would happen or what he would do, and therein lay the danger.

Aoshi closed his eyes and reached for his own sense of comfort. He took hold of the handles of his kodachi, enjoying the feel of them in his grasp, the well used handles against his calloused hands. If the wolf showed up he would have to fight him for Misao. He wouldn't give her up so easily. He wouldn't allow her to be taken. Misao was returning home with him, to her family, where she rightfully belonged. Neither Himura, nor the wolf, nor Misao would stop him from fulfilling this mission.

Aoshi slid on his black gi, folding one side across the other, binding his gi closed with his belt. He strapped his kodachi to his back, missing the feel of his trench coat. It was probably for the best though. He put on his arm gauntlets, and stuck the various weaponry in their usual places. He slung his pack over his shoulder and headed for the door. He slipped into black boots, ran a gloved hand through his hair, and took a deep breath, taking a last careful look over the room. He had shared his second, but in all actuality, first kiss with Misao here. The one that counted, anyways. He would treasure the memory and the place.

He was ready to go. He closed the shouji door and stepped out into the sunshine. He took slow deliberate paces as he took off, making his way slowly down the dirt road. He set out for the train station where he would be meeting Misao and the Kenshin gumi. If his gait was high strung it could be attributed to his injuries, which still throbbed and pulled despite the Kitsune's skill.

Aoshi took a look around the world around him. It was a beautiful day. Soft clouds rolled in colliding with blue sky. The trees whispered softly in the slight, but pleasant breeze that drafted by. These kind of days were rare. He drank in the colors smiling as the sky reminded him of the blue in Misao's eyes. Before long, Aoshi found himself at the train station, distracted by the green and blue of the environment around him. It was times like these that he longed for the temple and his incense and the peace and tranquility that came along with that. Instead his mind wandered to jade green eyes and soft coral lips pressed against his. His eyes closed as he remembered the feel of her, the smell of her near him. She smelt like the rain and the outdoors, an intoxicating smell to him. She was soft and warm in his arms, like she had been made for them. He heard the Kenshin gumi before he saw them, but paid it no heed. The sunshine on his face was warm and welcoming. They would be returning to Kyoto soon.

Kaoru stood resplendent in one of her typical kimonos. Kenshin walked steadily beside her and Yahiko to the left of him. Zanza, the gambling, street brawler walked to the other side of Kamiya, and the fox and the two girls were behind them.

"Ohayou Aoshi san." Kenshin greeted, smile warming.

Aoshi simply nodded. "Where is Misao?" He asked.

Kaoru smiled, and stood aside. Behind Megumi and the two girls, Ayame and Suzume, an angel walked. She held a white umbrella that contrasted between the deep purple and blue and white Yukata she wore, scattered with cherry blossums. Her obi was silver and gleamed in the sunlight. She made her way to him with very delicate steps, walking on air itself. Aoshi couldn't remember ever being so spell bound in his life. He watched her and her graceful steps, drinking in every twitch of he hips, every lithe step of her slender body. That kimono was made for her he thought briefly. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. His eyes looked her up and down again, as he swallowed convulsively.

She wore white tabi and red zori, but it was her face that held him, and kept him enraptured. Her jade eyes were red rimmed, emphasizing their beauty and depth. They may as well been emeralds set by a jeweler, for their magnificence shown with the gleam of the finest gems. Her cheeks were doused with a tiny hint of pink, standing out in comparison with her creamy features and giving her a healthy blush. Her lips carried just a bit of rouge, and drew attention to her heart shaped face. Her hair cascaded down her back in waves, free from the constricting braid that she always wore. Her hair framed her lovely face with the crimson wavy tresses that shinned in the light. She was radiant, divine, standing in contrast…no challenging nature itself, in the background.

"Ohayou" Misao said softly as she bridged the gap between them.

"You…" He paused, utterly paralyzed by her beauty and then coughed and continued. "You look lovely" he said simply, unable to meet her eyes as he felt a soft blush skitter across his cheeks. He, the cold okashira, the one known for his cool demeanor, stunned by the loveliness of a girl a little less than a child. He coughed again. His eyes drifted to Kenshin's challenging him to say something about his comment. Kenshin seemed too busy preoccupied with the Kamiya girl to comment on his predicament.

Aoshi offered Misao his arm, which she accepted simply. Aoshi reveled in this the change he felt in Misao and the feel of her warm arm against his. Her ki was calm, and serene. Her eyes spoke of a maturity and a depth he had never seen in them which surprised him. How had she grown so quickly and swiftly into a woman and he had failed to see it? He stole a glance at her as they walked.

Kenshin smiled warmly, holding his wife as he watched them. Perhaps…just perhaps they had a chance….

"Himura, there are no words for my thanks" Aoshi told the shorter red headed rurouni.

"No thanks are required Aoshi san, simply that you remember that which is most important to you" Kenshin replied glancing meaningfully at Misao, as he held Kaoru close to him.

Azure eyes narrowed, and a flashing look of anger and pride slid across the cold okashira's features. Hi ki revealed more than the Okashira could ever know and it startled the rurouni. Kenshin blinked and the expression was gone as if it never existed. Kenshin blinked again, just to make sure he had actually seen what he had and felt that treacherous ki. Kenshin's stomach dropped as he felt suddenly unsure about the entire situation as he looked upon Aoshi who was glancing at Misao. He had a sinking feeling about this…

Aoshi released his grip on her arm as Kaoru tackled into her. Her tears spilled freely on Misao's new kimono.

Misao wrapped her arms around her friend with a knowing smile.

"There, there, Kaoru san. I'll come and visit" She whispered soothingly.

Aqua marine orbs shot up. "Promise?" She said.

"Aah" She replied green eyes bright with her own tears. She beamed at her friend.

"Alright then" She said gripping her friends hands in hers one last time. Then those sharp aqua marine eyes shot towards Aoshi. Misao was even startled by the change.

"You had better take damn good care of her, Aoshi san!" Kaoru snarled. "Or I will personally bokken you to the-" Kenshin's arms were around her, whirling her towards him and silencing her protest with a kiss. She muffled her protest but soon wrapped her arms around him. Misao blushed at their intimacy, but Sano and Yahiko came forward in front of them.

"Aoshi" Sano said, offering his broken hand. Aoshi shook it with a small smirk.

"Well have to get into fights more often" Sano said with a wink.

"There's very few I could say I'd want by my side more, Zanza" Aoshi told him meaningfully.

"Wea-I mean Misao. You look nice. Keep her out of trouble Shinomori!" Sano called, waving as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Misao called after him.

"I hear a pair of dice calling my name" Sano replied.

"Baka Rooster!" Misao called ater him with a smile.

"Baka Itachi" Sano murmured, with a grin as he chewed on his fishbone and disappeared down the hill.

Yahiko ignored the icicle and spoke directly to Misao.

"I can't believe you're leaving us with a pregnant buso, buso itachi."

Misao snarled, promptly used her umbrella to whap the little brat to the floor.

"Don't call me WEASEL GIRL, BRAT!" Misao cried.

"Itai!" Yahiko cried. Kenshin stepped forth to retrieve Yahiko as Aoshi pulled on Misao's arm, motioning to her that the train was boarding.

"Until we meat again Himura' Aoshi said waving.

"Good bye!" Kaoru cried as the two stepped towards the train.

Kenshin watched, heart heavy as he feared the worst for Misao. Aoshi's ki had been filled with pride…and laced with treachery and deceit. While his talk with the taller man had laid aside some of his doubts, he still couldn't help but worry. His amethyst eyes narrowed as he scanned for _his_ ki. Saitou surely had to be here somewhere. Kenshin sighed. The wolf was nowhere within the area. Why was there deceit in Aoshi's ki? Did Misao know? Kenshin bowed his head contemplating. Did the wolf know what he was doing? He was willingly letting Misao go. Shock at the thought, brought Kenshin's head up. And now Kenshin knew why. His amethyst eyes narrowed.

"Anata?" Kaoru questioned, aquamarine orbs widened in concern.

"Nandemonai Koishii, I just forgot to get the tofu, that I did" Kenshin replied, bringing his wife close. He kissed her passionately, placing his hands lovingly on her abdomen. He would go talk to Saitou. He would get the truth.

Misao said nothing as she walked along the deck of the train dock.

Aoshi handed the train conductor their tickets, but was startled as a pull on his arm stopped him from entering. He glanced at Misao, eyes darkening in worry. He couldn't see her eyes beneath her hair. She looked at the floor eyes fixated on something…or perhaps someone else. Her lips trembled and her free hand clenched as she was frozen in place. Aoshi's jaw clenched and the fist that wasn't connected to her arm balled into a fist. Only one thought consumed him. She had to get on this train. He had to get her on this train. He couldn't let her throw herself away on him…He took a deep breath.

"Misao mine?" He whispered in her ear, removing his arm to interweave his fingers with hers. He gave her hand a small squeeze, as he waited for her reply.

Suddenly she snapped out of her dark visage and looked up at him with clear green blue eyes.

"Aoshi…" She said looking up at him, voice soft and fragile. She cleared her voice. Her face seemed timeless and serene as she lifted her chin up, demanding his attention as her eyes caught the light of the sun and became even brighter if possible. She was timeless in that moment, more radiant than any other woman he had ever met.

"I want you to know this" She said, voice strong as she declared to him. "I'm getting on this train, not because _you_ want me to, or that _he _told me to, or even that I feel that I'm being forced to." She said. His azure eyes widened in shock.

"I'm here because I_ choose_ to be here" She told him, eyes hard as they looked deeply into his own.

"And I would ask that you not forget that" Misao said simply.

Seafoam green meet his own azure. Aoshi nodded and brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it, eyes glowing with love for her. She nodded, and he took her arm again leading her into the train.

She felt numb as he led her down the aisle ways to their seat. He allowed her to sit first and she made her way to the window. Kaoru stood in Kenshin's arms waving frantically. Yahiko merely glared. Megumi waved as well as the two girls who giggled. Misao smiled, but the smile soon sunk. _He_ hadn't even come to say goodbye, or showed up to acknowledge her presence. Had she meant so little to him? She bristled at the thought. She honestly couldn't expect him to. After all he had told her she was tantamount to nothing and had ruined his entire operation. Her heart clenched. Was it truly over between her and the wolf? Melancholy thoughts caused a shadow to fall over her eyes and her forehead to wrinkle. Then she was knocked out of those thoughts by the train jerking forward, beginning to take off. She looked back to Kaoru who was running, as well as Kenshin and Yahiko, Ayame and Suzume chan waving rapidly at her, while the kitsune waved from her spot.

"We love you Misao!" Kaoru cried.

Misao felt her cheeks grow wet and she stood up crying out to them "I love you too! I'll miss you all!" She stumbled, but Aoshi had her in his arms, stabilizing her as she waved and he too bid farewell to them. She flushed. She cast her vision back to her friends, waving frantically. They quickly vanished from their vision and Misao realized she was being silly. She stumbled again trying to return to her seat, But Aoshi still hadn't let go of her. She blushed as she realized his proximity. He helped her back to her seat and she gazed out at the beautiful scenery. A knot pulled at her stomach. She was going home….but was home really her home anymore?

Kenshin walked with purpose towards the police office. He held in his hands the precious cargo of tofu that he had promised he would get for dinner. His eyes narrowed as he felt the cold shock run through him. He knew Saitou had sensed his ki and likewise Kenshin could sense his. The ki told him nothing of what Saitou was feeling, even with his skill in the Hiten Mitsurugi. That only made the ex shinsengumi stand out all the more because he had something to hide from Kenshin. He continued walking, scuffing his sandals across the dirt as he opened the door to the police office. He made his way to Saitou's office. He closed his eyes knowing that he needed to be serene as he approached the situation. He took a deep calming breath as he thought of Kaoru. Her turquoise eyes, her long silky black hair. Her beautiful smile, filled with hope and love for him. He felt the smile tug at the corners of his lips and his soul felt better. He turned the knob.

Saitou hadn't moved from his place. Typical. If the ex Shinsengumi couldn't even expend the energy to show up at the train station for Misao, why should he bother to exert effort if his old nemesis appeared? Kenshin scowled as he let his full glare fall upon the 3rd ex shinsengumi captain.

Saitou sat mulling through paperwork. He paid Kenshin no notice as he continued to pen things in the files.

"Battousai" Saitou said without even looking up.

"Saitou san" Kenshin said frowning as he watched the wolf ignore him. The ruroni sighed and waited patiently. If he brought anything up first he knew that the wolf would only reply with hostility and sarcasm. Moments passed and rurouni still stood waiting on the wolf. His paperwork pile had diminished significantly.

"Are you going to stand there, or start talking Battousai?" Saitou snapped, once again not even looking up at him.

Kenshin frowned again. The wolf was defensive and hostile. _He knows why I'm here _ Kenshin thought. _Which is why he's avoiding me, and making an extra effort to be contentious. Does he even realize what he's doing?_ Kenshin mused.

"I do not have much time for the wasting Battousai. Speak your peace or get out" Saitou told him.

"Aoshi and the others were at the train station today" Kenshin told him simply.

"Is that all you're wasting my time for?" Saitou replied, setting another stack of paper into the folder and closing it. Kenshin's brow furrowed as he looked at his rival and old enemy. He was trying to being calloused about it, but his temper was revealing more than the wolf knew. Or did he know?

"I suppose you know that the train has already taken off?" Kenshin said stiffly. He let his glare fall upon the sitting form of the Mibu Wolf.

"And what concern is it of mine, Battousai, that a train has departed?" Saitou replied with sigh, looking up at his rival. Amber met Amethyst and crashed. Both sets of eyes narrowed as each saw what was within the other and guarded against that. Both flared with fire. Saitou's eyes gleamed golden as he looked upon the short ruroni. How dare Battousai to presume to meddle in his affairs!

Kenshin's purple eyes narrowed, and hardened. "You know _very_ well of why it concerns you, that you do"

"I'm afraid you'll have to enlighten me on your rurouni perplexity Battousai. I simply don't know what you are talking about" Saitou replied, returning to his penmanship.

Kenshin clenched his fists looking down. Could he continue? Should he? Saitou was obviously wanting him gone from here….but he owed it to Misao san to try….and after what he had felt roaming off Aoshi, he knew that he couldn't leave Misao to the cold Okashira. Why she loved so an inconsiderate proud wretch of a man he would never understand, but to help one of his friends Kenshin would not let Saitou's attitude put him off.

"_Misao_ left today with Aoshi san as well." Kenshin replied, dark cloudy amethyst eyes said with a hint of impatience.

"Good. She was second rate officer and will fare better as a doting housewife than an officer" Saitou said with feeling.

"She loves you!" Kenshin exclaimed, anger rising as his fists clenched again. The wolf was getting his little digs in. Kenshin had forgotten how well Saitou could get beneath his skin. Saitou was deliberately mocking Misao dono and while he wouldn't stand for it, he also sacrificed his temper in his defense of Misao.

"And what, pray tell, is that supposed to mean to me?" Saitou replied with a smirk.

Kenshin's eyes hardened. His fingers itchingly longed to touch his blade. He was deliberately insulting Misao, and her feelings for the cold wolf. The look was not missed by Saitou. Taking a deep calming breath he once again thought of his goddess wife. Remnants of her soothed his anger and he continued.

"She loves you Saitou san. You need not pretend." Kenshin said simply.

"She loved her pride and that Twit of an Icicle more, Battousai. Can you call that love?" Saitou said, eyes narrowed in hate.

"She didn't want to go with him! She wanted to stay with you, that she did!" Kenshin shouted.

"How fickled a woman's heart becomes ne Battousai?" Saitou smirked.

Then his eyes flared brightly "Her depth of feeling is more than a leech like you are capable of Saitou. She loved you and You tore her to pieces as Mibu Wolves do with everything!"

Saitou stood at this point, eyes narrowed. He felt the Ruroni's ki rise. Was the Rurouni going to return to being Battousai over the little weasel girl? This intrigued Saitou as he decided to enter into the conversation fully.

"Did you _ever_ care for her Saitou? Or did you simply deceive her, use her and throw her away like you do with everything else" Kenshin said, tone dangerously low as he threw insult at the wolf. His eyes gleamed darkly with a fire in them…a yellow fire.

Saitou's eyes narrowed and he too clenched his fists. Battousai was getting him riled. But he would not be baited so easily. "Be careful, Battousai. Your words are a tad too sharp to throw around so simply" Saitou warned, amber flashing gold as his hand strayed near his sword.

"My life is of little consequence Saitou. I've paid my penance for the lives I've taken, and it's a debt I continue to pay as I protect the weak, that I do. What are you doing with your life?" Kenshin retorted, glaring balefully at the ex shinsengumi captain.

"You are the last person to compare lives with. You abandoned your lifestyle because you were ashamed of it. I have never been ashamed of who I am."

"You enjoy killing people, Saitou, that's sick"

"I enjoy ripping out the very heart and roots of evil." Saitou replied evenly.

"All wolves are blood thirsty, Saitou. The very smell of a kill makes them go wild."

"That is the way of nature, Battousai, to prey upon the weak, and evil things. If we didn't have wolves we would have innumerable sicknesses spread across Japan from the livestock that were bad. Can you fault a wolf for doing, as nature intends it to do?"

"I can fault a wolf for maiming a lamb" Kenshin snarled.

"If you continue to insult me, you'll go too far, if you aren't cautious. If you'd like to finish what we started in Kyoto, Battousai, I will more than happily oblige you and put an end to your blithe tongue and the rest of the body it's attached to." Saitou snarled as his hand met his sword.

"You sit here in an office, that you do, and claim to protect the weak and innocent and to slay evil. How does your honor and your philosophy fit with tearing Misao to _pieces_?" Kenshin asked. His eyes flaked gold in the setting sun.

"I said it before. You are the _last_ person to question my honor Battousai. You presume to speak of a situation you know _nothing_ about. I will not be so easily baited by your words. I keep my own council and my own will" Saitou snarled.

Kenshin shook his head. What was he doing? Battousai would not escape so easily. Kenshin slit his hand on his sword. Flaked gold returned to bright amethyst and he set the tofu down to bind the wound with scraps of cloth he had for mending his haori.

"You're afraid of who you are Battousai. I have no shame in who I am and what I do, and I have nothing to hide from the likes of _you_" Saitou said simply.

"Why couldn't you love her Saitou? Did you know that Aoshi plans to marry her when they return to Kyoto? He has but to ask Okina's blessing and she will be lost forever" Kenshin replied.

"And what is it to you, that prompts you to be so obliging and nosy about the little weasel and my own personal affairs?" Saitou asked, golden eyes narrowing.

"I would do anything to see any of my friend's happiness fulfilled, Saitou. Even concerning one as lowly as you. Misao loves you, that she does. It's clear as day on her face, and in the presence of Aoshi. She no longer desires him. And so if her heart is set on you, then I have the obligation to tell you."

"And what makes you think I don't know of her love and choose the path I walk?" Saitou replied, challenging him with his glare.

Kenshin's eyes widened. "Why? Why would you do such a thing? If you don't love her perhaps you spared her future pain, but that doesn't appear to be the case, Saitou!"

The actions of the Mibu Wolf were obvious. He was settling for less, and hurting Misao by trying to deny his own feelings. These were not the days of the revolution. Couldn't Saitou see that he could love again and allow himself to be loved in this era? And then Kenshin knew that something had passed between him and Aoshi in regards to Misao. Aoshi and Saitou's ki each spoke of bargain, betrayal, and guilt.

Saitou's eyebrow twitched, as he clamped down on his emotions and ki.

Kenshin didn't miss that movement. "You love her!" He exclaimed, startled by this new information. "Why are you doing this to her and yourself? She wants you, Saitou! Love her!" Kenshin demanded. _Tell me_ Kenshin pleaded silently, praying that for once the wolf would open up, would let go of the past and trust him. _Tell me what passed between you and Aoshi to deny yourself and to hurt Misao so… _

"I've made enough room for your glibness, Battousai. Stray your wandering tongue and you might live to walk out that door" Saitou replied, drawing his sword. Kenshin bowed his head. It was useless.

"I see that I am speaking foolishness to one such as high and mighty as yourself, that I am." Kenshin said scathingly.

"Your little jabs are an annoyance. Finish what you start Battousai or I will for you" Saitou said bending as he flipped his sword.

"You can't get beyond the revolution to see the beauty of the Meiji. You no longer have to live as a wolf, seeking justice and sealing your soul away. I don't know what happened between you and Aoshi, but if you leave her to his grasps, she_ will_ die. Not on the outside, but on the inside, that she will. Love, Saitou! Love her and save her from him!" Kenshin said fervently. "Or live the life of a lone wolf and destroy her" He said picking up his tofu.

Saitou's eyes narrowed as he took a step forward, guarded in the final portion of the Gatotsu. Kenshin simply turned his back on Saitou.

Saitou blinked in astonishment as the rurouni simply walked out of the office. Bastard! Saitou felt the fury overwhelm him. How DARE he meddle in Saitou's affairs. He had not only verbally insulted Saitou, but physically by walking out and showing his back to him, had he informed Saitou of his insult. How the Hell had Battousai known what happened between him and Aoshi?

_Destroy her…_Battousai's words echoed in his mind.

Saitou snarled with a cry of fury as he launched his sword into the wall. He scattered the paperwork on his desk. He took the ashtray and threw it against the wall, furious. His anger burned and he knocked over the filing cabinet. He was being childish now. He slammed his fist into the desk, cracking it further from where the ahou had first hit it. His hand bleed freely but Saitou ignored the pain. He couldn't win. If he went to her he would only cause her more grief from his own mangled heart. But if Battousai was serious, Then he must have sensed something, or seen something in the icicle. Could he really leave her to his grasps? He didn't deserve her, he couldn't do this…it was too late. He paced the floor in his office, fighting his hitched breath, trying to walk off the rage he felt. It was a pity that he wasn't in the times of the revolution, for he desperately needed something to slay.


	29. Chapter 29

AN: The final chapter of OH. Glad you could join me on this long expedition of Misao really finding herself and the interesting plot developments running through out this. It's been fun. 34 fricken pages…frig.

Kenshin trudged his way back home, heart conflicted. Misao was in love with Saitou…but she had left with Aoshi! Something wasn't adding up. He had thought that she'd left because of Saitou's rejection. However, the reaction he'd received from Saitou at the office had painted another picture entirely. Did Saitou love her? Was he even capable of such a feeling? Kenshin's eyes darkened, purple clouds before a storm, as he thought of his former enemy. Kenshin wanted to say no…but found that he couldn't deny what he, himself, had witnessed. He had felt it within the edges of the Mibu's ki. Even the wolf's actions betrayed his words. Kenshin recalled the twitch Saitou tried to hide from him and the edge to his ki. Perhaps the days of the revolution were jading his view of the wolf. Kenshin didn't want to believe the wolf was capable of love in this day and age simply because the wolf wasn't afraid to shed blood. But wouldn't that simply mean Kenshin was applying his own convictions upon the wolf? The thought disturbed Kenshin.

As much as his thoughts sent his mind into a whirlwind of retreating self reflection he had to do this. If he set aside his preconceived bias of Saitou being incapable of love then what would happen? The rurouni, perplexed, sifted carefully through the words exchanged between them at Saitou's office. He reasoned, wrestled, and weighed them. Saitou hadn't made any good arguments against loving her when the issue had been brought up. He'd simply thrown up statements to take Kenshin off the subject or provoke Kenshin from the issue. He was protecting himself, trying to veer the conversation, trying to keep Kenshin from discovering something. But the question was what? Could that something be love?

He mused on what he knew of Aoshi and his look darkened. Aoshi still had darkness within him as Kenshin had seen at the train station through that flicker of ki. In his past the Okashira had done several terrible things without the blink of an eyelash. He had allied himself with Kanryuu willingly, placed his entire team in jeopardy, by his arrogance, to prove their might in combat, even if the combat was for one as soiled as Kanryuu. When that operation had failed and the cost of his men's lives been too high a price to pay the ex Okashira had lapsed into a crazed frenzy, needing to prove his strength, looking for revenge upon Kenshin himself by training and throwing away any moral restrains he had left. He had nearly killed Okina without batting an eyelash as well all for the strength of honor. His view of honor was tainted through and through. Though the ex Okashira meditated he needed to change his entire philosophy, not just his actions.

While Aoshi's loyalty to Misao was strong, his loyalty to his idea of what Misao should become was stronger. He had refused any notion of Misao staying or refusing to return back to Kyoto. Did he only love the idea of what he wanted Misao to be? He was both Father figure and lover to her, concerned for her future enough to shape it himself. Aoshi wanted to shape who she was becoming and at the same time wanted her heart. He was willing to walk a slippery slope in each and every one of his actions in order to make ends meet, and achieve his ideals whether or not they conflicted with other peoples ideals.

Perhaps Kenshin should have brought up Aoshi and the subject of betrayal, but that might have provoked the wolf into a battle, something Kenshin had done by simply challenging his love for Misao. That stood out within the conversation. Saitou had been willing to fight Kenshin for being called out on loving Misao. Or was he willing to fight because of being called a coward? Which weighed more? Saitou could claim insult on the issue of cowardess but was that enough to provoke him to the extent he was at? By following his thoughts as he had before, Kenshin added to his list of presuppositions. Love would have caused the outrage he had seen on Saitou's face, on the look of one who had betrayed their love. The look of a guilty lover could have been Saitou's painted expression in that moment. Kenshin shook the chill that crept up his spine as he continued with his thoughts, walking along the dusty paths of Tokyo.

But if all of this was true, what part did Aoshi have to play in all of this? The only sense made through this gray area Kenshin was supposing, was that Aoshi had done something to keep Saitou and Misao apart. Everything made sense when that piece of the puzzle fell into place. Worse, it connected all of his thoughts thus far. All of Saitou's actions, all of Misao's actions, and those of Aoshi's actions as well. Not for the first time in his life did Kenshin curse his abilities, given to him by his master. The Hiten mitsurugi gave him insight into people's ki, but also unlocked several mysteries and emotions about people. Kenshin figured that this was part of the reason for Hiko's reclusive nature, not only hating the idea of disrupting the delicate balance in war or peace, but also because of his heightened sense of emotion and his powers of seeing beyond a persons barriers.

Kenshin sighed. The hiten mitsurugi was given to him to save people as his master had once said. Kenshin would use it here and now to try and make sense of the situation. Kenshin could safely establish this fact based on what he himself knew. Saitou certainly cared deeply for Misao, perhaps not to the extent he or Kaoru cared for one another, or to the extent Kenshin would want shown for his friend, but the feeling was there. Certainly it was buried beneath his ki, under the surface, but there nonetheless. Now…if Aoshi was the only connecting link in this mess of problem something _had_ to have happened.

Kenshin stopped, wondering if he should even continue these thoughts. He was basing all of this on a lot of assumptions and a lot of things that weren't necessarily certain. And to continue these thoughts would mean to directly question the honor of Aoshi and the implications there of. Which meant, one way or another, there would be a fight, of some sort, in the future. But would the consequences be higher if he didn't do this? What would happen if he didn't ask these questions? With that sobering thought Kenshin decided to let the thoughts play out in his mind as he pondered them. The future wasn't certain and he didn't have to act on these thoughts it he remained un convinced. If Aoshi had interfered, then something had to have happened. Something had to have happened to keep Saitou from Misao. Something Aoshi had said, a deal being made…something speaking of betrayal and guilt…that was how his ki felt that day.

He mused further. If Saitou was in love with Misao and if Aoshi had interfered, he needed to weigh what he knew of Saitou against what he was presuming about Aoshi. Saitou wasn't a fool. He wouldn't allow himself to be manipulated so easily. The only thing that kept him from acting on his passions and convictions would be his metaphorical hands being tied. The question was what would tie his hand so to speak? Honor? Justice? Or maybe…. The pain of a loved one? Sano had told Kenshin the expression of Misao's face as she ran off and had told him of Saitou's reaction to the street fighters presence. Kenshin had been sorely tempted to teach the wolf a lesson himself for that but had ignored the feeling and began piecing together the bits of the story he'd known. If Saitou's response in the office just a while ago was the same he'd thrown at Misao previously, then of course he would strike her hard with sharp words. It logically added up, and she would be as devastated as she was. He would force her to leave to avoid her being injured or harmed further. Which was consistent with Saitou's actions, thus far.

The only thing keeping Saitou in check would have to be physical pain. Aoshi had threatened to harm Misao in some way to force the wolf to reject her. Aoshi could hold that bluff with what he'd done in his past and would force the wolf to reject her, crushing Misao and making it perfect for himself to slip in and comfort her in her time of need and hurt. If Aoshi had done this, he would have one both a blow to Saitou and a very fruitful situation with Misao's heart. Kenshin's mind reeled. He couldn't believe it. He was actually willing to place more faith in Saitou at the moment than in Aoshi. If Saitou loved her, the only thing strong enough to make him do that would be harm to her from Aoshi.

Kenshin's eyes widened. He had been such a fool. This was the only way Saitou would have left the situation at bay and the reason why Aoshi had won so much. He had let Misao go with him. Saitou had willingly let her go to protect her. Looking up Kenshin realized he was at his home. The tofu sloshed in the bucket, and Kenshin sighed. He made his way into the dojo knowing he would need to explain this all to his dearly beloved wife before taking any action. He also had to explain that he'd visited Saitou without her knowing. Talk about slippery slopes…

Misao's eyes fluttered open, eyelashes barely touching her cheeks as she looked around. Her head was nestled on Aoshi's arm and she stiffened visibly as she sat up, looking straight into those jagged Azure eyes framed by black bangs, even as she backed away.

"Did you sleep well?" He questioned her. The intensity of his eyes frightened her and she looked away with a nod as she felt the muscles in her face tense. Her stomach was doing summersaults conflicting with the emotions running through her head and heart. Her cheeks were probably bright red by now she thought with a grimace, avoiding clenching her jaw but just barely. She had waited years for him to look at her like that…somehow it was all so bittersweet. So surreal.

"How long was I asleep?" She murmured as she looked around her, taking into account the situation at hand. The train's clickety clacking sound and the quiet murmurings of others around them were the only sounds. Everything seemed perfectly normal.

"We have almost arrived." He replied simply.

Misao felt her stomach do back flips as his words struck her. Almost there? Oh gods….she would have to face them. She would have to face _him_….She felt her heart race as she sat and folded her hands in her lap, looking down on them. Her breath hitched as she fought the tremble she felt coursing through her. She would have to face Jiya. Jiya, who had always only loved and cared for her….She had been banished. What would Jiya say to her? What would he do? She had very rarely seen him angry and so the thought of him being angry, particularly aimed at her terrified her, the way that no scary monster or nightmare from her childhood ever could.

The train began to stop and Misao's fears doubled as she felt her stomach clench in protest. She clutched her hands in her lap, to keep from shaking.

Aoshi watched her carefully and felt her ki spike. She was intensely nervous…frightened even. He ignored and buffered his initial reaction of concern. He couldn't interfere. Whatever Okina decided for her fate he would have to accept. He had a mission to complete which was to make sure she arrived at the Aoiya. He scoffed at his compartmentalization of emotion. If only he could convince his heart of that. Even he couldn't predict what the old man would do, for Okina was fiercely protective of his adopted granddaughter as well as fiercely loyal to the code of the Oniwabanshuu. To betray one would be to betray the other.

The old man had tried to kill him, back during the shishio incident for his rebuke of the Oniwaban, which proved his love of honor and tradition set forth by the code. Aoshi sat, muddled in his thoughts. However, Okina had ordered him to bring her back home alive. Wouldn't that imply that he probably wasn't intending to kick her out onto the streets? Aoshi weighed the odds and figured it would be safer to bet on her staying as opposed to being kicked out. So what would her punishment be then? Would he refuse to allow her to participate in her heritage? But denying her the only birth rights she'd ever known would slowly destroy her anyways. Could he stand back and allow Okina to do that to her? Was there anything he could do to help her? The code was the code but were there any loop holes? Any portion he could use to help?

Aoshi sat, lost in contemplation, as he pondered these thoughts. He was jolted out of them by the train came to a complete halt.

He stood up, as the officers helping through out the train ushered them towards the exits. In all of his knowledge of the codes of the Oniwabanshuu he could not see anyway he himself could help or influence. The interpretation of the code was left to the leader for good reason to make the final call. Resigned to his fate he sighed, azure eyes clear with purpose. Complete the mission. He reached above them, gathering her bags from the overhead storage and taking his own pack. He turned to Misao, who sat, head bowed, eyes hidden from his view.

"Misao. The train has stopped." He told her gently.

She stood, eyes hazy and distant as she stumbled from her seat.

"Misao?" Aoshi questioned, gently grabbing her arm to keep her from falling.

Sea foam green orbs were filled with tears and he felt his heart clench in agony.

"Aoshi…I don't think I can do this" She murmured, words of desperation and defeat ringing clear through her tone.

Aoshi brought her into his arms and held her close. He kissed her hair, hating that he was absolutely powerless in this moment…that there was nothing that he could do to help her. Duty forced his hands free of her, as he looked at her with the eyes of an Okashira.

"You must return Misao." He said, taking her hand.

And suddenly those eyes turned to liquid jade, bursting in green fire as they glared upon him.

"You have no right to say that!" Misao cried.

"Don't I?" Aoshi returned coldly, hating that now she was choosing to act like a brat and cause a scene. "I traveled all the way from Kyoto to find you"

"I remember making that trip myself Aoshi. Technically that makes us even. Does that truly stand between us?" She murmured, rising to her feet and glaring at him.

"I have my orders to return you to the Aoiya, Misao. You have no where left to go in any case. Saitou won't have you and Battousai can't afford another mouth to feed. Now come." He said taking her hand, his tone cold and factual.

The words hit her like a physical blow as she flinched. His grip on her hand seemed to stir the life in her. She tried to fight his grip, but he pulled her out into the aisle anyways.

Misao bit her lip as she looked around at the glaring people watching her. _You're being childish again_, she chided, rebuking herself harshly _And you're making a scene!_

She bit her lip and stepped forward, head down to hide the tear of shame trickling down her face.

She quelmed her emotions, refusing to act like a child, in front of him. She allowed him to lead her outside of the train, but felt her stomach churn again as he released her arm to gather his pack and hers.

It was then that she realized that just about the only reason she was following him and doing as he told was because she was being an obedient child. It was exactly like her childhood all over again. She wasn't objecting to him as a spoiled brat anymore who simply wanted her way. She was exerting her own will on the situation, as a grown women who should be allowed to make her own choices instead on being allowed the freedom of choosing. Aoshi would force his way on her whether she wanted this or not, still spouting her to be a child because he could not see her as any more than that. Well Misao would be damned if she was going to do everything on his terms.

Aoshi took her hand in his and began walking forward.

"Ah" Misao cried as his hand tightened on her wrist. "You're hurting me!"

"This is for your own good Misao" Aoshi told her.

"No!" She cried, trying to fight against his grip. Not like this, not the way he was hurting her and grabbing her; Childishness be damned. He could think whatever he wanted, but she would do this her way. She had sacrificed too much in the past to simply roll over and submit to his will.

Aoshi ignored her cries. His other hand grabbed her waist, pulling her close so she wouldn't cause so much of a scene. Yet again she was being a spoiled brat. This would change when he married her, he would see to it.

"Aoshi stop it!" Misao begged, pleaded pulling against his arm, trying to stop him from hurting her with persuasion as opposed to tears and whining.

"Misao, you must face him" Aoshi said simply

"Please! Not like this! Not this way" Misao cried, desperate as she panicked. She was afraid, most deathly afraid of walking back to the Aoiya, of facing them. More afraid of anything than she'd ever been in her life.

"Misao are you afraid of him? Of them?" Aoshi challenged, practically reading her mind as his eyes burned looking upon her. Those stone cold eyes of ice blazing at her shook her from her stupor.

That ignited something in her. She released his arm, and her jade eyes hardened. She took a deep breath and composed her features. When she looked up again her eyes were the ones that left with him at the train, the eyes he hadn't seen before then, the eyes of a woman.

"Let go of me" She replied stiffly. It was something in those jade eyes that caused him to let go of her hand. She was a walking contradiction and he smirked at her. Her eyes widened and narrowed, not missing his mocking smile. He tried to grab for her hand again but she snapped her arm from him violently, striding with determination from the train deck back to the Aoiya. Aoshi jogged to keep up with her as he grabbed her bag and his own things, and once again tried for her hand. Misao said nothing but dodged his maneuver striding forward even faster.

"Misao!" He said, irritated by her rejection and childish behavior and followed after her.

She arrived at the gate and paused, standing frigid as she looked upon the house that she had known and loved so well. The house that she could potentially be removed from forever. What a nightmare to forever know every nook and cranny in these walls but be removed from it. The repercussions of what she'd done hit her full force. She had disobeyed him. She had directly overlooked his commandment. She had soiled her honor by refusing to comply to the will of the clan, which meant the will of the leader. _But Jiya had been wrong this time! Wasn't it worth defending the Oniwaban honor even if misinterpreted by your fellow members? Why couldn't they have understood? _A small voice repliedShe'd hurt her family though.Her little boondoggle as Saitou had deemed it was still costing her more than she could bargain for. Her knees trembled and she took a deep breath, clenching her fists for courage, hoping she had something left within to draw from. Her parents…if they were here… would they condemn her or commend her? By the gods she wished she knew the answer as she felt her lip tremble. Everything in her in that moment told her to flee….how easy ….

She clenched her fist. She wouldn't run away, despite every muscle in her body bidding her to do so. She bit down on the inside of her cheek hard enough to draw a bit of blood, the salt and pain waking her up from her paralyzed stupor. She would face her punishment and whatever else he had to say with honor and dignity. She'd come this far, she would finish it. That's what her parents would have done regardless of their mistake. That's what she would do. Brave words…brave thoughts, but even now she felt her legs tremble and buckle threatening to give way. Courage was doing the right thing in spite of fear, the code had taught her. She may have shamed herself and her clan but she would face up to those consequences and redeem herself if only in her own eyes. She crossed the threshold of the gate entering into the yard feeling her heart sink, but refusing to give in.

The others walked out, after Jiya of course who had been sitting on the porch waiting for them. His black eyes betrayed nothing of his thoughts his face somber his movements controlled. Misao felt the tears in her eyes, but stood, frozen in place, waiting for him to make the first move. She clamped down on her emotions, freezing the tears in her eyes with the force of her will. He walked with the pride and honor of an Okashira as he made his way towards them, his age bearing the regal and tradition their clan had adhered to. He stopped just a few yards from the gate and stood. The other rustled behind him, forming ranks as they watched. Their expressions betrayed nothing of their thoughts. Misao felt her heart clench as she waited. Still, they stood, silent as an open grave. Birds launched themselves in the air, messenger pigeons as Misao recognized and she felt her throat go tight with emotion. Misao was forced to release the breath she was holding and swallow as she watched them. _Free…_ did those birds want freedom? Or were they too being forced out as she would.

She bit the inside of her cheek again to stifle the sob that tried to escape through her entrenched and placid demeanor. She could taste the salt from the blood from her teeth in her mouth but she ignored it, waiting for him, the only one who would decide the fate of her. Everything around them seemed to fade as she stood unblinking from his cold gaze. She couldn't flinch, she had to stand and take her punishment whatever it would be. Seconds felt like hours under that intense gaze, black rounding on green. She bit her lip this time unable to hide her emotions as she fought the tears and the trembling she felt in her soul. Would he caste her away? Would he abandon her, as Aoshi and the others had….as Saitou had?

A shiver ran up her spine that she couldn't hide and she saw his eyes widen and his heart broke in front of her.

"Misao!" He cried out with a sob, running towards her. The fragile moment broke and shattered and she felt the water trickle in her eyes even as her body was free from it's paralyzed state. She returned his sob with a cry of her own, the tears flying from her face as her feet took off ahead of her heart, body launching forward almost of it's own accord. Her braid flew behind her as she burst into his arms.

"Jiya!" She sobbed crying into his hakama as she held him with a death grip. He smelled of sandalwood and tobacco pipe, the same smell he'd always had and she buried herself deep into his hakama to soak up the smell as she sobbed and shook.

"My Misao Mine! How I have missed you!" He murmured, shedding tears of his own, as the black eyes looked upon her with such kindness and love.

"I'm so sorry Jiya! I'm sorrier than you could ever know. _Please_ I beg for your forgiveness" She cried as she fell to her knees, sobbing as she hugged him.

"I know child, I know. All is forgiven" He told her, stroking her hair, as he felt the tears course down his face with a smile.

"I am so glad you are home" He whispered to her, pulling her up into a hug.

"I missed you so much!" She sobbed. The others had come around her and Jiya released her as Okon and Omasu gave her their own tearful reunion. The only dry eye in the place was held by one Shinomori Aoshi, who still stood by the gate watching all that progressed with a passive expression. Jiya glanced into his eyes however and in them held a warmth he had only seen from the boys childhood. Had his Misao changed the man? Had their Okashira's honor returned? Jiya felt his throat tighten as more tears fell with joy.

"Come! We shall have the biggest feast seen on this side of Japan!" He cried, waving his cane and cackling manically.

Misao's laughter rang into the air and the other joined in their cheers. Aoshi still stood outside the threshold. He smiled grimly. She was accepted. That saved him quite a few complications. There was now nothing standing between him and Misao. Saitou had been taken care of and any thought of her leaving home had vanished with in this meeting. All he needed to do was talk to Okina and everything would go according to his plans. Soon and very soon she would get everything she ever wanted. Aoshi crossed the threshold into the Aoiya and joined in the celebrating.

Saitou sat at his desk, sipping the remnants left of the sake jug with only a candle to light his long since darkened office. He had never realized how dark and dreary it was in here in at night. He had finished the scattered paperwork and fixed the file cabinet and filed said finished paperwork. The wall would forever bear the mark of his sword and the desk was worse for wear and would have to be replaced…probably by his salary.. Oh well. The Meiji government owed him for saving their ass several times anyways…they could return the many favors he'd done for them by compensating for his angry outburst. He'd finally bandaged up his hand and gotten control of himself…sort of. The sake certainly had a part to play in that.

He couldn't believe he'd reacted the way he had to Battousai. He had let the stupid miniscule laundry bearing idiot get him riled into a fight. More importantly by his outburst he'd revealed his secrets to the Battousai. Worse still, he'd been insulted by Battousai who'd left the fight. If he had even stayed atleast Saitou could have killed him and kept his dignity. But that wasn't the worst of it. The worst was that no matter how much he drank, no matter what he tried to do to concentrate on others things, _she _still came clearly to his mind. Her cerulean eyes were stuck, fixated firmly in his thoughts, as he remembered his words to her that day. Those words haunted him…her cries as she beat those tiny fists on his door. But hadn't he done the right thing? Battousai's words also rang through out his mind. _Love her or face this world alone…_Damn her. Damn him. Damn them all. The sake jug was within reach.

He took another swig. He would have to return to Kyoto eventually…he would more than likely run into_ her_ there. He grimaced, more than likely he would run into both her and Shinomori. The thought of her in Shinomori's arms laughing and smiling made him thoroughly ill. Or perhaps that was the amount of sake he'd consumed making his stomach churn. He groaned, hand raking through his mussed bangs as he silently bid the weasel out of his life for the umpteenth time. As if he could bid her leave by simple words. No she would have to be burned out from his memory and thoughts, leaving scars of their own in the process so he wouldn't…couldnt forget.

Green eyes still haunted him and the remembered sound of her sobs as she pounded upon his door caused him to shudder involuntarily. He took another swig of the sake hoping the alcohol would ease the tension. He really needed to stop this. The alcohol certainly wasn't helping..in fact might have been making things worse. He still had time to pack. Could he submit his resignation? Perhaps transfer some where as far from Kyoto as physically possible? Ah but that would be admitting defeat and running with his tail between his legs. And in spite of the pain he was no coward. Pain was no stranger to his doorstep.

Saitou couldn't and wouldn't do that. He gave her up willingly. He wasn't the one who needed to run when he had freely given her away. It would imply his wrong doing in the situation and damn it he'd done it to protect her and give her the life she'd always wanted. _Then why had she fought so hard to stay? _He stumbled from his desk, grabbing his sword, and his things and heading to his abandoned house. The house he and Tokio shared when he was married. He trudged his way down the streets.

Why was he not mourning her fate? His wife had died, and here he was still fixated on Itachi. Saitou wanted to feel bad, he wanted to feel guilty, yet all he could feel was a sense or relief, and easing of a burden long since beared about his departed wife. And he wanted to hate himself for it, but his apathy won out. Perhaps tearing into himself was easier than admitting he felt nothing. Saitou glanced around his surroundings. It was later than he thought. There wasn't much left of the night. He made his way up to the house. It was quiet. He reached the shouji door opening it. He winced as he made his way through the door as old memories opened up like closed wounds. It had been 10 months since she'd left here. Cynically, he wondered if her ghost would be back here to haunt him. Then he remembered he was supposed to be feeling guilty, and felt bad for not feeling bad.

He snorted and took another swig. She had been unfaithful to him. It had been her choice to leave, and while a part of him loved her and was grieved that she was gone, the other major part of him hated her for sullying her own honor and his name. That was it! Perhaps it wasn't simply just apathy, he was angry at her, still angry at her for all she'd done. He was surprised at the ferocity of his anger at her. It wasn't nice to disrespect the dead, but she had gone far beyond disrespecting him in life, by doing what she did. His grief had died the moment she did, and now all that was left was anger. He was furious at what she'd done, at the way she'd given herself openly to another man and let herself fall captive to Kanryuu through that very man. It was all rather ironic really. Kanryuu had inavertedly tied up all the loose ends in his life. His jaw clenched as he thought of Misao and Aoshi again.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wasn't focusing on that. He returned to the situation at hand, his late wife Tokio. He was supposed to be feeling guilty. But he still couldn't manage it. Perhaps that was why their relationship had failed. He couldn't summon the energy to care. Surprisingly though, as he thought of the situation in light of his anger, it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, to be in this place. He had mourned for comrades more than what he felt for his dead wife at the moment. Perhaps he wasn't as screwed up as he thought? Or was he worse because he wasn't stricken by his wife's death he was eternally damned? He knew from the grief he had felt before in the times of the revolution that his anger would simply fade into a dull ache and from there to acceptance. What was Tokio to him? _A nuisance…_The thought struck him as odd. She was like an old war wound; it was a nuisance because it ached from previous wounds but he knew, would eventually be forgotten in the bustle of his activity.

Saitou passed out on the floor from his philosophical thoughts and woke with a groan as the sunlight entered in through the slightly open shouji door. Muttering and cursing the sunlight he got up shakily and closed the door. He raked a hand through his mussed bangs as he looked around. The entire house was dirty and desperately needed cleaning….He needed to be preparing to leave soon. He would have to return to Kyoto within the week. Work had to be done and Saitou fell comfortably into routine, using it's consistency to soothe his pain.

Kenshin entered into the shouji door, unsurprised to find Yahiko and Sano dithering and bickering over something. With an exchanged look from Kenshin to Sano, Sano grabbed Yahiko by the collar and dragged him outside.

"Oyyeee…" Yahiko cried struggling fists flailing at being treated like a child.

"Weren't you telling me about this new move you learned?" Sano asked, distracting the boy as he closed the shouji door behind him.

Kenshin could hear Kaoru murmuring a song on her lips as she was cleaning the kitchen.

"Anata!" She cried happily, as she saw him, hugging and kissing him.

"Koishii…"Kenshin murmured holding her close. "I must talk to you. It's very important, that it is." He said.

Kaoru frowned, and then saw his look. "H-hai.." She faltered, leading the way back into their bedroom. Kaoru's stomach sank at the look he'd given her, and Kenshin winced knowing she wouldn't like this…

"What is it, anata?" Kaoru asked, turquoise eyes crystallized in their ferver, her brow creased in worry.

"When I said I was going to get tofu that wasn't all I had done…" Kenshin faltered.

"….I knew you'd been gone long…" She murmured.

"I went to see Saitou." Kenshin blurted.

"You- WHAT? MOU Kenshin you scared me half to death!" She cried jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly kissing him everywhere.

"Oro…" Kenshin melted in the arms of his wife.

Then he saw the turquoise harden and braced himself.

" THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO SEE HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE! I WAS WORRIED DAMN IT!" She roared, the wafting rurouni flapping in the breeze.

Kenshin had quite a bit of explaining to do and so he proceeded with the tale of what had occurred between him and Saitou and then his particular musings and thoughts on the situation.

Kaoru gave him a speculative glance. "That's an awful lot to swallow Kenshin, after all we know that a man like Saitou isn't capable of love. I mean he cold heartedly tossed her out."

'But you saw Misao's reaction to all of this, and if you place Aoshi into the picture it all adds up"

"I must admit it really does seem to make sense…but what if we're forgetting something or missing some key element? Or what if we're completely wrong altogether on this Kenshin? A lot's at stake." Kaoru said, pondering over what he'd told her.

"Koishii, can we really afford to take that chance? If we don't act what happens? If my theory is correct then Misao is walking into a very dangerous trap laid carefully for her. Even if I'm wrong I would feel more comfortable, with Misao asking Aoshi and confirming it herself, that I would."

She frowned. Kenshin didn't normally ask for much, and he wasn't the type to throw himself into everyone's business as he was doing now. Perhaps the gods were guiding him. Perhaps he really was turning into a bumble headed rurouni. Perhaps he was just now starting to enjoy the gossip between their friends because he had no life. Perhaps she was becoming crazy and senile along with him. But Kaoru believed in Kenshin, for all his faults and features. She would place her trust in him whether or not she fully believed his reasonings, after all he'd never led them wrong thus far. She owed him that much.

"Alright. I choose to believe you Anata. I know you're looking out for Misao's best interests. But how are we going to tell her?…she left today and will be in Kyoto home and safe with Aoshi before we could ever reach her." Kaoru said.

"I could go and find her and talk to her" Kenshin suggested getting to his feet as he grabbed his sakabatou.

"And leave ME here alone with Sano and Yahiko, while all this Kanryuu nonsense is still being wrapped up?" Kaoru asked with a glare of doom.

Kenshin paused, and turned, smiling meekly and admitted defeat sitting back down.

"Besides Kenshin, Aoshi would catch on to you and stop you before you got the chance to talk to her. I love you Anata, but you are rather obvious." She said with a giggle as she brought him close.

Kenshin laughed as well. "I like being honest, that I do"

"And I love you for it Anata." Kaoru replied evenly, eyes glimmering at her husband warmly.

Kenshin sat, pondering. How else could they tell her?

"I know! Write her a letter! Aoshi would never suspect a letter from us. We would after all be writing to see if she was alright and everything. If we address it to her she'll be fine and be able to read it with privacy!" Kaoru replied.

Kenshin beamed proudly at his goddess of a wife. "A letter it is then, Anata" He said, trailing kisses up her arm.

"Mmmm…I know I have the greatest ideas" She said with a laugh.

Misao sat idly in her kimono, trying to concentrate as she knelt, the incense making her nose itch. It was jasmine, and she had always sneezed from the scent of jasmine. Aoshi had asked her to join him for tea and meditation each night these 2 weeks. Her ankles hurt from sitting, her feet were starting to go numb and she could feel the sweat trickling down her neck. She avoided the urge to fiddle and move her position for the umpteenth time, knowing it would distract Aoshi from his own meditation.

Biting her lip, closing her eyes again, she took a deep soothing breath. Why she had ever agreed to meditate and have tea with him she would never know. Since returning Aoshi had spent a vast majority of his time with her, walking with her in silence down to the markets, or simply sitting in the same room as her. He'd even socialized some with the others, simply because Misao was in the same room. That had shocked the others to the core. Okon was asking when the wedding was, and Omasu was wondering about children. Misao rolled her eyes. They meant well…but they could never know the pain it caused her.

Truthfully, Misao felt uncomfortable with his added attention. Having sought it for a majority of her life, then having walked away from the Oniwabanshuu only to return, the added attention was extremely awkward. It was uncomfortable to simply be in this house again, much less to have him as her constant shadow. It wasn't that she hadn't missed the others, quite far from it. But something about her journey from home, had made this place less homelike. There was something missing. And the added attention he was giving her was doing little to soothe her nerves. Not to mention the added attention from the others. She was being smothered, slowly but surely.

Was this how he had felt when she'd stalked him? No, that wasn't fair. She still swooned when those azure eyes looked upon her with warmth…. A chilled warmth but Aoshi was a man of few words and even less emotion. His chilled look was the closest to affection he could get. _Amber eyes never with held their warmth for you_ a treacherous thought whispered with poison. _Yes, but they also burnt me with their gaze. _She thought glancing at Aoshi. A chilled warmth was better than being burned…She bit her lip, ignoring the memories of Saitou and his nearness, trying to clear her mind and press beyond the issues in her life. She was supposed to be meditating, loosing herself in the process, but all she found herself doing was sitting in the midst of her problems. She focused on her breathing trying to clear her befuddled mind as she resisted the urge to scratch her nose again. She breathed deep, and got a mouthful of incense.

"Ah..ah…ACHOO!" She sneezed, falling from her posture perfect position with a thud on the tatami mats. She moaned, frustrated, as she tried to move her legs which tingled from staying still so long and fell over again.

She heard his sigh, and watched as his long black lashes touched his cheek only to open to reveal those azure turquoise eyes. Feeling chastised without words, she bowed her head and rose shakily to her feet. She was such a clutz in his eyes. He must think less of her for not being able to concentrate and simply be silent with him. It was like her childhood all over, her lack of grace still the problem. She could never be a woman in his eyes. The thought nearly brought her to tears and she knew she had to get away.

"I'll just go…umm….prepare the tea" She said wearily, stumbling out the shouji door as she gritted her teeth against her slumbering wobbly legs.

Murmuring as she walked out to the Aoiya she looked at the sunset and smiled. It was so beautiful…Then she remembered the sunrise on the way from Kyoto to Nagoya and the smile faded and she felt the tears prickle in her eyes. No, damn it! He wasn't worth her tears. Why was she being haunted by these memories? She dreamed about amber eyes and those thin lips each night no matter how she tried to banish them from her thoughts. No matter how she tried to banish him from her heart he stuck there. She couldn't control or fight her dreams much to her frustration. This only served to further her feelings of restlessness as whether home or asleep she couldn't escape him.

She could practically hear his scathing sarcasm and that mocking chuckle. She could nearly smell the scent of Tobacco and an interesting earthy smell that had always wafted from him. Yellow eyes were always in her mind whether she bid them to leave or not. She shook her head. She was being fickle, she thought with a snort. Her heart didn't know what it was doing. She had everything she could have ever wanted here and now. Aoshi had confessed his love to her and was cautiously pursuing her. She was allowed to be and live with her family again. She was back in Kyoto where she belonged. Why wasn't this enough? She wondered, angry at her hearts betrayal.

_Because you tasted adventure. _The voice whispered cunningly. _Is it really your heart's betrayal or your mind?_

_I've had more than enough adventures to last a lifetime _she murmured sullenly.

_You're playing it safe because you're afraid, you have everything you ever wanted…and nothing that you want now…_

_Childhood dreams…. that are long gone. I was a naive little girl to think that I could have everything._

_And so you'll settle for anything now._

_No…_she shook her head

_Very convincing…_

She shook off the treacherous thoughts again with a shake of her head. It wasn't a question of dreams. It was a question of happiness. She would be happy, even if it meant relearning how to be happy in what she'd loved. Her old life was good. All she wanted to do was settle back into her way of life and be done with it. It was best for everyone involved that she did so. She made her way into the Aoiya and closed the shouji door behind her.

"Misao chan." Okina greeted.

"Hi Jiya" Misao said, with a small smile…a smile that faded as she turned.

"Misao? Something wrong my pet?" He asked.

"Iie Jiya, you know me…my heads in the clouds again" She said with a brighter smile, closing her eyes.

"I see." He said unconvinced.

"I have to prepare Aoshi's tea now, if you'll excuse me" She said simply, turning.

Okina watched her with a frown as she made her way to the kitchen. Aoshi and he weren't blind. They could see the anxiety and restlessness in her as clear as day though she'd die before admitting her unhappiness to any of them. She'd never felt the need for such a charade before she'd left. Then of course there was the factor of her dreams at night. He would wake to hear that name spoken on her lips, the girl not realizing that she was verbalizing her dreams out loud. Worse still, he knew Aoshi could hear them and that only seemed to make the cold man more persistent in trying to gain Misao's heart. What he couldn't understand was why she didn't see any of it? Why was she so unsatisfied?

Misao waited for the water to boil, sitting on a stool with her chin resting on her arm. She drummed her fingers idly, her arm resting on the counter that she'd pulled her barstool up to. She sighed, ocean blue eyes unfocused and distracted as she shifted through her thoughts again. She couldn't seem to escape her thoughts, becoming more quiet than usual to the others around her, but Misao never noticed. Once again lost in those thoughts she focused on her task, her mind running away with itself. She always made Aoshi tea when she was younger…younger, she snorted. She wasn't that much older now than she was when she left the Aoiya and she was acting as if she'd been gone for years. _You grew in the time you were away though. You've changed…_ the treacherous voice whispered.

She chuckled at herself. People didn't change. They became more fully themselves over the years. _Then why is Aoshi trying to court you? if he's more fully himself than he would be pushing you away . Why did Saitou throw you out? _Her philosophical drabble came short as she thought of the two. What did Saitou have that Aoshi couldn't offer anyways? Any girl in Kyoto would be so pleased as to have his affections. _Then why aren't you that girl?_ The treacherous voice had struck home, and Misao's eyes narrowed as her anger rose.

Ridiculous! She still was that girl. A part of her still loved Aoshi very much. _But can you ever forget what he did to you? He willingly lied to you…. He betrayed you. _

_So did Saitou._ She thought with a sneer.

The water boiled bringing her out of her thoughts and into something more practical. She appreciated the relief of focusing on the task at hand, instead of her conflicted thoughts. She brought out the green tea and the whisk, mixing the ingredients all together and arranging the tray and the tea cups.

It could be worse. She should be grateful in the position she was in. She was loved and welcomed back into her family and she had the prospects of a decent marriage in her future. The Oniwabanshuu was still around even in the Meiji era and their greatest enemy was dead and the Oniwaban's honor restored. She had much to be thankful for. _Then why is your heart so restless? Why are your dreams still plaguing you?_

_Because I am a woman, now. I know better. I can no longer live like a child thinking that I can achieve every dream and wish I had in my youth. I can't be selfish and just think about myself anymore. Life just isn't like that.. _

Misao took the tray, and walked out back to the temple.

Aoshi sat, long black eyelashes resting against his cheek as he meditated. The shouji door opened and he could smell the green tea.

"Gomen nasai for interrupting your meditation, but the tea is ready." She said simply.

"Arigatou, Misao" Aoshi said, azure eyes fixing their complete gaze upon her.

She smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. The look didn't escape Aoshi. He was perplexed. She had nightmares at night, nightmares she didn't want him to know about. Nightmares where she screamed _that _name in the middle of the night. Obviously she was worried and anxious…that was normal for a situation like this. However her aloof treatment of him wasn't. He was doing everything he could possibly think of to make her forget about that to forget about_ him_. He was pursuing her, and she was surrounded by her family. She couldn't possibly be thinking about Saitou still? She had everything she could possibly want here…now…

She passed him his cup and he accepted the cup, placing it to the side and taking her hands in his.

"Is everything alright?" He asked her, azure eyes holding her gaze as his thumb gently caressed her fingers.

She flushed, physically flinching from his touch, taking her hands back "Everything's fine" She replied, pouring herself tea and avoiding his gaze as she distanced herself out of arms reach.

Aoshi took a sip of his tea. "The tea is wonderful" He told her.

"I'm glad you enjoy it" She said earnestly…still the smile didn't reach her eyes.

She sat down and looked out the shouji door, eyes distant as she gazed out beyond the temple. Aoshi sat and studied her. Her hands were folded in her lap, moving it seemed beyond her knowledge. She couldn't sit still for long, her legs wiggling every now and then trying to find a comfortable position. Her back hunched over time but she noticed this, it seemed, returning back to her good posture. Her back moved with her wiggling, starting the process over again. She was restless and yet tranquil as she looked upon the setting sun. Aoshi couldn't understand and sat perplexed as he asked the gods who had changed and why. He felt further from her than he had while working under Kanryuu. Though feet seperated them, her heart was miles from him. He could only hope that it wasn't with Saitou. That somewhere in her heart he still held his place.

"Dinner" they both heard the voice call. Misao rose to her feet, and headed to the tray. Aoshi assisted her in the task their fingers meeting. She blushed at their proximity, and took the tray.

"I can carry that" he offered.

"I'm alright" she replied, as distant as ever.

They walked in silence with the sun making its way beyond the horizon. The sky was brilliantly orange and purple, the clouds making way for the night. Misao eyed the sunset longingly, and then turned back on the path, making her way into the Aoiya. Aoshi followed behind her, shutting the door against the setting sun.

"Dinner's ready" Okon said, as she set the last dish on the table.

"Alright, I'll just go set this in the kitchen then" Misao said simply, retreating to the kitchen.

The Oniwabanshuu exchanged looks.

"Has she said anything to any of you?" Aoshi asked.

Numerous heads shook. Aoshi sighed, sitting down as he was handed the newspaper.

Misao glanced at the fading sun, and finished cleaning the tea kettle, returning the things to their rightful place. She opened the door and made her way to the table only to discover that her usual spot was taken…she would be sitting next to Aoshi tonight. Again. She ignored the twitch of irritation she felt and made her way to her spot, sitting down. She placed her hands at her sides, waiting as Okon dished out food for everyone. Startled she felt something brush her hands. No one around the table had noticed because shiro and kuro were fighting over the fish portions. She glanced next to her. Aoshi's eyes were focused on his newspaper as he turned the page, single handedly. His other hand brushed hers again. He wanted to hold hands with her? Misao frowned.

"I'll be right back" She said, excusing herself and escaping before anyone could stop her. She slid out the back, sliding the geta on, as she made sure her kimono was straight and proper.

She could feel the tears in her eyes and she fought them ardently, forcing them back. It was too surreal. Aoshi pursuing her, spending so much time with her, wanting to hold hands with her. It was all too much to take in. Especially after the kanryuu incident and everything that happened with Saitou. And then to be welcomed back into the home she'd never thought to step foot in again. Misao wasn't ready for all of this. She pushed the tears back again, choking, as she did so. She walked to the mailbox, wondering if anyone had checked it recently. Then she heard the door slide.

"Misao?"

Misao tensed, and turned. "Jiya" She greeted.

Jiya, walked out off the porch and towards her. Misao sighed, quelming her feelings.

"Precious, are you alright?" He asked her, black eyes looking intently into her green ones.

"I-" Misao faltered.

"Misao?"

"Jiya it's just so much….all at once…I can't…I don't…" The tears streamed down her cheeks against her will.

Jiya pulled her into a tight hug, as Misao cried into his haori, hands wrapping themselves in the fabric, her nose filled with the comforting scent on sandalwood and Jiya's tobacco he smoked from his pipe.

"Shhh…Misao chan, you're alright" Jiya soothed, stroking her hair.

She pushed away wiping her tears. "I didn't mean to do this…" She said sniffling and pulling herself together.

Okina frowned. "Misao?"

"I'm alright, and I'm sorry. I think I'm going to go draw a bath for myself and then go to sleep. Goodnight." She said, walking past him, and into the house.

Okina frowned, but there was nothing to be done about the situation. Shaking his head, he made his way back inside.

Night came and went. Aoshi dressed quickly as he made his way downstairs. He had to come up with a way to woo Misao. He started with his morning exercise training with twin bladed kodachi to work off some of the frustration he felt at the situation. He worked up a decent sweat and sheathed the kodachi making his way to retrieve the mail. He grabbed the stack of letters and made his way into the kitchen, wishing briefly that Misao were awake so that she could make him his green tea.

His eyes scanned the letters briefly noting that Battousai had actually written something to Misao. Perhaps it would lull her out of her dazed and distant depression. It certainly couldn't hurt to try. He set the stack down where Jiya would find it, knowing it would be more comfortable for Misao. Aoshi clenched his jaw in frustration. The more attention he showed her the more she rejected his advances. She flinched when he touched her now, and usually found ways of avoiding him. This was NOT the way it was supposed to be. Perhaps he could surprise her with a trip, just the two of them. Anything to keep this…this awkwardness from coming between them and his goals. He wouldn't give her up this time. He refused to.

Aoshi made his way to the training grounds, in his black gi and pulled out his twin kodachi, taking his frustrations out on invisible enemies and honing himself.

Misao's eyes flared open jade sprung to life. She gasped as she took in breaths wiping the sweat from her forehead. She eyed her pillow longingly. There was no way she could go back to sleep. She hung her head in shame. Dreams of him still haunted her. But she was making progress. It hadn't led her to tears this time, or the time before that. Did that mean it was getting easier? _If it's getting easier than why does my heart feel so weighed down? _She thought with a curse. Sighing she angrily shoved off the covers and got up from her futon. Making her way to the closet she changed quickly, fixing her leg and arm bindings placing her ninja gear on.

She made her way down the stairs.

"Good morning my precious Misao chan! There is a letter for you sitting on the table" Jiya informed her.

Misao waved it off. "I'll get to it later." She murmured heading into the kitchen.

Black eyes frowned at her response, but he grabbed the letter determined to see her response. She stood glancing at the bowl of peaches.

"Misao mine you should open the letter. I'm sure you'll feel better." He said with a great smile.

Misao looked up at him. "Who's it from?"

"Why the Kenshin Family" He replied with a bright smile.

Her eyes lit briefly but flickered. "I'll take a look at it" She said eyeing the peaches with determination. She grabbed one taking a bite out of it as she took the letter from him.

"I'll read it in the garden beneath the tree. Thanks Jiya!" She said flashing him a small but genuine smile as she appeared even if only for a moment like her old self.

Okina beamed and followed outside, to smoke his tobacco from his pipe.

Misao sat beneath the tree, enjoying the cool breeze. Aoshi practiced in the training area, twin kodachi moving gracefully. She had been so enraptured with him in her youth, every move of his seeming so flawless and smooth. Aoshi strived for perfection not just deadly ability. It was as much art to him, a science to not only be skilled, but deadly and graceful doing it. She would never have that. Her skills weren't advanced enough and he'd made it clear that she wasn't going to receive further training from him.

Ocean green blue glazed over in defeat as she looked down at the handwriting. It wasn't Kaoru's and the idea that Kenshin had written her a letter sparked her curiosity. Her fingers pressed against the seal, pulling beneath it. The letter unfolded and lazily Misao's eyes scanned the contents. Her eyes lit Jade as she turned pale reading through Kenshin's writings. She stood suddenly, eyes frenzied as they turned the next page.

Okina eyed her oddly but gave no comment as he smoked his pipe.

Misao's fingers trembled as she finished the last line. Nearly crumpling the paper in her fury her eyes turned towards Aoshi. Her ki flared and raged as she bit her lip in anger. She stopped what she was doing. Taking a deep cleansing breath she exhaled it, deeply closing her eyes as she felt the wind again. It was a pleasant breeze sweeping her bangs. Green eyes opened, clear, determined. She had to know. He deserved that much from her, and she deserved that much from him.

She made her way from the garden bee-lining straight for Aoshi.

"Misao?" Okina asked puzzled by the emotions that had just crossed her.

Misao opened the shouji door, making her presence known to Aoshi. He sheathed his kodachi picking up a towel and wiping himself off.

"Yes?" He responded to Misao as she stood there.

"I need to ask you something." Misao said.

"Certainly?" Aoshi replied with a bit of confusion.

"Can you step outside for a moment with me?" She said calmly.

"Aa." He replied, her behavior strange in light of the past few weeks. Perhaps she was coming around to him and his advances? Aoshi couldn't tell, so he followed after her as she stepped out of the training area. She stood by the tree, brow furrowed, anxious because of the way her hands were clenched, one hand on the paper.

"Misao are you alright?"

'If I asked you for the truth would you be honest with me Aoshi?" Misao replied.

Her use of his name struck him, startled him as he listened to her.

"Of course" He replied.

Misao nearly trembled, and closed her eyes. She took another deep cleansing breath, steadying herself, bracing herself preparing herself for this crucial moment. Misao wasn't blessed at having the right timing. From her birth she had been born in bad times having to make the most of the inoppurtune times she was plunged into. But something within her, something deep called to her, from the very core of her being. No one would want to do this she thought. No one would want to confront him with this sort of evidence. But that same core told her inadvertedly that this was the moment. This was it. If she didn't do this now, she would never be able to summon up the courage. She would never been able to deal with the doubt in her heart. Her heart and her wishes would be divided, doubt plunging the kunai deep within her, cleaving her soul and destroying her in the end. She had to do this. Her hands were sweaty and clenched. She forced her trembling to stop. She had to do this. Her life her future depended on this. She took one more deep calming breathe nearly choking as she fought to control herself. Her eyes opened and her lips moved.

"Is this true?" She asked him jade eyes alight, though her voice was calm, tone clipped if anything.

"Is what true?" He asked, eyeing her.

"This" She said handing him the letter.

Azure eyes frowned as he looked upon the handwriting reading quickly. Those eyes widened and narrowed as well as he nearly ripped the page, turning it furiously.

"…."

Aoshi stood there looking like a child whose hand had been caught in stealing tea biscuits. His face spoke of guilt, and anger.

"Surely you don't believe any of this-"

"I asked you a question" She repeated, more forcefully.

Azure eyes examined her. Jade stared back at him, calm and collected. He had never seen her more mature, never seen her more serious and serene as he looked at her. She was frozen jade.

"Do you believe it?" Aoshi asked her.

"You promised me." Misao replied, taking a staggering breath. "You promised me you would answer me truthfully. Stop dodging the question. If ever you loved me Aoshi, if you ever had any affection for me as a child, if our moments together through out my life have meant anything at all to you Aoshi, tell me _now_ if this is true or not" Misao said.

Aoshi looked at her. Aoshi weighed his options. Regardless if he lied to her, her trust would be broken, the doubt always there. Lies had caught up to him. Once again his Okashira honor was sullied. He could feel the deception rolling off of him in waves. He had been silent. She would know. She already knew. His resolve to lie started but crumbled at her resolute look. If he lied to those eyes, those jade eyes she had that reflected the woman he had never seen before, didn't even recognize; they would know. She stood, waiting for him.

"Hai." Aoshi replied, azure eyes defiant as they looked upon her.

He should've been groveling, coming up with some excuse but those defiant, but resolute jade eyes kept his tongue from moving. Her very stance, the very confidence she held, the maturity challenged him, struck him and wounded his pride as he had never felt before. He wouldn't grovel before her, even if it meant he would face the consequences. His honor, though sullied was still honor. His pride held his tongue in place as he stared back at her, ki rising.

Silence greeted them as she stood there. The pregnant pause stretched and grew between them as she waited. She wasn't looking at him, apparently lost in thought. Aoshi waited. There was nothing else he could say until she said something, there was nothing else he would say until she broke the silence, until she caved first. She would break. He was waiting for the tears the eruption of her very being. She would reveal the childishness to him. In that childishness she would never be able to release him. She didn't have the strength in her to end this he thought with confidence. She had just gotten everything she had ever wanted in her lifetime. Even if he had lied she wouldn't have the courage to stand after this. It would be a matter of time before she was his. She would succumb to his advances and he would make her his forever, never allowing her to leave from him again. She would break and he waited patiently for it, azure eyes alight as he scanned her ki.

She licked her lips, pausing and he waited.

"Have you nothing to say for yourself?" She asked, eyes meeting his gaze without breaking or wavering.

The letter fell from his hand. And suddenly Aoshi's confidence was wiped away in the gaze he didn't know or recognize. He felt the cold chill of despair clutch at him, his stomach knotted, eyes widening as he realized the seriousness of the situation. Suddenly the words poured out of him as he realized that he had ruined his chance at explaining, at trying to tell her his reasoning because of his perceptions of her.

"I love you-" he began.

He felt the pain of her fist connecting with his face in startled shock.

"Don't you DARE sully that word by using it on me Shinomori" Misao said, trembling with rage. But her voice, the very tone and inflection she used; and those eyes, those eyes he would remember, those eyes that would haunt him.

"I cannot trust you anymore than you could be trusted after betraying the Oniwabanshuu." She said with finality.

"Don't go…I love you-" He replied, making a grab for her wrist as she turned her back on him. Her hand launched out, slapping his grip, eyes alight again. He stepped back, startled by the ferocity of the look she was giving him.

"You don't know what love is, or what that means. How dare you use that term to describe what you've done." She said tone dark and harsh.

And suddenly the smoldering jade eyes snuffed out to be replaced with ocean green.

"We can never be. I have outgrown you…this…" She whispered sadly.

Aoshi's heart constricted painfully. "Wait…" He murmured.

Her deep sigh answered him as she paused at the gate.

She felt her core tremble the very foundations shake and writhe. Could she do this? Could she walk away with regret? She stopped.

"Why?" She didn't turn but her voice carried clearly.

"What?" He asked startled.

"Why should I stay Aoshi? What is there left for me here?" Misao repeated. If she looked at him, if she turned back to face him she would cave and crumble. But she needed to know. His words in this moment would make her decision. He still had a chance in this moment. He still could tell her, could try to find some way of explaining or clarifying, or even admitting to her. She needed to hear it in his voice. She needed to hear it in his words that he wanted her. That he needed her. That his pride effectively broken would no longer hold sway over him, would no longer blind him to make the mistakes he had made. If he could admit that, or convince her of that with his words, she would accept it, and him as she always had. She stood trembling, terrified of what he would say, heart in anguish as she waited for his words.

"Your family needs you, you owe obligations to the Oniwabanshuu Misao-" Aoshi began.

Her heart snapped shut. It was over.

"_Sayonara,_ Aoshi." She said, eyes clear and tone soft but firm even as it was distant. Aoshi stood shocked at what had just occurred. His azure eyes narrowed then widened as a blood curdling cry erupted from his lips.

"Aoshi?" Okina asked, unsure of what had just happened.

Saitou sat, filing his paperwork. He'd submitted paperwork for his transfer, and all that was left to do was to wait and see what his verdict would be. The waiting was what was killing him though. He clenched the pen in his hand, blood vessel blaring. Already he had started packing up his office…really there was so very little to pack as he looked around. He'd had a much bigger office, and most of his personal belonging were still packed away from his previous move from Tokyo. Saitou would be glad for a fresh start. He could use it. He could hear booted footsteps, and his eyes narrowed as he felt the erradic ki. But it _couldn't_ be him? What purpose would he have coming in here?

Saitou's office door opened, and one Shinomori Aoshi, closed the door behind him.

"I thought we agreed to stop running into each other like this" He said, sardonic smile glued to his face as he mocked him.

Aoshi unsheathed his kodachi and Saitou's eyes widened as he made grab for his sword, to block the oncoming kodachi. Saitou refused to unsheathe the entirety of his sword. First off there wasn't enough room in his miniscule excuse for an office, for a proper fight. While it was true that he could always use Gatotsu zero stance, he preferred not to have to resort to that in his office as it would ruin what little furniture could fit in the cramped space. Second off, he'd done nothing to provoke the iceblock into a fight. Shinomori obviously had sought him out with this intent. Saitou would know what the_ hell_ he'd done if a fight was going to take place. The finicky ki of the man whose kodachi pressed against his sheathed katana made the wolf cautious. Aoshi's strikes were clumsy and weak, his ki filled with anger, causing his form to be shaky and trembled as he raged. Azure eyes were jagged, crazed even, filled with a hatred and rage that provoked Saitou's curiosity, enough to overlook the deliberate attack, weak as it was.

Saitou forced him back.

"Enough. This is a terrible place for a battle. If you insist on fighting me, then I demand to know _why_ before I slay you." Saitou said, attaching his sheath to his belt. Yellow orbs eyed the ex okashira.

Knowing the iceblock, he wouldn't attack him without Saitou's sword out, but Saitou didn't trust the icy bastard, his gloved hand stayed near the hilt of his Japanese sword eyes daring him to try it.

"How…dare…..you" He snarled as Azure eyes took on a deep green gray slate in his anger.

"What?" Saitou said puzzled by his fury. What the hell was going on here? He'd done nothing.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Aoshi's voice boomed.

Saitou winced slightly from his furious yell.

"You've said that. Twice now. Care explaining why I apparently dare?" Saitou replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice, as he crossed his arms, eyes narrowed. He was half tempted to light up a cigarette. He could certainly use the nicotine after the stress this imbecile was causing him.

"You arrogant, selfish, manipulative SNAKE! How DARE YOU! You've _stolen_ her from ME!" He said, sheathing his kodachi, eyes narrowed in such hatred that Saitou was surprised.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Saitou asked still not understanding or believing what he was hearing. Aoshi had won in any sense of the word. Misao was back at home with him and her family. What the HELL was he talking about? Saitou's ki rose.

"She takes a walk….. _daily_ …..not just one in a _while_, or every other _day_, but _EVERY_ day…and do you know where she goes? The graveyard!" Aoshi snarled.

Saitou's eyes widened.

"She walks everyday to the graveyard for _you_" He cried, movements quick as the ex Okashira lashed out. Saitou barely had enough time to bring up his fists to block the kick heading towards him. He winced from the pain in his arms. Damn the man could kick. God damn kenpo, he thought with a wince. He was able to block another blow, but not the one following that had been hidden from his sights from his previous parry.

_Fucking ninjas_ he thought with a sneer as his arm burned. That would bruise tomorrow. Inspite of Aoshi's skill, he was furious and that fury made him careless, though his hits carried more power. The wolf of Mibu however, was aware of the fight and now ready to defend and attack his thoughts recentered on what he'd been told while ducking, dodging and weaving the furious iceblock's attacks. His thoughts were registered on what the icicle has said. Misao was at the graveyard? For him? Saitou's thoughts didn't have long to sink in though. He quickly brought up his hands en guarde as the icicle launched into a series of complicated kenpo moves on him.

"She cries out your name at night, in her feverish nightmares! She doesn't speak anymore! She wears a fake smile because of YOU!" He cried.

_The broody icicle's got speed_ Saitou had to give him that as he blocked another punch. Strength too, he marveled, fighting another flinch he felt at the power behind the blow. Damn that stung. Hopefully he hadn't broken or fractured anything yet.

"The bumble headed rurouni wrote her a letter. He knew about everything. You betrayed our agreement!" Aoshi roared.

"Look, just because she's not in love with you doesn't mean you can barge in here and start a fight." Saitou couldn't avoid the punch, though he tried, the knuckles splitting his lip. Saitou retreated a safe distance, staggering, wiping the blood from his lips as he stared at it. Yellow eyes looked upon the ex okashira incredulously, as Saitou trembled in rage. This was going too damn far.

"I didn't tell Battousai a damned thing so I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but if it's a fight you want, then I'll sure as hell give you one." Saitou said, landing a swift uppercut right under Aoshi's chin using his shinsengumi speed.

Saitou had allowed him to explain but Shinomori was obviously an idiot looking for someone to blame for his own failure with Misao. He had fucked himself over and was trying to let Saitou take the rap for it, making himself feel better in the process of being righteous. The pompous bastard. Couldn't even handle his own failures and shortcomings. Simply for that Saitou would pummel him, for the insult of lacking humility in his defeat and the fucking common sense to know when the blame fell on his own head.

The younger man went flying with an additional kick from Saitou's leg, his ki rising in his rage. Aoshi managed to block the knee coming into his ribs, and punch aimed for his right cheek, but in dodging right he fell right into the sweet left punch waiting for him. Aoshi flew, feeling the powerful connection of the wolf's fist and hit the floor hard. His cheek bone was probably broken, but that didn't stop the wolf from landing a swift kick to Aoshi's face, with his black boots, Aoshi rolling on his back, blood spurting from his broken nose and spitting out a tooth. Saitou's sword was at his neck, the wolf panting as he stared at him with dark amber eyes that meant to kill.

"I don't believe you" Aoshi gasped, his face a bloody mess, but his tone weak and pathetic as he wheezed it out.

"Then you're a bigger fool than I thought" Saitou retorted, spitting in his waste basket trying to calm every muscle twitching and burning in his body for the kill. By all accounts he should die simply for accusing, but Saitou wouldn't gain from that at all. It was a far worse punishment to let the man wallow in his shame and utter wretchedness than to spare him the pleasant escape of death. This man wasn't evil, simply weak and pathetic.

"I'm telling you the truth Ahou, whether you believe it or not is up to you, but if you think I'm going to overlook you starting a fight in _my_ precinct over your own stupidity then think again" Saitou said. He may not have killed the bastard, but he had left him broken and hurting.

"Then how did Battousai know?" Aoshi snapped, voice cracking in his frustrations as he choked on a sob.

"I swear on my honor as a Shinsengumi that I told him nothing about our deal. If you want to know, then maybe you should've gone to Edo and attacked him" Saitou said being gracious enough to offer him the truth.

Aoshi tried to move and Saitou left his sword where it was, the okashira shallowly slicing his neck on the honed blade. Aoshi froze, feeling the blood drip down his throat as he glared balefully up at the ex captain.

"Enough!" A familiar voice brought both of them out of their battle focus as only one with experience of the revolution could.

"Aoshi, How dare you come here to attack our ally" Okina said, black eyes narrowed.

Aoshi's head hung in shame and he crumbled to the floor. To Saitou's surprise the man began to weep. Saitou's frown increased as he sheathed his sword and backed away while Okina stepped forward.

"Sumanai, Saitou kun. I didn't notice he'd left until a few moments ago." Okina said.

"But you knew Battousai had sent the letter and didn't think to tell me" Saitou accused, glaring at the shorter man.

"I was not aware of the letters existence until this morning after he had left." Okina retorted meeting the man's gaze openly and defiantly.

"And this is the worth of the Oniwabanshuu information?" Saitou challenged.

Okina's eyes narrowed. "Be careful Saitou kun. Words can draw blood easily" He said shifting.

"In the future I _demand_ that our relationship be more specific in regards to information received. Be careful with how you address _me, _old man. I make grievances for your family because of our relations and the context of the situation, otherwise I'd kill him, and disband you in a heartbeat." Saitou said.

"Your allowance is appreciated, albeit the cynicism that goes along with it" Okina retorted submissive, but angry and defiant. Saitou half grinned. The old man had spirit, he'd give him that.

"I expect you'll clean up the mess. I've somewhere to be" Saitou said, grabbing his hat and opening his door.

Okina watched him like a hawk as he left. _Chee, let him watch me _Saitou thought with a sneer _much good it will do him_. Saitou's mind whirled with the thought of her. Jade green eyes still stuck in his mind, had never left actually. He had some information to confirm as he made his way out of the office and to the graveyard. Shaking his head, the older man attended to the weeping ex okashira.

Misao walked, the sound of her footsteps echoing in her mind, the hollow void that had contained her person was gone. She stood outside the graveyard trembling as she clutched her fist and her gift. She felt so empty. Himura and Kaoru wouldn't lie to her. Aoshi had been the one to lie to her. She had much to atone for. She had walked these graves these past few weeks, appreciating the tranquility and solitude they provided. She entered the grave, feelings her sins bearing down upon her as she walked on the ground of spirits. She made her way before Tokio's grave and knelt humbly down at it.

"Tokio san, I'm not even sure if you can hear me." She murmured, placing the flowers she'd brought upon the headstone. "But if you can hear me… I want to apologize.."

The wind blew lightly, rustling the trees. Misao's green eyes stared around, startled, feeling the goosebumps on her arms. She quieted her soul looking at the sky, quelming her fear, stopping her trembling and continued.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry for judging you. I'm sorry for thinking less of you because of what you did to Saitou. I'm sorry that I treated you as if you were guilty. I'm sorry I couldn't save you…."she trembled, fighting the tears that threatened to spill over.

" I'm here now because of that Tokio san, and for him" Misao said simply, feeling the tears burning her cheeks as she placed the flowers down.

"I'm here to confess. Tokio san I need your forgiveness, even from beyond the grave to move on." She sobbed trembling.

"I am sorry for judging you…because I have done the very same thing." She murmured, choking on her sob.

" I have betrayed Saitou as well… with my silence. I proclaimed my love for him, and then turned from him when the opportunity presented itself. I left him when he needed me most. I didn't…no couldn't believe in him"

"and for that I must beg your forgiveness Tokio san. And forgiveness for him as well. Please Tokio san. Release your hold on him. Allow him to move on and love again. Tokio san please I beg you out of love to release him from your hold".

Saitou made his way towards the grave, in disbelief. There was no way she'd be here. None. He was still doubting the legitimacy in Aoshi's words, when he froze. He saw _her_ laying near the grave, kneeling with her head bowed respectively by her headstone. Her eyes were closed, long black lashes falling gracefully upon her face. He could see her lips, those sweet cherry blossom lips murmuring and her hands put together as she murmured her fervent prayers. She was so chaste...so pure...so holy other as he stared at her in that moment. She was praying for one who didn't deserve to hear those fervent words as he heard the name Tokio. Then he heard her words.

" I have betrayed Saitou as well… with my silence. I proclaimed my love for him, and then turned from him when the opportunity presented itself. I left him when he needed me most. I didn't…no couldn't believe in him"

He swallowed the lump he felt caught in his throat. They had saved his wife's body and burnt her as accustomed and kept her ashes for a burial. He couldn't believe what Misao had gone through to do that. What she was doing now to admit her faults, even to a dead person. She had confessed her sins and repented of them. He was humbled by her humility, overwhelmed by the strength of her heart and the honor she held.

Then he realized he was staring and gawking at her. If anyone saw them they might think him a pervert or a street lecher. But no one was around. He had to talk to her, he had to see her, he had to interact with her. But what on earth could he _say_ to her? What could he possibly do to alleviate the situation when he owed her so much? What words of his could ever take back the grief, the pain he'd caused her? What would he say to show the depth of his feelings running rampant through him at her confession? He had come all the way here from his office simply to prove she wasn't here...but she was…now what?

Saitou grimaced. It was well past time that he was honest...honest with her and honest with himself. He remembered Aoshi, and the rage he'd felt in his office at Tokyo, the rage he'd felt at his hand being forced, the rage he'd felt at having to lie to his truest desire. His anger flared, his ki bursting forth and rising. He had his courage now. Motivated, he strode with purpose towards the lithe girl who kneeled at the grave. His strides were long and lengthy, as he came up a few yards behind her.

"I am _sick_ of this" The disgust in his voice was hard and jagged. Misao whirled around as she looked up at _him,_ jade eyes widening. Her mouth was ajar as she stared at him, her stomach doing summersaults. What was _he_ doing _here_? Her mind panicked as her heart raced. Had he heard her words? Did he know? Then she realized with dismay why he was here and her entire demeanor sank. _He's visiting his dead wife baka!_

Misao felt her heart drop into her stomach with sickening force. He wasn't here for her. The thought nearly brought tears to her eyes. _Pull yourself together Makimachi! _She forced her mouth closed to lick her lips and then opened them again to say something…anything, but he interrupted her.

"I am _sick _of denying what I have wanted since we left for Kyoto. I am sick of sparing Shinomori his hurt pride." He snarled as he made his way towards her, fists clenched.

"I am sick of sulking and waiting and mourning over _her_!!! I'm tired of being hurt over something that was never really true in the first place and quite frankly, I'm angry at her for what she did." He said.

Misao couldn't say anything, couldn't force anything from her lips as she stared at him in shock.

" I am tired of my hand being forced and I will bear these politics no further. I have been in _agony_ since you left my office and I am_ t__ir__ed_ of it! I am sick of thinking about others above my own wants and desires and I won't stand for it any longer. I am _SICK_" He snarled, as he walked closer to her, amber eyes alighting with their own inner flame.

Misao trembled and backed up, barely managing to avoid stepping on the grave.

"Saitou I don't-" She trembled.

"I'm not _finished_" He snapped, as he came to stand towering over her, shouting his words to her face.

"I am tired of denying myself and belittling myself and trying to blame you for that. I have wanted you since the day your lips touched mine and I'm tired of pining for you. I am tired of…This!" He cried arms waving with his frustration.

"This?" She murmured eyes wide as she stared at him.

"Either take me or let us be done with whatever it is that has me so hypnotized by you, because I need to live again!" He cried, amber eyes shattering with the fervor of his passionate speech. The words were flowing and he couldn't stop the rawness of his honesty escaping.

Misao caught her hitched breath. Her eyes filled with tears and a small smile tugged at her lips.

"I-"

"I'm not done!" amber eyes pleaded this time, begging her softly as they silenced her.

"I am sorry that it has taken me this long to see what I really truly want. I am sorry for ignoring you and writing you off and putting you down and making you feel like nothing. The truth was I wanted to push you away to spare myself. I selfishly thought I could ignore these feelings. That they would fade away. That you were better off with him. I am sorry that I was so blind…. I am sorry for _hurting_ you" He said, amber eyes breaking away from her in his shame.

Misao was stunned, awed and amazed at the man who stood before her.

"Saitou" Misao said endearingly. "You can't apologize for something you didn't mean." Her eyes glowed sea foam green as she stared up at him through those thick black lashes. It was these eyes that he had grown so fond of, that had haunted him in his office when he tried to summon the familiar burn't sienna that had tormented him till she'd walked into his life.

"Saitou I knew when I left the office that day that you hadn't meant a word of what you'd said to me. And I need to apologize to you. I betrayed your trust at the turn of a hat. I gave up and allowed Aoshi to take me back to Kyoto without even trying again.' She said, cheeks flushed in shame. Then her eyes hardened.

"However you _did_ hurt me, more than anyone ever has. I gave you my heart and you _broke _it, ripping it to pieces, and tossed it back to me" He flinched hearing the raw pain in her voice.

"I was in a very dark place for a very _long_ time…I don't even know where I am anymore…" She replied, tears spilling down her cheeks as she admitted her pain.

"Is there anyway I can make up for what I've done?" Saitou murmured as he brushed the tears away delicately with a gloved thumb drawing nearer to her.

Jade eyes narrowed and her entire body went stiff and rigid. Saitou withdrew his hand, sensing the radiating ki rolling off her in waves.

"I spent a lifetime chasing after a man who tried to make up for lost time Saitou" She snapped. Crystallized jade orbs narrowed as they lit with anger. He was trying to earn it, as Aoshi had, as everyone she had met had. She couldn't and wouldn't accept that.

He paused, eyes filled with pain. She wouldn't have him. He bowed his head, throat tightening. He had wasted his time. She was probably inwardly laughing at him as he made his confession. But her confession to Tokio?! Was that a joke? Or perhaps she was purging herself before she gave her heart to another…Was she already engaged to Aoshi? Had the bastard tricked him? He turned from her, staring at the sky. It was such a beautiful day….but she was rejecting him. It was too late. And suddenly Saitou felt his heart clench. He _wouldn't_ accept this! He couldn't! Pride be damned, he would not give in this easily just because the icicle wanted her. He would _make_ her see his love.

"Misao." He told her, turning.

"I am not the greatest of men. I'm sure that there are several other suitors who have attracted your attention and taste. I'm sure that Aoshi desperately wants and needs you…but he will_ never_ need you, nor love you as I have, and can." Saitou replied, amber eyes alight with determination as they narrowed.

Misao frowned. His voice was so proud and haughty. He was so high and mighty and so factual about it all. It should've made Misao melt, but all it did was stir her anger further. He was ruining this. He had come confessing his undying love for her and now he wanted to compare himself with Aoshi and show her how good he was. Her eyes narrowed.

"Was it simply my imagination or do you, too, remember how good it was to have you in my arms, against my lips?" Saitou asked.

Misao frowned. "And how could you love me better?" She asked scathingly, irritated by his tone and demeanor. Damn him! Damn HIM!

"I do not suffer from obcession with you Misao. I also do not want to control you. He would never make you laugh, nor consider you an equal and a partner." Saitou said, the moment the words rolling off his tongue instantly regretting them. Nothing he was saying was turning out right, his words were all jumbled and warped, and only succeeded in irritating her further.

Misao choked "And why is obsession such a bad thing Saitou? I would want my lover to be enraptured. I should be the very apple of his eye. And in regards to laughing and treating me well, to be honest Saitou, neither did you when I gave you the chance" Misao replied.

Why was he trying to earn this? Misao's hope sank as she realized his words. She was beginning to think that he would never see what he was doing. He was loosing her. Loosing her, by his kami damned pride, the same way Aoshi had lost her.

"I am capable of it though….Would he make you laugh Misao? Would he cherish you? Would he allow you to continue your training? Would he put the jade in your eyes that I've grown to love?"

"Yes" She replied simply, lying. Her heart tore and bleed. She didn't want Aoshi and yet Saitou was ruining it, ruining it by the way he was approaching it. She didn't need to be convinced. She didn't want him to earn her, or to persuade her of his greatness in comparison with Aoshi. This was ridiculous. But unless he saw that, then she would loose him. She fought the wave of tears, threatening to spill. She had to be strong. To the very core of her being she knew that this was a crucial moment.

Saitou bowed his head again. None of this conversation was going anywhere he wanted. Damn it. The words in his head weren't coming out. He was only making her angrier. _You're a fool_ he thought cynically. Maybe it was time to call it quits. He was making an idiot of himself by simply being here and talking to her. It was obvious that she wanted nothing to do with him. Shinomori had gotten her and had tricked him in the office. Perhaps the poor fool had misinterpreted her earlier. It was obvious she wanted nothing to do with him. If only he had done something sooner. If only he hadn't pushed her away. Regret weighed heavily upon him as the myriad of expressions passed through his face. He took a deep breath. He still had honor to repay, and she needed to accept it. He couldn't have the karma of this situation on him. Saitou wouldn't have considered himself a religious man, but he needed this for his own personal honor. He needed to ask her forgiveness for what he'd done to her. He'd cheapened her, as a warrior and a person and that stain on his honor he would not allow to go un purged. He had lost her. Saitou closed his eyes and let the waves of despair wash over him. Saitou paused, clearing his thoughts and then looked up with anguished golden eyes.

"I realize that there seems to be nothing between us anymore, and that fault is probably mine to bear. However, I need to ask this of you before we part ways. Is there any way I can be forgiven for what I've done against you?" Saitou turned and asked, voice as thin as a whisper. If she didn't want him at least he could clear his conscience.

The crystal shattered revealing warmth such as he, had never seen before. That warmth, that green sunshine was directed straight at him. He wondered briefly if Shinomori was behind him or something, for he had never seen such intensity in her eyes. She was more beautiful in that moment then he had ever remembered in any of their encounters. It gave him cause to smile. Her beautiful Jade eyes glowed with a brilliance the finest emeralds couldn't match. Her entire face was alight…with _love_…for _him_. His soul soared to highest of heights and he marveled at his feelings for he hadn't known such rapture could seize him. And then he heard a sob escape her lips. His eyes widened in alarm. Her bottom lip trembled. Jade eyes closed and tears trailed down her cheek. Saitou paused awkwardly unsure of what to do next and then he felt her move and he braced himself.

She burst into his arms, crying as she held him close. He twirled her once, like a lovesick teenager but in that moment he simply didn't care. Was her sobbing for happiness or from unrequited love? She wanted _him_, didn't she? Panic struck him, but he felt the way she was holding him and reassured him self. He looked around the graveyard. This place that should've held so much anger and so much hurt was now replaced by her radiant smile. He set her down again and held onto her just as tightly and let her cry into his jacket, kissing her hair, and wiping her tears away.

"Shall I take that as a yes?" He replied with a very smug smirk as he stared down at the beautiful woman in his arms.

And then she laughed, despite the tears, and nodded. Her laughter filled the graveyard, and was the most beautiful sound he could ever hope to hear. Taking her arm in his he felt himself smile. The sun was out and shinning with a light breeze, shaking the leaves from the trees that danced in that wind. The clouds were soft and white as they painted the sky. It would be a good day.


End file.
